The Quirk Underworld
by ThalioTP
Summary: A horrible event, the deaths of hundreds and hundreds of people, the start of everything. An underworld, a world unknown to some, but not a legend to the rest. A conspiracy, secrets hidden by the government, about to rise up to the surface. Now, Izuku finds himself in the middle of something bigger as the world seemed so much darker... Villain!Deku
1. The Child Who Lost It All

**A new take on the BNHA universe, as a corrupted underworld and unknown secrets classified from the public began to rise up to the surface. In this story, the world of heroes is not as bright and cheerful as it seems, sometimes it's a two sided canvas.**

 **Explore the darker places of the world and a more brutal take on the story.**

 **On behalf of the author, I, his conscience had given permission to give a note to readers. This fanfic includes major character death and OCs, reviews and comments are accepted.**

 **It should go on the side of the road where war is something where the ones who fight it only knows the horror, the road where some of us looks away from the truth towards the 'Symbol of Hope', and the road where the streets is teeming with more villains than you thought.**

 **And as for the pairing, I was going to be making this a Deku x Harem fic but I thought that it was too mainstream and looked sideways instead. So instead of Deku x anyone you'd think of first, it would be Toga Himiko, but would that be stupid or something? Instead I would have a voting down below.**

 **Read ahead, and enjoy.**

* * *

It was a dark and a rather chilly night where the bright streetlights illuminates the empty streets below, the sound of crickets rang across the night as the clock on every house almost strikes seven. Soft footsteps can be heard in the night as a little silhouette of a young boy slowly arose from one of the street corners, it was a lonely figure with a distinctive messy hair that could be seen, a short and wimpy stature in casual clothes.

Much like any other house at this hour, there could be still a band of families piled together in the living room watching the TV specials or having dinner like how most families should be. It was the middle of a summer break of course, and it was no mystery how even from outside, the boy could hear lots and lots of laughter emitting all around him. For most people it was a fluffy feeling, and yet truthfully, to Midoriya Izuku, he disliked it.

It was not of personal reasons or something silly like that, but Izuku just merely 'not fond' of the summers. It was too quiet for his taste, too lonely, he had no one in the world to spend the holidays with, and to rub salt on wound he could never hear his father's laugh in one of these nights.

…

Yes, it was because of personal reasons actually. No mystery to that, Izuku felt no need to sugarcoat these facts at all. He got used to it though, the sad feeling he felt as he heard the laughter's getting louder.

He was alone save for his mother, who had always tried to keep him cheerful. But Izuku could not lie any longer, not when he could still see her staring at the burn mark on his flesh and body. A remnant for all the things he got bullied for in school.

A Quirkless boy, in a world of gifted people who could do extraordinary things.

"I wonder what mom made tonight…" Izuku muttered to himself, thoughts flying away.

His fists clenching as he held two plastic bags in both hands, one hand held a plastic full of shounen manga and alike while the other held groceries such as dairy and eggs. Izuku's mother had forgotten about this week's groceries and Izuku was sent to buy them all, at first she asked him if he wanted her to come along but to of course Izuku would just turn her down saying that he could handle a few bags of groceries well.

As he kept walking in a rhythmical way, both bags made a different sound to each step he made, and Izuku dazed away in a symphony of tiny clangs and shakes.

His slow trance soon came to a quick stop as a gush of wind blew the hair covering his ears, he shivered in coldness and even though it's the summer and it was supposed to be a warm night, the sudden chill had made him think twice.

His steps came to an abrupt stop, hearing the world around him. There was nothing suspicious and yet, why had he felt that ominous feel?

There was a sudden rattle on the ground and the pebbles on the road jumped around in response, Izuku quickly thought of an evacuation route in case there was a bigger earthquake coming. All the voices and sounds that came around him silenced as Izuku could guess that they could feel it too.

But what came after was a giant explosion that's bright enough to fight off all the streetlights around him, the explosion triggered another powerful quake that shook the earth. Izuku gasped in surprise as he shielded his head from the falling shards of glasses from the buildings around him, he quickly dropped his plastic bags and rushed to find a safe area.

"Wh—uh! What the hell is going on?!" Izuku said through gritted teeth, his feet wobbling as he ran for safety on a shaky surface.

The lights around him stopped working and the streets went dark without any light source except one, a blazing lake of fire from where the explosion had been.

But to Izuku, he knew it was more than just an accident.

"There's no way! A villain attack at this hour?!" Izuku said, gasping for air from exhaustion. "I-I, uh, I've gotta get to mom!"

The night went to a full chaos without warning, first the ground shook like there was no tomorrow, second; a powerful unknown force exploded in a way it triggered a chain reaction where other smaller fires and explosions occurred in people's homes, and third; a hurricane of sharp wind and cold water had suddenly hit. All of this occurred in the span of five minutes as Izuku ran towards the source of explosion in search for his and his mother's house, but as he got closer to his destination, the more chaotic the destruction that happened to his neighbor's house.

He could feel the wind getting stronger and stronger every moment he took a step, and a powerful jolt on the ground happening at random times, summoning splits and cracks in the ground. The houses around him crumbling due to the strength of the unnatural natural disasters, he could hear screams and pleas echoing.

There was a sudden giant _THOOOOOM!_ And a blast of wind came with it. Izuku was thrown backwards painfully, his scrawny body just could not handle all the force he was taking at once.

"WE HAVE A RED ALERT! I REPEAT! A RED ALERT!" A voice boomed into the dark of the night.

Izuku could still feel himself shaking in fear and mostly from the earthquakes, but he could still open one eye and take a small peek above him.

Heroes. Professional law defenders, flying around him like jets yelling at each other indistinctive noises.

In the middle of disaster and destruction Izuku could feel something rising up from deep inside his heart, he could feel hope.

"THERE'S A VILLAIN! DESTROY HIM AT ALL COST!"

So Izuku was right, there was a villain at work. A really powerful one at that, judging from the way he or she harnessed the earth and winds alike. Like a disaster quirk user.

Izuku stood up from his crouching position, eyes looking up to the sky. There was bright blur of multicolored lights, and other explosions could be heart from a particular spot.

Izuku watched in awe as the heroes, with some he could actually name off, doing what seemed like a heroic battle between the powerful villains against an army of professionals.

It was a moment of a lifetime to see such a heroic progress at work, it was like history in the making and he could actually see it. Izuku could not hold himself no more, he just had to see what was going on. With his main priority was his mother's health, he could actually see her being saved by them instead. That would be so cool.

He turned to an intersection and then to a corner, which could mean that he was close to the three-way street, which means that he is closer than ever to his mother. But his small smile came to a scowl of terror, in front of him was no doubt, a bloodied body. There was a man crushed in his own two story house, and by the looks of it, the house could've held more than one person.

Izuku brought his hand up to his mouth, his eyes widening in horror, as dark as the night is there was a couple of houses burning around him.

He could hear cries more clearly, he could hear screams of pain, he could hear wails of terror, and he could feel his own heartbeat hammering on his ribcage.

A hero, he needed a hero to save the day like this. He knew the people around here, he knew all the good people that he could feel himself missing. He felt a sickening feeling inside his stomach as his eyes fixated on the world around him.

There was no time to waste, he just needed to get to his mother.

"MOM! MOM!" He panted between shouts, trying to make his own voice overcome the explosions and other screams of terror.

His own shouting was cut short as another earthquake struck and another powerful hurricane hits.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?!" Izuku screamed into the night, his legs could not run anymore. His own voice came unheard as the wind and the sudden lightning exploded his ears.

As he looked into the sky, he expected a group of heroes posing for a powerful final strike to finish the villain once and for all, but all he could see was a towering tornado covered in white lightning. But this kind of tornado was not the kind you could see every day, no, it was something out of a doomsday scenario. A hurricane that could throw mountains like leaves, an earthquake that summons fiery explosions, lightning that shone brighter than anything else, and to top it off Izuku doesn't think that the heroes could handle this at all.

Izuku was overwhelmed, he was having a fit of uncontrollable headache due to the unstoppable shaking of the earth.

But he kept going, dragging his feet little by little. He felt a trickle of blood down his cheek, he shielded the heavy rain with his arm. He was close, he could feel it, damn that villain and let the heroes take care of them. His mother is in danger. She would be injured badly if he—if he—

"No… NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! MOOOM!" Izuku screamed on top of his lungs, there was it, his home sweet home, now just a ruin covered in fire just like the rest of the houses around it.

Izuku could not look further than at least ten meters away, the wind was too powerful to overcome for someone like him. Even the roads had gave in a split in two.

Izuku felt a rip in his shirt and it even took a bit of skin with it, he hissed in pain as he'd guess a flying glass shard just missed his major arteries. Izuku could not feel himself moving anymore, with more power he put into his legs he continued to walk in the storm.

"Dammit, keep going Midoriya!" Izuku cursed himself, his shirt was soaked and his body was shivering. He was close to the edge, he could feel it.

Just a little bit more, a few more steps should do it.

"M-mom?!" Izuku gasped and panted, his legs and lungs burning as they both tried to keep Izuku's body at stability.

Izuku saw a hand coming out of a rubble, bloody and bruised. He quickly kneeled down and tried to shield himself from another incoming blast of wind, he was blind from left to right and front as the rain was too strong. He was not able to speak anymore if this keeps going, the water would just fly into his mouth.

Izuku felt tears drowning his face along with hundreds and hundreds of rain drops hitting him, he was bending over a bloody arm that just happened to stick out of the ruin of a house, his house.

His breathing fastened and he quickly hyperventilated, his body shivering to the point of no control, he had no idea of the tiny little glass cuts on his body, and his head is ringing like hell.

"PUH—LEASE! HELP! SOMEONE H—HELP! W-WE NEED HELP! GAH! A-ANYONE PLEASE! IS THERE SOME HERO OUT THERE?!"

His calls were muffled by the storm, his tears blown away by the wind, his pain slowly fading away as his vision blurred little by little. And without knowing, his body could only hold so much.

.

.

.

.

A dim lit pub hidden from the public's eye, it was a place unlike no other. To the people that walk past it, it looks like nothing else than an old and nearly bankrupt place, but secretly, it held one of the most villainous groups in Japan. Of course, only a few knows about this. And every one of those is a villain no less.

Today, the pub was hit by a heavy rain, the wind could be heard howling to the insides. And the occupants was not pleased.

"I've never seen such power, do you have any idea who this is?" A man said, the person was someone whose figure was reduced by his Quirk to the point where black mist took the place where his body should be.

The other occupant, was a greyish blue haired man with several severed hands coverings his body. This man had a scowl under a hand that held his face, "This isn't one of Sensei's, trust me I could tell."

"Do you think that this is a villain, Tomura?" The mist man said.

"No, if you ask me I have no clue who this is. But the guy's powerful…" Tomura said dryly, due to his chapped lips. "He's one of the Underworld, I'm leaning on that one."

There was light footsteps coming from the stairs going down, the third occupant releases a fit of girlish giggling and innocent soft laughs. Footsteps turned to tip-toes as the third person came to see the rest of the two.

"Ooh! I feel like stabbing someone today! Don't you feel like stabbing someone today?" Said a girl in blonde hair, which was tied to two messy buns.

The other two occupants remained silent.

"Aww—what's with the cold stares? All this rain and wind isn't going to change your moods you know!"

"This comes from the girl who only kills at weekdays…"

The said girl pouted at Tomura's reply. "I have standards! And besiiides, I could break my own rules ya'know!"

Tomura backed away as the girl's face went inches closer to his. "Toga I am not in the mood right now…"

"Ooooh! Lemme change that! Lemme change that!" Toga said cheerfully, her smile widening showing two pairs of fang like teeth. "Ummm… How about killing All Might? That could cheer you up, no problem!"

The mist man looked at the two with his yellow slit like eyes, unbeknown to them that the man was actually furrowing his brows if he had one. "Toga, why don't you go home and take a rest of the day off. It's not safe for you to hang around this pub late at night."

"IT'S NOO FUN!" Toga shouted suddenly, the two of them looked at her in incredulity. "The only friend I've got is the both of you meatbags, besides, I'm counting Dabi out of this one! I've got nothing to do at aaaall!"

"Well, try stabbing someone or something." Tomura muttered with another scowl.

"OKEY-DOKEY! SEE YA GUYS TOMORROW!" And with that sudden bipolar change, Toga the blonde girl had practically skipped all the way outside.

Tomura and his friend watched closely as she disappeared from sight. With nothing more said, the rest of the occupants got into the state of silence.

"I'm worried about her…" The mist man was the one to break the silence.

Tomura stared at him with his dull red eye. "You, Kurogiri, out of all people?"

"Yes, you know how she works, don't you?" Kurogiri said.

"Yes, like a broken object in need of deep repair."

Kurogiri took his words as nothing more than an opinion. "Yes, but although it would seem like that she is far more complex. Do not forget what had happened to her before all this, she had no choice but to be a villain."

Tomura could feel himself getting bored. "So?" He scoffed.

"Doesn't it scare you?"

Tomura looked sideways at Kurogiri. "Well, why did you came to be a villain?"

"Ideology reasons…"

"And what do you think makes a villain?"

"A villain is exiled from society, whether that is against their ideology or views. Like you told me, a villain is not a villain unless the society hates him for being different." Kurogiri said. "And when I look at Toga Himiko, I see no one under there rather than a thing programed to kill."

"That is where you're wrong, Kurogiri. Toga is by far, the most broken program you've ever seen. Our legacy is hers to be, and pray tell that she does not destroy it." Tomura told him before facing him fully. "And that, my friend, is what I'm afraid of her the most."

She lost the ability to control her demons.

Now look at what she's become.

* * *

 **Now, about the Toga x Deku fic. I'm leaning to that one but I'll give a try to what you guys think.**

 **Keep in mind that harem is possible, but not plausible. Keep that in mind, just saying.**

 **And that's about the rest of what I have to say, if you folks at home wants someone else to hook up Izuku with then let me know in the reviews. For more fanfics, go to my profile!**

 **R &R**


	2. The Boy With the Mark On His Back

**Hey what's up guys!**

 **.**

 **Okay enough with that, now, on the behalf of the author again. Today's author's note is brought in by me! His conscience! And I just wanted to say sorry to all of those following my other stories, I've been going on hiatus for about a few months, and yes I admit that was my fault. But I had so much in my hands that I did not realize that I am also someone who has an profile on fanfiction!**

 **Oh, well. This site is for those who feel artistic and those who feel like their OTP's should be canon.**

 **And I'm the one who's here for fun!  
**

 **Please read ahead, and remember to review!**

* * *

Ushered whispers were the only thing that could be heard on this fine, Monday morning. Bakugou Katsuki also was seen walking through the classroom door with an obvious sour scowl on his face, but he had always seemed to have that kind of expression every other day. The prickly haired boy zig-zagged through the tables and a couple of classmates along the way, just a few minutes ago he had yelled at six different people, and that still did not fix him of his bad mood.

Of course, Bakugou completely missed all the things his classmates are currently whispering about right now, he wasn't exactly the type to give a flying fuck for every time something had happened in his class, nor was he not the one to be the _something_ that _happened_.

"Did your place got hit?"

"Nah, mine's far from that part of town."

"—I heard a lot of people died—"

"My aunt lived in that neighborhood, and my mom just got called by the police that they just had finally found her body!"

"—can't believe my cousin just lost her house"

"—he's not going to attend school again, is he?"

"Must be pretty harsh for him…"

"—I don't think he'll survive that…"

"Bakugou?"

"Bakugou."

"Bakugou!"

"BAKU—"

"WHAT IN THE GODDAMN HELL DO YOU WANT?!" Bakugou has lost his patience, for once he wanted to be left all alone without anyone in the world to bother him.

The way the boy barked dangerously at one of his classmates had brought all of the other's attention towards him, now Bakugou was towering over one of his so called minion. The boy below him cowered in fear and shock, both his hands placed in front of him to defend himself from Bakugou's (possibly) oncoming explosions.

"Y-y-you live in the same neighborhood with Izu—Deku, r-r-right?" The young boy stuttered fearfully.

"Yeah," Another one of the classmates piped in "did you hear from him at all?"

Bakugou tossed them both a hateful glare. "WHY THE FUCK DID YOU THINK THAT I WOULD HAVE THE SLIGHTEST CHANCE TO KNOW WHERE THAT USELESS GOOD-FOR-NOTHING TRASH!"

"Bakugou's pretty full of himself, huh?"

"Have a little empathy for goodness sake! His house is probably on the hurricane's epicenter!"

"I DON'T GIVE A SHIT WHAT YOU THINK!" Bakugou spat back, his attention shifts constantly and divided evenly to all the occupants of the classroom. "IF YOU ALL DO SO MUCH AS THINK THAT I HAVE EVEN A SINGLE DROP OF CARE THEN YOU ARE ALL JUST SOME—"

"It's him!" Someone shrieked, breaking the tensed session to an end.

Bakugou's shouting came to an early stop, almost a new record. As he heard the classroom door slides open, everyone else made no sound at all as if they are facing their worst fears.

Soft footsteps came to greet the silence, from the other side of the door came a boy in bushy green hair. Everyone was rooted to the spot, unsure of what to say. It's not every day that you would see someone that was rumored to be dead from a freak storm, walks in the classroom so casually.

It was more blood curdling to know that the Midoriya Izuku they knew was not there at all, but technically, physically he was standing right there in front of them. The boy who lived. But somehow everyone could see that this person was no more than a husk.

Izuku seemed to be looking no different than his usual scrawny figure, save for the bandaged parts of his body starting from the neck down, there was also a little patch of cotton taped to his left cheek. He looked like a train wreck, and his cheeks held no sign of cheer.

It had been almost a month since the incident that took the lives of several people, possibly somewhere between fife hundred and seven hundred, and to this date nobody knew the villain who did it.

But everyone knew it was a villain, there was never any destructive anomaly as powerful as this one. Everyone including the heroes, was terrified to death of what happened that day. The things that occurred in a two third span of a day was probably the worst kind of incident a Quirk had done, not only did several buildings collapsed due to the strong magnitude seven earthquake, many other places including Tokyo got flooded heavily by great rain. The epicenter, was much worse.

It was where Izuku lived, and nobody had even tried to ask him what it was like to be so close to something so powerful. The class had begun pretty intense, Izuku had not said a thing and it was not exactly like him. The first time he had come to school since forever, he was quiet, and even the freckles on his cheeks were dull and grey. Something definitely happened to him. Maybe he lost a toe or two, or he got thrown everywhere by the hurricane and his mind never came back.

In short, to describe what the rest of the classmates felt between classes, was a horrible turning in their stomach.

Except maybe, Bakugou and Izuku.

The both of them never seemed to see eye to eye, although Izuku was maybe the first one of the human kind to ever try to think of looking down at Bakugou as if he was an equal, it was also known that Izuku was brave enough to call the explosive persona 'Kacchan'.

And Bakugou, instead of exploding Izuku's desk with his palm or call him a 'good-for-nothing', he did absolutely nothing at all. It was stressful, the balance of the class was turned to one side, and if anything, Bakugou could be holding his own rage too. That was like nothing he'd ever done, ever!

Lunch break time came like it was in blink of an eye, and Midoriya Izuku was seen sitting alone at his desk doing nothing but doodling on his notebook.

He seemed so, distant. And nobody wanted to try to talk to him.

By the time school ends and everyone had reached for their bags and scurries off towards their homes, Midoriya Izuku was still dully watching the window with bored eyes, whatever it was in his mind was a mystery.

Bakugou stopped in his tracks before looking back towards Izuku, but the said boy was too busy having his mind somewhere else. Bakugou only made an angry snort and continued to walk away from the classroom, he made absolutely no comment of Izuku from the point Izuku came to class to Bakugou leaving from the school grounds hours later.

And then the time came for Izuku to leave the now empty classroom, he could still hear a few noises of students from the other classes but he did not give much care of it.

He's got a lot in his mind right now, there were schedules he must attend too.

"Midoriya!" Someone yelled from behind him.

Izuku stopped in his tracks and looked back to the other end of the hallway, there was one person whose face was lit by the orange sun. The light crept his figure but only a half of him was seen, the boy was someone from a different class than Izuku's, and it seemed like he wasn't the kind of guy who'd call people's name without any means of trouble.

Izuku blinked twice, unsure of what to say.

The boy grinned pointy, as his teeth were changed to those of a shark's. His hair was also a spiky one, much like Bakugou's style.

Izuku was still unsure of this student's intentions, and without warning, two more people appeared on the other end of the hallway. One of them had a tail while the other was huge, the three of them surrounded him.

Izuku gripped his backpack tighter, he could feel himself getting anxious.

"Let's talk."

.

.

.

.

"OOF!"

"GACK!"

"ARGH!"

"GAAH!"

Izuku fell to the ground, hard. His body beaten up and bruised everywhere, he was not dead enough to escape from this horrible pain. The moment his body hit the concrete ground there was a hot searing pain underneath his skin, the way his joints got easily damaged by the lack of skin that held protection was the main reason how his knees and elbows got so scarred.

Little drops of rain fell from the now dark sky, the environment was an unfinished construction site with only little bits of lights from outside sources lit the night. The cracked and mossy concrete was felt under Izuku's palms, he had been lucky not to fall onto the rain puddle in front of him.

There was no way he could beat the three of them, he'll fall down and suddenly got forced to get back up. The shark boy, the tails, and the giant all watched as he whimpered and sobbed in pain. Izuku could only wish for someone to just find him getting beaten to a bloody pulp, but alas, there was no one for two hours. Damn his pathetic body, damn the world to hell.

"What the hell is this?!" The Shark Boy said, his mouth frowning twice the average frown. His teeth gritting in anger as he walked towards grounded Izuku once again. "You're fucking Quirkless, aren't you?"

Izuku's messy forest hair was being pulled back by the Shark Boy's hand, the boy kneeled beside him and leaned into his face. Izuku could only cough and gasp in pain.

"The kid can't be it, Bakugou ain't callin' 'im _Quirkless Deku_ for not'in'." Said Tails, his rat like tail swishing left and right.

"Listen fuckwad…" Shark Boy whispered to Izuku's ear. "I saw you that day, sitting on the epicenter. You weren't dead and I wanna know how…"

"He's probably got some quirk we don't know." Said Giant, his beefy arms crossed together.

Tails just scoffed. "The kid's useless, there's—"

"SHIT!" Shark Boy cussed, pulling back from Izuku. "He just tried to punch me!"

"Oooh!" Giant cooed. "Little kid got some nerves!"

Izuku picked himself up from the concrete. "I-I didn't do it…" He mumbled.

But Shark Boy picked that up. "HELL YEAH YOU DID! YOU SURVIVED THAT FUCKIN' SHIT ASSHOLE!" The Shark Boy dived forward and landed another punch on Izuku's face.

"He's still standin'! He's still standin'!" Tails said excitedly after Izuku got to hold himself up from Shark Boy's punch. Giant and Tails jumped down from the pile of metal beams they sat on. "Oooh! This boy wants more!"

"I-I…" Izuku said through bloodied lips, legs shaking uncontrollably and adrenaline pumped his blood faster than he could withstand. "W-what do y-y-you want f-from me?"

"ADMIT THAT YOU'RE A FUCKING KILLER, DUMBASS!" Shark Boy barked, his teeth gleaming from the streetlights.

"The boy's ain't givin up, boss!" Tails said with his arm on the shorter boy's shoulder, his rat like face grinning at Izuku. "Let's just dump 'im and be done with it!"

"Yeah! We killin' a killer, right?" Giant said with a mocking laugh.

"Besiiides! If the kid's Quirkless, then we're just doin' some charity to the world. Yeah?"

And just like that, Shark Boy's motivation got boosted up. The kid dashed at Izuku faster than he could react, Shark Boy got his hands on Izuku's neck but Izuku tried his best to fight free. He struggled to break free from his opponent's arms by finding a way to get a hit at Shark Boy's weak spots, so far he'd only notice that the boy was fighting mostly with his right hand every punches.

Izuku got himself withstanding a few punches himself until. _WHAM!_

Shark Boy stumbled back, a surprised look plastered on his face as he rubbed his chin with his hand. Both Tails and Giant looked as though they had just watched the most mind-bending thing occur.

Izuku was too tired to keep himself awake, he was wasting time here, and he should have been somewhere else.

"Ooh! He's asking for some now!" Tails said tauntingly.

Giant cracked his knuckles. "Let's get him, ey?"

"NO! This one's on me!" Shark Boy snapped.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" Izuku screamed on top of his lungs, his stance was lanky and there was sweat all over him. "I-IT WASN'T ME, I DIDN'T EVEN ASK FOR SOMETHING LIKE THAT TO HAPPEN! Y-YOU THINK THAT I'M NOT—THAT I HAVEN'T LOST ANYTHING THAT DAY?!"

Izuku had enough, no more of these. He is not going to be fooled around anymore, he did not have time for the three of them after all, and how dare they treat him like garbage. One person was enough to have him feel like a dirt every day at school, and if it comes to this point in life, he is not going to hold back.

"SHUT UP! YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING!" Shark Boy bellowed back.

"THEN FIGHT ME!" Izuku told them, he wasn't planning on giving them a lot of options. "IF I AM SO MUCH OF A SCUM AS A QUIRKLESS, THEN FIGHT ME AND PROVE TO ME THAT YOU'RE NOT ONE TOO!"

Shark Boy's eyes narrowed dangerously at Izuku, and so does the other two students. Izuku could feel the anger emitting from them, pure fury and bloodlust. Izuku wasn't going to hold back either, that had been stated clearly before. He was ready at whatever coming.

No more weak.

No more.

"I agree…"

Izuku's mind stopped for a bit, behind the mild headaches and aching body, he could still think clearly that he had just heard a voice of a girl.

His focus was broken as he saw the three bully's face, they were looking at something that should be pretty puzzling considering their stares.

Izuku looked behind him and saw a young girl dressed in a sailor's suit under a light brown colored sweater, holding a black umbrella on her right hand. She was also wearing a short skirt, black knee socks, and two messiest buns Izuku had ever seen.

Her smile was unfaltering and it seemed like it was frozen on her face, as she realizes that Izuku was staring, she gives him a wider one. "You're cute!" She stated.

Izuku was confused, downright puzzled. Although half of him was very, very tired, he could still save some space in his mind for the question he was about to ask her.

"W-what did you say?"

"I said you're cute!"

"HEY! GET OUTTA HERE!" Shark Boy barked.

The girl turned towards the boy in spiky hair, her smile unfading. "Why? I'm gonna miss the fight if I do that!"

"AGH! Fuck it! Get ready to die, Deku!" Shark Boy rushed towards Izuku with full speed, putting the said boy in shock as he lost his concentration just a few seconds ago.

Izuku silently gave in, for a second he closed his eyes and bared his throat to get chewed to bits. But as he waited for his final moments, it never really came.

He opened his eyes once again, unsure if Shark Boy just hadn't get to him yet. Surprisingly, the blonde girl from before had just suddenly appeared right in front of him. Her back facing his face. From this distance he could see that he was actually taller than her, and he could also see the kitchen knife pointed straight at Shark Boy's throat.

In just a second, Shark Boy got thrown sideways by the blonde, she pulled out her knife just before that.

Izuku gasped in shock as he came face to face with the girl, who is currently holding a bloody knife.

"Maaaaaybe you should let me handle this one, kay?" The girl cheerily said, surprising Izuku more with her four fangs inside her mouth.

"Y-y-y-you killed—WHAT THE ACTUAL _-URK!_ " Tails released a sickening sound as the blonde girl had rushed quickly to get her knife deep inside his torso, the way she moved was unpredictably fast.

Giant reacted quickly, trying to hit her by swinging his arms back and forth. But Izuku knew better than to side towards Giant, his body was big but all of it was definitely wasn't a muscle.

The blonde girl swiftly dodged all his incoming attacks, and it was quickly ended with a knife to the throat.

Giant fell forwards with a loud thump, and Izuku was terrified. He saw blood again, he hated seeing blood ever since that day, but now he stared as the blood of Giant pooled around his dead body. The girl who seemed to have displayed no unnatural body alterations save for her fangs, had just successfully slaughter all three of these people with one strike each person.

Izuku is truly scared, firstly he had thought that she that kind of girl who you'd expect to be the main heroine to save the hero at the beginning, but now she had shown him how very, very psychopathic she was.

He stumbled backwards, causing himself to fall to his rear. Mouth opening and closing like fish out of water, his pupils decreased in size while he himself sweats even more. His hands prodded the ground for anything he could use as a weapon, but he could only find puddles, puddles, and more puddles.

The blonde girl heard him fell, as she turned her body to face him it is now shown that her sweater was stained in blood red liquid. The girl smiled widely at Izuku, making him even more nervous.

"Well that was refreshing!" The girl cried out to the sky, flexing her muscles bit by bit. "All I need is a kill a day, huh?"

Izuku stuttered uncontrollably, giving out an indistinct noise. His eyeballs moved violently as the girl moved closer and closer towards him.

Her steps was wet and soft, from the rain and from the blood pools. "Hiya! You must be Deku! My name's Toga Himiko! You're cute!"

"V-uh… V—uh…! V…"

"Hey, aren't you going to thank me for sav—"

"V-V-VILLAIN!"

"…Ha?"

Izuku kicked himself up as quickly as he could, his red boots quickly made a quick 180 degree turn and dashed as fast as he could. Izuku felt his own heart hammering painfully against his ribcage, even though his knees are all busted up he can't even think about stopping for a break.

He was scared, truly terrified, how could she had done that? How could she just kill people so calmly?

He didn't care about leaving his bags and all his notebooks, he just had to make sure that there was no sign of that mad girl chasing him.

Oh, the things he had to explain to mom.

* * *

 **AAAAAND that's a wrap!**

 **I'll end this with more words than yesterday's chapter, expect me to update at random times. But my target? About three times a week, how bow dah?**

 **R &R**

 **And see you!**


	3. A Sudden Unforeseen Event

**I had a dream where the characters of Boku No Hero Academia was dancing to Sugar Song to Bitter Step, and then I thought 'Hey! That's pretty good!"**

 **A light author's note, I just wanted to say that all of you have been really helpful. Boosting my motivations and all that, I appreciate the follows and favorites, it's just that *sniff* I'm just so happy, you know?**

 **To those who reviewed, Kudos for you! And yes it would seem that Izuku had been blown off from the road of heroism too far to get back to again, also yes again, Bakugou is a heartless dick. But he will have an important role in the future so be ready.**

 **And I'm also announcing an apology for those who waited too long for my other fanfics that is currently undergoing hiatus. I know, I'm a selfish lazy bastard, but please understand why I want to write this first.**

 **A little bit of disclaimer to top it off, I do not own BNHA and although I wish I do, I'd rather not for your sake. Trust me...**

 **Now, read on, and review.**

* * *

" _Izuku! Come here!" Midoriya Inko called, her long skirt flies the way the wind blows._

 _Midoriya Izuku, age four, looked up from a small pond where he crouched next to. He caught his mother's figure in the distance waving to him to come closer, Izuku's face beamed up. "Coming mum!'_

 _He dropped the seashell he had just picked and hurried towards his mother, he jumped over smooth topped rocks and skipped over tiny seawater puddles. He felt another gush of wind blew his face, the smell of the ocean filled his nostrils as he took a big breath._

 _His sandals splashed on another pond, Izuku cared less for the rising wetness on his toes and feet as he was too busy having fun. His mother watched him with awe, how so grown up her young child is, she felt a fluttery feeling inside her heart._

 _Once Izuku caught up to his mother by the edge of the rocks, he smiled brightly. "Mum! I saw a…a… a big octopiss!"_

 _His mother chuckled in response, her face shaded from the large straw hat on her head. "It's octopus, Izuku. O-ku-to-pus!"_

" _Ah, okay!" Izuku responded, such a simple mind for a bright child like him._

" _Say, Izuku, do you want to go play by the beach?" Inko leaned down towards the four year old, her smile soft and sincere._

 _Izuku could only jumped up and down since it was the only happy response he knew. "Yes! Yes! I wanna catch fish!"_

" _Yes, why don't we do that?" Inko lent out a hand towards Izuku, signaling him to take it._

 _Izuku did, as well as pulling her mother forward as the energetic child could not hold his patience much longer. Izuku could hear his mother's playful attempt to make him stop, but Izuku only giggled and laughed as he dragged his mother up and down the rocks._

" _Mum! Mum! I want to catch the big fish, with giant teeth and big fins. And—and some cute… Er… Nemo-fish and Dory-fish!"_

 _Inko once again, chuckled, at his son's statements. "Sharks? Oh! Isn't that dangerous?" She playfully teased him._

" _Don't worry mum! I won't be defeated by a shark!" Izuku cried out, chest puffing in glory._

" _Oh? Then what if I get bit?"_

" _Then I will save you!"_

 _Inko ruffled his hair. "I'm sure you will, my little All Might…"_

" _I am a hero!"_

.

.

"Ah…" Izuku gasped softly, he felt his cheek was resting in something soft and cold. "I fell asleep again…" He muttered to himself, he had already realized where he was.

As he lifted his head from the hospital bed, he took a momentary yawn and sucked in distinctive smelling hospital air. There were several things that made the hospital very different, one of them was the smell of antibiotic based perfume, or something, and the second one was how the cool air conditioned temperature was.

Izuku's eye was still blurry and he had a hard time making out the things around him, and it was already hard enough to open a bruised eye in the morning, now he felt the need to scratch it.

He could feel several cuts on his body, thank god the bruises isn't visible unless you lift Izuku's shirt above his head. And if he at least tried, he could cover his whole face too.

He shuffled on where he was sitting a little bit, feeling the school uniform pants stuck to his skin he decided to stand up and brushed himself off of minor inconveniences. Including his left cheek cotton.

He found himself facing the place where he had just slept, the hospital bed where his mother is resting. Izuku stared at her bandaged face for a long while, feeling a tinge of disgust mixed with a hint of guilt inside his heart. The morning sun was blocked off by the curtains that hanged between the window and the room, he had no clue what time of the day it was, frankly, he did not care.

A lot of things happened yesterday, he had his mind continue its work after it went to sleep mode. He remembered that by the time he arrived to the hospital yesterday, the people stared at him as if he just got out of another hurricane. And when he got to his mother's hospital room, he saw her still lying in that same comatose position since the first day she got here.

Izuku also remembered talking to her from beside her bed, telling her of yesterday's fight, and the blonde girl he had just met.

If anything, his mother should be feeling happy hearing that Izuku had went back to school. But hearing that Izuku got blamed for something he did not do, even he himself needed to gather enough strength to tell a comatose patient.

Izuku could only imagine the face his mother would make when she heard that a villain, the same kind that put her into that state, had saved her beloved Izuku.

Izuku snapped back to reality after he realized that his own vision was blurring again, he glanced at the hospital equipment that beeps whenever his mother's heart beats. He was told before by the doctors and nurses, who seemed like they had took pity on him, that his mother is in a stable state.

If they had, per se, found or created a miracle, his mother should be awake in five or so months. If not, years should work for her body to gain enough energy to move.

Izuku was patient, weeks or months or years it did not matter if she was about to wake up someday. He just needed her to wake up, he missed her. He missed her so much.

The young boy yawned again, this time a little tear formed on the edge of his eye. He scratched the lower part of his back and the sensation when his fingers rubbed across his spine was indeed, relaxing. He walked sluggishly towards the bathroom door, which is located on the wall next to the exit door.

He walked in just in time to see himself in the mirror, forest green bushy hair bushier than ever with a slight flat side on top. His eyes had circles under it, with a prod from his right index finger he could finally safely say 'yep, that's a bagged eye, alright. '

Did he really lost that much sleep, if so, then now he gets why everyone in class yesterday looked like they are looking at an emo. He carefully turned on the tap water, not accidentally put it to hot nor cold, but somewhere that speaks 'just right'.

He filled two palms of his hand with lukewarm water, he then splashed it to his face feeling the shivery warmness wet his skin.

He heard a soft sound outside the bathroom, a knock or a tap on the door most likely. He quickly took a towel and clean dry his face, he slowly stepped outside the bathroom wondering who had just came to visit his mother.

He then saw a stocky man standing in the middle of the hospital room, he was wearing a trench coat and a fedora and under his hat Izuku could see a, practically decent man.

"C-can I help you?" Izuku stuttered.

The man looked up and down at him, observing him. "Are you MIdoriya Izuku?"

"Y-yes, why?"

"My name is Naomasa Tsukauchi from the police force, would you please come with me for a moment?"

.

.

.

.

Soft jazz music echoed through the room, an old fashioned, 19th century western house decorated room. Crimson curtains drapes over large windows, patterned grey carpets decorating the floor, and sculpted wall with white paint that finishes the room's basic needs for such artistic interior.

Not only that, there were carvings on the walls and on the roofs and around the transparent and gold glass chandelier. There was a smell of cloth and leather, and a tinge of rose stuck in between. For such elegant room, the light however, was not lit.

The room had intended to be used for, a personal chat, between two men sitting on a carved classic red chair, facing each other in silence.

The only light source in the room was the single window that was not blocked off by the curtains, making the room more and more ominous.

One man stopped sipping on his cup of tea, his stature was tall and lean with a face as handsome as anyone could imagine. He looked at the other man and said, "So… About the artificial human manufacturing…"

"Yes, I am aware as such. The components and raw materials are to be delivered once a month, but it seemed like my acquaintances on such is limited, for I have not known why sea and air transport is late with the things I want…" Said the other man, top half of his face covered with a classic Venetian bird shaped beak mask that glows gold and silver as the sunlight hits him just right.

The two of them fell back to silence, only the jazz music and the birdman's finger taps could be heard.

"I have known about the incident that occurred about a month ago in… Honshu, was it? I have to ask, Aquilla, was that one of ours?" Asked the other man. Though his question indicates concern, his face shows none of that.

Aquilla rested his cheek on his knuckle, he dozed off for a few seconds. "I have no idea… My friend, Ryutatsu, but if a disaster like that were to happen because of us then… My friend, we are gods!"

Ryutatsu closed his eyes and made a rumbling sound with his throat. "Be careful, Aquilla. Do not find yourself choking on your ego."

"My friend… My dearest friend… Pray tell, then, what should I do, to escape the devil's tempting hands." Aquilla interlocked his fingers, resting his chin on it as he stared deeply into the other man. "Alas, I have yet to find myself creating monster, destroying men, and sometimes I still think to myself… 'Is it too late, lord?'"

Ryutatsu kept his face straight. "The destruction that occurred that day, imagine hurricane Katrina being multiplied by a magnitude 7 earthquake. The whole incident occurred in at least twelve hours or so, and the havoc it produced was unimaginable. This thing, Aquilla, is not child's play. We may be gods, yes, but to create something that'll someday defeat us? Then we're stupid gods."

Aquilla hummed to himself. "Yes, the Japanese are calling it 'The Eye of Balor'."

"I also have a little bird whispering in my ear. The villain that did it, is still at large, it said." Ryutetsu tempted the other man. "And by the sound of it, I think this man is connected to either one of us. Mr. Aquilla."

"Mon dieu, Ryutetsu!"

"Stop that, you're not French."

"But listen to yourself, Ryutetsu my friend. You _think_ this man is connected to either one of us? Firstly though, what, pray tell, makes you think that this phantom of the opera, is a man?"

"Because, your calamity, the culprit is indeed to be witnessed to walk out of the ruins of the destruction— Alive!" Ryutetsu told him. His hand dug behind him and took out a small mobile touchpad, he clicked the one button on top of it and the screen came to live. "And right from the epicenter of the hurricane, this man could still stand tall and mighty even though what you witness is…wait for it… the exact tornado that killed hundreds."

Aquilla leaned closer to get a closer look, it seemed like the hurricane in the video had reduced and he could clearly see a small figure, no doubt a man judging from its hair and form, standing on a circle of ruins as the hurricane blows as powerful as ever. But just before Aquilla could inspect his face, another strong wind seemed like it just blew whatever that thing that was filming it. Therefore, making the video ends right there.

"Hmmm… How very puzzling, yes, yes, very puzzling indeed." Aquilla mused.

"But, there is one problem." Ryutetsu continued, turning off the pad screen and putting in back to where it belongs. "Apart from this man's identity unknown. There's also the part where I heard that the Underworld is looking for him as well."

Aquilla suddenly tensed. "My, my, competition! But, is it true that this one is our kin?"

"No idea."

"Well then!" Aquilla clapped his hands together. "Let's find out together, shall we?"

.

.

.

.

"N-no sir, I did not kill them…" Izuku said, his lips shaking.

Detective Naomasa Tsukauchi sat across from him, a pile of documents stacked between the two individuals. Another occupant of the room watches the both of them from the corner, the other slimmer, cat-headed man had his arms crossed.

Naomasa bit his bottom lip. "We retrieved no further evidence of the homicide that occurred yesterday, apart from the yet to be found murder weapon, there was no other things that could be used to slash someone's throat clean after we sweep the area clean."

"B-b-but, I couldn't have done that!" Izuku exclaimed. "I-I—yes I admit that I was there at the time and—"

"Did you happen to see the events of the murders as well?" Naomasa asked, he kept a stern look on his face.

Izuku gulped, he is sweating like a waterfall. "Y—yes…"

"From the three victims that were unfortunate enough to be at the end of a kitchen knife's business end, there is one who are still alive but severely injured…" Naomasa picked up a document from the table, he scanned through the folders and took one particular file to show to Izuku. "His name is Nakama Shunji, a rat-form Quirk user, I've been told from him that you were present at the time?"

"I…" Izuku saw the picture on the file. It was the student he named Tails, he was the only one that survived? "Yes, that's true…"

"So you don't deny that you were present at the time the murder happened?"

"N-no… I guess not…"

"But you don't know what the killer looked like?"

Izuku shivered in his seat, unsure of what to say. What was he supposed to say? That a villain just came to save him out of nowhere? He had never seen that girl before, hell, he even forgot her name.

"I… I mean, it happened so fast I didn't know what to expect…" Izuku was too smart for his own good, he realizes that if he told them about the girl, she would probably go after him next by the time she realizes she made a mistake letting him go.

"Unfortunately, young Shunji had lost consciousness again due to heavy blood loss. Listen, Izuku, we needed as much cooperation from you as possible. Do you remember any, distinctive things that the killer had?" Naomasa asked him.

Izuku furrowed his brows, deep down maybe he felt like he owed this girl something. Shark Boy, Tails, and Giant, the three of them wanted kill him. He would probably be dead if it wasn't for, whoever she was.]

"T-the… The killer… The killer had a mask on her, I MEAN HIM!.. Yes… I think it was a man…" Izuku was too scared to tell the truth, what does he know about the girl? Nothing! He could be spilling out anything he could think of right about now, and he would not realize that she was also in the room with him. What was her Quirk? Was there any reason to let him go? To save him, even.

"I… See…" Naomasa responded, he seemed to be a loss at words. "Izuku… Midoriya, right?"

"I—yes…"

"A few hours ago I went to look for you, I was lucky to find you that easily, but it seemed like your mother is not in the best in health?" Naomasa told him. "Were you one of the victims of the hurricane?"

Izuku's face darkened, his head hung on his neck. "Yes."

"I'm very sorry for that…" Naomasa made a genuine tone. "Where do you live now?"

"I… I have nowhere, I was permitted to stay by my mother's bed until she wakes up…" Izuku said, his last statement came no more than a mumble.

Naomasa glanced briefly at his feline faced friend, who shrugged lightly in return. Naomasa's attention averted back to Izuku. "I'm sorry, Izuku. After all that happened, it's been very hard for us to keep the piece of the world in balance. You must understand why we can't let you go just yet, and don't be mistaken, I do not ask for this either…"

"W-what are you talking about?"

"After the incident about a month ago, a lot of people lost their homes and everything they've got. Therefore, it's hard for those who suffered a loss to regain back what they have. It has only been a month and yet the criminal watch has gone through the roof." Naomasa closed his eyes in dismay, he seemed to be very concerned.

"But, the heroes, they'll take care of it, right?"

"Do you know what happened to those who chose to fight the hurricane?"

Izuku shook his head in response.

"A lot of heroes did not survive that without a single scratch, even a few had fallen to the hurricane's power." Naomasa explained to him.

"But, All Might, did he not succeed in saving even a single life?"

Naomasa bit his bottom lip, a look of anxiety filled his face, making his skin very pale. "He—"

"Naomasa Tsukauchi?" A voice said from the door of the interrogation room, a glassed man peeked into the room. "You've got a call from Yagi Toshinori?"

Naomasa blinked a few times. "Ah, yes, I'll be right there."

Izuku watched as Detective Naomasa disappeared from view and his cat head friend followed suite, Izuku was left there without any other person in the room. Completely alone with his thoughts.

He twiddled his thumbs on top of the grey table, he was lucky not to be handcuffed to it, he is still a suspect and he understood why. He just wished that the things yesterday never happened and it was all a dream, he'd rather have himself woken up at his bed at home, being called by his mother saying that breakfast is ready.

He went back to the day the hurricane blasted his home, he remembered absolutely nothing that day, apart from the painful headache he got as he found himself waking up in one of the evacuation tents.

If what Naomasa said about the heroes was true, then was it possible that All Might himself was wounded.

No, there was no way. The man is too powerful to be brought down by anything, Izuku knows for sure and without a doubt. That's because he had watched every All Might's rescue compilation, and he had seen him in more dangerous situations while still wearing his trademark smile.

He made a small noise that indicates a laugh, he missed those days where he could still look up towards him with awe and fascination. He wondered where those feelings had gone, since when had he felt so dull?

He felt a shiver down his spine, a sudden chill that made him shake on his seat. He looked up from his hands, wondering if there was anyone in the room. But from every inches of the interrogation room, there was nothing out of the ordinary.

The lights suddenly flickered on and off, there was a light shake on the room. Izuku furrowed his brows once again, feeling a rising suspiciousness deep inside him.

Then he heard a sound from the hallway outside, it sounded like soft footsteps and light rapping on the walls. It sounded so light that he could barely hear it, but something about it made him stand up from where he sat, a single drop of sweat ran down his cheek.

 _ZZAAAPP! BOOOOOM!_ "AAAAAAH!" Izuku screamed in shock.

There was a bright light coming from the other side of the opaque window in front of him, he felt a sudden sickening feeling that made him wanted to vomit. He never felt something like this before, there was a buzzing in his ear, and sickness in his stomach. If he remembered correctly, he should've only felt these kind of things in a nuclear meltdown.

He slowly walked towards the door, but as he worked on the knob he realized that it was locked. He felt trapped, like a mouse in a cage. There was another powerful blast he felt, the walls shook around him and the lights flickered again.

Something was wrong, he could feel it. Izuku backed away from the door, he had no idea why he did that, he just felt like there was something on the other side. But how could he know about that?

"AAAAARRGGGHHHH!" He screamed as the door exploded into a million flying pieces, the force of the explosion threw him across the room and he landed on the floor with a painful thump.

He saw molten pieces of the door scattered around him, he expected Kacchan to be standing by the hole of the doorway. But as he looked up, he saw someone dressed in white robe with a hood over his head, the man's face is so horribly disfigured that Izuku wished he had not glanced up.

"Midoriya Izuku?" Said the man, his deep voice made Izuku shivered.

Izuku made no response, he only cowered in fear on the floor. He whimpered fearfully, wondering what this man wanted to do with him.

"Die..."

* * *

ORIGINAL CHARACTER CARD!

 **ALIAS : AQUILLA**

 **REAL NAME : UNKNOWN**

 **QUIRK : GAS TRANSFORM**

 **OVERALL : Aquilla is an eccentric man of a western descent, his nature could easily be said that "He's really that type of guy who'd like old fashioned stuff, you know? I mean, it's not like it's bad or anything. He just makes it weird!"**

ORIGINAL CHARACTER CARD

 **ALIAS : NONE**

 **REAL NAME : RYUTETSU (just Ryutetsu)**

 **QUIRK : QUIRKLESS**

 **OVERALL : Ryutetsu is introduced as a straight faced man, his face is also described as handsome. Ryutetsu's figure is somewhat that of a well build man, but although his connections towards the underworld and other secret organization is generally close, he himself is redeemed Quirkless. Ryutetsu is a man whose past is indeed, blurry. But he is known to be quite sharp and if needed, he could be someone you'd rather not mess with.**

ORIGINAL CHARACTER CHARD

 **ALIAS : TAILS**

 **REAL NAME : NAKAMA SHUNJI**

 **QUIRK : RAT FORM**

 **OVERALL : Shunji is, by far, one of the most rotten person you'll ever meet. Much like his quirk, he'd like to rat his way in life. He is shown to have a rather particular dialect, and the way he talks could easily bring someone like Tenya Iida on his nerves. Compared to his rudeness and quick tongue, he is also a cowardly young boy who's ready to ditch his friend if any one of them got caught by the authorities.**

 **.**

 **R &R**


	4. A Freak

**WOW! TWO CHAPTERS IN ONE DAY?! HOLEY-FREAKING-MOLEY! I'm in a roll now, baby!**

 **Please keep going with the support guys, these fingers are craving to write more stories!**

 **Sorry I have to make this short, I'm just running out of ideas for an author's note.**

 **This is a disclaimer.**

 **This is a beg for a review.**

* * *

Izuku smelt an odor of smoke, it filled his nostrils and made him cough a bit. By the time he finished coughing his lungs out, he realized that he had possibly been sleeping on somewhere he did not recognize.

His body aches from where he slept, his eyes are still trying to adjust themselves to the new environment. Something felt out of place, it was like that his body was no more exhausted and worked out. He felt calm and rested, for the first time in a span of weeks, he managed to wake up relaxed.

Under his cheek, he felt something that's soft and warm. He brushed his eyes against the object his head was connected to, until he heard a soft giggle.

Izuku's eyes fluttered open, his breathing slowed down as he got himself confounded by the noise. He just heard a soft giggle somewhere around him, a girlish one at that. Is he back at home? Was he sleeping on someone's lap right now? Is it his mother's?

As his eyes came to focus, he found himself staring at rows of trimmed bushes just beyond a brick surface. There were a lot of trees around him, but the place is only lit by two light posts. He heard several cricket like noises, the rustling of leaves, and sometimes he could hear water, like a river or some sort.

He is in some kind of a park, but there was no smoke odor anywhere. He wanted to get up but he felt too comfortable to even lift his head from—from—who's lap was this again?

"You look well rested, Izuku-kun." Said a soft voice, the tone indicates a hint of innocence and comfort.

Izuku felt a finger brushed against his ear, someone just lifted his hair and put it behind his ear. He shivered at the touch, he did not expected to be touched by someone like that. Even more so if it was a stranger.

But Izuku could have sworn he'd recognize that voice anywhere, it sounded so familiar. But the tone of it and the soothing touch really gives the idea away, there was no way it was _her_ was there?

Izuku turned his head a little bit and found himself face to face with a blonde girl with two messy buns, and a gentle smile across her face. He instantly knew who this was, but the face he is staring into right now, the feline cat like eyes he's looking in, it held no other sign a compassionate one.

He felt himself blushing, his ears getting red.

"How are you? Do you feel okay?" Said the girl, Izuku saw four fangs as she spoke.

Izuku could not bear with himself to be feeling embarrassed at the sight of a girl, and a rather psychopathic one at that.

Wait…

"A-a—ah! AH!" Izuku subconsciously pushed himself away from her, with the help of his legs he slid off her lap and fell towards the brick ground.

Izuku quickly tried to push himself up, forcing his body to stand up with all his might, but his legs felt wobbly and his head suddenly felt very light. He fell down to the ground again, but now he was facing the girl and he did not know what to do.

The girl tilted her head in confusion. "What's wrong, Izuku-kun? Do I have blood in my face?"

Izuku gulped the contents of his mouth, feeling himself rather drowsy and shivering it should be best to not make a sudden move right now.

But the girl only stare at him with one eyebrow arched. "Do I have blood anywhere? Oh, I smell like blood, don't I?"

Izuku watched as the blonde girl sniffed her arms and sweater, once again the young boy felt confused and extremely puzzled. How did he get himself into this mess? It's not like he's not thankful to have found himself at the presence of a girl who's not bothered by him. But it's just like what Kacchan always say 'Girls who has a crush on you are fucking crazy!'

Although that statement indeed have turned out to be true, somehow Izuku could not find himself staring at a psychopath anymore. There was something about the girl that's different.

"H-H-H-Himiko…. T-Toga?" He tried, he really did. Even in front of a villain he couldn't help but to feel awkward.

Toga's face beamed. "Aww! You remembered!"

"Uh… Where am I?" He tried a different approach, one that's not likely to get him killed. "How did I get here?"

"I carried you, silly!" Toga cupped both her cheeks with her hands, smiling widely. "This is the most romantic spot I could think of!"

Romantic? If he remembered correctly, this was the place where Kacchan and his friend had tried to dump him into the lake. He remembered now, he's currently at one of the town's park. It's a miracle that this place had not been blown off by the hurricane.

But Izuku is still confused, what did the girl want from him? "W-why? Why did you—"

His face darkened, he lowered his gaze as the memories came back to him. He could recall it like it was yesterday, and somehow he wished he had not. He thought he was going to die, at the hands of a villain too. He remembered a hot searing pain that burned his entire body, he felt like he was being roasted alive. But as he felt his entire body, his head, his torso, his arms, his legs, all of it had no scratch whatsoever.

He remembered the man's face that tried to kill him, how could he not? It was so horribly disfigured that you'd think that you're staring at a stirred meatloaf and realized that it has an eye and a mouth and a nose.

"I'm alive…" He muttered. "How, I know that I got cooked but… I'm alive?!"

Toga Himiko rested her head on her hands which was resting on her thighs, he stared deeply at Izuku as if a predator is trying to taunt its prey. "I brought you back, I saved you again. And I added a little bonus with."

Izuku cocked an eyebrow at her response. "I-I-I was at the police station just a while ago. What happened?"

Toga grinned at him. "Oh, you know… A villain destroying government property, same old, same old."

"The place got—" Izuku stopped mid-sentence, it felt like the world is going too fast for him to bear. "B-but… I survived…"

"Yes, you did…" Toga hummed, she slid a hand to her sweater's pocket and took out a small glass test tube. "Wanna know how?" She waved the tube tauntingly.

Izuku stared at the tube with his eyes widening, what did she do? Why is she showing him a glass tube? He saw that the tube was empty, nothing in it at all. But what if that something is already inside him? Again, Izuku felt himself feeling sick, what did you do, Toga?

"I-I-I—what happened?!" Izuku stuttered between breaths, he slowly began to hyperventilate and unfortunately he could not stop it. "What did you do to me?!"

Toga's smile faded. "I saved you, that's what I did."

Izuku had heard that line so many times from her, but he had never known the reason behind it. "WHY?! What did you do?!"

Toga stood up from the park bench and brushed her short skirt, she walked slowly towards the boy on the ground. There was no smile on her face, which made her more terrifying since now Izuku could not guess what would happen to him next.

Izuku could not stand, he is rooted in place. He felt his heartbeat fastening, his breath faulty, and fear looming over him.

But he could only see Toga slowly kneeling beside him, her mouth closing on his ear. "I gave you a Quirk…"

No. There was no way that's possible. A physically passed Quirk? Now Izuku is convinced that this girl was out of her mind, she's crazy and there's no doubt about it.

"W-what are you talking about?! I-I-I-I… You're lying!" Izuku stuttered, feeling his own color flushing down. Being scared to death is not as romantic as it sounds.

"I'm not." Toga said to his ear. Every now and then she'd tend to breathe into it, making Izuku shiver in coldness. "I can prove it to you…"

"Wha-? –URK—!"

Izuku's eyes widened in shock, his eyes traveled down towards his stomach where Toga's hand is. His eyes kept staring as her knife entered his body, her movements happened so fast he had not seen it coming. There was a few seconds of panic before Toga pulled out her knife, and ounces of blood came gushing out of the hole.

"AH! AH! AAAAAAHHHH! GAAAAAAAHHH!"

Izuku screamed in agony, his body is in total shock. The sudden fright that just hit him is too intense, he tried to cover up the bloody waterfall with his hands but he is too petrified to move. After a long while of painful screaming, blood pooling under him and wetting his shirt, he slowly began to realize that there was no pain at all.

Absolutely no pain came to mind, but the wound in his stomach is real. He felt nothing at all, of course, he could feel the blood streaming out but there was no agonizing pain that followed. He stared at his body in disbelief, the hole in his stomach is wide and no doubt it's going to a fatal one if not treated, but he could still breathe normally (if you count fastened and unnatural 'normal').

As he stared closely he could see that, the blood that pooled under his body, is slowly rising up towards the hole. The stream of blood moved upwards without his consent, as if his body had been designed to do that automatically.

There was a fit of laughter, an unnatural one at that. Toga held her stomach to keep herself from losing balance as she laughed uncontrollably, her body shook left and right until all that fit came to a wheezing.

But Izuku could only stare at her, his eyes shaking as he tried to keep himself calm and asked the girl. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME?!"

"I-I… I-I… I made you special!" Toga said between breaths, her sudden guffaw is slowly coming to an end. "Oooh, my sides! You should've seen your face!"

Izuku's mouth opened and closed and opened and closed like a fish out of water, his body still petrified and part of him still could not believe what he just experienced. The light posts shone the activity down below, and Izuku could hardly spot any blood under him.

"H-how… H-HOW?!" Izuku screamed.

Toga slowly regained her sanity, if you can call it that, she'd just stab with without hesitancy. Did she know that he would be fine? Even so, how could anyone look at a scene like that and laugh?

"I saved you, Izuku-kun. I gave you the Quirk you've always wanted! You're one of us now…" Toga smiled brightly.

Izuku's mind went blank, then he felt himself shaking again, but this time it wasn't because of fear, it was because of rage. His face scrunched up to a scowl, his teeth gritted violently against each other, then, without warning, he kicked the ground below him and pounced the girl.

He had successfully got her trapped under him, Izuku was in a fit of rage. Both his hands held her neck, ready to choke her to death. Sweats dropped from his face towards Toga's, he could feel himself slowly breathing normally.

The girl under him, gave no sign of self-defense, considering what she did to those students. She just laid there under him, smiling softly at his face. The girl had no problem to look at the tiger that had just chose her to be his meal. Frankly, Izuku was hungry, he's just so hungry that it felt like it'll be okay to bite this girl's neck off.

"Feels good, doesn't it?" Toga spoke up, her face reddening and her breathing softened, as if she was in a state of arousal. "How does it feel, your new Quirk?"

Izuku made no comment, he doesn't feel like himself. He felt tired, and angry, and quite confused.

"Why did you do it?" Izuku gritted his teeth.

"Hmm?" The girl responded. "Did what?"

"YOU SAVED ME! WHY DID YOU SAVE ME?!"

The girl gave no answer, she only stared at his emerald green eyes with ease.

"IF WHAT YOU SAID WAS TRUE, THEN… THEN… YOU SHOULD'VE LEFT ME TO DIE!" Izuku cried out, his grip on her neck loosened.

"But… I don't want you to die…" Toga told him, her face straight and showed no expression rather than puzzlement.

Izuku had no particular answer to that. "H-huh?"

"I don't want you to die, and your mother seemed like she doesn't want you to die either…" Toga's eye rolled around the area, not exactly focused on him anymore.

"W-w-why?—you don't know me!" Izuku's eye then caught something on Toga's chest, his eye widening in shock as he could what seemed to be the human's blood circulatory system.

He jumped back with a scream, trying to process of the thing he had just witnessed in front of him. He backed away from Toga, who is also starting to stand up. His eyes were fixed on her chest again, he could see her veins as if her body was transparent. But the only thing he could see in her is only her blood, and nothing else.

"Izuku-kun…" Toga began.

"No! NO! I'm not like you!—" Izuku pointed out, he warned her to stay away from him, his heartbeat started to fastened as well. Toga took a step forward, but Izuku took a step back, and ran.

Toga watched him disappear behind the trees as he took one of the brick pathways of the park, she was left there under the light post alone. The sound of Izuku running came unheard, now, there are no such things as sound.

Complete silence filled the rest of the night.

.

.

.

.

A figure sat calmly against his chair in the dim lit room, noises of scribbles and pencil scratches can be heard as the figure aggressively writes on his documents.

The figure was not that of a man, but a confusing mix of a dog, a mouse, and a bear.

Principal Nedzu lay awake and tired as he tried to pull an all-nighter once again, there is just too much paperwork that needs to be done. He also has to set up and pay the budget for the upcoming Yuei entrance exam this spring, after last year's budget meeting the school had agreed to not rashly buy giant robots as obstacles. They needed to review their decisions, of course. Besides, how else could they find out about the country's youth potentials if not purposely trying to kill them?

Nedzu glanced at his watch and saw that the clock had strike midnight, he silently wished for him to turn into a handsome young man that girls swoons over. It's hard to get a mate in this kind of world.

Nedzu's small ears picked up a knock from his office door. "Come in!" He said.

The door slid open and a man in long hair came in. "You're still up?"

"I could say the same about you, Aizawa." Nedzu responded. "Take a seat, I'll brew you a coffee."

"No need for something like that…" Aizawa said, he looked around the room with a hunch on his back. "Do you think we'll have enough students to fill this year's freshmen classes?"

"Well, last year's entrance exam we only took in about ten percent of those who signed in." Nedzu explained, continuing his paperwork. "And I've been thinking about letting those who had suffered a loss at last month's hurricane a chance at the entrance exam, don't you think so."

Aizawa did not answer at once, he is currently occupied on looking at Nedzu's photo collection. "Yeah, that could work…"

"You don't sound so energetic, Aizawa." How could he? He had always been called a hobo due to his lifestyle.

"I'm pulling an all-nighter too, remember?" Aizawa said. "And besides, I'm here to tell you something you'll hate to hear."

Nedzu looked up from his current paper. "What? What is it?"

"There was another criminal attack, I suppose. It happened in a police station. Good news is nobody died, bad news is those who are present at the time of the attack got exposed to radioactive radiation." Aizawa said darkly.

Nedzu fell silence. "Radioactive… Radiation?"

"Yes, the whole place is reeking with radioactivity now." Aizawa said.

"Who could have done that?"

"There was also a mark." Aizawa continued. "The mark of the Underworld."

The both of them felt a tension rising in the room, there's only complete silence as Principal Nedzu bit his paw in sudden stress.

.

.

.

.

Midoriya Izuku once again decided to go to school the day after, but unlike his last visit, he felt more anxious than before. He felt like something is about to go wrong today, something horribly wrong is definitely going to happen.

After last night, he felt like he needed something to get his mind off of it. Therefore he chose the school to be the first place, but he's also aware that the public is also the worst kind of place to hide.

Winds blew calmly across the school, Izuku found himself standing just outside the school gate. Around him, students walked towards the school while minding their own business. Their uniforms colored the school grounds, chats and laughter filled the skies, and the suspicious glares towards him really puts the cherry on top.

Izuku ignored it all, he just needed to blend in. He quickly made his way through waves of fourteen year olds, girls and boys all divided themselves to different groups. Yet he made no effort to chat today, he doesn't feel like talking to anyone.

But what he does feel is fear, creeping fear. And one other taboo feeling he is trying to keep down; the feeling of pride, what would happen if they knew he had a Quirk.

No, he just needed to get through the day normally like any normal student would.

"—it's him!"

"Midoriya Izuku? Where?"

"—see? Right there."

"He must've killed them both…"

"—he left Shunji alive?"

"Probably didn't have the guts to finish the job—"

Izuku once again, ignored the whispers, he kept looking down towards the ground and tried to drive out the words that echoes around him.

Izuku's only a few meters away from the front door of the school, once in he could just settle in his desk and continue to ignore everyone. Once again the calls didn't matter, none of what's going on mattered today. Not the students, not the universe. He just felt like he needed to get through the day.

A little bit more, just a few hours then he'll be free. He just needs to get into school.

Just a few steps…

Police sirens, car drifting, and gasps.

"MIDORIYA IZUKU!" A voice boomed.

All students in the area, including Izuku, looked back at where the voice came from. There was a sudden silence, they all found themselves staring at what seemed to be a blockade of police cars surrounded the school.

Izuku felt his heart stopped suddenly, his breathing stopped as well. The thing he feared the most had come.

The students around him back away towards anywhere that's not near Midoriya Izuku, they all stared at him with fear and contempt in their eyes.

Izuku is once again, petrified to move, he stared as several policemen came rushing towards him without hesitation. He is unsure of what to say in defense, somehow he knew this was going to happen, thus making him hesitate to think if there was any way out.

"YOU'RE UNDER ARREST FOR THE DESTRUCTION OF GOVERNMENT PROPERTY, SEVERAL ATTEMPTED MURDERS, AND HOMICIDE!" Said one of the police.

Izuku had already readied himself to run but one of them had him a chokehold. "GAH! NO! PLEASE! IT WASN'T ME! HONEST!" He choked himself a scream.

Several more police came holding his shoulders and arms, one of them held his head. It was one of the scariest experience he knew.

"NO! STOP! I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING! I'M QUIRKLESS! QUIRKLESS!"

"You have the right to remain silent, everything you say can and will be held against you!" One of them said.

Izuku felt his blood boiling underneath his skin, he wanted them to let him go, he wanted them to believe him that he was innocent. He wanted them to listen. Izuku screamed and screamed until one final attempt to break free, came to be successful.

The officer who gave him a chokehold, had his head exploded in a bloody mess. The officers around him had their colors flushed in shock, they screamed and backed away from the boy.

Izuku felt a cold substance wet his hair and uniform, he found himself staring at a circle of thunder stricken policemen. Some of them had blood on their faces, and those who don't covered their mouths in horror. Even the students were afraid.

Izuku felt himself panicking, he took a step back but his heel hit the body of a dead cop.

"N-NO! NO! NO! I… I DIDN'T MEAN THAT! I-I-I'M QUIRKLESS! I-I-I—"

"We have a red alert!" Said one of the cops, speaking to his radio. "I repeat, we have a red alert! An officer is down! An officer is—"

"YOUR HAND, ABOVE YOUR HEAD! NOW!" All of them quickly pointed their guns towards Izuku.

Izuku is literally shaking, too afraid to move. "I'M BEGGING YOU! LISTEN TO ME! I'M QUIRKLESS!"

"We need a pro hero, right now!" Said a cop.

"I SAID HANDS ABOVE YOUR HEAD!"

"Y-Y-YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND! I—" Izuku spotted a particular person in the group of students, prickly haired and tall, with disbelief splattered across his face. "KACCHAN! KACCHAN! PLEASE! TELL THEM I'M QUIRKLESS!"

Bakugou's eyes widened at the mention of his nickname, the other students stared at him as if he was given a choice to side against Izuku or them.

"KACCHAN! KATSUKI! TELL THEM I'M QUIRKLESS! TELL THEM I'M QUIRKLESS, KACCHAN!" Izuku screamed on top of his lungs, he really needed to convince everyone. He just does. "KACCHAN—AH!"

Izuku felt something run past his shoulder, or more specifically, through it. They had fired a single bullet toward him, they're probably trying to test him. Izuku stared at the bloody hole on his shoulder, yet again, painless.

"He ain't budging, man!" The police said fearfully.

Izuku felt betrayed, he felt hurt and abused. In front of so many students, in front of the police too, and he could've sworn he saw someone filming the whole thing. Filming him blowing up a policeman's head. He could not think straight, he felt himself turning completely mad.

" _RRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!_ " He closed both his ears as he screamed his loudest, the shriek was the loudest thing he'd ever made from his mouth. He felt like a cornered rat.

And, like a chain reaction, people began collapsing while vomiting blood. Their hearts exploded, their veins exploded, and blood also streamed down eye sockets.

"AAHH!" Someone screamed.

"SHIT! RUN!"

Terrified screams and wails echoed around the school, people are running away from the scene. And a few witnessed Izuku turning into a tornado of blood before disappearing like a wind of red.

* * *

 **ALIAS : DEKU**

 **REAL NAME : MIDORIYA IZUKU**

 **QUIRK : BLOOD CONTROL**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **R &R**


	5. A Curious Cat

**Huh? What? Oh. Right. Waitaminute... Hey, what's up. That's right, it's me, the author. Sorry I have to butt in so late, I mean, I'm so tired right now I don't even have anything to say. Sorry that it's not my conscience anymore, I thought that it would be funny to have me in here or something...**

 **haha...**

 **Oh well, kudos for those who reviewed, I guess. Thanks for all the support or whatever. Also I mean to have other characters from the BNHA universe to appear as well but, since this fic is a gritty version of the light-hearted series, what should I do to get them in a situation so bad, they'd have to be painted as a bad guy just to get into this fic? I mean, it's not like having a hero, per se, Uraraka Ochako to appear as well but as a normal hero. But to get her in a universe where literally hundreds of people died next to her doorstep, is very hard, considering that people reacts to stuff like this differently. And in a world of miracles, no less.**

 **Yeah... So... I'm going to have a few more characters canon in this fic. But like I said, since it's gritty, it's gritty.**

 **Oh, and for those who didn't understand how Izuku's Quirk works. Imagine Juvia from Fairy Tail crossed with Katara from Avatar, so basically you'd have Izuku being able to change his form completely to a storm of blood and he's able to bend and lift blood in the air.**

 **Huh? Oh. Yeah. I'm just getting into that. Also I don't own Boku No Hero Academia.**

 **What now?!**

 **Oh. Yeah, okay.**

 **Please review guys, it means a lot.**

* * *

There was another heavy rain which hits Japan without warning, the span of its fury should last for a good twelve hours this night. The sound of water droplets hitting on glass and wall and other solid objects could be heard from even the inside of a modern-feel household, unlike the incident about a month ago this particular piece of the natural phenomena seemed to be nothing more than, natural.

It was relieving, and a bit relaxing, according to the nameless man in front of the 75 inches, flatscreen TV.

The giant electronic set spoke through the surround sound audio speakers, a voice of a newscaster.

"— _although further interviews with the students of the junior high school results in no more supporting evidence of the suspect of being a murderer, but the police had successfully gathered information of the said suspect to be, at the least, suspected to have indications relating to sociopathy and other anti-social behaviors._ " Said one of the newscasters, the one who had a horn on his head.

" _Now that I think about it, there was also the rumor spread around the junior high school that the suspect is… Quirkless?_ " Said the other newscaster, a middle aged woman with elf like ears.

The horned newscaster nodded at her. " _Although the police are unable to proof this, I think it is safe to say that the suspect is indeed to have a Quirk of his own. After what he did at the police station, and the massacre today at seven past thirty, Japanese time, there was no way to proof that he was someone you'd call 'Quirkless'._ "

" _Yes, as you have probably heard this morning, which we had a live shoot at the scene of the crime, twenty people had their blood circulatory system ruptured and exploded by will. About eleven people died from massive hemorrhaging, and the rest in the care of a nearby hospital. A few have also lost the ability to sight, as the blood systems in their eyes suddenly burst._ " The elf eared woman said.

The nameless man nodded curtly to himself, feeling somewhat satisfied and calm deep inside. He lets himself slouch back on the sofa he is sitting on, with one hand supported his face he continued watching the evening news program. A soft noise entered the nameless man's hearing range, as a Jack Russel's terrier entered the room he kept himself preoccupied with the news program.

The little canine walked around the living room with a distress inside his head, the dog let out his tongue and walked around in a circle on the white carpet in front of the nameless man before finally decided to rest down at the man's feet.

The nameless man stared at his pet with apathy, it's because he already knew that the pup is probably here because he is afraid of the rain. The nameless man did nothing regardless, he lets the terrier sleep soundly on his shoes.

But then another sound came to range as the nameless man figured as such, he waited for a few minutes until another new occupant of the house to come up to his living room.

"—leave it to me, I'll talk to him…" Said a low voice.

"That would be unnecessary, I have much to discuss with the man himself." Another replied. This voice is deeper than the other, showing more maturity. "I'll have you to stay here and await my return, the next task should be done without any more distraction."

There was a snort just outside the living room door. "You kidding me, man? Other people got business here too, ya' know?"

A moment of complete silence filled the air, only the rain outside could be heard, the nameless man took no interest in what they were chatting on about.

"Well? You gonna open the door or not?"

"… Very well…"

A low noise of a door being opened resonates in the living room, the nameless man sighed to himself and sat himself straight before he faces those two. Meanwhile, the rain outside had seem somewhat reduced. The lighting that fixed was fixed on his the nameless man's figure was the only one that exists in the room, since the nameless man could not take his attention off the news.

He should have known that the two must have been too uncomfortable to talk to him, he could feel the pathetic fear and anxiety reeking from both individuals.

"What do you want?" The nameless man said, cringing a little as he could feel one of them flinching. "Meltdown? Predator?" He called the two's nicknames.

"Er… Just wanted to ask for some more time, you know? The last plan went out as a bust—"

"I apologize for the carelessness in my performance yesterday." The one who cut the other off, was one of the nameless man's right hand man, Meltdown. "I beg for you forgiveness, sir. If I to have been more cautious, the boy should have been dead."

"No, no!" The nameless man waved him off. "It's alright, what you did is not exactly perfect but sure, I'll forgive it."

"Hold on just a second," The man named Predator said, "the kid survived Meltdown?"

"Apparently yes." The nameless man said, once again, slouching to his sofa. "Actually I seemed to have miscalculated…"

"Miscalculated… How, exactly?" Predator asked again.

The nameless man rubbed a hand on his terrier's back. "He had more potential than I thought he would. The extent of the boy's power is also unknown..."

"I mean no disrespect, when I saw the boy, I also doubted that such power exists in a child. Forgive me, sir." Meltdown said, although his voice indicated regret, his disfigured face didn't.

There was a sudden bright light of a thunder, not a second later the cracking explosion was heard. The bright light shone the insides of the living room through the glass panes, neither of the occupants, except for the terrier, flinched one bit from that. The thunder's light, it brightened the looks of a heavily disfigured man of the room, who wore a white robe. A young man with messy black hair and slit for eyes, who wore a black and blood red long coat with silver buttons. And a man with no face, wearing formals.

The nameless man turned his head to look at them, ignoring the statement Meltdown just said. "The news seemed to be taking out a few things, don't you think?"

"Yeah, I think so…" Predator said nonchalantly. "… And what's that?"

"The boy was blamed to have caused that explosion on the police station yesterday, if it was you who did that, Meltdown, then the whole place should be oozing of radioactivity. Should it not?" The nameless man asked.

Meltdown furrowed what's left of his brows. "Yes, I suppose so."

"That wasn't said on the news yesterday, why is that?"

"He left the mark there!" Predator shouted out, pointing at Meltdown. "That's what he did, yeah!"

The nameless man looked sideways at Meltdown. "Is that true?"

"I-I… Yes, I admit that I scorched a mark on the area. Forgive me, I-I thought that by carving that, they'll think that the Underworld is in fault." Meltdown said.

"Well… Forget it then, if the mark exists then the government officials should be taking care of it. But I don't care about that since it doesn't represent us… It seemed like the authorities themselves are getting pretty impatient too…"

Predator cocked his eyebrow. "Impatient with what?"

"Impatient of getting their power back, how they are going to control their sheep if the sheep could fight?" The nameless man looked back at the screen. "They needed a scapegoat, and it looks like they've found one."

"Well, now what?" Predator asked, scratching his head. "Also, about the… Stuff you told us earlier…"

"That could wait…" The nameless man said snappily. "I want you to bring in the boy… You know what? Leave the boy, he could be useful for now. Now that we and everyone else know that he's someone powerful as well, the heroes will be doing a wild goose chase to look for him."

"W-wait a minute! What about the mark Meatloaf left there? The Underworld could be looking for—"

"Predator…" The nameless man suddenly said, making Predator flinch once again. There was something in his completely blank sheet for a face that brought fear to everyone he'd look at. "Do you not realize how very useless that information is to me right now? Now that the government saw it, they'll have more reason to blame the child more rather than us. Fear can be complicated, I thought you'd realize that. They've got a scapegoat! And we've got our chance to find the one who caused that freak storm…"

Predator and Meltdown said nothing, the both of them frozen to place. They both knew nothing of the nameless man, if you count out his blood curdling persona and mad personality, then nobody actually knew who he actually is. Predator and Meltdown also had no clue why the man wanted the disaster Quirk user that bad, and the both of them did not dared to ask.

"I do not care about the Underworld, and I do not care about the boy… I. Will. Not. Lose. To. Aquilla!"

.

.

.

.

Izuku scraped his fingers on the concrete ground of the alleyway, not only did the place reeked of trash and garbage, it is raining like hell. He kept scraping his fingers violently on the ground on the span of one whole hour, constantly trying to bleed his fingers off. He felt no pain as he did this, nothing at all from the first scrape until the point the concrete beneath his fingers already had a two millimeter deep scraping.

And while he did this he wished, and wished and wished and wished, that it was all a bad dream. His nose were filled with stuffing and he is forced to breathe through his nose, his eyes had cried out all that's left of his tears in a long, painful minutes of self-shaming.

How very shameful of him, he thought to himself, how could he have ran? If he could have just let himself explain to the police, maybe they would listen, maybe…

The way he sat on a wet ground surrounded by unused trash, the way he cried himself out to exhaustion, the way he begged the god to just end his life. How could he not feel pathetic and shameful?

His school uniform, all torn up and soaked, his hair had lost its color. And his body, his new, immortal body.

He had asked for a Quirk, yes, he had asked for a Quirk for a long time. For so long he dreamed of it, he dreamed of saving a child from a burning building, he dreamed of taking down a villain several times bigger than him, he had dreamed to become the same kind of superhero All Might is.

His mother would be so pissed to see him turned out this way, he can imagine her disowning him, abandoning him, who would want a vil—no, a murderer, as a son?

"Hey…"

Izuku stopped sobbing, he did not realized that he was.

"Hey, could you move?"

Izuku lifted his head a bit, still a bit afraid even to take a peek of who was talking to him. His eyes are blurry and really wet, as he wiped off the tears he finds himself face to face with a cat.

The cat sat stiffly in front of him as he locked eyes with it, he expected himself to have realized that the voice was just his mind slowly becoming mad, but then he saw it sigh.

"Hey man, I don't have all day, you hear? This is my alley, and you're kind of ruining the relaxing rain here…" The cat said, it's little mouth opening and closing as it spoke.

Izuku's eyes widened, he knew cases of a few animals that have successfully gained Quirks themselves. It was rare but possible. And to see this cat, a white furred one with a black spot on its eye, talking to him with such ease, it really makes him think that he had seen everything.

"I-I-I'm sorry…" Izuku said, he is afraid to mention to this cat about the incident this morning. Knowing that it was just a cat though, it relieves him it a bit.

He stood up and slowly stepped away from the pile of trash the cat was trying to get too, but as he took a step back he saw something he'd entirely did not have seen before.

The cat arches its back, it slowly expands in size and quickly loses its fur. Izuku's mouth is on its hinge and his eyes as big as a plate, the cat had transformed its figure completely that of a human. A female human.

"Alright, time to get dressed, I guess…" The cat-woman said, her wet naked body gleaming wetly from the alleyway lights. Izuku could obviously see her long white hair, all of her curves and… Other traits…

Izuku tripped on his own foot with a gasp, his butt landed painfully on the ground as his hand unknowingly fell on a garbage can lid. Making it clang loudly on contact.

Izuku is embarrassed beyond hell, he could feel his own heartbeat fastened uncontrollably.

The cat-woman turned her head to look at him, there was also a black spot on her eye. "Oh? You're still here…"

"S-s-s-s-s-sorry!" Izuku stuttered, unsure of what to do but to cover his eye.

"What? Why are you getting embarrassed over nothing? Everyone see me like this every day." The woman said, she flicked her smooth with hair to his direction.

Izuku was not sure how to respond to that statement, maybe she meant that everyone saw her in her naked cat form. He'd like to believe it that way, he supposed. As the woman dressed herself from the clothes she picked up from the garbage, Izuku tried his best to not take a peek or even move his head at all. If being able to catch even a glimpse of a beautiful woman's body is hard, Izuku had took about a few seconds of the most alluring female he had ever met.

Without his own consent, his mouth began speaking in a mantra. "I'm sorry… I'm sorry… I'm sorry… I'm sorry…"

There was a scoff from the woman. "Sorry kid, didn't realize that you were one of those Sweet Summer Childs…"

Though Izuku gave no respond to that, he wished he had, because then he would have been left alone again. At this point, he wanted that more than anything.

"Hey!" The woman snapped her fingers. "I'm dressed already, it's alright to see…"

Izuku slowly got himself turning his head to take a small peek, he saw the woman now dressed in baggy and dirty clothes that seemed to be too big for her body. It didn't really suit her style, Izuku thought, but the smile she had on her face really gives the homeless persona away.

Izuku could not help but to feel perplexed, there was something about her that's really attractive. Whether that was her clean, unstained face, or her majestic, snow like hair.

He realized he was staring. "I-I'm sorry, I should get going…"

He became afraid again, this girl seemed like she doesn't know who he is. Which is good, he'd prefer being a stranger. He just needed to get away from everything that has the ability to bleed, he did not wanted to look at her with her veins all popped out. He just can't.

"Hold up, right there…" The woman said, holding down his shoulder to prevent him from walking away.

Izuku looked back, wondering what she'd want with her. Maybe she wanted him to apologize for passing in her alley, that's what she said before.

"You can stay here as long as you'd like, no need to get all worked up." Said the woman, there was a stern tone in her voice. "My name's Yuuki, by the way."

"I-I-I'm…" Izuku stopped at his tracks, his mouth quivering in fear.

"Don't worry, I won't bite. Why don't you tell me what's wrong over some drink?" Yuuki grabs him by the hand and pulled him to the opposite direction from where he was going to leave.

Meanwhile Izuku, became very terrified. He denied the fact that he is going to some bar with a woman older than him, he was fourteen and wearing soaked school uniform! And plus, if he would even take a single chance to come out towards the light of the city, he would be discriminated on sight.

No, the thought of being looked at like some kind of freak is just too much to bear. The sickening feeling inside his stomach came back, the horrible churning. The fear. The shame.

"LET GO OF ME!" He screamed suddenly, he pulled out his wrist from Yuuki's grip.

The both of them stumbled back, silence filled between them except for the dripping water from pipes and drainage streams. Izuku's breathing became fastened and unstable, fumes coming out of his mouth. His messy green hair all wet, his body is warm, he had had too much.

"I just—" Izuku started, unable to get the frustration out of his throat. "I just want to be left alone, so… I'm sorry but I've got to go!"

Izuku turned one his heels and sped away, tears began filling his eye again. He is too tired to care about the world right now, his migraine returning to mess with him once more. And the horrible churning in his stomach…

"If… If you want some help, you could ask for some, you know?" Yuuki called, stopping Izuku at his feet. "Midoriya… Izuku, right?"

Izuku gripped his arms, he tightened the clenches. "You don't know me…" He said through gritted teeth. "Leave me alone…"

"You… I mean, you don't look like a villain…" Yuuki said again, Izuku still unable to face her.

"I'm a murderer…"

"It's not your fault—"

"WHAT DO YOU KNOW?!"

Izuku huffed and puffed after his outburst, he's finally facing the woman eye to eye. His pupils are blood red and widening, his face contorting to a fit of rage. Pure fury pumped from his heart to his veins, his eyes were the look that kills. There were thin sheets and streams of blood droplets circling around his body, like an asteroid orbiting a planet, this is just it.

"LOOK AT ME! I'M A FREAK! I'M A MONSTER! I'VE KILLED PEOPLE WITH THE QUIRK I DIDN'T EVEN ASK FOR! I DON'T WANT ANY HELP AND I'M SURE AS HELL I CAN'T GET THEM!" Izuku yelled out angrily on top of his lungs, the bloods that orbited him suddenly expands as his blinding rage rises.

Yuuki stared at him with her face flat, she wasn't giving any response whatsoever. "I was watching you, all night. And the way you sobbed, the way you hurt yourself, I don't think calling yourself a villain is something that's acceptable."

Izuku pursed his lips, he is not sure what he is, honestly. He didn't want to be a villain, but he had killed people, does that make him one?

"Also, you didn't ask for your Quirk at all. If you did killed people, then, I want to believe that it was not your fault." Yuuki told him, her voice was low and soft but the way she spoke about them… "And besides, I don't think you're all that lost with all the 'can't get any help' kind of thing. For example…"

Izuku saw her putting a hand on her chest, where her heart beats and he could see it.

"I want to help."

Izuku stared at his feet, he remembered scenes like these. Scenes where his mother would gladly ask for help, where he would kindly refused the over. Scenes where he had found himself at his mother's forgiving side, where he found himself being begged to give her a chance to help him. Memories came flooding back, the ones where his mother tried her best to keep him cheerful. To keep him convinced that he could be more than just Quirkless. To keep him aware that his mother was always there.

This was just like it. Now he wonders, has he really asked for forgiveness himself? Has he told his mother of how much things he would say to just have all her hard work paid off, even though he knew that he'd needed an eternity to do that?

"W-why? I'm a—!"

"What? A villain? Well, are you?" Yuuki crossed her arms which really looked ugly as she wore that really big jacket. "Are you a villain?"

"I-I-I—" Izuku's mouth was opening and closing like a fish out of water, his body shivering as he clenched his fist. "I-I-I-I don't k-k-know…"

"Do you want to kill me?"

"Eh?" Izuku glanced up at her, he saw that Yuuki's expression hardened suddenly. "I-I-I guess not…"

There was a curve on Yuuki's lips. "Did you wanted to kill those students?"

"N-no…"

"No!" She exclaimed. "Well, like I told you, all that crying was for nothing, right? You really mean it when you say you didn't want to kill?"

Izuku fell a streak of tear fell down his nose, his pose still have his head hung low. "… Yes…"

Yuuki made a comforting half smile, she put one hand on her hip. Her face shining from the alleyway lights, the black spot on her eye seemed bright as well "Chin up, now. You're going to give me a blush…"

Izuku sniffed at his nose, a lot of stuffing came with. "I-I'm sorry! I-I'm so sorry… I didn't m-mean to! I'm so sorry…"

Oh yes, the things he's going to tell his mother.

* * *

ORIGINAL CHARACTER CARD

 **ALIAS : MELTDOWN**

 **REAL NAME : UNKNOWN**

 **QUIRK : RADIOACTIVITY**

 **OVERALL : Meltdown's character is literally based on Tenya Iida, he has been shown to have a rather polite and respectful attitude towards his senpais or senseis. His figure is completely abolished, or rather, his skin. Due to his Quirk manifesting he has been scarred to a horrendous form since he was born, his Quirk can ionize particles but can't de-ionize them back, therefore, making him leaving traces of radioactivity wherever he goes blowing stuff up.**

ORIGINAL CHARACTER CARD

 **ALIAS : NONE**

 **REAL NAME : YUUKI**

 **QUIRK : SHAPE-SHIFTING**

 **OVERALL : Yuuki is a cat, that's it. Her Quirk is a rare manifestation on a living creature other than a human being, as a cat she matures much faster than any other human. Her current age is 15 which means she is 74 or so in cat years, but due to her biological body being 74 years in cat is young, her human form is also young. She has a Quirk to change herself into a human, body and all. But to ask whether her brain also evolves to that of an average human, we do not know.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **R &R**


	6. A Pub On Kamino Ward

**Hey guys! It's me again! The author's conscience!**

 **Also, I'm sorry about the author yesterday. It's not exactly his fault he's like that! Somehow, he just keeps blaming the government!**

 **Well onwards with the author's note! A little bit of news, I'm currently on a mid-chapter crisis right now. Well. The author is. I'm just his conscience! I don't intend to make it this way, but I felt like I'm going a little off board, don't you think so?**

 **Well, it doesn't matter as long as I have your support! Also, after a few readings. I forgot that Nakama Shunji (that's his name right? I forgot.) also known as Tails, exists! I used to have a plan on how I should get him on to the story again, but alas, it's gone.**

 **Also, the author did say he's about the make some characters from the BNHA universe canon, did he? Well, from the help of me, his conscience, we managed to make a whole storyline which involves a lot more characters to come!**

 **Well, that's all I guess. Sorry to keep it short, how about a disclaimer instead?**

 **[insert disclaimer]**

 **Please review! You're support, comment, critic, and just random stuff is appreciated as well!**

* * *

Crowded city streets, bright streetlights, red and yellow zooming past each other, people chatting and talking to each other, laughter, cheers, and the smell of fast food parlors.

The night stars up in the dark skies have their shimmering lights defeated by the bright city lights that glowed through even space, the quick modern Japanese lifestyle that suits the Golden age of technology and Quirks, a remarkable achievement in human history.

There was loud music coming from somewhere, amazingly it could challenge even the honks and the beeps and zooms of the fast moving automobiles in the streets. The busy atmosphere of the night really brings out its character.

From the crowd of all the restless people, in between the happiness and the laughter, hid inside layers of dirty and oversized clothes, is Midoriya Izuku.

The green haired child is shivering once again, but his fear got reduced slightly. He could easily tell. For a child who's already an outlaw for murder, a child who's Quirk causes other's to tremble, it should be pretty terrifying to walk through the city streets bursting with the possibilities of him getting scorned.

He knew the risk of him getting out of his hiding spot, he also did believe that some people might have seen him walking around suspiciously, but there was no choice.

Beside him was a taller and older looking woman named Yuuki, her clothes were just an oversized parka jacket. Her hair is unnaturally white, there was a black spot on her right eye, and a soft smile on her face as she guided Izuku through the streets, and through his fear.

"This way!" Yuuki whispered to hidden Izuku, she pulled him sideways and tried her best to not let him bump into anyone along the way.

Meanwhile the boy under the clothes could only gulp in anxiety, he hoped for the best and tried to follow the woman's instruction with his best. If anyone would have seen him, it's over.

His vision is limited to only his soaked red boots and the rained surface under him, as he got pulled suddenly his vision became that of the concrete sidewalk to black and white stripes. He figured that he got pulled to a zebra cross as a red light took place, he kept his quiet and let the noises of the night filled his imagination. From the puddles on the ground he could see reflections of the bright lights, the red and green and white varieties could be seen even from his point of view.

He felt himself getting calmer, knowing that everything should be alright and someone was there for him.

There was something about Yuuki that puzzles him, it also comforts him at the same time. He somehow knew that he could trust her, he wanted to.

"Hang in there, pal! You hanging?"

Izuku gave a silent nod and a hum of agreement, he felt a pat on his back and a sudden tug from behind. Izuku pursed his lips to keep himself from letting out a gasp, he felt the colors flushed from his face as the hand kept its place on Izuku's rear.

That goes on for about a few minutes, not only did he had to endure the creeping fear of getting caught, Yuuki could not seem to stop herself from teasing him every once in a while.

His legs almost tripped over some trash, the bright lights also got faded away suddenly, and the darkness took control of the place he is in. He might be in some kind of an alley, since all he could see now are puddles, small lights, dim noises, and water drains.

"We're almost there!" Yuuki said, a bit too loud.

And then, a minute later, they stopped moving somewhere. From the puddles in the ground he could see a reflection of a metal door. He felt a hand on his shoulder which pulled him to a straight pose, he know could see clearly the place he is facing with.

From beside him, Yuuki caught his puzzlement. "This is the place I told ya. And don't do anything embarrassing!"

Izuku cocked her eyebrow at her sudden snap, he just nodded curtly in response. Yuuki seemed satisfied with that, she then opened the metal door by the knob and pulled him in. While doing so, Izuku could not even guess what kind of adult things are going to be in there right now.

On the other side was an empty hallway, there was nothing there except doors on the side and a stair at the end. There was also a turn down right which emitted a dim light, whereas the rest of the place is dark and unlit.

Yuuki then puts her hand on his shoulder, slowly pushing him forward, gesturing to him that it would be alright. He followed her instruction and gripped tightly at the oversized clothes he was using back then.

Light footsteps rapped on the floor as they got closer towards the light, Izuku still felt the need to ask Yuuki about the things she was about to show him.

"Hey Giran! I got him!" Yuuki yelled as they turned.

Izuku then found himself standing in front of a group of people, there was a man with hands all over his body, a man whose body is a black mist stood behind the counter, a man in formal and glasses standing in the middle while chewing a cigarette, a man in a cloak who seemed like a bodybuilder, a man in a gas mask, a man in a weird carnival attire with a mask on, several others who had a mask on or a disfigured face or even a face nothing like a human would have, and a blonde haired girl in messy buns sitting in the far corner.

Izuku could not take his eyes off of the view, there were many of them which Izuku himself did not recognize, and were they supposed to be underground? Why were they holding up in a place that looked like a pub?

His attention shifted again towards the girl in blonde, the both of them locked their eyes in silence. Izuku unable to say anything, until Toga turned her head away from him to end their gaze.

The man who smoked the cigarette blew the emission from his mouth, there was a grin in his mouth and slyness in his eye.

This one must be Giran. "Finally, the man of the hour…"

Izuku felt himself getting anxious, he again, felt unsure what to do.

"Come." Giran said, his hand signaling him to approach. "Why don't you join us?"

.

.

.

.

The digital clock showed exactly eight o'clock in the morning, not too early to wake up at and not too late to sleep in at, not only that, on this day the sky seemed cheerful and bright. Definitely much better considering last night's heavy rain and yesterday's incident, it seemed like the world did not seem to care about the mass murder that happened.

At another hospital, the one that's pretty far inside the city where it is always surrounded by busy streets and crowded sidewalks, a man entered the lobby.

But this man was not the same kind of everyday guy, mostly due to his skeletal appearance, he seemed like someone who just took too much time in a sauna. The skeletal man had a plain white shirt on him, with woodland styled shorts as pants.

He had just came through the front door looking like a sick man suffering heavy malnutrition, the walking fish bone casually strolled through the other people who wanted to check themselves in as well.

But the man was not here for a treatment, in fact, he is currently in the most needed state.

When he found a line at the check in kiosk, he took the chance and approached the lady sitting behind the counter.

"Yes, how may I help you today, sir?" The staff lady said, there was a friendly smile on her face.

A small smile crept on the man's skinny face, even his small beady eyes could even be seen to brighten deep inside his eye sockets. "Hi, yes, I'm here to visit a man named Naomasa Tsukauchi?"

The lady blinked a few times. "Ah, sure, your name please?"

"Yagi Toshinori, ma'am." He replied happily.

"Okay, Mr. Naomasa should be in room 307 in floor four." The lady said, but then her face changed that to a concerned one. "But… Are you a family member of his?"

Yagi scratched the back of his neck. "No, I'm just a friend visiting."

"Well, I need to warn you for a few concerns we have for Mr. Naomasa's health." The lady said, she pulled out a bunch of documents from under her desk. "Due to his current condition, we need you to understand the precautions we are taking to limit the risk of any other visitors and patient."

Yagi watched as the lady opened the documents a few time, flipping the pages every now and then. The man felt a horrible churning in his stomach.

"It looks like Mr. Naomasa's room has been quarantined as well, he's currently undergoing something that we call the 'break down'." The lady said with some sympathy in her voice.

Yagi felt a sweat trickled down his cheek. "Can… Can I at least talk to him?"

"Maybe it's not best to visit at the moment, if the radiation still exists Toshinori-san, then it's more risky to let anyone visit him…" The lady bit her bottom lip, she looked like she felt really remorseful towards the man in front of her. "Although the hospital limits the visit hours for Mr. Naomasa, it looks like you still have ten minutes left Toshinori-san. I think that would be enough for you, sir."

"Ah…" Yagi said, sighing. "Yes, that would be more than enough. Thank you very much, ma'am."

"And please, sir." The lady called before Yagi went on his way towards the elevator. "Do try to limit physical contact with the patient."

Yagi nodded curtly before leaving towards the elevator, once he's inside he picked the floor he was sent to and waited patiently. With just a white shirt as a cover for his anxiety stinking body, the cold sweats are easily building up on the fabric.

He could not imagine what his friend is currently going through right now, to be attacked by a villain with a Quirk like this is certainly the worst way to go. Yagi closed his eyes and focused on the fact that he is about to meet his living, certainly not died, friend.

The elevator came to an abrupt stop, the door slid apart with a loud ping. Yagi braced himself to enter the floor, once he's set to get his appearance fixed he went off with no hesitation.

He tried to remember the floor the kiosk lady told him, it was 304, right? No, it's 307. Yes that's it.

Yagi looked around, counting the numbers on the door until he found himself standing on the one he's looking for. He tapped his knuckles on the surface of the door a few times, after a few seconds, he went in.

Closing the door behind him, he braced himself to see the patient inside.

Yagi found himself facing Naomasa on the hospital bed, the man was awake, but he had machines lining up around him to keep him as such. There was a garden patch of blisters on the man's left cheek, the both of them set eyes with each other.

Yagi sighed again, unsure of what to do. He pulled out a chair from one of the corners and sat himself next to the hospital bed, the man in question also seemed to be eager to talk to him.

"Yagi…" Naomasa breathed out, almost exasperatedly.

"How are you, Naomasa?"

"Fine… I mean, it's just like a fever if you ask me…" Naomasa replied, his face losing his color. "But at least I'm glad that I'm still alive."

"The staff said you we're having the… The 'break down'?" Yagi asked.

"Yes, it's basically when my skin is blackening and it'll probably fall off soon…" Naomasa lifted his left arm, there a blotch of ink black stuff stuck to it.

Yagi cringed at the sight. "I don't have much time here, Naomasa. How many of you are injured?"

Naomasa fell to a silence. "There were about seven of us in that police station, it was night hour so nobody else was there."

"I swear I'll get the villain that did this, Naomasa…" Yagi swore, he really meant that when he said it.

Naomasa stared at him blankly, there was something unusual going on with him.

Then, Naomasa made a funny noise. "Did anyone… See you come in here?"

Yagi raised his eyebrow at that. "What does that supposed to mean?"

"Is there someone outside?"

"There was nobody on this floor's hallway as far as I know." Yagi shrugged.

"Yagi…" Naomasa whispered, there was a fearful tone on his voice. "I don't have much time, you need to—"

"Ah, my time's up." Yagi said as he noticed the time on his watch, he didn't quite catch what Naomasa just said. He stood up abruptly, putting his hands inside his pockets, he bowed to Naomasa. "I am very sorry to cut this short, but I will try to visit you again, Naomasa. In time, I hope you take care. The kiosk lady is very nice, I do hope we cross path again."

Naomasa's face darkened. "Wait, they let you in?"

"Who let me in?"

"The hospital let you in? Why?"

"Well, they did give me a ten minute limit." Yagi explained. "But I'm not sure why it sounded so bad. So… Please keep yourself stable…"

Yagi turned on his heels and ready to walk out towards the door, but something grabbed his wrist. Yagi felt a cold hand holding it, as he looked down Naomasa's blackened right hand is currently shivering as he tried to keep Yagi to stay.

"Naomasa? Is something wrong?" Yagi asked, his attention shifts from the man to the man's hand continuously.

"It wasn't the boy…" Naomasa said, his face already darkened and pale but this time he was shivering and his pupils shrink in size. "The day the police station exploded, it wasn't him…"

"W-what are you talking about?" Yagi questioned, feeling himself getting worried.

"There's something going on, Yagi. Tell me, does the name Midoriya Izuku sound familiar to you?"

"Ah… No, I guess not." Yagi admitted.

"No, of course not." Naomasa lets go of his hand, he looked entirely disappointed. "The news only came out yesterday…"

"What happened yesterday, Naomasa?" Yagi said.

The both of them suddenly shut their mouths as they heard the sound of the elevator zooming past their floor from the outside, there was a ping but it didn't sounded like it came from this floor.

Naomasa stares into Yagi's eye. "Listen to me, Toshinori… It wasn't the boy that caused this."

"Who is this boy you are speaking of?" Before Yagi could question again, Naomasa's left hand emerged from underneath his hospital blanket, holding a crumpled piece of paper.

Yagi saw the man putting the paper in one of Yagi's short pockets, and just like that, Naomasa turned his head away from him.

"You need to leave before anyone finds you here…" Naomasa said, his tone flat.

Yagi could not question him anymore, it looks like the answers won't come out of his mouth directly. Yagi sighed again, and left towards the door. He could still feel the paper inside his pocket, and the way Naomasa spoke about it, then there should be something that's really going on.

.

.

.

.

Izuku woke up the next morning with his hair all over the place, but frankly, he couldn't say that he had a bad night's sleep. Last night, he had forgotten how good warm water bath had felt like ever since he was permitted to sleep at the hospital, but when the owners of the building told him to get dressed and got to bed quickly, he saw no reason to turn them down.

He had been awake for a couple of minutes, feeling the sun that crept through the window hits his eye face right. The light was warm and comforting, he felt blissful here. Though honestly, when he thought that Yuuki was going to drag him towards an adult bar or club, he found himself living in a bittersweet situation as he found out, or thought that the people living here was all a villain.

He saw the psychotic girl again, for the third time too. And if she's here, could the others be a villain as well?

"Sleep well?" Said a voice from the door.

Izuku glanced up, he expected Yuuki to be the one waking him up in the morning, but he saw the mist man from last night. The man peek his smoke like head in, two slits for eyes stared at Izuku.

Unable to say anything, Izuku nodded.

The mist man opened the door and went inside with a tray, early in the morning like this Izuku caught the mist man wearing some kind of suit vest. Izuku sat up straight from his bed, mouth still immobilized and silenced.

The man held a tray filled with a plate and a little china cup, the man puts the tray down on the cabinet next to the bed where he himself pulled out a chair from one of the corners and sat next to Izuku's bed.

The mist man sat with one leg on top of the others. "You can call me Kurogiri, and you are?"

Izuku's lips quivered. "M-Midoriya… Izuku…"

"Well then, Midoriya Izuku, have a breakfast." Kurogiri reached out a hand to take the plate and placed it on Izuku's bed.

Izuku stared at his breakfast in vain, now he felt really blissful to experience this, probably because the lack of food he ate yesterday made him starving. On the plate was a stack of waffles still steaming and covered in creamy condensed milk, the waffles stood between a fork and a spoon, ready to assist him with eating.

Izuku's hand trembled slightly as he took the kitchenware to his hands, he cut a piece of the waffle and ate it whole.

Kurogiri watched as Izuku's face went pink from the savory delight of a breakfast he had just made, truthfully, Kurogiri could feel himself getting a red tinge on his cheeks.

"Listen Izuku, I want to talk with you over some things." Kurogiri said, easy as that he got Izuku's attention. "Do you… Know who we are?"

Izuku stared at him in silence, he swallowed another piece of the waffle before replying. "No. I guess not."

"But, you do know who Toga Himiko is, don't you?" Kurogiri intertwined his fingers, waiting for a reply.

"Yeah, I know her." Izuku said, this time a bit late.

Izuku felt the need to stop eating for a moment, there was a strong argument between him and himself inside his mind. One part of him said that he couldn't trust any of these folks, while the other said that he should let it all play out. There was also that one part of him who wanted to slightly get back at a certain girl who just had to ruin his life.

"Now, I know what you're thinking…" Kurogiri continued, his voice softened. "But let me ask you this first. Why do you think she gave you that Quirk?"

Izuku's head snapped up. "You knew?"

"Who doesn't?" Kurogiri joked, a bad one on a bad time too. "Well, she told us the night before you killed those civilians."

"Oh…" Izuku muttered, he stared down at his unfinished waffles. "I-I-It's not like I meant to do that…"

Izuku surprised himself, really. He went through the whole minute not scolding himself? Well that deserves another internal monologue of slight self-shaming then.

Meanwhile, Kurogiri eyed the boy curiously. "I want you to understand, Izuku, that some of us are also going through what you are experiencing right now."

"You are all villains?"

There was a chuckle from the mist. "I guess you could say that, depends on whose perspective you're seeing through."

"So… What are you going to do to me?"

"Well…" Kurogiri tapped his misty hand on his misty chin. "First, I will make you finish that waffle. It'd be a shame for it to go to waste…"

Izuku looked back down, and without hesitation, he took another bite.

"Well now, talking with me isn't actually so bad, is it?" Kurogiri said.

"Depends on whose perspective you're seeing through." Izuku quoted, earning another chuckle from the mist man.

"Actually I'd like to give you some simple words to remember by…" Kurogiri stood up from his chair and looked down on Izuku. "You are welcome to come here anytime, but only you, we are all in the same boat so I doubt that you'll try to rat us out. But if you do that…"

Izuku felt a sudden chill coming from the man, his mists are getting thicker and it's beginning to spread.

"Well, I'm sure you won't do that." Kurogiri said again, his body retracting back all his mist. "Secondly, know that any kind of conflict and fight is not tolerated. Thirdly… Enjoy your waffles…"

Izuku watched as Kurogiri headed towards the door, he stopped him just in time. "Wait! I-I need to know about… M-my Quirk, how is this possible?

Kurogiri glanced sideways at him. "Several decades ago, stuff like this did not exist, you know. What makes you think transferring Quirks are not possible?"

"B-but… You seem so… Okay about this." Izuku told him, he twiddled his thumbs in insecurity. "A-a-and Toga H-Himiko… Why did she saved me?"

Kurogiri did not answer at once. "You'll need to ask the girl herself, you know."

And with that, Kurogiri left the room. And leaving Izuku alone with more thoughts and questions, and with the plate of waffle at his lap too. He thought about the night he got saved by Toga Himiko, she gave him a Quirk, and she said she didn't want him to die. He never knew why she did all of that, as he recalled back, Izuku had been saved by her twice. Who is she? What exactly is she like?

Because somehow, Izuku knows, that he can't blame Toga for the thing's he had done anymore.

The explosion at the police station, that wasn't him. The murders at the school grounds, sure it was him, but he didn't mean to.

Was all that really his fault? Did he really do something in the past that made someone mad so bad, they wanted to kill him? If so, who would actually _want_ him dead?

And why Toga, out of every hero, to save him?

What is going on?

* * *

 **SORRY! NO ORIGINAL CHARACTERS THIS TIME!**

 **Also next time, get ready for a reveal of the new villain. PREDATOR!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **R &R**


	7. The Apex Predator

**Hey guys! Here we meet again at the top beginning of a chapter! Yes, it's me, your favorite, the author's conscience!**

 **This author's note is a little dedicated to Karlos1234ify... Hey man, you the bomb.**

 **Also if anyone's asking whether or not I'm running out of ideas... I'm not, okay? It's just hard to pour it all into writing. Besides, in the universe of BNHA, fiction is basically fighting logic (but I'm still waiting for my turn to have a Quirk!). So if I have a plot hole, why not just throw in a time travel based Quirk user?**

 **Oh, and a little heads up, this chapter is dedicated to an OC of mine I told you about in the last chapter. So there will be no Izuku in this one, but there will be in the next chapter!**

 **And so, read on, and review!**

* * *

At a certain place in Japan, one that is far from the destructive havoc of the hurricane about a month ago, where even though the atmosphere that surrounds that particular place is seemingly different, it's not exactly the only one like it.

A few people know about this, for this place is only accessible to those who had the permit. To say that you are one of individuals who has one, in hoping to gain entry, is certainly not enough.

One man will soon prove this.

At a certain night, a certain Thursday night to be precise, where yesterday the rain had been pretty unforgiving, there was a single man who could be seen on the streets walking alone through the people who doesn't exists.

It was almost past twelve AM midnight, no other busy sounds could be heard on this particular hour. Most of the apartment windows had gone black, the lights behind them had their switches turned off. The rest of the buildings are like this as well, the city had gone to sleep at last.

To the man walking at this particular hour, he finds it very boring. But as he got no one else around him to complain to, he kept walking towards a dark building looming over the night. Just a few steps to cross the zebra cross and get to the other side.

The man heard something in the distance, he stopped midway on the zebra crossing just to pick it up again. But unfortunately, he realized that it was just his imagination. Even his all sniffing nose picked up nothing. And don't let him start on his night vision eyes.

He felt himself getting really jumpy lately, probably because of the last meeting with a recent client. Could he even call the man a client anymore? The man really scares the shit out of him, and by the looks of their first get together, it's not exactly a… 'I want to hire you to kill someone' kind of get together.

But how could he refuse the man? He offered him a spot at being his right hand man. But when another client called for a job offer, he felt really up to it. More than so as the highness he's working with has cancelled their last contract.

The assassin could only wait for the right time to kill his highness, and being the greatest predator alive.

As the man walked through the building's front park, he whistled a tune to himself, while wondering what the other client that had just contacted him wanted with his expertise. He could just fly up the building, kill a few time, but he felt no need to do so.

Predator looked at his watch again, mentally grumbling at his short term memory when it comes to the time. He walked until he is in front of the building door, he looked through the glass and found nobody inside. Much to his surprise, the front door wasn't locked as well.

He made himself at home, looked around the interior for a while, before searching for the elevator.

The client had wanted him to come forward towards the thirteenth floor, no other statement was made in the call. As sketchy as it is, and the heavily accented tone when the other client spoke with bravado, he got bored and this is the one thing he wanted to do at the moment.

Also, back to the first statement, the client in the phone did told him to get to a particular place that only a few can only enter at their own risks.

Predator knows this, but he doesn't know how it all seemed so open to him. The man in charge must have been the client in crime, yes, that should be it.

He is somewhat good at connecting between dots, so all he had to do is to wait for the right results.

He looked around the dark lobby of the building, it seemed like a regular office building with elevators and lounges and plastic plants on receptionist tables. Predator familiarized himself with large canvas painted with an abstract style on top of him, chewing on his inner cheek a bit.

There was a sudden ring on his ear, his sense of smell going haywire. The sound he had just heard… Someone was leaping.

Predator evaded the spot he was standing on quickly, feeling himself a tad too early. But then a loud crack and a bang could be heard as the checkered floors were broken by a sheer amount of force.

With a flip, Predator landed safely on his heels. As he blew a hair out of his eyesight, he could see a giant looming over him. The giant had a face of a rhino, and the body of one as well. The only difference was that the creature stood on its hind legs, and several more giant horns are protruding out of its body.

"RRRRAAAAAAHHH!" The rhino shouted, its big thick hand curling up to a fist and rising above Predator, ready to strike down at will.

Predator narrowed his eye, feeling annoyed. But he wasn't getting ticked off by the fact that this goddamn rhino was wasting his precious time, he was getting ticked off knowing that the client had probably sent this guy.

Which means the client is testing him, which means a challenge.

Predator whirls his body 180 degree, spinning while also jumping on his toes. With his hand extending at will and his body spinning in a circle so quickly, the movement of the razor sharp blade on the end of his extended hand easily cuts everything at cutting distance.

Including the rhino's head.

Predator reels back his extending arm, but the bloody blade that replaced his hand stayed the same. Like an owl searching for prey, his eyes turned yellow with black pupils, while his head spun around his neck with ease.

He caught several more opponents coming his way, and without a single hesitation, he went for the kill.

Predator leaped towards the first opponent he chose, the one with a monster porcupine like figure. Predator's razor blade hand shifts to a more suitable weapon, a hand with massive claws. His legs shifts to those of a cricket's anatomy, making him easier to leap on different heights.

His now razor sharp claws dived down on the porcupine's head, and with a single blow, the porcupine had no chance.

While pulling his claw out of the porcupine's head, he caught three opponents closing in on him. Immediately, from the back of his long coat, dozens of thin tentacles with curved scythe like blades emerged.

His body bends forward while his arms tucked in, letting his tentacles do all the work. All of the small tentacles are strong, and are able to move at great speed. He calls this move, the 'Razor Storm'.

The razor blades whirled around him, forming an impenetrable storm of killing things. And although the opponents had almost got him, he laughed softly as he saw their body all mutilated in a bloody mess. The tentacles reverted back to their original form, Predator's back.

Just as he thought that the test was over, more and more of these monster like villains approached him from the shadows. Deformed ones, ones that have stitches all over them, ones that got combined as a _one_.

Predator arms turned from those of a slim man's, to a well build one. His face contorted and shifted shape, fangs showed up instead of teeth in his widened mouth, another eye growing under his right one.

His long coat also shifted shape, as the collars grew spikes, and eyes also appeared on his back. And frankly, he could still shift again.

After a moment of slashing, stabbing, biting someone's head off while your face splits in four. He found himself in a bloody blood bath, his long coat are also stained. Good thing that it was part of his body, he hated buying new clothes.

He puts a normal hand on his pants pocket, looking around at the massacre. But there should be more coming, with his sensitive nose he could feel their stench reeking the air.

As dark as it is, it's nothing to Predator, the apex killer. He quickly sprinted off his last spot with his cricket like legs, dodging a failed pounce by a mutated lion like creature.

He leaped around the lobby, his feet kicking his weight up with ease. Another opponent, a gargoyle like creature, screeched as it dived from the roofs to bite a flesh of Predator.

Predator kept his place, right underneath the gargoyle's razor sharp beak. For a split second, Predator's face split into four by a thin line, the four parts opened up like a lid and inside it were rows of razor sharp teeth. Predator gave a low predatory growl as his whole head swell twice its size, and the four petals of jaws expanded to give the gargoyle a painful goodnight.

With a crunch, he locked his jaw with the force of a bear's bite. The swollen head grew many eyes, all looking at different places while his mouth chewed non-stop on the gargoyle.

The lion-creature came back to attack Predator, he felt entirely disgusted by how these mutated things had no common sense whatsoever.

Predator spit out a pulp of blood and guts before he turned his head towards the lion-creature, the stupid beast should have backed away like how a predator should have.

Predator's four petal jaws shifted its shape to four entirely new tentacles, from that tentacles grew several blade like hooks growing from its sides. Like a helicopter, Predator's tentacles spun around and sawed the lion-creature's body.

The lobby got entirely sprayed with blood, the abstract painting also got dirtied with blood. Such a shame, he liked abstract paintings.

Bloody pulps and other disgusting leftovers of his attackers were left behind, he did not care what the media would say in the next morning they saw this.

Without no other thoughts, he got into the nearest elevator he could find. And luckily, the elevator itself is currently not on any other levels than theirs.

Soft elevator music filled his ear, there was bloody shoe steps under his shoes. He felt the need to lick it, though. Wondering how their blood could taste. He looked at the number on top of the door, waiting eagerly to see the face of someone who failed to test his skills.

There was a ping on the door, the sign on top of him said exactly the thirteenth floor. He waited for the door to slide apart, now to meet the client face in face.

But he curiously finds himself in front of a bird beaked masked individual, this must be the client.

The client held up a cup and pointed at Predator. "You're very good at this, Mr. Yamagishi Mototsune!" Said the bird beaked.

Predator cringed at the name, feeling a little bit of mixed feelings inside of him. He sipped on his cup, but a few of its contents dripped on the client's formal wear. He sat on an electric blue sofa, one leg raised on the other. Across him was another electric blue sofa, both of the sofas are separated by a glass coffee table.

"Hey man, did you send those losers?" Predator asked him, his thumb pointing to his back. "What the hell's up with this place, I heard your company's ain't taking outsiders."

"Why yes!" The man said cheerily. "To both questions. They are my own babies, I am very proud to see them battling for the first time! And to your other question… Well, let's just say I don't _not_ know you for that long."

Predator saw the laptop on top of the coffee table in front of him, so that must be how the bird beaked man saw his performance at the lobby downstairs. One of Predator's eyes swiveled with its own accord, the single eye caught another figure in the room, and it was a handsome faced man with formals as well. The man stood behind the beaked fellow, watching him with a blank face.

"So… Yeah, about the job?" Predator raised his eyebrow at the two.

"Oh yes! Well, you are Predator, yes?" The beaked man asked him.

Predator shrugged. "More or less…"

The man had a smirk under his beak. "Well… My name is Aquila, my friend. Come! Have a sit down!"

"Jeez, I mean, I know who you are. It's not like you're not talked about all the time by my boss." Predator said, a half smile formed on his lips. He circled around the empty sofa and sat down across Aquila, both individuals felt an awkward silence between them. Well, it seemed like Predator is the only one who could feel it.

"Oh, Mister J talks about me? Well, that's good!" Aquila stated with a grin, the cup on his hand suddenly turned to vapor along with its contents. Predator watched in awe as Aquila just waved the vapor away.

"You know about him?"

"Of course, I do!" Aquila said, followed by what seemed to be an unstoppable chuckle. "How could I forget a face like that? HAHA!"

Predator opened his mouth, laughing a bit as well. He found the joke funny, considering that his boss had no face to remember by. But as a professional assassin, a killer for hire, and an all-time feared creature, he'd really need to work on his social anxiety.

"Well?" Aquila said.

Predator blinked a few times. "Well what?"

"You know!" Aquila said again, tapping his foot impatiently. His face looked like he wanted Predator to guess.

"He's asking you for your opinions on his bio engineered artificial creatures you fought earlier." Said the other man, his tone flat and merciless.

Aquila turned his head to glare at his predecessor, there was a glare Predator supposed, as he could almost see it under Aquila's bird mask.

"S'abstenir vous-meme, Monsieur Ryutetsu! I was just getting to that!" Aquila said with an exaggerated wail.

"Stop that, you're not French." Ryutetsu deadpanned.

Predator cocked his eyebrow again. "They were artificial? Well, I mean I know they are, but how the hell did you control those things?"

He himself felt a little confused, in a world where mocking logic and natural laws are common, it should've been pretty obvious why he wanted to ask first. It's not like he didn't have a few guess, but what's the harm in asking?

"Well!" Aquila exclaimed, clapping his hand together, and a smile formed on the mask-less part of his face. "That's a company secret, my dear friend Predator!"

"Figures…"

"What was that?"

"Nothing." Predator replied quickly.

"How about we skip the introductions and go back to more important matters?" Aquila said, his fingers intertwining in front of his face. The other man, Ryutetsu, went back to silent mode as the two continued their chat.

"Yeah… Been wondering what's my side of the bargain for wasting all your… Erm… Babies?" Predator asked, unsure of what to do anymore. A part of him is particularly interested in what Aquila wanted to say, but another, more discriminative part of him, said that the dude in front of him is probably the most outrageous client he'd ever met.

How could he had not be surprised? The man himself wore a mask, the man had a predecessor, the man controlled genetically engineered beings, and to be frank, Aquila's quite the type who'd look at a deformed conjoined twins with spider like heads and say 'Hey! I like this one! Let's keep this!'

As a terrifying creature himself, Predator felt offended.

"Oh! No need for that! In fact, I don't think I'll ever worry about wasting another artificially engineered creature again now that you are here, Monsieur Predator!"

"Stop that, you're not French." Ryutetsu suddenly said.

"I'm sorry, what?"

"Well, I was going to offer you a job as a protection for my company!" Aquila said cheerfully, his fingers wringing together. "As you can see, I've only sent a bit too little to try their best to kill you earlier, that's only because I've just recently found out that someone's been stealing my imported engineered parts!"

Predator only nods, looking at the now frustrated Aquila.

"And the worst of all, those parts cost millions of yen!" Aquila raised both his hands up in the air, imitating a call to the gods for help. "Oh! Pity me, your lord! For what have I done to receive this kind of payment?"

Predator's lips curled highly, he looked sideways at Ryutetsu. "You're this guy's minion?" He asked in incredulity.

"I'm offended… Really…" Ryutetsu said blankly.

Aquila stopped his one of a kind monologue, he looked at both Ryutetsu and Predator. "Oh, don't mind him, my friend!" He said to Predator. "He's merely my current sponsor and my trusty advisor!"

Predator took note of that. "Sponsor? You pay for illegal bioweapon?"

"Yes, you could say that. Although I'm not the only one who does this, actually." Ryutetsu replied.

"Why?" Predator scoffed. "Let me guess, you pay for the guns the terrorists use too?"

"I had high interest in Aquila's research." Ryutetsu answered. "And for your other question… Yes, in the past."

Predator gave a short laugh. "You, pal, are mental. All of you."

"So, Predator, do tell. Are you free on the Saturday?" Aquila said in a hushed voice, his eyes gleaming behind his mask. One of his hand lend out for Predator to shake.

Predator stopped to think for a moment, what could he have possibly gained from doing this? The man hired him to be a security guard, the man who's hated by his own boss too. Is it really worth the creeping depression, of knowing that maybe his boss could be knowing him to be in here right now, chatting with his arch nemesis?

"Aw, what the heck. Sure, I'll do it." Predator shook Aquila's hand, his thoughts all swept away in an instant. "So what's the cue?"

"The docks at the south, seven o'clock sharp!" Aquila replied.

"Got it." Predator stood up from his seat, taking a long look around him before walking back towards the elevator.

He felt like this night was a good night, it's somewhat relieving and he didn't knew why. He brushed off dusts of his long coat a few times, he stepped into the elevator again. While he waited for the doors to close, he saw Aquila staring at him from the other side.

"Adieu!"

"Stop that, you're not French."

And with that, the elevator doors closed entirely. Predator was left with his thoughts, his only thoughts to be precise. He wondered how a man like him got his awfully embarrassing full name, and the time which he realizes why his boss hated Aquila, and Ryutetsu seemed to have lesser fond of the beaked man than Predator does.

Aquila's Quirk is curious, Predator had watch him turn a cup to gas and waved it away. Could he himself turn to gas? How would Predator take him down if necessary then?

Predator looked above his head, neon light showed the current floor the elevator's in. He's almost halfway down, and as he waited patiently for his floor, he checked his watch.

It looked like he fought for almost half an hour, and talked for about half an hour as well. This looked like the record holder for the shortest client meeting he's ever done.

He could tell, he's about fifty years old! Or so…

As he got to the first floor, he straightened his back to show no one in particular. But as he got out, he saw that he was not the only one in the floor.

The night's still dark, and nobody should have been working at this hour. But there they are, a group of people, cleaning the lobby of blood with cleaning equipment.

Predator looked around the lobby as he got out of the elevator, the people around him seemed to be no different than average people. But they all look really pale, and they smell different too.

As he got passed the cleaning crowd, he saw that what seemed to be a woman who carried a mop, had a single fly buzzing in her wide unblinking eyes.

Their mouths are also seemed to be locked until told to, everyone here except Predator seemed to also be genetically modified to follow orders.

Predator seemed astounded at the sights around him, he also saw the abstract painting earlier got carried away, only to be placed with a similar one just without the blood stains.

Finally, Predator got out of the building with a grin on his face. The streets is still empty, the night is still quiet, and the streetlights above him continuously shining him with bright light. He breathed in a gulp of air and sighed, with a single internal command, he grew wings out of his back.

While he needed to grow the exact proportions of a wing needed for him to fly, he got curious of what might happen in Saturday. At short, he looked forward to it.

With a strong flap from his bat like wings, he flew to the night.

* * *

ORIGINAL CHARACTER CARD

 **ALIAS : PREDATOR**

 **REAL NAME : YAMAGISHI MOTOTSUNE**

 **QUIRK : CELL CONTROL**

 **OVERALL : Mototsune is about fifty years old, his Quirk allows him to change his own face form to a younger one. Ever since he was a child, he could grow body parts out of body parts, and these things did not took a toll on him according to the man himself. Mototsune's Quirk is like Gotou from Parasyte, the only difference is that he could duplicate a single cell as well. If he needed a spider web, he could spin one, if he needed a paralyzing venom, he could create one, his body is all mighty and is no doubt that he, is the apex predator. His other traits is that he could split himself continuously, but duplicating too much cell would be very overwhelming to him, and cell instances would wither if it gets too far from each other. Mototsune is a tad bit arrogant, but he's also pretty lonesome due to his social anxiety, he favors eating food a lot since he could basically upgrade his tongue to a super taster.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Next up on The Quirk Underworld... Toga Himiko, suffering from bipolarity disorder? Or something much heinous?**

 **Find out on the next chapter "The Etymology of Toga Himiko"**

 **R &R**


	8. The Etymology of Toga Himiko

**Aww... I don't know... I mean, it's okay if I had more reviewers, b-but I'm not pushing! Baka!**

 **Hey guys! Here I am, back again with another chapter of The Quirk Underworld. And since the last chapter focused a lot more on one of my favorite OCs, this one is dedicated to TogaDeku only!**

 **And since the manga didn't really told us what Toga's past is like, but to make her into someone who's cute and psychopathic at the same time, it needs a scenario!**

 **And I'm here to make one!**

 **And this chapter is a longer bonus! Get ready to read ahead!**

 **Review afterwards please! Means a lot.**

 **A-a-a-a-a-and I d-d-don't own Boku No Hero Academia, you meanie! Baka! Baka!**

* * *

" _I'm sorry Izuku… I really am…"_

…

…

" _You're Quirkless? Tch! Why even bother wanting to become a hero then?"_

" _I heard he's Quirkless! What a weirdo!"_

" _Eww! What if he spreads his Quirklessness?"_

…

…

" _You can still become anything you want, my dear…"_

…

…

" _Get out of my way, stupid Deku!"_

" _What else can you do besides being useless, Deku?"_

" _Still trying to become a hero, yeah, like that'll happen…"_

" _Sorry… I… I think I'm already paired with my friends…"_

…

…

" _You are my little All Might…"_

…

…

" _Stop wasting everyone's time, moron."_

" _It's okay to dream… It's just that… You need to dream realistically."_

" _Sorry, we don't sit with Quirkless losers."_

" _Deku's trying to apply for Yuuei?"_

" _What is he, fucking out of his mind?"_

" _If it was me, I'll just be some hero's intern or something."_

" _Pssh! Even being someone's slave he's useless."_

" _Go take a swan dive and hope you'll have a Quirk on your next live."_

…

…

" _It's okay to be different, my dear…"_

…

…

" _WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR?! A GOODBYE?! HOW ABOUT A GOOD RIDDANCE?!"_

" _DON'T YOU DARE LOOK DOWN ON ME, DEKU!"_

" _WHY THE HELL WERE YOU EVEN BORN?!"_

" _YOU SURVIVED THAT FUCKIN' SHIT, ASSHOLE!"_

" _ADMIT THAT YOU'RE A FUCKING KILLER, DUMBASS!"_

…

…

" _You're not useless to me, Izuku…"_

" _You're a hero."_

" _You're my hero…"_

"— _it's not your fault…"_

"— _I don't want you to die…"_

" _Izuku-kun…"_

.

.

.

Izuku's eyes fluttered open with a soft gasp on his throat, his eyes still making up his surroundings. But it's kind of hard to do so if you're crying streams of tears.

Izuku felt an ache inside his heart, knowing that he's still not back at his own bed. And the nightmare he had live through, is not over. The tears in his eyes came pouring out without his consent, he could not stop them, nor did he wanted to.

As he stared at the dark ceiling of his room, eyes unfocused, he let his sadness drown him in an ecstasy of heartache. It felt somewhat good, Izuku had thought, he could keep doing this all night.

He remembered what happened as he dreamt, somehow he'd just wished that it was not just. He's okay with all the scorning, he's okay with all the discrimination, and he's okay with everyone in the world to just disagree with him. Push him down, beat him up, laugh at him, and he's going to be just fine.

He just needed the presence of his mother, that's all.

Izuku sat straight on the creaky bed, the smell of unwashed cloth filled the room. He hugged his own legs, feeling his scrawny legs touching his scrawny arms through fabric. Yesterday, he was pulled out of his school uniform by force, for Kurogiri had said it to be 'lacking of manners'. Now he's wearing Yuuki's recently found baggy shirts, which literally looked like it had just been thrown next door. He's actually thankful for the both of them, though Kurogiri is not good what you'd say a 'good person', he knew that, but when it comes to formality and attitude, he could ace that easy.

And Yuuki, well, after all the time Izuku spent with her, she's acting how a cat is supposed to act. Lazy, somewhat protective, always playful, territorial (when it comes to Izuku, of course), and Izuku wondered how he managed to not see this.

In his dream he saw her too, at least he thought that he had. There were voices, most of them sounded bitter and hateful, all towards him. Then there were flashes of his mother's figure, his mother's beautiful forest green hair, and his mother's soft voice could be heard too.

But something changed at the last moment. When a bright flash of light came in his dream, he heard his mother's voice, there was a silhouette coming closer to him. But it was not his mother's…

It was Toga Himiko's.

He pondered in silence, thinking that he might have gone borderline crazy. He's not lying to himself, that's for sure, and what he felt is not a make believe as well. It's a miracle that he felt somewhat sympathetic towards the psycho, truly something beyond believe.

She ruined his life, said one part.

But she also did save it, said another.

And at that time in the park he could have sworn that he saw something on her eyes, her feline-slit like eyes to be precise. There was a split second moment when he locked eyes with her that night before his fated day, it wasn't a psychopath that took the place of the girl. No, he saw something else in her.

It took interest in him, why is that? Was it because she's the first girl he'd ever talk to in a long time? Was that it? But yesterday he made zero contact with her, and that never bothered him until now,

His thoughts came to an abrupt stop, he felt a beat just rang through his head and he didn't know what came over him to just suddenly getting so startled like that. He looked around the darkness of the room, finding nothing in particular. But he felt a beat again, this time it was less faint.

He gulped in a mouth full of spit when he felt that he's been hanging his mouth open for too long, he's too busy to concentrate with anything else when his focus is only to that continuous beat.

The beat grew faster every minute, there is something going on. What is emitting those beats? Why did it attract him?

Then Izuku realized, when the next beat he heard was actually two fast beats of a heart, the beat came from a living person.

Now he could hear more beats, but the rest of them were fainter. A sleeping heartbeat.

But this particular beat, it suddenly fastened like it is running. Like its host is running. Izuku covered his ears with both his hands, trying to cover the loud beats away. But all his attempts to do so had not succeed, it was all in his head, the beats.

Izuku dropped down from the foot of his bed, looking around he felt like the beats were coming from a particular wall. Its beating so fast, so fast it's like it's going to die.

Izuku pressed his ears towards the walls, nothing emitting from the other rooms. Which means the beats are somewhere down the halls in one of the rooms.

Izuku could not help it, he felt entirely curious. Yes, that was it, he was curious. He's not feeling that raging hunger inside his stomach as he refused to eat anything, he's not feeling the temptation of getting that stupid heartbeats to stop once and for all, and he's certainly not feeling like he's going to suck clean all the blood in that heart's content.

He found himself standing on a dark hallway, his room is in a far end, a courtesy of Kurogiri's verdict of him. Staring on darkness, there is nothing he could find, but like a sonar, that fastening heartbeats are not going to go anywhere.

Izuku walked forward shakily as if he's standing on a tightrope, afraid of losing balance and fall.

He kept going for the heartbeats, his eyes are getting shaky as well, his number of gulps are too much to count, and his stomach grumbling in hunger.

The heartbeats fastened again, it's ringing through the halls of the night. Who could be up at this hour? Looks like he's about to find out.

Besides the heartbeats, nothing else seemed to emit anything at all. Maybe it's his brain, blocking out distractions, telling him to just go for the beats and be done with it.

He stopped at his tracks, his bare feet lay align to each other. He had subconsciously walked towards one of the pub's doors, and from the outside he could feel the heartbeats more clearly.

He could feel them ringing too, every beat brings his body to shiver. And since the beatings are almost at adrenaline level, imagine him trying to hold his own insanity down.

Izuku woke up from his trance, he heard a voice from the other side.

"—resist me! Don't resist me!" Said the soft hiss from the room. "Ah… AH! I'm in charge, you fool!"

"I'm hungry… Hungry!" The hiss continued.

"Get me—blood, yes, tomorrow… NO! Ah! Stop… What are you doing?!"

He made no hesitation to open the said door as the squeals are getting louder every second, and what he found inside was certainly what he did not expect.

Izuku had accidentally found himself in Toga Himiko's room, and there she was on the floor, wearing just her usual sweater and short pants, while a small cutter blade was extruding from the hand on the floor.

Izuku watched in terror at what he had just found, there was blood pooling around her hand and from what he saw on her face, she had somehow felt no pain from doing it to herself.

"W-what…?" It was the only thing Izuku could manage to say.

Toga stared at him with blank wide eyes, her other hand, the one with the cutter, pulled out the stationary object from her own flesh. Blood came gushing out little by little, Izuku gulped while looking at it.

Then she grinned her fangs at him, Izuku also saw a scratch that looked like it came from someone's nails on her left cheek. She did all of this to herself? What is she doing?

"T-Toga?" Izuku whispered to her, as loud as it was faint just for her to hear.

Toga responded by standing up with her own hand still injured and pierced, blood drips from her fingers as he let the hand fling side to side as she moves her body, the grin hasn't left her face.

There was something about the Toga now that made Izuku felt like he needed to run as quickly as possible, it's not like he's never been scared of her, he saw the Toga he's facing now, is completely a different person.

Toga moved a little bit forward, while Izuku moved backwards. Izuku's Quirk suddenly went back online, he could not see her blood circulatory system. And it seemed like every blood in her body moved too quickly for any normal person to handle, and here she is, with her heart rate going more than a hundred in a minute.

"GRRRAAAAAAAHHH!" Toga screamed as she clutched the cutter blade upwards, ready to swing an attack.

Izuku flinched in surprise, the girl's eyes had shown no mercy to him as she suddenly sprung forward to attack. Izuku did the first thing that came to mind, as his hand is still on the door knob, he could easily close it before Toga reach him.

Izuku screamed, thunder stricken, as the blade of the cutter pierced through the thick wooden door.

The silence of the night is not that silent anymore, now Izuku could hear the screams of the mad girl from behind the door, trying to kill him.

Much to Izuku's surprise, Toga successfully punched her way through the door, with her own stabbed hand too.

Izuku quickly got out of the way as pieces of wood flew outwards, Toga Himiko screams and bangs on the door like there is no tomorrow. Toga had the door shaking and rattling like crazy, loud enough to wake anyone that's still sleeping.

Izuku felt himself getting petrified, Toga ripped out parts of the door just so she could fit her body to worm her way out of the room.

And with a single strong contact with her elbow, she has successfully broke free from the wooden obstacle. Not that it wasn't locked in the first place, but Toga did not seem to care. The boy outside could see her feline like eyes staring on to him with pure bloodlust, she's really not going to give in.

Izuku watched as Toga fell to the floor from the door with a thud, her injured hand all bloody and bruised, and a finger was out of place. Without hesitation, Toga kicked herself up from the ground, with a cutter in hand. She had move so quickly Izuku did not see it coming, the last thing he know is that Toga's tip of her gleaming cutter is going straight for his eye.

But before Toga could execute that move, her body got suddenly frozen by an unknown force. She stopped just in time with the cutter blade almost got Izuku, the both of them exchanged shocked looks. Toga's body went spread eagled and by no visible force, her body flew backwards.

The way her body glides on the wooden surface made Izuku think twice of his familiarity with the occupants, for he had not known who could do this.

Then, a robust man stood just behind where Toga's body would land, he held a giant piece of a rectangular object covered in cloth as it seemed like it's emitting some kind of magnetic force.

The robust man caught Toga just in time to prevent her from leaping away again, then two more unfamiliar people appeared behind the robust man to grab Toga by the arm.

Izuku stood there, shaking, while watching the occupants of the pub trying to get Toga's insanity under control. He felt a single sweat trickled down his cheek, Toga had just back kicked the magnet man's chin. Making him deemed useless.

"LET ME GO! LET ME GO!" Toga screamed, the sheer power of her strength alone brought the three men that held her to their limits. Even the magnetic Quirked man could not even focus his power on pulling Toga to his binding, probably because he's already knocked out.

"What the hell is going on here?!" Said a man in a black and grey full body suit, his whole face covered in the same mask. "Spinner! Get her other hand!"

"You think I don't get that?!" Said the lizard like man, scaly from his face to toe, his other limbs quickly went for her other flailing arm. "What the hell's up with this chick?! She's insane!"

"You kid!"

"H-uh?!" Izuku exclaimed.

"What in the goddamn world got her into this fucking state?!" Spinner cried out, losing his balance as Toga continued to fight him off. "Twice! Make more of me so I could get a good hold of this bitch!"

"I-I can't!" Twice said. "She's too stro—WHOA!"

Toga's face contorted heavily, with pure rage flowing in her blood. She growled and hissed at their struggling. "I'M NOT INSANE!" Toga shrieked on top of her lungs, her eyes emits red, and her hand suddenly slipped off the man in the body suit. The one with the cutter blade.

With a quick swing with just one arm, a fast attack no one had seen coming, she had successfully sliced off bits of her apprehender's skin. Spinner jumped backwards in surprise as the sharp side of a cutter's blade barely got his whole snout off, and the man named Twice got unlucky enough to be thrown off with a judo move.

Izuku's felt it before, the feeling of fear and distress, and it was at the day the hurricane happened, the first time he had saw a dead, bloodied body. And it was this fear that he felt now, and though he knew that his new found Quirk is not allowing him to be hurt, there is something about the Toga Himiko he's staring at right now that made him feeling terrified as hell.

Unease began to creep closer as the said girl, now a demon broke out of her chains, sprinted at him with full speed. Her face was blank, her eyes wide and focused, focused on stabbing him to be exact. The sound of her feet are almost faint, dim enough to let Izuku know that if anyone is listening right now, they won't hear anything at all.

He felt himself getting a tad useless to do anything too, what can he do except watch and wish that somehow, if there was one, she'd get back to her normal self again. As he did not know the full extent of his power, he would rather not use it, no, he's too scared to do so.

Toga is now barely a few feet from him, arm raised high and ready to strike him down anytime. Izuku felt his knees wobble and gave up in an instant, he fell backwards with a loud thud, mouth hanging open, while sweating furiously.

He's not going to die, he knew that, he's just confused. Utterly bewildered of what is happening in front of him. He felt like he's going to feel a painless stabbing on his face, stomach, and probably his limbs too.

But Toga ceased every and all movements she made, her figure made a stance of attack, her blade already held high, but something in her eyes changed. Izuku stared blankly at her, locking eyes together, the madness in her mind… It's not there anymore.

Toga dropped her arms, her blade falling with. Her face looking down at Izuku, and Izuku looked up to her, he saw her slowly breaking down to tears. It is unknown to him why, and how, she'd stopped?

The psycho inside her, there wasn't anything like that at all. He could see it clearly, so clearly. What had happened?

Izuku's eyes shifted to a sudden noise behind Toga, from the darkness of the hallway he could see an extending hand reaching out towards her. And a dark figure slowly creeping out from the shadows, a figure of a skinny man, with arms all over him. One covering his face.

He's reaching towards Toga's shoulder, he's going to do something.

"NO!" Izuku suddenly bursts out. He kicked himself up and pulled Toga out of the way, before the man touches her, Izuku made sure that he touches him first.

The hand made contact with arm, and suddenly, everything above his elbow disintegrated.

Izuku, again, had his mouth opening and closing with disbelief. "M-m-my arm!" He managed to shriek out, but nothing loud came at all. "AAAAAAAH!"

The man too, came shrieking with agony, as it looked like Izuku's blood had pierced his very skin.

He stared at his stub with wide eyes, his body losing its balance and surprisingly, he fell backwards again. The dust in front of him were once the remnants of his good right hand, now all that he could feel is just pure numbness, like his whole hand is still there, but just invisible and immovable.

From his throat came the noises of distress, agony is not the other word, probably just mental pain. The stub in his right arm, the disintegration is still happening, the fleshes and the bones are slowly melting away as he hold his arm for the sake of his dear life.

He slowly looked up towards the man skinny man in arms, Izuku locked eyes with the man, who was holding his bleeding right hand too. Izuku wondered if he did that, there was blood droplets circling his body right about now, but it wasn't his doing for all he knew.

The man stared at the boy with hate, the eyes under the severed hand are looking at him with anger.

"Tomura." Came a voice from behind the man, it was obviously Kurogiri's.

The mist man had made himself appear from the floor, with his Quirk being a controllable portal as a part of his body.

The mist man watched the both of them with eyes in literal yellow slits, there was a face splattered on his mist head, saying that he wanted to know what the hell happened while he was gone. And he looked like he's not taking a bullshit as an answer.

But instead, Kurogiri said this, "Leave us…"

"… Are you fucking kidding me?"

"I'm serious, go take the others downstairs, let them know I'll handle this."

"NO! Are you telling me that I'm crazy enough to let this insanity of a person to walk around our domain so freely? I've had enough, ever since she'd got here, I've had enough! AND YOU!" Tomura's lashes turned from Kurogiri to Izuku, making the poor boy flinch at the mention. "Why the hell are you still here?"

"Please, Tomura," Kurogiri reasoned, "if not me, then do it for sensei. He sent her here and did you really planned on not following his orders?"

Tomura went silent for a few seconds, his face spelled disbelief. Tomura made the distance of his face closer to Kurogiri's mist one, he leered at the mist man. "Be very afraid of her…" Tomura hissed.

Izuku watched in admiration as Kurogiri did not responded with even a flinch, Tomura walked away from the scene and went to the other occupants of the pub.

"You three, with me." Tomura ordered.

"Nah, man. This bitch got a slice at my face, I think I'll take a two or two!" Spinner said angrily, holding up his lizard snout while wincing.

But Tomura, is not taking a no as an answer. "WITH ME, NOW!"

Spinner, Twice, and the magnet man picked themselves up from the ground. The three of them gave off a hostile aura as they looked back towards Izuku and Toga.

Speaking of Toga, Izuku looked back at her. The girl sat on her legs in silence, her fists whitened as she tightened them, and her face is currently looking at somewhere other than him and Kurogiri.

"I'm sorry about that, Tomura could be a little intense sometimes…" Kurogiri told the boy, his arms resting behind his back. "But thanks to her, your arm should grow back if you'd manage to get enough blood to fill it back."

"What's wrong with her?" Izuku said, he also took notes on what Kurogiri just said. Losing his worry on his missing arm.

Toga had tears streaming down on her face, thin lines could be see reflecting the moon light from a nearby window. There was nothing in her eyes except someone else's consciousness, it wasn't like anything he'd seen Toga do. Hell, he had only met her for a few times too.

"It's nothing you should be worrying about…" Kurogiri said, he walked over to her and picked her up from the floor

Izuku stared at him arm with a blank face, but he also felt disgusted towards it. He had saved her from that touch, which could have probably killed her on contact. Why did he do that? He's nothing to Toga, she had tried to kill him just a few minutes ago.

That made him think. Toga was trying to kill him, even though she should have known that he had a Quirk by now. It was her that gave it to him in the first place.

"Assist me on bringing her back to her room." Kurogiri told the boy.

Izuku blinked at him, then Kurogiri tilted her head towards the broken bedroom door. Realizing this, Izuku rushed forward towards it. Surprisingly, the door still had several hinges hanging on to what's left of what it's supposed to be. He lets what's left of the door to swing open on its own, while still clutching his arm, he stepped out of the way for Kurogiri walk in.

He watched as the mist man laid the girl down on her bed, the bedroom still reeks of blood making Izuku's mouth drool subconsciously.

His eyes still perplexed on the blood stains that dried on where Toga had stabbed her own hand, her own walls also seemed to have been marked with scratch marks and blade pierces. She must have did this herself, what had drove her to this state?

"Izuku…" Kurogiri's voice broke him out of his trance.

Izuku locked eyes with him, unsure of what to do as a response. His attention shifted past the man, and went towards Toga. The girl laid unmoving on her bed, but her eyes are half lidded and unmistakably opened, she blinked before going to a pause before she blinked again. Her broken hand, now had bandages all over it. It must have been Kurogiri's work.

Again, he actually felt a bit of pity inside of him. He could not help it. Watching her like this, hearing her heartbeats going in a slow steady pace, looking into her eyes, where was the psychopath?

"Tomorrow, at seven o'clock sharp, be ready to come downstairs." Kurogiri said, which sounded more like an order. He made his way towards the door, making Izuku stutter with confusion.

"W-w-wait! Kurogiri-san!" Izuku called out to him.

Kurogiri stopped at his tracks. "What is it?" He said, turning to Izuku.

"M-my… My…" Izuku felt himself getting a bit pale, how could he even say it? "M-m-my h-hand?"

Kurogiri said nothing, silence consumed the aura. He stared as Izuku scratched his stump with a growing worry sprayed on his face. "It'll grow back, your body is entirely made out of blood so killing a few things would be easy enough for you…"

Izuku got his own words stuck in his throat, resulting in Kurogiri making his way out again.

"You can use my clothes…" Kurogiri suddenly said, making Izuku stop his stuttering. "Tomorrow, I mean. Take a shower, I'll have Toga help you with your breakfast, make yourself presentable at the pub, and I will not take another stutter as an answer… You hear me?"

Izuku gulped down his spit, looking at his baggy outfit. "Y-yes…"

"Good."

"BUT!" He regretted saying that, it felt like he was crossing on an unfamiliar territory. "About Toga… I wanted to know… That—what happened back then?"

"She had a mental breakdown." Kurogiri answered without hesitation, arms behind his back. "Now her mind is too exhausted to do anything besides resting."

"She didn't…" Izuku began. "She didn't look like she had control of her body…"

"Whatever you think you saw in her, it's gone now. Don't worry about it." And with that, Kurogiri left Izuku's sight.

Now, with only just him and her in the same room. With both of them awake while the other is currently on the verge of going insane again, Izuku felt himself getting calmer as he watched her pale white face under the moonlight from her bedroom window.

He stared at his stub again, but now he felt something changing on the tip of his numbness. From the blood scattered on the floor, which he though had dried, his hand is slowly taking its place. But just like Kurogiri said, he's going to need a few more ounces if he wants his hand back.

But thinking back, the blood that trailed from the floor to his stub, it was Toga's. As he looked at the girl, Toga had been staring at him the whole time.

Izuku could not make out what to say, he's still a bit terrified of her being. He saw her mouth moving up, as if she was whispering to him. He could hear nothing coming from this distance, so he took a few steps forward.

Izuku bent down to Toga, he pursed his lips as Izuku decided to let his ear get close to her mouth.

"—arm, give it to me. H-hold out your arm—" Toga said in a mutter.

Izuku pulled himself back, looking at his stub, now with streams of blood hovering around it, he wondered if he should do what she wanted.

Izuku lend his stub out, still feeling numb but painless too. He saw Toga's body shifts, she also lend out one of her arms. The bandaged one.

Izuku's mouth managed to form a soundless "What?" before the fully bandage hand touched the place of his stub.

Fascination filled his eyes as her bandaged arm leaked out blood, red blood hovered from her bandages like flying streams of water, filling the empty space of his lower arm. His arm slowly taking form, blood droplets shaped out the construction of his bones and muscle tissues.

But at the same time, Toga's breathing became harder and harder, her heartbeat slowed down gradually. She's giving away all her blood for him.

"W-wait!" Izuku said, pulling his arm out of her bandaged hand.

The hovering blood trails stopped, the leftover blood that's still flying dripped on the floor between Izuku and her. And when the boy looked at his arm again, it's almost completely perfect, but instead of a human like lower arm, it was more like a reddish, robotic one.

Working just like a normal arm, it's just shaped like a human hand without flesh and skin, only muscles and bones. He swiveled his hand in disbelief, poking it gradually with his other good hand.

"I'm sorry…" Toga said, bringing his attention towards her. The girl's face was red, and her breathing is faulty, she looked like she had a fever. She breathed from her mouth, easily showing her fangs, while her eyes showed a paler color, and teardrops formed from under her eyelids.

Izuku felt sorry as well, if not for her, then it's for him. He realized that there was no point in hating Toga, since now he figured that Toga could be suffering from a bipolar personality disorder. And there was another thing that made him empathize with her.

"Back then… When I first saw you… W-why did you help me?" It was a stupid question to ask, but since that incident is one of the things that made the people mark him as a criminal, he just needed to know why.

Toga wheezed at first. "I was watching, the whole time. And… It's just kind of occurred to me at time that you weren't someone that could have walked out of there without a permanent scar. You were a wimp, Izuku-kun…"

Izuku felt his colors flushed, he scratched the back of his head in embarrassment. To be called like this again, he had forgotten how he had been numb to it. But coming from her, it's different. He looked back at the time he face the Shark Boy, he was ready to fight him, which was true. But Toga is also right, what chances could he had fighting the three?

"But…" Toga continued, looking away from the boy. "Back then, you were very straightforward. Even though you were outnumbered three to one, you didn't even tried to run away. I… I found you very cute, you know. You were bleeding, and that makes you cooler!"

Izuku did not know how to react, for a compliment to come from someone like her, he should've seen a something like this coming.

"That's why I gave you your Quirk, Izuku-kun."

"Huh?"

"You weren't giving up when those three called you a killer, you weren't giving up to stay by your mother's side after that hurricane… But then why…" Toga stopped at her tracks, just at the last moment. She was staring at the ceiling, eyes glistening wetly. A smile formed on her lips. "I did not hesitate, because I knew… That even when the world turns against you, you'll fight back."

Izuku's face beamed a little, he hesitated to smile at that. His head hung low on his shoulders, feeling another anxiety creeping inside. "I-I-I don't think that's me… I'm a coward, you see. A-and—"

"No, you don't need to tell me." Toga stopped him, another set of tears ready to pour out of her eyes. "You're right, it's my fault your life became like this. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have given you a Quirk in the first place, it's not my right to do that… I shouldn't have killed those kids… I was being stupid…"

"B-b-but!" Izuku said, a bit too loud. "I-I can't seem to shake off the thought that… I owe you, you know? A-and if it weren't for you, I would've been dead by those kids."

He felt himself going more open to her, which is certainly a good sign. A calmer Izuku breaks the tension between them, the boy had made sure several times, Toga's alter ego, whatever it was, it's not here right now.

"A-and, you mentioning my mother. I think you're right… I don't think she'd want me to die too… Well, I know I'm a rather useless person. But I think giving in will just waste all he hard work..." Izuku's eyes focused away from her, and aching feeling inside his heart.

"Izuku… Do you… hate me?"

Izuku did not answer at once, he scratched his good arm with his reddish skinless one in response to his nervousness.

"I think I just… Can't seem to hate you, T-Toga…" Izuku muttered out, he wondered if Toga caught all that, he wished she didn't.

But Toga, only stared at him blankly with her mouth hanging open. She seemed speechless, just like him. But whether Toga is also feeling a tinge red on her cheeks is unknown to Izuku, mostly because he's too oblivious to know that what he said meant a lot to her.

Her demons lost control of her.

"You're not a coward, Izuku-kun."

She's slowly returning back.

"And you're not useless."

* * *

 **How's the slow burn TogaDeku? I suck at romances, I know. And all of this tsundere foreplay is ticking me off, don't get me wrong, I like girls. But a Tsun without a Dere is just... Meh.**

 **Anyway, about the story so far, I feel like I'm getting closer to the phase that every writer will experience every once in a while...**

 **A PLOT HOLE PHASE!**

 **[insert high pitched violin sounds here]**

 **So a little heads up, so sorry if the later chapters doesn't combine well with the rest. And I might go in a little hiatus, but I hope I don't because this story's all I'm pouring my (possible) limit at! In short, I needed some time to think for a plot. If you want to help, help! There's a little button under this that says review and you just have to type in a few things and upload it, for those using mobile, there's also a small button near the 'jump' button (not a lie! That shit's real!)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Next time on The Quirk Underworld...**

 **After the events of the hurricane, followed by the mass murder, and the unknown explosion. The pro heroes are at the tip of the horn and at the risk of getting discriminated. Due to the media's claim on the pro heroes failure and the people's paranoia, the world is slowly turning into a civil war between the authorities and the one they should've been protecting. Unknown to both sides, there is evil brewing under the shadows of a certain pub, ready to take them all down once and for all.**

 **R &R**


	9. Fake Heroes and Real Villains

**Hey what's up guys, it's the author's conscience here! Back at it again with a new chapter! Wooooo!**

 **And as you can see, the past few days I have been living all my minutes trying to figure out next chapter's content! And then I decided to do a background reading from my stories, your stories, and your favorited stories. The reason for this is that I'm trying to figure out what you guys like inside this fanfiction. Then, a review came saying that I should give a little hint on what the Underworld really is. Well, as you can see if you read this chapter.**

 **The Underworld is like an Illuminati group of people that's popular inside the internet, some people believe it as an urban legend, but a few others believes the Underworld as a whole working group unknown from the public. There are stories about them, conspiracies more like, that the Underworld is made by the government themselves, or the Underworld is a multilateral group made by several different people in order to either:**

 **A. Do illegal research on Quirks.**

 **B. Create a new world order. (End to all Quirked/Quirkless.)**

 **C. Contain/gather the world's most powerful Quirk users.**

 **D. Do all of the above.**

 **In truth, I haven't actually settled on the Underworld's true intentions to the world. The choices above is for you all to vote which one is more interesting to put as the Underworld's persona.** **At first I was going to make the Underworld a one man group, a person named Underworld who has the power of the devil himself. But there's also** **the part of me who wanted a more... M. Night Shyamalan kind of plot twists in my story.**

 **So how do you feel? What do you want the Underworld to be?**

 **W-w-what?! No! I'm not running out of ideas! B-baka! Hmph!**

 **Oh well, next on the author's note list... *looks at list*... It seems like our slow burn IzuToga is slowly getting to a nearly hot fire! Yay for that. And Toga's past is not exactly canon yet on the manga, so for the sake of this fanfiction, I'll make up my own kind of past for her. Oh, and did I say that Bakugou Katsuki is going to appear again with a more important role? Well, that's the truth. I wanted him to give Izuku the right kind of impact that'll turn him into a villain.**

 **Well... That's all. And do you believe me when I say that I don't own BNHA? Crazy! I know right?!**

 **Please read on and review what you want for the Underworld's identity. Or any compliments is fine, just review! pl0x...**

 **And cue One Ok Rock's "Clock Strikes" as an opening. Really fits, IMO.**

* * *

In a dim lit room with just a single source of light, a man stood behind a computer with its webcam on. Soft light creeping his very face as he waited patiently for his guests, there was a relaxed look on his lips as he listened closely to a soft sound of jazz.

The man's look of apathy is only limited to his mouth, since the rest of his face is covered in scar tissue. Life support tubes hanging from his throat as he sat in silence on his special seat made just for him.

The man looked at his computer screen again, watching closely as his surveillance camera picked up a figure outside his very room.

There was a rhythmical knock, and the man knew exactly who it was.

"Aaah! Long time no see, monsieur All-For-One!" Said the man who had just walked in, the bravado in his tone indicated on who the man is.

All-For-One smirked. "You have a good taste in music, I never guessed that I'd be spending my morning enjoying this piece."

The other man appeared from behind the shadows, a beak mask covered the top half of his face, a sinister smile on his bottom half. Ash grey hair poking out of his head mask, and a get up with boots that really brings out his taste on antiques. "Oh please, I have a full collection of it if you want…"

"And the other man, where is your accomplish?" All-For-One said.

"Ryutetsu? Oh my, looks like I have forgotten to invite him here!" Aquila said as he looked around the room, his cape swooshing every time he took a step. "I know he has never met you before, my dear friend, but I have made sure that he'd definitely like you!"

"I'm glad." All-For-One said nonchalantly. "Take a seat, I figured that the show's about to start?"

Aquila grinned widely. "Oh yes, the theater is only rehearsing a pity bit, but there's enough time in the world to wait for Mister J first."

"No need for that…" Said another voice, this one's much deeper and sounded more intimidating. Another figure arose from the darkness that is from the other side of the door, a man in a jet black tuxedo walked in the room with just several strides of his expensive shoes. "It has indeed took a long time to get here, All-For-One. I should have expected how very selective you could be when it comes to evil hideouts with sinister atmospheres."

The two man came face to face with another man whose face is entirely cleaned off, the other man, namely Mister J, had a dark brown hair in a side cut on top of his faceless head. Another footsteps followed suite, a small terrier happily jogged beside the faceless man.

Aquila looked at the two brightly. "Ah, Mister J! So glad to meet you on this fine, fine day! You best be ready for the occasion, my dearest friend, because Le théâtre est sur le point de commencer!"

"You know something, Aquila. I'm afraid that I feel a tad bit sorry for your acquaintance." Mister J said, walking past the caped man and towards All-For-One. "It has certainly been a long time, but I guess you just couldn't wait any longer?"

All-For-One chuckled at that. "Well, how could I resist when our promised legacy is about to commence? Aquila is right, this is a fine, fine day indeed."

"So, the Noumu project is a yes?" Mister J asked.

"Oh, don't call it like that!" Aquila told him, circling his seat one more time. "I myself would like to call it 'La colère du noumu'!"

Mister J said nothing, there was silence between the three men as they all exchanged glances. Aquila and Mister J also took a seat that's waiting for them to occupy, a small coffee table stood in front of those three, with three small cylinder glasses and a bottle of quality sake.

The three of them made themselves comfortable as All-For-One took a remote control from his seat, he turned on several wide flat screen TV's making the room lightened up with more lights.

Aquila had already took a small sip of the sake, Mister J's terrier comfortably sat on his lap, and All-For-One couldn't hold his impatient heart much longer.

He's about to witness history, his history, in the making.

"Let us pray my friends, for the government, the heroes, and the Underworld's downfall!" Aquila lifted his glass high and mighty, just like the tone he used.

"Amen…" Mister J surprisingly said.

"Amen to that, my accomplishes…" All-For-One said.

.

.

.

.

Midoriya Izuku hadn't slept at all last night, well, he slept about two hours but that's it. The next morning, about six o'clock sharp, he felt heavy bags under his eyes. His stature got reduced completely to a hunch as he decided to walk towards the bathroom, thinking that he could get away from Kurogiri's wrath by doing exactly that.

Yesterday the mist man had clearly told him to get dressed properly before he comes downstairs, and about what the occasion was, Izuku did not know.

He needed sleep but from last night's experience, he felt like he couldn't exactly make himself sleep again. He's not talking about the fact that Toga tried to kill him, he's talking about the fact that Toga just tried to kill _him_.

The way she did it, how he saw the fury inside her eyes, it was no mystery that Izuku felt a tad bit terrified to be in the business end of a knife held by his savior.

Fine, he admitted that she was his savior. Because no matter how he tried to deny it, he just didn't want to die. No, not now of all time. She became his personal interest, to question how she became that way, he's afraid that he's too afraid to answer.

But that is not what bothered him the most, it was this utter confusion that he felt towards the girl. He's just not sure what to think of her. Is he supposed to be afraid? Or is he supposed to be thankful?

After all, the broad is supposed to be somewhat mentally challenged, as Kurogiri told him.

As the morning sun still hidden between the tall buildings, and the antique cat shaped clock strikes at half past six, Izuku had gotten himself out of the showers and into Kurogiri's room. His blood red skinless hand gleaming wetly from the bath, as he prodded his finger at it, he could actually feel the contact on the meat.

He got the warm morning bath, but realized that he had no towels to begin with. Yesterday he had dried himself up with again, Yuuki's old and shaggy towel that looked like someone just threw it out about a year ago.

Putting up with asking Toga who'd just coincidentally walked passed the bathroom door to get him something to dry himself with, she reacted by casually taking her sweater off.

By the time it's almost fifteen minutes until seven, Izuku had successfully gotten himself walking half nude from the bathroom towards Kurogiri's room. The room itself is not even a bedroom, as it only holds a rectangular mirror and a giant wardrobe. There wasn't even a window in sight.

Izuku checks the inside of the wardrobe, he found himself standing in front of several fancy clothes like tuxes and suits. Everything inside the wardrobe fits from those who were invited to an Arabian king's dinner table, to even a normal high school prom. Every cabinet stores the finishing touches, Rolex watches, oxford shoes, and a variety of bowties and ties.

He settled on a plain collared white shirt that's a little bit smaller than him, and a pair of black suit pants kept in place with a black leather belt. He's astonished to find himself looking exactly like his father's high school prom pictures, he recognized the way his unruly hairs matches his father's save for his mother's forest green.

He heard a knock on the room's door which brought him out of his trance, he took several strides towards it while at the same time trying the polished shoes he had just picked.

As he opened the door, he found himself facing with Toga.

"Izuku-kun? You look tired!" Toga said, her voice a tad bit worried. She was holding a tray of steamy waffles on a plate, furnished with what looked like a maple syrup.

Izuku felt his heart stop a bit, he did not expect to find her again. If he could be honest, he's trying to avoid her until the end of the day. Or at the least, until he figured out what he should feel about her.

"I-I-I'm sorry… I-I didn't took enough s-sleep last night…" He stuttered, his body being stiff at her presence.

The two stared at each other in silence, or more specifically, Toga staring at him with a blank face while Izuku is trying his best to look at something else besides her face.

"Well, that's a shame." Toga replied nonchalantly, bumping to Izuku as she walked past him. She settled herself in the middle of the room, looking around the place like it's some kind of a clothing store.

Izuku watched her from afar, scratching his arm nervously. He realized that by the time she'd done looking around, the girl would just go to him and just talk her mouth out. She would give him several servings of her dark humor, tattered with a devilish smile that'll haunt him to sleep. It's either that or just standing around looking at things, and it looks like Toga took the number two.

She placed the tray on the floor besides her as she kneeled down to fiddle with the contents of a particular cabinet. "I think black suit vests suits you, Izuku-kun. I don't know why, but I think I like seeing you with this kind of tie too."

Toga held a black tie with short white stripes above her head, Izuku could only nod at her in uncertainty. He felt that anything would do with him, knowing how very average he looked, every tuxes and suits wouldn't exactly light up what he already has.

Toga tilted her head sideways at Izuku's silence, she looked like she expected a straight answer.

"Oh well…" Toga said, brushing it off. "Come downstairs if you're ready, Kurogiri and Mr. Hands'll come after your neck if you're late."

But after she got her hand on the knob, Izuku stopped her. "W-why? What are they going to do to me?"

"Oh, they won't do anything to you. Just come downstairs and see." Toga said, giving a reassuring smile.

"H-Himiko-san!"

"Oh… And another thing…" Toga said before she walked away from him, the girl looked into his eyes in a stern way. "It's best if you stay away from me for a while… My pitiful other half… She hates you."

Izuku blinked at her several times when she said that, Izuku made no comment on it and watch her walk downstairs casually as if she had forgotten about her stabbed arm.

Izuku looked back towards the tray of breakfast on the floor, next to what seemed like a folded black suit vest and a tie placed on top. As he settled with the food, he thought to himself plainly; Her pitiful other half, was it the one who tried to stab him last night? The one who tried to injure the other Toga Himiko?

By the time Izuku finished dressing, he was already two minutes late, as he got down to the first floor he heard several different voices.

"Ay! Izuku, my dude! Nice getup you got there!" Yuuki was the first who greeted him, the woman dressed in another set of dirty clothes while laying on top of the pub counter. "Holy shit! What happened to your arm?"

"Ah, here he is…" Someone said from the far corner of the room, it was the man in the gas mask from before. "The butcher of fucking Honshu…"

"I could've done better than that piece of crap!" Said another man, a bulkier one with spiky blonde hair in robes. One side of his face scarred. "Hey, kid! How did killing your own classmates feel?"

"QUIET!" Said a man with hands all over, Izuku remembered this one from last night. A man named Tomura. The dark red eye under a hand that covered his face stared at the boy, Izuku found himself reflecting a hateful glare. "Now that we are gathered here together, why don't we take a little silence and ignore the fucking kid? Kay?"

Izuku felt his heart throb with fear, the pub downstairs were surrounded by older and more terrifying people. All those around him stared at him as if he was some kind of a wretch, and not only that, even some of them had looks in their eyes that seemed to indicate the thirst for his blood.

Kurogiri was behind the counter, filling up drinks in glasses. He eyed Izuku closely while the TV screen above him blared the news.

He looked around him and found Toga, sitting on one of the pub's round table. She sat with another man whose body was unnaturally purple from the lower jaw down, the man had an unruly and spiky black hair with purple bags under his eyes. But Izuku's attention was on Toga who smiled widely at him, showing him her fangs.

"Well, are we going to start the movie or what?!" Said Spinner, the lizard man. "I'm starting to get real sick of waiting here!"

"It starts when I say it start!" Tomura snapped, rising from his stool in anger. "Don't you know we are about to watch our most important aspect of our future at play?! One month ago, a hurricane struck and it became the most terrifying moment our country has ever known. Hundreds of people died that day, men, women, children, all because of the pro heroes failed to do what they should've done!"

Izuku felt himself frozen, not quite understanding what Tomura just said.

"What could they have done to stop it? Huh? Nothing!" Tomura exclaimed with pride, pointing at the television screen. "And now, the dumbest of the dumb. The society. Is angry enough to walk down the streets and scream! You listen here and you listen well, you all will see these people scream our future!"

"W-wha—?" Izuku gasped, watching the television with disbelief spattered across his face.

The TV showed the live news, along with a footage of hundreds and hundreds of civilians marching under the morning sun as they pumped the air above them. Several people who protests held signs on sticks, some held cardboard signs with giant words written on to them, some waved flags with drawings on top of them, and there were even footage of civilians throwing rocks at a blockade of police forces.

The occupants of the bar let out a snigger when they heard a call from one of the protesters, " _FAKE HEROES!"_

That chant goes on and on like a mantra said by the wave of humans. Then the screen changed to a female reporter, behind her is the crowd of protesters, and every time she spoke she needed to lean on her mic and shout to even up the noises.

" _We are here, live, at the scene. Today marks the day the people of Japan does the infamous protest for last month's hurricane attack which killed hundreds… Er… We have a lot of people here holding up signs that says 'Revival for the Heroics' which meant that these crowds are driven by their beliefs of the heroes, who're deemed unworthy of the title! And not only that these protest are happening at Tokyo, several cities, including Kyoto and Honjo, are also having their citizens walk among the streets. Shouting for the rights of the pro heroes… I… Uuuhh… I-it seems like, the police has joined in to control the mass! This is Abe Shizuku, live from the field! Back to you, Hanaka-San!_ "

"What is this?!" Izuku said a bit too loud, dumbstruck.

"What is this, you say, boy?" Tomura answered, a few others threw him a mocking look. Izuku seemed like he misinterpreted himself when saying that these people is just regular thugs, now he had seen them like this there was no doubt he is surrounded by villains. "This… This is the beginning of everything, kid. You think after the hurricane… After your massacre… You think that there won't be a single thing that's happening like this?"

"But this is wrong!" Izuku shouted, feeling sickened of their satisfied looks. "T-the hurricane was too strong for even the pro heroes to bear! You can't just blame a person for not being able to do it physically!"

"Try telling that to these people." Said the man in the gas mask, who turned to the others as soon as he said that. "Hey, have you look through the internet's chat pages? I heard that the Underworld is behind the hurricane and the massacre."

"Hey, yeah! They said that they found a mark in the police station, right!" Yuuki said enthusiastically.

The man with the purple skin scoffed at him. "They're all just conspiracy idiots, Mustard, their brains all mushed up with ten minutes long Underworld theory videos they binged in one night…" He said sarcastically. Everyone in the room completely forgotten about Izuku.

"Make no mistake, Dabi." Tomura told the man. "Sensei talks about the Underworld as if they are a group to be watched out for, there's no doubt that they're real."

"Tch! If they're real, why haven't we seen them yet?" Said the bulky man in the cloak, a devilish smile splits his face. "People like you is not exactly bright, so it's not a mystery why your Sensei's just trying to feed you for the L-O-Ls!"

"Gentlemen, please, try to use your inside voices when in the pub. Revert your gazes back on the TV if you must." Kurogiri tried told them, setting their drinks at the counter. But ultimately, he failed when Tomura took the obvious bait.

"I suppose that a gob smacked, muscles for brains, idiot like you should know Sensei? I expect as such, Muscular." Tomura spat back. The other occupants seemed to be trying their best to not join the fight, thought there were those looks in their eyes who really wanted to see the fated battle commence.

The man named Muscular only held his chin high, his arms crossing outside his robes. "Well, for a man who claimed to be his pupil, I could think that he's even dying to wish that you were not on his face at all! Oh wait, OOPS!"

Laughter broke out. Tomura is on his edge.

"Listen here you piece of shit, do you even know who Sensei is? You just wait until an hour and witness his legacy, _our_ legacy! He's a man of many Quirks, do not correct me, your presence is futile to even me. Don't even think you can—"

"HA! YOU'RE RIGHT!" Muscular cuts him off, his face splits apart as his freakishly big smile stared into Izuku. Making the young boy flinch. "The man gave this fucking kid a Quirk, didn't he?!"

Izuku was not sure what to say, he took several steps back to avoid being what seemed like an incoming beating from the giant man. "I-I-I don't know w-what you're talking about! –ARGH!—"

Muscular's hand grew several huge muscle like tendons that stretches towards him, as the tendons curled up on his arms and torso he was pushed back to the wall by the sheer power of it.

"Izuku-kun!" Said two voices much like Toga and Yuuki's.

Muscular ignored Tomura's annoying nags and walked over towards Izuku, the man pressed his tendons to Izuku as even more slithered up his face. As for the young boy, he couldn't move at all as the muscle tendons are like strong tree trunks that couldn't be broken.

More and more of these python-like muscles pressed against him, curling up against his body like a giant snake trying to blow out the air inside his lungs.

"Your Sensei must be a bigger idiot than I thought, Tomura! What can a wimp like this one could possibly do to reach our levels?! A Quirk that can blow people's nerves off? Well, it looks like this kid here is your nemesis, Shigaraki!" Muscular taunted, his prosthetic face leaning closer towards Izuku. "What a useless brat of a child! Better left Quirkless, I say!"

"Let… Me… Go…!" Izuku said, which costed in a great amount of air that left his lungs.

"Muscular! Stop this at once!" Kurogiri barked, his mists spreading around his body. Tomura even took up his stances, ready to disintegrate the giant man.

"Tch! Or what?! You'll drop me to the Pacific Ocean? Get real!" Muscular spat back. "The only one whom I give permission to even try to take me down, is this fucking kid! WELL?! SHOW ME WHAT YOU GOT, FUCK-BOY!"

Izuku could only grunt in response, he's too vulnerable to do anything. There wasn't any pain that he could feel as he endured this, but more and more air got pushed out of his lungs making him unable to breathe, he's starting to panic.

"YOU CALL YOURSELVES A VILLAIN?! Oh, please… YOU CAN'T EVEN THINK ABOUT DEFEATING ME!" Muscular boomed at the rest of the occupants, all of them lowered their gazes at him. "Heroes and whatnot! You're all afraid of them, you pussies! Now look at the lot of you, watching the TV with glad in your eyes as if all your hard work had been paid. BUT WHAT ACTUALLY DID YOU ALL DO? Petty thievery? PUH-FUCKING-LEASE!"

"I don't have enough middle fingers to even show how much I feel about you, asshole." Mustard said darkly.

"Just drop the kid and go, who fucking cares about what you think?" Spinner spat.

"HAH! As if a wannabe-Stain iguana and Sir Smokes-a-Lot is going to tell me what to do!" Muscular said tauntingly, then, his attention reverted back to Izuku. "In fact, all this pub's ever have is just a knife compared to a missile in terms of war! What good can a dirty cat do in a war?!"

"I HEARD THAT!" Yuuki shouted, Izuku saw her standing on the countertop with her nails longer than an average human.

"AND THIS PSYCHO-BITCH!" Muscular shouted again, and now his attention is focused on Toga Himiko, whose eyes did not even widen at all at the mention of her insult-name. "Look at her! Just fucking look at her! What can a one handed Yandere even do?! AND TO TOP IT OFF, SHE LOST HER CRAZY! HOW COOL IS THAT, HUH!?"

Izuku felt his blood boiling under his skin, one of his eyes managed to get open as half of his face got covered with tendrils of muscle. He stared at Muscular's gigantic body, but now there were something else he could see. His blood flow. His heart. His veins.

The glowing dark red underneath his skin and muscles, the blood that's rich of oxygen, ready to be exploded from his veins. Then, Izuku felt angry, angrier than he's ever been.

Without warning, Muscular's muscles exploded.

The blood pressure from the explosion was so high, blotches of red sprayed nearly everywhere inside of the pub. Izuku also felt his face covered in cold liquid as the tendons got loose and he was free to fall towards the ground. Covered with all these dead tendons, he coughed and coughed and sucked in the cold air.

The other occupants took a step back, Kurogiri and Tomura stared in awe at the boy. Whilst Toga stared at Izuku with blank like eyes. Yuuki's mouth is hanging on a hinge, much like the rest. Witnessing Izuku's power is certainly something else.

Muscular stared at his severed hand in shock, completely thunder stricken, dumbfounded. But, instead of an explosion-like wound, it was a clean cut by a strong razor sharp object. He looked back to Izuku with blood red eyes.

"This fucking kid…" He muttered in annoyance, the severed hand didn't really seemed like it had gotten to him as more tendrils began taking place on his stump. His face also got tendrils all over, all of his muscles pulsing with fury. "I'LL KILL YOU DEAD!" He barked.

But before Muscular could charge at him with a sheer force of a rhino, Izuku rises his red hand, now fully fixed and healed. His lower arm along with his fingers and palm turned to blood, the stream works like a thin but deadly whip. And in just a split second, Muscular's torso got split on the middle.

The muscles on his body can do nothing to stop the razor sharp blood particles that formed around him, the other occupants watched as the top half of Muscular's body fell forwards while the lower half kneeled on the floor.

Izuku rises up from the pile of dead tendons Muscular had left, his face downwards while streams of blood orbits his body. There were blood basically splattered everywhere on his body, but just like what he did to Toga the night before, the blood on his collared shirt got lifted off and it joined the red tornado circling his figure.

There were soft footsteps coming his way, Izuku did not dare to look anywhere else than the floor. Knowing that he had just killed, he wanted to be left with his thoughts alone.

A soft hand came to touch his chin, and lift his head up. Toga Himiko is staring at him with her cat like pupils.

"You… Are very, very cute." Toga whispered to him before walking back with a maniacal grin as a reaction to his dumbfounded stare. There should be no more of the color red on his face, but another one is unfortunately growing from the inside of his cheeks.

"Fine… I'll admit…" Tomura muttered to Kurogiri, crossing his arms with a huff.

"He is it, then?" Kurogiri replied. "He'll be the one to kill All Might?"

Tomura did not answer at once. "We just need to show him the way, along with our legacy right there. The two of them will be someone Sensei would definitely favor."

.

.

.

.

"Are you ready for this, mes amis?" Aquila said to them, holding his phone with Ryutetsu on the line.

Mister J said nothing, looking at him then back at the screen.

All-For-One also said nothing, only a grin could be seen on his mouth.

"Oh well!" Aquila exclaimed. "On my countdown, Ryutetsu!"

" _Alright, then_ …" Said Ryutetsu from the other side of the call.

"Trois!"

"Deux!"

"Un!"

"COMMENCER!"

* * *

ORIGINAL CHARACTER CARD

 **ALIAS : MISTER J**

 **REAL NAME : UNKNOWN**

 **QUIRK : FEAR**

 **OVERALL : It has been a few chapters before Mister J's character card is shown, and throughout all of those chapters Mister J is seen to be a terrifying man to whom he may wanted on to look at him as such. As a child, he hated his Quirk, even his parents were utterly terrified and kicked him out of the house. His expertise is from that to strategizing plans, to an animal friend. His Quirk allows him to focus on someone's mind and change it's emotions drastically, without actually making them see something that'll bring them to their knees, he would just turn up anyone's panic-o-meter and watch as people suddenly went paranoid. And if he's feeling like it, he could actually break someone's mind due to extreme panic and paranoia. He's a man of silence, voice only coming out of his face like there's actually a mouth there, he's also concentrated and focus. A bit arrogant and hates losing the most. Loves his terrier than probably anything else.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **NEXT TIME ON "The Quirk Underworld"!**

 **A heated fight between the politicians, the media, and the people, against the pro heroes who are accused of doing nothing in times of peril. Izuku decides to leave the group and began his search for answers. And an amazing act as Aquila released all of his most fearsome beasts of all.**

 **.**

 **R &R**


	10. A Stage Stained with Sin and Gore

**Hey... It's me... The author... Making a canon for the second time in this fanfic of mine. Hi. Did you miss me? I hope not. OUCH! Okay, okay, I hope you all ready for the new chapter of 'The Quirk Underworld'.**

 **Yay.**

 **Ugh... Enough with that, now, let's get on to the author's note. This time, it comes directly from the author. Uh... Well. Okay. There was a person who gave four... No. Wait. Three interesting reviews that I'd gladly answer... Not... ARGH! OKAY! OKAY! Sorry...**

 **So firstly, Mr or Ms. Cloy552. Toga did came to join the League of Villains after Stain's arrest, no mystery to that, but in this fanfic Izuku is still at his age of fourteen which means the things leading up to that point hadn't happened yet. And the League of Villains was never even introduced until the unforeseen simulation joint arc, but we know that All-For-One made Tomura and Kurogiri gather allies. It was seen in chapter one that Toga is already an occupant of a pub in Kamino Ward, the reason for that is explained in chapter eight, The Etymology of Toga Himiko. When Kurogiri said that All-For-One, in chapter seven called with an alias 'Sensei', sent her to them with orders. Thus, making her the first ally Kurogiri and Tomura has.**

 **Secondly, if anyone's wondering why Meltdown is hunting Izuku at the police station. Trying to kill him. Well. I can't say anything about that. All I can say is that Mister J sent him to do so. But the reason why he did such thing will be explained, trust me. I refuse to give spoilers. Also, imagine this, you're in a world of possibilities and miracles, you are suddenly spared by a mad woman, whom you know nothing about of, how do you know that that woman is not in the room with you at any time?**

 **And lastly, about the Quirk transfer thing, if anyone's wondering how's that possible. You probably not know this, but I'm maniacally chuckling. Remember when I say I wanted a more M. Night Shyamalan kind of twist? Well... You just wait. A little hint, let's just say Toga didn't really give him a Quirk, capiche?**

 **And so... Thus ends the author's notes.**

 **What? You think of me as some kind of idiot? Of course I remember to tell them about my disclaimer for the BNHA universe.**

 **As an truthful author, I say this from the bottom of my heart. Or... Whatever's in there now... I am, honestly, thankful for your kind gestures. Your follows and favorites are very supportive, much like your review. So please, review, and read on.**

 **.**

 ***phone vibrates*(Satans Saggy Left Testy is now following The Quirk Underworld)**

 **wtff...**

* * *

It has been a month since the day the hurricane strikes, they say that there were about five hundred people that died that day. But the truth is, they only found sixty four bodies.

Bodies that are hanging from trees, bodies that are drowned in river, bodies that are crushed inside houses, and bodies that are found several miles from the epicenter. From these death tolls, there are some victims that have never been found. Their families mourned their deaths, knowing that nothing comes out of the hurricane alive. Like it or not, people would rather think that the ones who are missing have rested in peace, they'd rather not to live with the guilt of knowing that there's nothing they could do now if some of them are even alive.

And so, these broken families, these other victims of the hurricane, needed someone to be blamed.

Then came the rumor that spreads around the feeds of a social media site, an anonymous from the internet had spread out the word, or rather, a question. The question that makes most people angry.

Where was All Might?

Internet chat rooms, many people from different countries went in on the story. Someone came in to throw in one of their useless opinions in the sea of garbage made out of ones and zeros, the usual stuff. But when it comes to the topic where the word 'All Might' and 'Hurricane' is in the same sentence, all hell breaks loose.

And just like that, the rumor spreads. It's very troubling for the pro heroes these days, knowing that they too had no control over the disaster and the deaths that happened that day.

A pro hero, with the alias 'Eraserhead', named Aizawa Shouta, finds these as one of the things that made the media annoying.

"You look somewhat unrecognizable…" Said a woman's voice, bringing the man out of his trance.

As he looked behind him, towards the entry door of the waiting room, where a woman whose face was touched by youth stood. The woman wore a light grey suit and a matching colored pencil skirt, the white shirt under her suit had a loose button making her bust seem much bigger. Her blue eyes twinkling under her glasses, her spiky black hair falls to her waist, and her smile seemed to hide a certain worry under her beauty.

"Your collar is open…" Aizawa said bluntly.

The woman pouted. "I can't breathe well in tight clothes!"

Aizawa said dots, he shook it off and looked towards a more important matter. "You're early, Kayama-san. I expect the others is waiting behind the door?" Aizawa said.

"No, I'm here alone, went with my new car. What about you?" Kayama said, twirling her car keys.

Aizawa stared it with a bit of uncertainty, his dull and dry eyes averted back towards the woman. "No, I went here alone."

Kayama nodded at him, she looked past Aizawa towards another door, which looked like it made her anxious. Aizawa took note of this, he brushed his hand back to fix his long slick hair and keep it stuck at a slicked back position. He strolled around the waiting room one more time, taking as much time as possible to keep his mind occupied.

He went back to remembering the day the hurricane strikes, his memory is a little faded as to what had happen. Knowing that maybe it's best to try not to look back to it, even his colleagues said that they'd rather have themselves to move on and not bother with remembering, but the problem with it was that he wasn't actually capable to hide the truth anymore.

For he knew why All Might wasn't there that day, and it's not the fact that his guilt is getting over him, that's another thing, but it was because of the restless group of journalists still on his trail trying to put anything he says about the hurricane or All Might out of context just for the sake of money.

Not only did these people are getting him on the edge of his patience, they are also getting smarter. They have been suspicious towards him and the other pro heroes, which was understandable due to their lack of cooperativity on the topic of 'the truth'.

It's not that he's not sorry for these greedy bastards that deserves a door slammed at their faces every once in a while, he's kind of sorry for the people they say they represent in. He's kind of sorry for the way the media lied to them with false articles and headlines, and he's kind of sorry for not being able to tell the truth himself.

And now, a massacre happened, and it really pissed him off when he heard that no heroes had successfully apprehended the criminal in fault. Since they say that he 'disappeared'.

This must have something that had to do with the Underworld, the tabooed, those who must not be speak of. But there was a doubt inside of him too, knowing how the Underworld can be, it's most likely that they would not just attack something with no reason.

But the boy he saw in the morning live news a few days ago saying that he's also linked to the police station explosion, and he doubted about that too, most likely because it's one of the news channel he disliked. How could someone like that, a child even, be linked in any kind to the most powerful underground organization?

What the hell is actually going on?

About a few minutes later, while the two pro heroes sat in silence on the given chair inside of the waiting room, a knock was heard on the door. No, not the front door, the other one.

Aizawa and Kayama exchanged glances, the shoulder length haired man stood up from his seat, fixed his tie, and walked towards the other door.

A shorter man was waiting on the other side.

Aizawa looked down at the man, puzzled. "Yes?"

"Your party will be called in about half an hour, I suggest you be ready till then…" Said the man, before shuffling away and out of sight.

Aizawa closed the door with a sigh, returning back to his seat.

Kayama looked at him with furrowed eyebrows. "Is it time?"

"No, we still have thirty minutes left to wait for the others…"

"Aren't you a bit scared?"

Aizawa blinked lightly at her. "Why should I? I know that these dumb presses are all just about trying to get the right amount of traffic in their headline sales whether it's from lies or make believe, they'll just record parts of me that'll make me look like the villain here. So why should I be scared of low level criminals?"

"It's not actually like that, you know…" Kayama muttered, her head hung low. "Now, the deputy prime minister is here to watch! What chances do we have to even lie ourselves out of it?"

"Look, Kayama, it's not about the government, politicians, or even the monarchy anymore." Aizawa told her. "It's about the people, broken and angry, and of course, automatically, heroes like us aren't considered true to them anymore. We are one party while the other party is the community that criticizes the other, and what do you think they'll do if they find out all that has been said is a lie?"

"That won't happen, Aizawa…" Said another voice in the room, a much deeper one with a rather dark tone. The two pro heroes at the seats look towards the entrance door and saw that several people had walk in without them noticing.

A skinny man in a clean suit walked towards the two of them. "I've been asked specifically for this meeting, they'll want answers from me so you don't have to worry about saying anything…"

Yagi Toshinori walked over to them with the rest of the party behind him, all built out off several pro heroes. Endeavor, Space Hero 13, Snipe, and much more of the pros came to support their party.

The three of them exchanged unsure looks, Kayama shifted her attention from the skinny Yagi to Aizawa, who stares at her with tired eyes.

"So… When is it starting?" Yagi asked the both of them, his face contorting a bit to that of a worried one. There was also a single trail of sweat running down his skeletal cheek.

"In about twenty five minutes…" Aizawa replied, resting his head on his fist while looking at his watch on the other hand.

"What are you going to tell them then, Toshinori-san?" Kayama asked Yagi.

Yagi seemed a bit uneased at the question, his little beady eyes sunken deep inside his socket gazed off. "I'll tell them what they need, I'll try all I can to get all of this under control…"

"That's good, then…"

Kayama frowned at the both of them. "But… Toshinori-san…"

"If it comes down to that, Miss Kayama, then I have no choice but to tell the truth. For me, a symbol of peace, to be the one who'll cause another hate war is too much of a thought for me to bear. And yes, while I admit that it won't be the wisest choice in the book, considering the rising numbers of villains every week, I won't have any other choice. The worst case scenario is that the people would not consider me as their symbol anymore, but I'm fine with that, as long as people like you two keeps them safe at all times…" Yagi said, ending his speech with a little cough. Which was a bad idea since it made him sprout blood once more. "Although, this might seem a bit off the topic, but I need your help with something…"

Aizawa blinked. "What is it?"

"There was a massacre a few days back, yes? I was wondering if any of you had any idea on what all that was…"

Kayama and Aizawa exchanged glances. "I suppose there was this kid, whoever he was, and he killed his classmates by what seemed to be a blood type Quirk. I don't know anything much about it, but it seemed to me that it's just one of those mood swing cases… Why you ask?" Aizawa said, a bit curious at the question too.

Yagi seemed a bit agitated at that, he looks like he is debating if he should tell the two pro heroes. "I visited an old friend the other day, Naomasa Tsukauchi, he's one of the police station explosion victims."

Aizawa stared at him with his eyebrows furrowed, unable to respond properly, he lets the man continue. With an anxious look, Aizawa went back to the time when he was informed that they had found a mark at the area.

Considering All Might's history with their kind, and the things he'd do to get at them back, Aizawa would have expected the man to do more than just ask for leads.

"I heard the boy was charged with both crimes?"

Kayama nodded. "Yes, but why are you so interested in it? I mean, I get why that should matter to you, the kid's unstable and roaming free in Japan, but shouldn't there be a more important things at hand? I'm sure the other heroes will apprehend him in no time…"

"No." All Might in disguise said, coughing a bit as he realized that he answered a bit too quickly. "I mean… No, it's alright… There's something I must talk with the boy myself…"

Aizawa stared at him in silence, a bit surprised at what he just said. Although it's obvious that an All Might would like to finish things his kind of way, the one with the smile and all, but there was something in his eyes that said that he'd like to talk personally with the said child himself. The reason for this is clear to the other man.

But, he hasn't got a lot of time to think about that. There wasn't enough evidence to support that the Underworld is in fault. There wasn't enough things that'll push them out of their current dark age, and now, the time has come for them to go up towards the spotlight.

The hanging rope awaits.

.

.

.

.

"— _it was not our intention to let the villain in fault to get away with it, hundreds have been deemed dead at that faithful day and I admit that it was my fault as well for not being able to overpower the hurricane…_ "

There was an eruption of denials, shouts, and angry calls from the people who came to watch the hero's public confession. Several flashes from hundreds of different cameras took the pictures impatiently as the photographers bumped against each other at the contest of profit, the headline would be dying to get All Might's good side, Toga supposed.

She, and the rest of her partners in crimes, had been watching the news for about a whole three hours, remembering every word that's said until she realized that it's already seven o'clock sharp at night. Frankly, inside of her, she could say that she's frustratingly confused. She cannot decide whether she should be angry at the heroes, or the government.

But as she thought about it, everyone was to blame for something.

" _Is it true that on that day, you were absent on the counter attack for the hurricane?_ " Said a reporter. Toga saw his mic lifted above his head to get All Might's clearer voice.

" _All Might! All Might! Number one hero! You said that in your last statement you admit that there is someone else more powerful than you?! How do you cope with that?_ "

" _All Might! JPC reporter here! The villain is still at large in Japan, yes or no? And what will you do about it?_ "

Toga sighed, mentally talking to herself about her opinion on the media. Of course, she would probably answer to herself… Why bother with something that hates you too?

The girl lifted her head up from her arms which she used as a pillow when she rested her head on the table, Toga licked her chapped lips in distaste as she longed for a cold drink. As she went to sit up straight, she could be seen biting her lips with her fangs, a habit of hers.

Her eyes shifted on one of the corners of the bar, two people are chatting at each other as if trying to debate on which of are going to make dinner tonight, Tomura and Kurogiri are always like that. She loves conflicts, she tends thinks it's fun to watch the tension of the two groups. But as she looked around she got disappointed, not only did she saw Izuku secluded from the rest of the pub on one of the stools next to the counter, there were nobody else on the pub (save for Yuuki, who changed into her cat form while trying to comfort Izuku for the last ten hours) after that awesome, definitely not disgusting incident where Muscular got cut clean in half.

Speaking of which, she could hear him grunting next to her.

"Hey, could you stop that? I'm trying to listen to the news…" Toga sneered, looking at the bloody mess at the floor.

The muscle Quirked man glanced angrily at her, too bad he lost a lower arm and a lower body to do enough damage at this level of overwhelmed. "You ain't even smiling… You look at me, guy torn in half, barely alive, and you still ain't smiling?"

But Toga smiled at that, she found herself unable to hold her own laughs when she again, had her eyes averted back towards the man's missing lower body now covered in roots-like muscles. "Do-ho ho ho ho ho! Are you implying that I'm not even slightly amused at what I'm looking at here?"

"Tch… Why the hell am I supposed to care about your mental illness? Stupid fucking me, asking stupid fucking questions…" Muscular cursed, his red tank top now covered in more blood after Izuku cuts him in half. His muscle-like tendrils are thinning due to the exhaustion of trying to keep the man alive.

Toga found his response as the finishing of their little chat, she went back to minding her own business until she saw Izuku again. The boy was grabbing locks of his forest green hair in stress, while a white cat tapped her paws gently on his knuckles.

"You know, I'm surprised that you're still alive, Muscular. I picked that Quirk for Izuku-kun specifically…" Toga said.

"I ain't going to be put down by some kid…"

Toga scoffed. "If you're not actually legless, you might be able to stand your ground at that statement…"

"DO YOU WANT TO DIE?!"

"INSIDE VOICE. WHEN. IN. THE PUB! GODDAMMIT, I SWEAR, ONE MORE NOISE AND I WILL END YOU!" Tomura furiously shouted with contempt towards the now disabled man.

Toga watched as Muscular stared blankly at the lanky, greyish blue haired man as he turned back to Kurogiri for a chat. Muscular seemed to be stiffing from his posture as he was laid down on the wall for a long time.

Toga, again, turned her attention back to Izuku. Feeling a little bit of bloom inside her heart as she now saw his face after he took his time looking down at himself, of course, Toga could honestly understand why he felt this way.

She went up to him, skipping a bit along the way. "Hiya...!"

The white cat shifted her blue eyes from the boy towards her, a black spot on her right eye seemed to be squinting at the sight of Toga. "What's up?"

Izuku cleared his throat after what seemed like a failed reply. "—ey… Hey…"

Toga stared at him, there was a brief moment when the both of them locked their eyes. The girl did the only thing she could think of, she grinned widely. And Izuku response was, a horrified look.

The cat's facial expressions seemed to give off something that resembles an exasperated sigh, the feline leaped down from the countertop before walking away from the both of them. "Toga, can you come with me?"

Toga waved at Izuku, while still grinning scarily. It was unknown whether that grin was on purpose, or she is actually born with it. Toga followed the cat towards the door which leads to the hallway, humming subconsciously on the way. She finds herself facing the cat in front of her, judging from their position it was sure that Yuuki was not trying to let anyone hear their conversation.

"So… What's going up your alley?" Toga said apathetically, honestly she'd rather be with Izuku at this moment.

"Izuku told me about the time you… Erm… When you killed his three people in front of him. And he also said that he's thankful for saving—" Yuuki stopped mid track, earning a confused head tilt from Toga. "You know what, screw this. What the hell's wrong with you—NO! DON'T ANSWER THAT!"

"But—"

"Listen, Toga, this… Other half of you… It almost got Izuku killed yesterday night… Not that I'm sure that it's possible… B-but there's this part where you're avoiding eye contact with everyone, as if you're trying to hide your guilt, Toga-chan. And… I don't know who I'm even talking to…" Yuuki said with a hint of sadness in her tone, Toga found this particularly curious considering that she's facing with a cat today.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Toga said casually. "There's only me, and nothing else is like me."

"I just… Wanted to ask… Well, I wanted to ask which one of you that gave him a Quirk. It might help him to know what he's actually dealing with…"

"Why would I want to do that?" Toga scoffed, waving Yuuki's words away. "It's thrilling to see him cut another person in half!"

Yuuki went silent. "… You're the one who gave him the Quirk? How did you even do that? It's not even physically possible!"

"Oh… About that… Well, I kind of—"

The two of them stopped when they heard a dimmed sound of an explosion coming from the pub, the both of them did not exactly exchanged looks but it's obvious that they're both are puzzled at what they just heard. The explosion came again, but more static. It was like, it came from the TV.

Yuuki rushed on her four limbs back towards the pub, Toga saw he skittered away in a hurry as she followed suite.

And then they saw both Kurogiri and Tomura, looking at the news with their full attention. Because now, the live public speaking is interrupted with another live news, a footage of destruction and chaos.

Toga felt herself a bit surprised, she heard people talking about this. But when she saw it completely live on TV, it made her wanted to see the things shown with her own naked eyes.

There were these things, monstrous things, with different body size and characteristics, but they're all the same when it comes to destructive power. There were several citizens screaming in fear as a giant black thing lifted a truck and threw it off screen, the thing shrieked a battle call and several other things came to join it in the party. The figures are all quadrupled in limbs, some had wings, some are really buff, and all of them had their brains swollen to an unnatural size and could be shown out of their heads.

Toga smiled, she did not expect this to actually happen. This was truly exhilarating.

"IZUKU!" Yuuki's scream was heard.

Izuku had ran from where he sat, he quickly passed both Kurogiri and Tomura, before facing Toga.

Toga playfully blocked his path, knowing that he was trying to run outside through the only door he knew of. The girl gave a devilish smirk at the young boy, and the other occupants watched the two facing each other face to face.

Toga finds great enjoyment watching him stare at her in puzzlement, disbelief, and fear, she did not care why the boy wanted to go out so much. If anything, she'll take him anywhere. But this time, she wanted the both of them to watch her long awaited movie.

"Where are you going? The movie's about the start!" Toga sneered, earning a blank look from both Kurogiri and Tomura, and a stare of great disappointment from a particular white cat. "Come on! This'll be romantic!"

"H-Himiko-san! Please, I need to get out of here!"

"Why? There's a good seat right over there, we could watch it with perfectly no—"

"MY MOTHER IS IN DANGER, HIMIKO-CHAN! I NEED TO GET THERE AS FAST AS I CAN!" Izuku might not know this, but Toga saw the blood vessels in his eyes are getting redder and redder after he made an outburst.

"Oh?"

"PLEASE! LET ME THROUGH! I-I DON'T KNOW WHAT THE HELL'S GOING ON BUT I JUST NEED TO GET TO HER!"

"She'll be fine, she got the pro heroes don't they? All Might will come to save her, right?" Toga said.

Izuku is loss at words. "W-what are you people… Why are you doing this!? Why are you so casual about all of this!?"

"Well, firstly… I'm me!" Toga put simply. "I'm anything you want me to be!"

"GET OUT OF MY WAY!"

There was a loud cough coming from behind the boy, it was Tomura. "Let him be, Toga. We'll see what happens when the heroes failed to save the day again."

That hits the trigger, Toga could see the panic from inside his eyes. This mischievous feeling inside of her, she just wanted to mess with him so bad. She wanted to see him beg for her to get out of the way, and she wanted to see the face he made that night at the park. Oh, how she loved that face.

But Izuku lowered his gaze at her, teeth gritting, before his figure exploded to trillions of microscopic blood. His reaction is definitely surprising, the red storm went past through her body, sharp blood made short cuts on her face, the sound of it rushing against her ear is definitely something worth hearing.

The boy had grown so fast, she had thought.

It felt real good to be this side of her again, she had thought.

* * *

 **It has been a pleasure to write this.**

 **And another thank you, I suppose.**

 **And no, I am not a tsundere... Jeez...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Next up, on The Quirk Underworld.**

 **Aquila, Mister J, and All-For-One. Partners in crime with knifes in each other's back, how will they cope with the results of their show once they know that they succeeded in bringing chaos? All Might faces off with Izuku at last, the false hero and the monster. One wants answers, the other just wants vengeance. Who wants who? And a new villain arises, seeing the pro heroes now painted as failures, he sees this as a once in a lifetime chance.**

 **Toga Himiko is working with someone else?**

 **A lead on the disaster Quirk user?**

 **Find out next on... "The Day the Heroes Stood Still"**

 **.**

 **R &R**


	11. The Day the Heroes Stood Still

**ATTENTION READERS! THIS IS AN ANNOUNCEMENT! ATTENTION READERS!**

 **On chapters 5 and 9 there is a little bit changes in the story, this is due to me not getting my shit straight.**

 **On chapter 5, Mister J said something like this. "He is not the one to cause the hurricane, if I would've been more careful" Now he says something like this "He had more power than I imagined, the extent is unknown"**

 **That is due to the fact that on this chapter, I will explain how that changed statement would make sense in this one. There will be a few things I would change in the future if some things don't make any sense with the rest.**

 **And on chapter 9, I was going to write from Izuku's third person POV then change it into Toga's. But did not realize that there are "He"s and "She"s that got mixed up. Sorry for that.**

 **This is the author's conscience, bringing you the new chapter of The Quirk Underworl** **d!**

 **Please read on, and review.**

 **Also I disclaim BNHA.**

* * *

In a rather quiet household, only to be decorated by the sound of the live TV news, the sound of cars zooming past their neighborhood, and the muffled sounds of stew cooking. A young boy felt skeptical, because he knew that this household, was never this quiet.

Somehow, to Bakugou Katsuki, the silence is a bit uncomfortable. He kept his eyes locked on the television screen with his figure slouched on the sofa, a three fourth empty can of soda is in his hand still unmoved towards his lips, with a rather heavy sigh he rubbed his stinging eyes from watching the TV too long.

"— _seems that the attack is only occurring on central Tokyo! Hundreds of these unknown creatures are tearing down buildings, cars, and—AAAAH!—… A-and… The heroes have yet to take control of the situations, also the police here… They are currently trying to evacuate the remaining civilians!_ " The female news reporter had several panicking people running past her back, and by the looks of it, she seemed more than please to join the crowd.

There were sirens that could be heard, gunfire every now and then, and sounds of screaming that filled most of the noises. The shaky camera took less action to be shown, Bakugou needed to refrain himself from getting dizzy from all the wobbly sight.

He smelled something down from the kitchen, the beef and carrots stew seemed just about done. But he felt no use to visit the kitchen now, considering who is cooking.

He and his mother had never had what some would call a 'good terms', they're always a nuclear family to the eyes of their neighbor. Ready to explode when necessary.

Ever since Monday, he began to talk less and less to his family. Mostly because of shock, and confusion also. He just couldn't believe it, was he always this oblivious?

He stood up from the sofa and walked over towards the kitchen, there was no use for him to hold back his hunger. Besides, it's just his mother.

He peeked his head in towards the kitchen, a young woman with spiky blonde hair just like him, wearing an apron and evenly stirred the pot on the stove. Bakugou puts his hands on his casual pants pockets as a sign of defense, unnaturally large anxiety overwhelmed his insides, making him unsure whether it's okay to talk to her at this hour.

"Hey, mom…" Bakugou said salty, sticking to his status quo. "When's dinner ready?"

"Go back to the sofa, it's about to get ready." His mother said, not even glancing at her son.

"It's already been two hours!" Bakugou said with a slight raise of his tone. But his mother made no rude remarks when she should've done so, this made Bakugou's stomach churned. Again, he sighed heavily. "Alright, fine, can I at least take a fucking walk outside?"

"It's late, you brat. Don't even try to open the front door."

"Why the hell do I get to wait for you to cook something shitty, when I could just at least buy some coup ramen than stay in this boring house?" Bakugou sneered in an undertone.

"Because I'm your mother and you do what I say, if your IQ is so smart, know why I won't let you walk around at night in the middle of a villain attack."

"Tch… Whatever, I can fight some dumb villain, no problem." Bakugou bitterly replied, feeling himself getting the lower ground. "It's not like you can keep me here forever…"

"Get some common sense in your head a bit, you ungrateful, insolent dimwit." His mother snapped, her focus not flinching from the stew. It was obvious that she is trying to get on Bakugou's nerves, one trick is to let him know that he's still just a whiny son of a bitch. Figuratively speaking. "But fine, it's not like I care if you get mauled by a fucking villain, what have you done for me for keeping you safe all this years, huh? You'll probably get on everybody's nerve and one of these days all of them are gonna come after you with a gun soon enough. You know what I'm gonna do? I'm gonna sip on some beer, watching you die. Because paying for your hospital expenses is a hell no!"

To Bakugou, this is kind of a low blow, a new low. His mother constantly tries to get him angry, it's amusing for her to watch, he supposed. But sometimes, there were times where his mother said some mocks that resembled a disappointed one. His mother never seemed to be disappointed in him, she just liked to pick a fight with him. When she said this, Bakugou instantly felt disrespected.

"What's dad got to say in all this?" He said, unsure of what other spats to give.

His mother fell silent, she did not answer at once. "Your father hasn't come back from work…"

Bakugou's eyes widened a bit, tension grew in the kitchen. "Oh."

"Now get your sorry ass to the dinner table, were having dinner just like you want." His mother ordered, but now she made a single eye contact to him by turning her head a bit. There was a buzz of lightning coming from those two.

Bakugou felt himself frozen to the floor, unnerved. He hesitantly followed her command and left the kitchen, his hand still in in his pockets.

He could hear a muffled sniff, he didn't want to hear a sob.

.

.

.

.

Izuku could not waste any time.

His consciousness stretches as his body turned to a giant dark red storm flying over Tokyo, the blood storm zig-zagged in the night sky, avoiding buildings and news helicopters. The number of care he gives when he saw several cameras now eyed on to him is basically zero, he couldn't waste time knowing that these people knew that he is there.

The city is in chaos, black smokes running up towards the sky.

Dangerous, threatening, murderous, menacing, and desperate. This is all the things that Izuku felt. The adrenaline, the feeling of freedom to be flying so high up in the sky, he felt no limit can overcome him. The storm of blood took a dive, its gigantic snake like body seemed slithering in the air.

Not only did he saw hundreds of people running for their lives, ahead of him is utter destruction. Obliteration. Lakes of fires and explosions spreads around the city and lit it up as if it was war, there were several cars thrown about by the powerful creatures that's rampaging in the streets.

His formless liquid body fly's overhead of the panicking crowds, mother's carrying their child, kids getting lost in the wave, arrogant office worker pushing everyone out of his way, there were also several police forces whose mouths dropped in awe as they saw him flying over them.

He is almost there, the hospital's right around the corner of that giant office building. Several gunfire are shot, it seemed like the evacuation team are overwhelmed by the number of creatures they had to keep bay.

And the heroes, he could see them too.

Gigantification, hell flame, cloning, cement, all of these seemed to have slight to zero effect towards these creatures. Colorful costumes glows from the light of the raging fires, their Quirks blasted on offensive, trying to destroy as many of these things possible.

Then, a giant explosion occurred. Its deafening bang caused the air and ground to tremble in response. It wasn't a regular explosion, it was something that is similar to a situation when an unstoppable force crashes into an immovable object.

A powerful punch, to be exact.

The creatures, the ones that were picking on the civilians and the police, got their attention shifted suddenly. One by one, they gave a battle cry, and rushed off towards the place where that punch had supposed to occur.

The blood storm lowers its altitude, to the point where it returned to Izuku's normal form. He did not meant to do this, something inside of him seemed to have stopped abruptly, but Izuku took no time stopping down, his red boots tried to propel himself up to the air, trying to return to a storm of blood.

For the second time, he succeeded. His form, again, exploded to trillions of microscopic blood that moves like one instance. He caught no glimpses of these monsters anymore, where had they gone off to?

The red storm moved like a speeding racing car, for up to more than a hundred miles per hour. The consciousness's sanity snapped like a twig, the power, it's too overwhelming.

The storm made a sharp turn on a corner, passing through cars and flames in the process. At a split second moment, he came face to face with a monster. He could only take a quick notice before the storm splits in two and divided when it came in contact with the creature, an oversized bird with brains coming out of its head.

The power this one thing could do, flipping over cars, creating holes in streets, destroying buildings, it might be too powerful for anyone to defeat. He realized, all of the other monsters are hold up to that one place. Surprisingly, they didn't come after him.

He caught something, from up above, a shining star that grew brighter and brighter as it seemed like it's getting closer. There's this one sound that usually came from a Mach 2 when it breaks the sound barrier, the whistling sound came closer and closer, until.

" **UNITED STATES OF SMASH!** "

Izuku's particle body is blasted away by the wind, totally scattering him everywhere. His consciousness is still there, somewhere, but there was this split second moment when he felt a great mental pain when he was scattered.

Izuku suddenly grew very wary, he summoned back all his particles, which took him a long enough time to gain his original body back. Once he does, he felt himself coughing all the contents of his stomach out.

What had happen back then? It felt like there were this sudden shock to his head when all his blood got scattered too far away from his body.

Kneeling down on the cracked ground, scorching heat of the fiery blazes hits his cheek. The time before the split second moment, an all mighty shout that pushes the air out of the environment, he immediately knew who it was.

He looked back, far back.

It seemed like he got off lucky, as the force of that one punch, it created a massive crater on the city of Japan. Izuku could not believe his eyes as it is, the buildings around it, completely wiped clean and blown backwards by the sheer force of that single hero. The single hero…

Everywhere he saw, parts of the streets that got blown off, crashing into the buildings in a one kilometer radius. There were nothing that could be seen alive on that crater, no monsters, no buildings, nothing.

He killed them off, he had killed them off. He killed all of them. The hospital, is gone.

"No…"

Izuku gritted his teeth, his skin is tearing off, and his eyes went blood red. There was a trigger inside of him, a switch, and it flicked his whole sense of reason completely off.

"NOOO!"

His body exploded violently, jets of blood streams whirled around his almost unseen figure like Saturn's belt. Droplets of red began flying off his body as the red storm speeds off towards the center of the crater, he's zooming in on that giant shadowy figure. Wrath and misery overcame him, he did not care about anything anymore.

He let himself go mad. It felt good.

That figure, that despised figure. Its blue and yellow body suit gleaming in the moonlight, its blonde hair striking upwards like a twin thunderbolt, he's going to make all of this disappear.

Just one slice of a blood, that'll do to cut him in half. Just one slice.

"RRRRAAAAAAH!" Izuku shouted, his hand reeled back under the storm of blood that masks his body, he's ready to attack.

All Might noticed him, and Izuku finds great pleasure in seeing his shocked face still covered in a wide smile. He's zooming in closer and closer, but All Might reeled back a hand as well.

An explosion of Quirks. After both powers came in contact to each other, it seemed like Izuku's power got a hit first. A giant red iceberg took place where he wanted it to, Izuku's instincts kicked in the point All Might's hand reeled back, indicating an offense. So Izuku countered it with giant spikes of solidified blood.

He stood behind the catastrophe, feeling a bit mighty himself. Is there a way All Might could survive that?

" **DETROIT SMASH!** " And the iceberg collapsed as a powerful force blew all of it away.

Izuku had to shield himself from the strong gush of wind, gritting his teeth in anger in the process. The guy is still alive, no matter, he won't be when Izuku's finished with him.

All Might slowly picked himself up from the ground, his buff body untouched and unscathed. But the look on his face when he made eye contact with the boy.

" **Midoriya… Is it you?** " All Might said.

"DIE!" Izuku's scream cuts him off. From his palm, blood exploded like a flame thrower, intending to rip the hero to pieces.

All Might easily dodged the incoming attack, and with his punch he blasted away the remaining blood in the air.

But from the attack that Izuku gave him, All Might did not realize that some of the blood particles were forming behind him. Izuku had changed the place from where he stood, and again, he blasted millions and millions of blood like thorns from his palm.

But All Might, again, easily blasted them off.

" **Stop this, my boy! Do you not realize what you are doing?!** " All Might pleaded, dodging away all the attacks that Izuku gave him.

But to Izuku, his words mean nothing. He's going to explode him, he's going to pay him a quick death. "RRRAAAAHHH!"

A ring of blood exploded from his torso, just like a razor sawblade it is intended to cut anything that came in contact. But All Might's skin withstands this, a painful grunt could be heard from the man.

" **Why are you doing this, Midoriya Izuku?! Who are you?!** "

"I HATE YOU!" Izuku shouted, throwing a whip of blood to him.

But All Might grabbed the supposedly sharp whip before pulling it, Izuku's body got pulled forward as well. And with All Might's strength, he's easily subdued by pulling the boy into his bear hug.

Izuku's head is thrown back while screaming into the sky, his fists clenches as a ring of blood circled around the boy and the man. The tornado did not intend to stop, he's going to kill All Might before he do so. If All Might does not intend to let him go, he's going to forcefully explode his arms off.

All Might flinched, and surprisingly, he coughed up blood. Fear and panic could be seen inside of his eyes, Izuku felt himself getting utterly embarrassed to see him like this. His body is oozing of hovering blood as All Might let the boy go.

From where he stood he could see his blood circulatory systems, there is something wrong with him. It seems like All Might is sick, a sickness that's rupturing his blood systems.

Izuku's face softens, his eyebrows furrowing, his sanity just snapped back when he saw this.

"ARGH!" Izuku said in surprise, his arms got suddenly wrapped in thin fabric like scarf that pulled him back.

He painfully landed on his back, immediately he tried to worm his way out of the bindings that is wrapped around his body.

But before he could do anything, several people began holding him down with force, a stinging pain came to mind. A giant hand grabbed his head and pulled it back, Izuku could not feel himself moving at all. He came face to face with someone whose face got covered almost completely by his long hair, he's the one that's holding him down with the fabric.

Izuku is still gritting his teeth in stress, he couldn't do anything in this situation. Why can't he just blow these people's head off? Why can't he just turn himself into a storm of blood again? And… Why is he feeling pain?

"That's some Quirk you got there, kid." Said a deep voice of a man, the one's holding him down.

"We have no time, let's get him out of here." Said the long haired man.

Something struck Izuku, he realized who these people was. Now he felt like he's in real dee trouble, he can't fight his way out of several pro heroes. Even more so when one of them is a man with a Quirk erasing Quirk.

"LET ME GO!" Izuku shrieked, kicking the ground as he got lifted up by the shoulders.

"Keep an eye on him, Eraserhead!" Said a hero in a spacesuit.

"I'm… Trying…" Eraserhead complied, his scarf still tightly embraced Izuku's figure.

Before Izuku knew it, something blunt hits the side of his head. Darkness consumed him.

.

.

.

.

"Ah, what? That's all of it? Mon dieu… I've had so much expectations on his potential!"

Mister J looked sideways at Aquila, the TV in front of him shone his faceless face. "Maybe you should've at least tried on someone else rather than a school kid…"

"His powers are magnificent, it's astounding to see that he could even make the mighty All Might bleed in the battle." All-For-One commented, chuckling a bit.

Aquila took another sip of his sake. "Oh well, it seems like it's time to go back to the drawing board!"

The two other man saw him standing up from where he sat, his beak gleaming in the TV light. He swooshed his cape a couple of times before turning to his partners in crime.

"So, my friends. Cheers to our new achievement?" Aquila said, grinning under his mask.

All-For-One coughed violently. "It seems so, Aquila. I find great entertainment in watching these, but it seems like the Noumus aren't that capable of killing All Might, yes?"

"It's a prototype, monsieur All-For-One! After this I'm researching on a bigger scale of destructive powers, one that'll surely bring anyone to their knees. No rival heroes or villains could challenge us with our new monster! Even the Underworld will tremble with fear at the sound of the Noumus!" Aquila said in an avant-garde kind of way, his posture resembles those of a mad scientist in old movies.

"Heh, then it's been good meeting you two…" All-For-One said, tidying his collar.

Mister J felt something tugging at his leg, he saw his Jack Russel's terrier wagging its tail while biting at the hem of his pants. The young pup barked at his its owner, indicating that it wished to be at the room no more.

Mister J sighed, he stood up from his seat as well, cleaning his formals. "It has been good, today I mean…"

"May we cross paths with each other again…" All-For-One said, tenting his fingers as the two men left the room.

Mister J glanced back at the man in life supporting machines, there was a slight clenching of his fists before walking away with his dog.

They left the room and closed the door behind them, Aquila and Mister J looked at each other. Their glances did not exchanged as the bird beaked man is still wearing his bravado, while Mister J on the other hand, did not seem to want to stand next to a man like that.

"Well… Pray tell that tomorrow would be a brighter day for us?"

"Like I said, Aquila. In the end, your bravado will be deemed useless no matter what you try..." Mister J scoffed, his ominous face staring deep into Aquila's blue eyes.

Aquila smirked. "Then I haven't failed once, have I? I've got everyone convinced!"

"You are no more than a child, looking at the stars at night. Pray tell this… What would you do if all your seemingly fantastic hard work is the reason of your downfall?" Mister J said. With a light tug at his dog's leash he walked away from Aquila. "Maybe next time try using your common sense, maybe all of these Noumus of yours would defeat the heroes, your creations would not win against the Underworld."

"Oh, but I did use my common sense." Aquila responded, his cape gleaming under the dim hallway lights. "For example, I would now that you'll come after the boy. And I made sure that he lives!"

Mister J stopped in his tracks, there was a brief silence in the room as his grip on the leash tightened.

"Your Quirk won't work on me, Mister J." Aquila sneered, a half smile forming on his face. "I've made precautions, for you, and for All-For-One too! See, I maybe a child looking at the stars. But all child wonders how to reach it. I guess the Underworld's downfall is a pipe dream but, alas, we never know…"

And with a low maniacal chuckle, Aquila went the other way. The two of them left each other's company, with Mister J still feeling utterly angered by Aquila's existence only.

But to Aquila, he's not oblivious, he finds this interesting. More and more competitions are at hand, more and more things he need to do to get to his goal. It's fun to toy with his dear friend Mister J, he wasn't sure why he needed to tease him a lot with his speeches, creations, and other things that'll made Mister J angry. He just finds it funny how the guy is so gullible.

Light footsteps filled the hallway as his shoes made a playful rhythmical tap every time Aquila took one step. The hallway is dim, but Aquila's company is also like this.

There is a figure in front of him, footsteps are coming in closer and closer.

Aquila smiled brightly at the other visitor. "Ah! Mademoiselle… So good to see you again!"

A girlish giggle. "Well, Aquila, the pleasures all mine!"

"Now, to whom am I speaking to?" Aquila asked as the figure came to light.

Blonde messy buns, light brown sweater, red neck scarf, and cat like eyes came to view. A smirk is on the young girl's face. "The usual..."

"Ah, I miss that shy side of you, missus Himiko! I wonder when I will see it again." Aquila told her, walking past the girl when he knew that she'll follow suite.

"Meh, not in here right now! This little thing's all mine now!" Toga said, punching her cheek a bit lightly.

"Now, come! And let us discuss this outside."

"What favor do I owe you?" Toga asked, skipping on her feet as she followed beside him.

"Take this, I think young Midoriya would need it." Aquila dug inside his suit pockets where he found a small wooden box which he gave to the girl.

Toga raised her eyebrow at the object, as she opened it she saw a small cylinder syringe put in a special place in the middle of the cotton stuffing. There were two other cylinder tubes on top and under it, both has red like substances as a filling.

Toga glanced back at Aquila. "The drugs are wearing off?"

"It seems so."

"But the dosage is doubled. Dang, I mean, I like watching a lot of people bleed but this is hardcore!"

"No, he just needs a quarter of it. I've made a more concentrated drug, so using it all would be unwise."

"Uh-huh, so, Izuku-kun is in solitary confinement, huh?" Toga said, taking a cylinder tube in her hand.

Aquila laughed. "Not for long!"

.

.

.

.

 **[Loading…]**

 **[Installing data…]**

 **[Downloading 3452 files from "XPRMNT-65-Era Project"…]**

 **[Downloading "Eye of Balor"…]**

 **[Downloading 8 files from "Kotaro Akumaru"…]**

 **[ERROR: FIREWALL DETECTED]**

 **[Continue download (Y/N)]**

 **/Y**

 **[Downloading "Pockets Inside Pockets"…]**

 **[Downloading 3 files from "Ebina Nagisa"…]**

 **[Donwloading "Gamma Ray Burst"…]**

 **[Downloading 5 files from "Joanita Andals"…]**

 **[ERROR IN DOWNLOADING FILES]**

 **/refreshdownload**

 **[Refreshing…]**

 **[Download failed. Virus detected. Activate antivirus (Y/N)]**

 **/N**

 **/refreshdownload**

 **[Refreshing…]**

 **[Downloading "All Seeing Eyes of God"…]**

 **[Downloading 2 files from "Jack Stephen Hart"…]**

 **[Downloading "Crack in Space and Time"…]**

 **[Downloading 9 files from "Hana Aditya Melati"…]**

 **[Download complete]**

 **[Virus detected. Activate antivirus (Y/N)]**

 **/N**

* * *

 **Little author's note, these names are all made up and by no means that I stole them from someone. I've made them up inside of my head in just five minutes, and if by chance that someone had the same name, I mean no disrespect or offense.**

 **.**

 **Next! On The Quirk Underworld.**

 **Izuku is finally caught, his powers suddenly depleting. How does he cope with that? A mysterious middle scholar girl arises from the shadows with an army behind her, you better bee-careful! All Might and the heroes are in a dilemma, they must choose between whether they should keep their title and be painted as failures, or do whatever it costs to get a brighter future, even if it means killing several to save thousands.**

 **Mister J and Aquila's rivalry!**

 **All-For-One's next big hit!**

 **And the start of winter is coming next on "What Makes a Villain"**

 **.**

 **R &R**


	12. What Makes a Villain

**So sorry if this chapter came out late, I've got important things to do in my real life. And by the looks of it, I've completely forgotten about this fanfic until one day I was sitting down when I screamed in realization and made everyone in my classroom jump in response.**

 **Anyways, it's been a good progress since day one. I've never got this much followers, I've never got this much favorites, and this is the current holder of the most reviewed fanfic in my profile. You guys are so helpful, thanks for reading up to this point. Sorry for the lateness, again, and I apologize in advance for future lateness too.**

 **But, other than that, I've got myself a good score in my final test! Woo-hoo for that!**

 **And also, notice how I seem to keep adding character's even though there's not more than at least two reasons to each of them? Well, I hope you can keep track and keep up. I don't want this story to be boring or whatever.**

 **Alright! Now that that's settled, why don't you go ahead and read!**

 **Don't forget to review at the end 3**

 **Sincerely, the author's conscience.**

* * *

Handling the system, that's what he's about. All that he has ever done is just taking care of the people, making sure the rest of the government doesn't mess anything up, rest assure that no other countries is hiding some deadly super weapon, blah, blah, blah…

Typical prime minister stuffs.

But when it comes to Japan and all its islands, it's his only and foremost responsibility. Not only did he had to make sure that no civilians are rebelling against the government, he had to make sure that the government is not rebelling against themselves too! It's ridiculous, the amount of things that could go wrong and it's his fault.

And just a month ago, a hurricane strikes. Not just any hurricane, this one killed hundreds and hundreds. Whether or not this is on purpose, he did not know. But due to his quick thinking, and the amount of lies he needed to make to avoid getting billed with hundreds of billions of yen has already reached the same amount it needs to squeeze him completely dry of his poor, poor heart.

Too much has been going on this last few months, he's a man of reason and reason itself that made him on the top of these people of his, but reason is the thing he could not find when he searched for it at this moment.

Coldness of the air this night, the chilly sensation inside his heart. It was obvious that winter season had already came without his consent, now, he has a feeling that this year it's not going to be about the cheers and the fests for him. But he sure does hopes.

Like he told himself before, he would rather not risk his position at the most crucial of times. Damn all these villains to hell, making his head aches with stress and anxiety for their actions. He's trying to make the country a better place, how could these people just ruin it all?

A reason for all these death threats from the civilians who lost a family member, can't they see that he's trying?

And then there's yesterday's attack, these creatures who showed up with no other reason than to destroy and create havoc, are fortunately taken down when the mighty All Might succeeded in bringing them in to one place and let a hundred percent of his powers to rain down on these creatures.

He knew, of course, because he gave the order. Back then, he almost panicked to death, having to know that the heroes are handling the situation poorly, he thought of the one thing he needed to do at that moment.

If it means destroying a few buildings to save thousands and thousands of people, he'd do exactly that. That was the right thing to do, right? That was the only thing to do!

There was an electronic beep from his office phone. " _Sir, there's a couple of people waiting for your presence in the meeting room?_ "

The prime minister groaned, he pressed a small answering button and replied back. "Tell them to go away, I'm sort of busy at the moment." He lied, but it should be enough.

" _Sir, they said that they had an appointment with you a few hours before…_ " The phone said again.

She's right, now he remembered the thing he had forgotten. He doesn't have time for this nonsense, can't he just make everyone understand that he needed a rest? But if he failed to attend the meeting, he's going to be painted as a bad guy for that. How very frustrating, couldn't the deputy prime minister be doing this for him?

" _Sir? Should I tell them to leave at once?_ "

The prime minister pressed the answering button. "No… I'll be right there at once…"

Fixing his suit and tie, combing his slick hair front and back making it shine under the office light, pacing back and forth in front of the mirror while fearing for the moment when the saw his panic stricken face, he could only hope that they would saw that and think that he has been working his skin out and took a pity on him.

It's not like he hadn't done that, but it'll be good if someone noticed.

The way down from his personal office towards the meeting room won't even take a minute, but it seemed like ever since he got the message from his receptionist it had been at least ten minutes until he finally got eye to eye with the meeting room door.

A soft drumming, from deep inside his heart, how will he explain the situation to them?

Once he pushed the door out of the way he was greeted by a bright light and surprisingly, no angry noises whatsoever. He was standing in the meeting room filled with a few people, they did not make a single sound whatsoever.

There's so many of them, so many chances that could threaten his prime minister title, he could not falter even once. These people are his cabinets, they look so professional,

There was a single seat right on the middle down of the U bend table, the guests seemed to not have made it out of their thoughts.

"Good evening, prime minister." Said a voice from the crowd, a man sat in the on one of the seats provided. The prime minister knew who this man is, the man who ruled over the department of defense, Oki Takauji. "I'm thankful that you could attend this meeting."

The tall man eyed the prime minister with a merciless glare, the said man could only gulp and loosen his collar.

"Yes, I apologize for the lateness of my arrival. I'm sorry if I had to cut this until it's late at night, I hope we'll be on a better meeting condition next time." The prime minister said with a cheerful smile, taking a walk towards his seat.

"Do not worry, mister prime minister, sir. I know you have a bit of a problem with the press after yesterday, we know because we've been there too." Said the minister of justice, Takeda Narihari, whose words brought everyone to nod in agreement.

The prime minister nodded to them in relief, it seemed like he's going to stay in his place for a while. "Yes, I must say, after yesterday's incident it's about to go to a much worse path I suppose. Is that why you've suddenly called me here?"

"Well, I'm sorry if the cabinet meeting is a bit private this time. But yes, we're actually about to discuss a few things…" Said Takauji, whose dull eyes bore into his. The robust man brought his fingers together and continued to stare at the prime minister behind his intertwined fingers, there was a mouthful of silence when he decided to open his mouth. "Discussing the incident a month back, the minister of agriculture states that the hurricane also struck most of our country's sustenance such as the rice fields and bean crops, other than that, the epicenter was also recorded in the city of Musutafu, now a dead town, where it was located near the sea. The fisheries are currently in difficulty of collecting enough sea based food, then they theorizes that the hurricane a month back was so strong, knowing that most aquatic creatures rely completely on the path of the waves, when the sheer force of the storm pushed all the sea levels down the fishes instinctively flees. Other than these, there are also the part where a massive attack was brought yesterday by unknown creatures that appeared suddenly from the heart of Tokyo."

The prime minister gulped plenty, on the outside he looks calm and steady, ready to give out any wise commands to handle the situations. But, of course, on the inside he is thankful that none of them could hear the sheer panic inside of his heart.

"The majority of the people are going to snap sooner or later if we do not do something about it, we held a council for the pro heroes in order to calm the masses down and let them explain the situation themselves, but it seemed like every move we make, the more the bad things happened…"

"And not only that, mister prime minister, sir, but after giving out the order to immediately execute all of the unknown creatures at once, it also resulted in great damage to the city and several losses of lives. The pro heroes succeeded for now, but I have a feeling that it'll provoke the society even more."

The prime minister pinches the bridge of his nose, he had not time for this, he'd rather do something else than discuss _this_. Whatever it is about the topic of the hurricane, he hated it, it'll only bring him stress if he'd think about it even once. "Well… It's a risk we have to take."

A woman in glasses looked straight at him, her short blue hair glinting under the lights. "Sir, ever since the hurricane it seemed like everything we did was just taking the 'risk'. And I'm afraid we can't keep doing this when a more, let's say, calamitous event is happening."

The prime minister looked at her, whose department was she from again?

"The minister of heroism, right? Furuse Haruyuki-san? I also heard that there's a decrease of heroes in the hero offices?" Takeda asked her.

Furuse nodded at him, before looking back at the prime minister. "During the hurricane, several pro heroes had grievously fallen to the hands of the event, and some resigned; the dragon hero, Ryukyu, for instance, she left her hero office after one of her coworkers came back crippled from the event. It seems like there's no more options that involves the strength of my department anymore, reliance on the heroes are the biggest risk we have."

The prime minister refused to believe this, he never realized that he relied so much on Furuse's department. The only thing he needed to do now is to calm the masses, right? Why does that sound more terrifying in his head?

"The point being, mister prime minister, sir, we need a plan. Not for today, not for this week, but for the rest of this country's life. We need to see Japan in fifty years, maybe a hundred, not as a wasteland left behind by another hurricane." Said the minister of defense nonchalantly. "The threat doesn't necessarily end there, what about the rest of the paranoid people? How long will we wait until the TV is full of news about villain attacks, how long will we wait until more and more hero is dead, how long will we wait until the society tries to take the down the system because they are afraid?! And what will you do when you realize that it's not their fault, but yours?"

"E-excuse me?" The prime minister stuttered.

"How do we control the situation, sir?!"

The prime minister cleared his throat, readying himself to spit out anything smart that could come out of his mouth. "C-calm yourself, Takauji-san. It is not going to be much worse in the future, this I'm sure of. After the hurricane, we successfully have most of everything under control, did we not? Plus, with the donations that were sent to us from other countries, it'll be a good chance for us to rebuild back the system, it'll be easier!"

A silence from their side, everyone seemed trouble but him; his puzzled expressions are finally answered.

"There was breach in the system last night, sir." One of them said.

The prime minister furrowed his brows. "W-what?!"

"Several documents are missing from the Division C's archives, we suspect that it's either a group of-"

"WHAT?!" The prime minister said, outraged.

Furuse raised her hand to calm him down. "Sir… If I may, there was no trace of the documents on the internet yet. And it had been twenty one hours since the break in. We are still currently investigating the hacker's cause, and how he did it."

"Oh… Er… Okay…" No, it's not okay. What if the documents got out in public? What happens if they found out that the government is harboring a dangerous secret? "Any… Uh… Any traces? Or leads, perhaps?"

"We have successfully implanted a virus the hacker's IP address, fortunately the virus has this kind of virtual tracking device that will lead us to them or him. But for now, there's something you must see."

The prime minister is sweating buckets, exactly what you call terrified. What happens now? How could so many bad things possibly happen?

The ministers exchanged glances before one of them took out a small envelope from his pockets. When he presented the red colored mail on the U bend table, then, at the prime minister's nervous face, he pointed what it was.

"We have a letter, sir…" Said one of the ministers. "A letter from the Underworld…"

Now, the prime minister is confounded; overwhelmed could be the word too. Of course, they did said that they had a couple things to discuss, but, at least let him handle one problem at a time.

When he heard the last statement, of course, he became very worried. What was the threat here? The people? The villain? The unconfirmed second hurricane? Or the Underworld?

Blood began rushing to his head, his fists clenches in stress, a Gordian knot tied in his mind, how does he contain all of his queasiness?

A letter, from _them_. A death threat? A death prophecy? A death something?! He just wanted to bang his palms on the desk and curse into the sky.

"Get out…" He breathed out.

"Sir?"

"I SAID GET OUT!" He snapped, and by the second he uttered out the final statement. Everyone from their different departments began scrambling out of their seats, leaving the prime minister alone with his thoughts.

A letter? A message? That can't be good. He should burn it. Yes, tomorrow, he should burn it. Forget that it exists, just damn it all. What good can they do against the government? What can they do against him and the country? The odds are in his favor, and thank the gods for that.

He will not stand down against these people again.

Not anymore.

.

.

.

.

"Is there something wrong, Yagi?"

Yagi snapped out of his daydream, the gears of his mind twisted on and off. He looked towards the man beside him, a hero with a hair long enough to cover nearly half of his bruised face.

"N-no, sorry Aizawa, I've travelled too deep into my thoughts. What were you saying?" Yagi awkwardly replied.

Aizawa only did so much as blinked at him. "I said… What makes you think that the boy is innocent?"

Yagi could not exactly answer him back, looking back in front of him; towards the one way glass that stood between their side of the room, and the room which holds the boy who just tried to kill him hours earlier.

Their room was dim lit, because the prison guards needed as much lighting as possible to look at the middle school killer's true face. Yagi could see it in the young Midoriya Izuku that is strapped in a standard, villain grade straight jacket, but to be safe they also seem to put him on a leash like a dog.

They were sure that by chaining his limbs he couldn't control blood at all, but he saw that moment at the attack, when the boy seemingly had more power than they believed considering the part where he made the mighty All Might bleed, it's understandable that all of them needed a few more of 'making sure'.

Yagi had insisted to stay, just because he too needed some answers; behind the one way mirror, only he and Aizawa could see All Might's true form.

"Why isn't he doing anything?" Yagi said to the man beside him.

Aizawa only eyed him curiously. "Because I'm keeping an eye on him."

Yagi furrowed his brows, there was a long awkward moment when Aizawa realized something. "You know that I know that you're not…"

There was a few things that gave it away, the fact that there's no way that Aizawa could've held his eyes open for almost thirty minutes, but mostly because there wasn't even a struggle that the boy gave. Behind the mirror, on the other side of the room, was this said killer from a few days ago. The same boy who rushed to him with killer instinct in his eyes. Now… quiet, not one move.

Is the boy planning something? All he ever did since waking up was blinking, and nothing more. He didn't even panic when he realized he's chained, he didn't even ask for his current location, what is he even up to?

Aizawa did not say anything, his attention went back towards the boy. "What do you think? Why did he wanted to attack you?"

"I've met with a lot of people who tried to kill me, a lot of them had their reasons for it. There's a few who wanted revenge, some did it for the thrill of it, and some who're just… Programmed to do it…" Yagi said to him, bringing his hand to his chin he thought again. "That moment when he just showed up behind me, his eyes were blood red, there was this smell of iron oozing from the storm of blood he summoned. Everything about him is just shady, there were nothing but bloodlust in him. It came a shock to me when he forced himself, headstrong, to fight against me. I held back all I could… But it seemed like he had found my weakness…"

Aizawa noticed the disappointment in his eyes, the skinny man let out a deep growl from his throat. While he could try his best to tell the man to forget about the boy and focus on the fact that the existence of heroes are at risk, there was this pathetic side of him where he could not help but to also try and join him in figuring out what was actually going on.

"He knows about your condition, then?" Aizawa said flatly.

"I… am actually not sure about that. But he sure made me bleed. If he knew that then… he knows that I'm not actually all mighty…" Yagi said, his sunken eyes appeared blacker.

The kid in question appeared paler than before, much to Yagi's surprise. For a blood Quirk user, shouldn't this kind of condition be avoided? The head department of heroics had also contacted him earlier that they are planning to give the young Midoriya an interrogation.

Of course, that would have been obvious. But she also said to keep his existence a secret, for the sake of the society, too. It actually kind of ticked him off why he couldn't figure out the things happening under his nose; as he remembered back he noticed something, there was that time when his friend, Naomasa Tsukauchi, had been injured on the day he seemed to be on duty as a police officer.

An explosion had occurred about a few days ago, and not only did the society made a huge fuss about it when the inhabitants that day are all victims, there was even a tabooed mark that wasn't even supposed to be shown to public… scorched there.

He meant to tell the other heroes that it was not a threat until they found out what did the tabooed wanted, but then several bad things happened. The attack by those creatures are one of them.

Yagi then began to realize how Midoriya Izuku is secretly connected to all of them. When Naomasa talked about Midoriya, his voice indicated fear towards the boy, or more precisely, afraid that someone might go after him. Yagi too, realizes this, considering the part where Naomasa's burn were radioactive and there's no doubt about it. The boy is not at fault for the explosion that occurred on the police station that day, someone else did it. But why?

What does Naomasa knew?

"Deep in thought again?" Aizawa's voice broke his silence.

Yagi nodded, a bit in shame.

"Well, there's this one thing that keeps bothering me. Did you remember the day of the police attack?"

Aizawa seemed flustered under his usual cold gaze. "No need to remind me…"

"It's not that I don't trust you, Aizawa. To be honest, you're one of the people whom I take for the most trustable person right about now. There's no point in telling you that something, beyond our notice, is actually going on, is there?" Yagi told him, there was a slight nervous tone as he did. Maybe he expected Aizawa to answer him something that's similar to a scoff, or maybe it was a bad idea to remind him that… The Underworld… Exists.

Aizawa seemed to have a half of him on alert, his pupils seemed to be scanning the room around him. Of course, all the guards that are present are currently busy detaining young Midoriya and making sure that his interrogation cell is out of blood bounds; so automatically, the only ones left on the other side of the interrogation room are them. Yagi

"It shouldn't be a problem if we act secretly…" Aizawa said. When Yagi seemed to be processing his words, the man then put them simpler. "You are trying to investigate, right? Don't worry, I think I'm beginning to follow the trail too."

Yagi then had all of the things he wanted to say stuck in his throat. "Are you sure?"

"Well, don't jinx it." Aizawa replied. "Anyway, considering the mark and all the other things happening in the span of a week, there's no telling what else is going to happen and how many people are connected behind it."

Looking back at young Midoriya, he can't seem to argue with Aizawa. There was also that risk where his, and no telling how many others, superhero career is on the edge of a pointy horn. He guessed he realize the reason for Midoriya's classified existence; if the public realizes that they had found a villain in the time of the attack, there's no doubt that they are going to go mental.

The public… Yagi knew he really owed them, a whole lot.

After the whole hurricane incident which took the lives of hundreds and hundreds of people, where he could've at least done something, he failed. How could he explain himself after yesterday? When he risked the destruction of one large amount of space in Tokyo in hopes to gain victory against these monster, while guiltily hopes for redemption. Did he save the day? Like always? No. Something went wrong.

Because what other reason should this child wanted to kill him?

Yagi looked down at his feet before sighing, he glanced back at Aizawa. "Officer Tsukauchi once said this to me-"

His voice is cut off when the room entrance door suddenly bursts open, and from the other side came a group. Men in black Kevlar wrapped around their body, while magazine straps covered the rest, marched in around the other side of the interrogation room with tactical automatic weapons hanging on a strap.

Both Yagi and Aizawa are in alert, this interrogation room is supposed to be in private use. Much to their surprise, no prison guards showed up to even do something. What did these men want?

Of course, these people are like ants, military ants. There's no point asking them, they're only doing what they were ordered to do. There's no telling what expression they had under their masks.

"What is this?" Yagi asked Aizawa.

Aizawa seemed to have his dull eyes in a cold and focused mode, he also seemed to be puzzled and alarmed by the whole situation.

Then, their panic struck when the army of well-armed men began to try and barge into Midoriya's side of the room. Before Yagi and Aizawa even tried anything, a voice boomed.

"Gentlemen!" From the entrance door came a sturdy man in the same black vest and straps as the others, his helmet is nowhere to be seen; revealing a strong jawed man covered in scars.

The man approached the two heroes in a stature similar to that of an army man, his tactical weapon is held in his arms, and a sigil on his left collar can be seen. Once he came face to face with them, a grin splits on his face.

"Aizawa! Yagi! How are you today, my friends?" Said the army man, chuckling maniacally.

"Dumbfounded. Care to explain what the hell is going on here?" Aizawa answered for the both of them.

The army man harked. "I guess you haven't heard? My men and I are taking the case, the boy comes with us."

Yagi seemed to have been struck by an invisible lightning. "You can't do that! Do you know what happens if you go into that room right now?!"

"Oh, we are perfectly fine and capable of doing it. In fact-"

From the other side of the room, through the one way mirror, Midoriya was being held by four men at once. The fear of what he could do in anger, it terrifies Yagi. But one of them held a long needle, a clear substance is ready to enter the young boy's veins.

"—AAARGH! LET ME GO! LET ME GO! –HHMPH—!"

"What are you doing to him?!" Yagi said in incredulity, before he made his way to see what was going on, several of these unknown men held out their gun at him. Boiling hot rage burning under his skin, the more he didn't know, the more it got him ticked off. "You can't just do that! He is government's property!"

"Oh, but we too, are government's property." The army man said, a silver teeth shining under the lights as he took his boys and Midoriya out of the room. "The ministers have decided, and alas, how could I question them? But don't worry, though, the boy is in good hands once he get to his new home."

The pathetic skinny man glared at these men with burning rage and confusion, a mixture that should not have existed. With a puff, and a shock of lightning, his body shifted dramatically. " **YOUR IDENTITIES, NOW!** "

The armed men stopped in response of the mighty All Might, they were indeed frozen, but they weren't seemed to be afraid. The army man's glare seemed to be digging into All Might's bedrock hard skin.

There was a hand that grasped his beefy hand, once All Might looked down he saw Aizawa looking up at him with dull eyes telling him 'no'.

"Division C, yes?" Aizawa said suddenly.

His words made the army man chuckle. "We don't exist."

"Why are you doing this? What did the kid do to get _your_ attention?" Aizawa continued.

"That is none of your problem, hero. But it is ours…" The army man spat back coldly. "Forget about getting our attention, you're even lucky to get _mine_. Now tell me, did you really think that it's a good idea to question us?"

Aizawa lowered his gaze. "I'm not afraid of you…"

The army man locked eyes with the erasure hero, a cold chilly feeling filled the room. "You want to save the country, yeah? Be all heroic and whatever? Then mind your own business, hero."

Both the pro heroes seemed to have no choice but to hold their tongues, even Yagi could not even utter a single word out of his confusion. His thoughts stuck in his frustrations, he then came to the conclusion that these people are, very possibly, connected as well.

" **Our business involves protecting the innocent and bringing peace to society, now, we can't do that unless we figure out what is going on... When it comes to the boy, and the things he may possibly know, it is** _ **our**_ **business…** " All Might told him, his buffed figure stood unflinching.

"Really?" The army man scoffed. "Well, it would be a shame if the public know too much, right? What would they say if they found out that the heroes are harboring a very powerful Quirked user?"

" **They'd feel safe…** "

"Oh, I'm not talking about the innocents." The army man cuts him off. "I'm talking about the many, many villains that will do whatever they can to get their hands on this sweet, sweet power. You, of all people, should know that, Yagi Toshinori…"

Yagi did not say anything, it's true that he has been hiding his weak form from the public. There's just so many things that could go wrong. Looking at Aizawa, it seemed like he made no effort to comment.

"Think about innocent's, though. The scared, the broken, the ones who you've let down. How could they possibly believe that the heroes are not harboring something against them?" The army man continued, a satisfied smirk as a response to their silence. "But you're right, though, they'd feel safe, but when they realize that they're not? Who's going to be their enemy, then?"

"Ironic." Aizawa mumbled.

"Oh? But last I checked, we are commanded by the same government. Now, last piece of advice; don't question…"

And with that, they left the room with the two heroes staring at door with hopelessness spattered on their faces.

.

.

.

.

A long, cold night in Kamino Ward tonight. It seemed like the winter is coming closer than expected, of course, there's no telling what would happen in this kind of world, of course. With just a little nudge on the back from a little creativity and happiness, the cold night turns into a dazzling display of multicolored lights as the common and dull Kamino Ward atmosphere at day goes alive at this kind of hour.

It seemed like no matter what event, the city just refused to calm down and kept on partying. Considering the great even yesterday, someone would've expected a heavy atmosphere.

Nonetheless, that someone is glad that she could still live her life anonymously while still be happy that now, the heroes are one step further out of her way.

Her heart slightly jumped when a cold hair blew the hair who covered her left eye away, and when the wind blows over she immediately fixes it and skipped away cheerfully.

She felt satisfaction when she realized that other schoolers her age seemed to be taking interest in her when she passed by them, the blossom in her heart felt the need to twirl and leap for this is a good day.

A good day indeed.

And all it takes is just on phone call from—

"Hellooo…" She cheerily answered the ring.

" _It's nice to hear you, finally…_ " Said the deep voice from the other side of the line. " _Hachisuka-chan…_ "

"Same to you, mister." Hachisuka told the other user, a clear indicator that the caller is indeed a male. "So I've heard about Aquila's whole great plan about 'world domination', or so he called it."

" _Aquila contacted you._ " That wasn't a question, something that's more likely of a realization. " _I'm surprised, really, I expected him to be using this Saturday to at least celebrate._ "

"Oh, he was. He contacted me as an invitation; he's one of my biggest suppliers, of course." Hachisuka answered back, walking past several people casually.

" _Much to my surprise, I wouldn't have figured you for someone who'd take a party invitation lightly. The offer to back down still stands, you know._ " Said the man on the other line.

"Of course, it's a shame that I can't attend it. But you've misunderstood me, I've made up my mind ever since you've called. I'm not going to throw my chance to meet your successor away." Hachisuka said with a malevolent grin that's invisible to the man. "Thinking about it makes me shiver, you know."

" _Speaking about Aquila, have you heard about Mister J lately?_ "

"How could I?" Hachisuka replied. "The man's off the streets, he keeps his profile high. And I don't expect him to be at Aquila's party, do you?"

" _Would it surprise you if I said no?_ "

Hachisuka let out a loud "Hah!"

" _But that is not the only thing I'm concerned about the man, it seems like, under my consent, Mister J is up to something._ " Said the man.

"I don't doubt it, you know how much he hates Aquila. The guy seemed like he's going to murder anyone who even mention Bird Beak's name." Hachisuka said before a smile escaped her lips. "But that is not all, is it. I think you're trying to tell me to stay away from him."

" _It's the best thing to do so to make this plan work, because based on what we know, their terms are not on the good side. Risking the whole mission is not an option, if Mister J chooses not to cooperate then so be it._ "

"If the guy is ticking you off that much, why don't you just kill him?"

" _We'll save that for later, because first I'm going to have you meet the rest, remember. And also, mind you, he is not my successor by a long shot…_ "

"And why's that? That power of his is not child's play like you used to give. My, my, could it be? Are you embarrassed?"

She looked around, found herself her destination, and automatically head towards there.

A chuckle, from the caller. " _Well, would you look at this? Someone who knows too much and at the risk of getting annihilated?_ "

Hachisuka rolled her eyes, she knew this man for a lot of things. And to be a smart mouth and a joker is certainly on the 'not going to happen' side. It sort of came as a surprise for her, a tease from this man is a thing worthy to be shared. "You don't want to annihilate your future successor-in law, do you? Besides, who else can pick up the gun after I show you the best show you'll ever seen?"

" _Don't get too cocky, Hachisuka. And remember that I_ asked _you-_ "

"Yes, out of hopelessness!" Hachisuka merrily cuts him off, meanwhile, her legs took her towards the entrance of a building that seemed to be rotting away due to time. "But hear me out now. I can still give you a show, you know."

" _And that is the reason why I came to you in the first place, Hachisuka._ " This man knows his ways with girls, Hachisuka presumed. " _I expect a show, oh yes. But, alas, what should I expect from a high scholar?_ "

"What should you expect, you say?" Hachisuka's grin widens in the dim lit hallway of the building interior; going past dusty floors and uncleaned paintings, she realized that she's just several steps away from her destination. "Expect me to be at the pub, right at this moment. Expect me to be the next leader to bring your party to victory, from the murky place of this dumb to the luxury of freedom. Expect me to be something else than just a low level criminal, now, I'm on my way to the very top!"

" _Oh? And where do you expect yourself in the future?_ " Amusement, he's buying it.

"Well… expect this, too…" Hachisuka said grimly, scratching her black polished nails on the red brick wall. "The newlywed of the successor of All-For-One, Midoriya Hachisuka! Or, even better, the first successor of the greatest villain himself—"

Face to face with a metal door, she pushed it open without thinking twice. Bright lights came from the other side, and she stepped in without hesitation. Her leather shoes tapped wherever she goes, even on dried puddles of blood as she entered the secret pub.

The light above her showed her figure, and many others. A caramel haired girl that's basically shorter than most people present, with one hair covering her left eye, and other than that she seemed like nothing more than an average high scholar compared to the rest of the beasts.

Quinn Hachisuka, giddily walked over several tall villains while scanning her surroundings. A pub, an old one, and it seemed like All-For-One had gathered nearly every villain he could contact. It's a shame to see only this much, it's understandable too, considering the lack of space present.

She stopped walking, realizing that she is standing before a lanky man covered in severed hands, sitting in one of the barstools. Hachisuka's phone was still on her ear, with All-For-One on the line, it made her feel godly.

"Shigaraki Tomura…" She stated with a wide grin, which was responded with a hateful glare from the man below her.

There was a buzzing; a buzzing that filled the silence of the pub, a buzzing that came from… Hachisuka herself.

"You can call me Queen Bee… and I'll be your queen from now on."

* * *

 **So sorry if my knowledge in Japanese politics are too thin and brittle, the characters in this fanfic belongs to Kohei-san and the OC's belong to me. Therefore, this story is deemed fiction for intentional purposes.**

 **And finally, there's this thing which is bugging me lately. The lack of original characters in my story. I don't know why, but I think they will need a bigger part in this too. Rather than just Bakugou being a minor character (ironic), I wanted to give him a position too. But to do so then the story will probably go sideways than what I had originally planned (I was going to show that Izuku finally meet the Underworld and stuff, and some other things), and I did say that I wanted a plot twist in my story too, right? Well, I think that it's going to have a plus and a minus in adding more characters.**

 **But the pros and cons don't matter now, what matter is that: do you want more original characters?**

 **A. Yes! I would love to see how the original characters react to Izuku being evil.**

 **B. No. It would only thickens the plot and it won't make sense.**

 **C. Does it matter? I love the author nonetheless, and I will love him as much until the day I die (Or at least when the fic is finished)**

 **Well, that aside, goodbye and have a good day!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **R &R**


	13. Of Fear, Guilt, and Secrets

**Hey, what's up guys, it's conscience here. Damn Author! Back at it again with a new chapter!**

 **Now, last chapter I seemed to have forgotten the preview, huh? Oh well! Don't matter! What I was going to say was; last chapter, when I say original characters, I meant the original characters from the BNHA franchises and not my own OCs, sorry if I misinterpret it. But I did get a few good comments about it though, two out of three that reviewed on the last chapter suggested that it's better if I don't add anymore OCs (my OCs not Kohei's) and I agree with you, because it's kind of hard to keep track of them now. So I promise that no more OCs will appear in some time and just stick with the the ones that actually exists.**

 **And thanks for reviewing, BTW! You guys are the best.**

 **Now, this second author's not is about an announcement and an apology. Firstly on this second note, I announce that I'll be having trouble updating fro a little while and while I'm sure that you guys would rather have me update more frequently, I apologize in advance for the lateness that will come but I don't intend to shut down and/or discontinue this fic in a long shot. And secondly... Wait... I've already said the second part... WELL THEN!**

 **If anyone still don't know who Quinn Hachisuke is, she's a character from Kohei-san's BNHA spin-off 'Vigilantes' where she's the main villain. I also planned to give her some spotlight with cooler abilities she could do with her Quirk, and a little bit OOC too (sorry!).**

 **And last, for those having trouble keeping up. Should I put up a 'last time on The Quirk Underworld' or something like that? What do you guys think? I feel like I have trouble keeping up as well ('-' )**

 **But no worries about the plot though, because after this, you're going to have a ton of mindfucking plot twists! M. Night Shyamalan would be jealous!**

 **...**

 **Damn, I talk about Mr. Shyamalan a lot, why do I do that?**

 **Alright, anywho, anyway, anyhow, let's get roooooiiiiiiiight in the story!**

 **Read on, and review.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Prototype? Ah, I see you're a man of culture as well...**

* * *

A cold morning of a regular Sunday that spreads around the beaches and seas of Japan decorated with misty air, several Japanese seagulls flew in a clean formation; squawking and cawing as a sea fishermen's natural alarm.

As the wind of the sea blows quick and steady across the horizon, grey clouds spreads amongst the rest of the space left when taken by the sunlight.

A ship came to view from the distance, a silhouette of a large freighter that seemed to appear from the sun. In unison with the rising of the sun; as the morning star rises minute by minute, closer and closer goes to freighter.

From the industrial docks, busy in the morning with little people like ants from the top of the cranes, a man focusing his eyes solely on that one ship. Concentrating in keeping track of nearly every ship that came into his view, the man did not falter even once.

Probably because his brain is currently half asleep.

One eyed open, with one foot above the other, standing on the edge of a crane while this man's long coat blew simultaneously along with the wind. With just a few of his cares left in the world, a thought crossed his mind.

What exactly is he looking for? An enemy of Aquila that's supposed to be destroying all of his imported illegals? That sounds like something Mister J would do. Hell, even he's still scared to mention the name Aquila inside his household.

" _*bzzzzzzz*-Predator… Are you in? Over—_ " The voice in his ear spoke, his ears automatically stretches to press the talk button.

Predator cleared his throat. "Predator here, half awake… Well, one awake and one not—… or, what do you call it when you have two brains and one of them is—"

An audio screech from his earpiece. " _—Focus, Predator… What do you see? Over—_ "

Predator's eyes changed simultaneously, his retinas became suitable to see up to five kilometers. "Up until now all I've seen is just the freighter. Been keeping my eye on it, what more do you want? Over—"

"— _yeah? Are you sure that there's nothing wrong with the freighter? Over—_ "

Predator squinted his eyes again, his concentration doubled in order to find what he had miss. And then, finally he catches it.

"It's… Smoking? There's something burning in the cargo... over—"

"— _good, you noticed. It's the second time this month, too. What else do you got from up there? Over—_ "

"Not good, the sun and wind's in my eye." Predator replied. "But, there's something wrong, the ship is still going this way. What's up with that, man? Over—"

" _*bzzzzz*-re right… It always happens like this, the enemy destroys the merchandise but the ship. The captain might still be in that freighter, knowing full well that he's programmed to drive the ship straight here no matter what happens, then his circuits are not dead yet. I want you to fly over and investigate, should the enemy is still in that ship execute them at once. Over—_ "

"Got that, Ryu-my man. Over and dud-diggity-out." Predator's eyes reverted back to normal, both his brains on edge and furnished to combat, he bends his body forward as something seemed growing out of his back.

From just two stubs, it exploded into a pair of large muscly red bat wings gleaming from the sunlight. Ready to strike down the air and fly, Predator's eyes turned into two black slits. With a strong gush of wind pushed back by the sheer force of his wings, his body successfully leaped into the skies.

While on the air he glides smoothly while the air keeps him up, in just a few strokes of the wind with his wings, he's able to reach at least halfway there.

His body glides downward as a headwind hits, his body was gliding a few meters above the surface of the sea. His reflection flying with him altogether, the wind of the salty sea blew his face. With his distances and the freighter decreasing, he flaps his wind to gain height.

Flap, flap, flap, flap, glide, and he's above it. Red, green, white, all kinds of containers and only a few of them are blackened from what seemed like an explosion. The rest of the ship, however, was untouched. Did the enemy left the rest of the merchandise because of a hurry? Why was he here anyways?

He rolled back his winds, his body stops midair, and gravity quickly catches him in action. As he fell, he prepared the muscle on his legs for a rough landing. Falling, falling, and his heels bended in the diamond patterned surface with a loud thud.

With his nose up in the air he sniffed for signs of outside smells, unlike back at Aquila's office building this place only reeked of burning. He stood up from where he landed, his legs reverting back to normal; not hurting even after taking the impact force of that fall.

Looking everywhere, he found nothing. He had search the area about a few times, he even met with the captain once; he seems like the puppet similar to those he met the night he left the office building, unblinking eyes and all.

The puppet captain had lost both his legs while still steering the ship with difficulty, as Predator looked closer at his wounds it seemed like that the puppet captain suffered from a really sharp cut. But the wound wasn't clean, there were meat pieces protruding out like raw stirred beef connecting to a red stump, the enemy must've crippled the puppet captain by clawing his legs out multiple times.

The cut wasn't even that deep, though. Did the enemy ripped it off a second later? Could be, like the way a lumberjack cuts a portion of a tree.

As he looked out the ship's bridge window, the ship and he are almost at the docks, and it seemed like the captain did not need his assistance to dock.

With a slight budge, the freighter successfully got to park. Predator walked over towards the stairs that were provided for him to walk down, even though he could just jump down if he wanted.

He met up with Ryutetsu with a worker's helmet on the way. "Any reports?"

Predator nodded, he then pointed to the cargo. "Some of the merchandises were exploded, not all though. Also, the captain had been cut off from both his legs, what's up with that?"

"The captain will be fine, Aquila would just attach new ones. Men?" Ryutetsu turned to the rest of the puppet workers; pale, unblinking humans with different genders. They all seemed to react to Ryutetsu's command, although all he ever do to them was call. "What do you think happened, here?"

"My theory?" Predator cocked his eyebrow before putting his finger on his chin. "It seemed like the enemy had somewhere to rush to, you did say that the enemy tends to destroy everything he finds, right?"

"Yes, but there's a reason to that." Ryutetsu said, he then turns to a couple of puppet workers carrying a wooden crate. "Bring it here!"

As both the puppet workers put down the wooden crate one of them successfully opened the top with just his bare hands, once Predator saw what was inside the two of them left after putting the cap laid down on the crate's side. Inside of it weren't anything illegal like guns, drugs, or a tiny human planned for trafficking. Inside of it were just hay.

"They're decoys." Ryutetsu explained. "The real deal's docking tomorrow at midnight. This is just a farce to calculate the enemy's movement."

Predator rubbed two hay pieces between his thumb and forefinger just to see if it's real. "Huh, it is hay… what's this written on the side?"

Ryutetsu checked where Predator's pointing. "That's just a sticker from one of our suppliers. See that initial there? It says Yaoyorozu, a wealthy family that's highly active in supplying parts. Sometimes, in several regions, it's very hard to smuggle illegal things. But this Yaoyorozu knows many ways to hide it with just an initial on a sticker."

Predator nodded at that. "Wait, one of the suppliers? How many fucking smugglers do you guys have?"

"I'm not sloppy…" Ryutetsu told him with a scoff. "It's just safety measures if one of our suppliers decided to break contract with us, even if they don't we'd still get twice; a win-win situation. I am the sponsor, remember? I need to do everything I can in order to get my share."

"Alright… cool." Predator said. "So, about the enemy now? What if tomorrow he strikes again?"

"He won't. Come with me." Ryutetsu told him, and Predator followed subconsciously back towards the ship. "You see, if my theory is correct, the enemy had been a stowaway. I suspected it when I realize that whoever he was didn't destroy the ship, if he had the ability of flight then he should've destroyed the freighter carelessly, but it seemed like he needed the ship to get back to the mainland."

The both of them walked past several people on the way up. "So what you're saying is, the enemy had been here since day one?"

"No, not exactly. As you can see, I always tell my men to sweep the decks and report to me if they had found anything. And lately, we had not a single luck."

"But he's someone with an explosive Quirk, right? How else would he be able to destroy the—AHH!" A blur of white jumped in front of him from between the containers, something just seemed to run into the distance before his eyes could catch up. Predator quickly realized what it was just from the scent. "Damn cat, infesting the place…"

"Yes, that's pretty common since we have mice on board. Hurry along, looks like my men got something."

Predator looked ahead to where the puppet workers were gathering, and it seemed like they are circling on some kind of blue plastic tarpaulin sheet. As Predator got closer, he stretches his neck to get a clearer look at the tarp. And there was a pile of C4 explosives with the rest of them covered by the tarp, then he turned back to Ryutetsu.

"Holy hell, there's enough bombs to almost destroy the Tokyo tower. You sure that with all this the ship could still float?" Predator said with a disbelieved look.

Ryutetsu seemed to have seen the bombs as well. "No, the charges are not that big. C4s are not something that you could get easily in today's times."

"Understandable." Predator knew this, with wars just mostly fought with Quirks it seemed like the production of little bombs are scarce. "So what now? Who is this guy, anyway?"

"A vigilante, more like." Ryutetsu answered grimly. "Or better yet. Your old client, Mister J."

Predator furrowed his eyebrows, thinking that it was a possibility. But, if he knows about the supplying and the illegal bioweapon parts. Did he knew about him too? Judging from the lots of hired professionals he took in there's no telling which one he used to execute this kind of plan. They all vowed to him, of course. Hoping for good money to come out of the man if they became loyal. But once they became cocky, it's when Mister J finally resorted to his Quirk. And everyone became loyal to him out of fear.

Now, the question was, who did he sent if not Meatloaf-face? Has to be someone professional.

Wait, Ryutetsu did say that the enemy needed the ship to get on board. That means there's a possibility that the enemy was still in this ship. That means there's a possibility that the enemy had seen him double crossing the boss. That means his sanity is at risk.

Colors have flushed from his face, he became terrified.

.

.

.

.

"It's raining…"

Bakugou Mitsuki glanced behind her shoulder, her misty eyes locked into the figure of her son. In front of the sunlight that crossed paths with tainted glass, a dim silhouette created by the multicolored light. With eyes of sympathy, a thing she rarely gives, Mitsuki tries to convince his son to go home.

Again.

"Bra—Katsuki… Please, let's just—"

"IT'S FUCKING RAINING!" Bakugou outbursts, fists clenching and knuckles whitening.

Mitsuki gasped at his son's sudden outrage, never had she heard such disappointed in the way he spoke. She understood why, of course; right now, the child is staring at the coffin which holds his (surprisingly) dear father. Cold pressure is all they felt, the body that's presented in a furnished wooden case in front of them was once the most cheerful, the loveliest, and secretly loved by the both of them, the person who was once alive.

In guilt, misery, and hopelessness. Mitsuki shed a tear, which was followed by several more.

"B-Bakugou, we need to go home. The funeral services will come in another hour—"

"IT'S ALL MY GODDAMN FAULT! STUPID…! STUPID…! _**STUPID!**_ " Every time he punches his face with his fists, a small explosion occurred.

His mother quickly stepped in, grabbing his hand before he hurts himself even more. "Stop! Katsuki, please—!"

"I COULD'VE STOPPED IT!" He turned to face her, a waterfall of tears from his angry eyes. His rage could not stop his crying, he is literally crying for the first time in a long eternity. "I COULD'VE FUCKING STOPPED IT RIGHT THERE AND THEN!"

"Stop! Stop it! It's not going to get any better, Katsuki… Please!" Mitsuki begged, pulling the boy into a hug. She had heard him yell, she had heard him snap, she had heard him fucking swear even, but she still wanted to hug his little boy even after their history. "I-I-I understand… so much! It's not y-your fau—"

"DON'T FUCKING TELL ME IF IT'S NOT MY FUCKING FAULT!" He screamed into her chest. "I-I… I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!"

"There's nothing we could've done—!"

"I COULD'VE SAVED HIM!"

"AND WHAT?! LET ME LOSE BOTH YOU AND HIM?! STOP FUCKING SCREAMING AND THINK STRAIGHT ALREADY!" Mitsuki told him, gripping both his shoulders tightly while, with all her might, trying to stop herself from sobbing.

Bakugou watches as his mother slides down his shirt while still hanging on his shoulders for balance, his mother is kneeling now; crying her eyes out at his good suit. Bakugou bit his bottom lip with all his might, trying so hard to make it bleed. It hurts, and that was all it takes to forget for a little while.

So many things had happened, so much people died. The both of them never realized how much of a bad thing it was until the father's corpse was found in one of the rubbles where once a building stood, and the worst part is, it was All Might that caused the crater in the first place.

No, it wasn't All Might's fault. It was the monsters, yes. Or at least... they said it was.

But... even so... it was the last resort, they said. Tried all their best to minimalize the casualties, they said. But take away all the charity funds from the hero department, the public apology for causing so much building damage, and his father's still dead.

What does he gain from all of this? More importantly, what should he do? What should the both of them do?

"What should I do—?" Bakugou accidentally spilled out.

His mother looked up with gleaming red eyes, unsure of what to say.

"I'm a fucking idiot… an idiot!" Bakugou cursed, biting his bottom lip more and more.

He remembered one thing, the one thing that surprised him the most. The one thing that he had never expected from a fucking useless kid like Deku. How in the unholy depths of fiery hell did he get a fucking Quirk? Was all of that innocent smile, that nerdy personality, that plain looking face, was that all a farce?

Why did he… how could he have killed them? He looked so scared that day, it must've been a false act too. What the hell… What the hell… Just what the hell is going on?!

He felt so pained, a weight that seemed like it's ripping his heart down. There's just so much to endure now, there's just too much to forget, this is all just a fucking bad dream.

There's still the ceremony, the cremation, and the grave engraving.

But still, what the fuck should he do?

"Come on… Let's go home…" Mitsuki told him softly, she felt like she didn't need to try anymore.

Katsuki did not even nod or even look at her eye to eye, when her mother starts to take her leave Katsuki subconsciously followed suite. When outside, the sky is blue but in their eyes it was grey, raining even. The sun had reached its peak and the wind breeze blows steady outside the altar, the trees danced in unison.

It's unfair. The world seemed so happy.

After the hurricane which almost destroyed their home but didn't, after Deku who almost got everyone in school including him killed but didn't, after All Might's prowess presentation to save everyone at the day those monsters attacked…

But didn't.

It's raining, it's raining and no one could tell him otherwise.

.

.

.

.

Izuku woke up with a gasp, his heart hammering faster than a speeding bullet almost making him pass out and sleep again. His spine, back, hip, and legs all felt numb as if they haven't been moved for a while. His mind all blurry and an annoying ring inside his head making him go mad little by little, his vision began to process the world around him.

The world, however, was just white.

The place he had slept in was the whitest floor he had ever seen, he could even see his reflection. The walls and the roof are made out of the same white substance that emits light, the place were too bright for his taste but how could he even get out of here?

He saw a grey metallic door, to his left, it just stood there and is the only thing that's not fitting in the whole room. There was also a single toilet, and a white sheet bed. All of this was too hard for him to digest, his brain is too fried to even think.

What had happen? How had he got here?

He couldn't hear anything, there are no heartbeats for miles; it is too quiet it's maddening. His eyes scanned the room left and right and left and right, there is nothing more than just a door, a bed, a toilet, and a whole cubical room.

Everything in his mind is blurry, his memories all fuzzy, all he could remember was… all he could remember was…

"Argh—!" He exclaimed in pain, tugging his forest hair painfully to stop his headache.

He realized something when he lifted his arms, his eyes widened when he saw them. Bruises, some place all over his body. This is a big deal, the way he remembered, he's immune to scars and pains but these bruises are too real.

He can't feel his Quirk, not anymore. He started to stand up, and walk over towards the door and finds it to be locked. He kept tugging at the handle but it just won't budge one bit.

"You're awake!"

"HUH?!" Izuku gasped, his body jumping sideway when he heard the sound from through the walls. "W-who are you?!"

"Don't worry, you're safe, the Underworld won't get you here."

"WHAT?! WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?!"

No answers, panic strikes.

"WHO ARE YOU?! ANSWER ME!"

Heartbeat fastening, he banged at the door.

"WHERE AM I?! LET ME GO!"

Sweats raining down like waterfall, he began to punch.

"LET ME GO! LET ME GO! _AAAAAAAHHH!_ "

* * *

 **So, this happens. I don't know why but I feel like shit for writing this chapter.**

 **Anyway, sorry for the grammar mistakes so far if you have spotted any. I apologize in advance (AGAIN! UGH!) for the other writing mistakes to come. Let's just hope I can differentiate the letters in THEY'RE, THERE, THEIR... Oh, who am I kidding? I ace at this! Grammars should've been nothing to me! (But let's just hope on it, kay?)**

 **And, I hope you like Yaoyorozu's brief mention here! I've got big plans for Momo and her family, along with Bakugou and the rest of the bandwagon. Now! Quick question. Do you like evil Uraraka? Because I do!**

 **HAHA!**

 **And thanks for reading! See you next chapter!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Izuku is trapped behind isolation and containment, what do these people in army suits want with him? Who are the other prisoners? Why won't they allow him to go home?**

 **Toga Himiko finds herself at the mercy of a new villain sent by All-For-One to... take her place? What?**

 **Meanwhile Yagi continues to try and figure out the truth himself no matter what it takes, but little did he know he's in it for much more.**

 **And Bakugou, fueled by his guilt and anger, appearing next on The Quirk Underworld! "The Ultimate Conspiracy"**


	14. The Ultimate Conspiracy

**Wow... last chapter when I said that I like Uraraka as a villain I didn't mean that I want to make her to actually be one here in my fanfic. But you guys gave such good reviews that I couldn't help to think that maybe it's actually a good idea to have her as a villain! But I kept trying thinking about which situation would actually bring out the villain in her and so far I've come to a dead end! I just can't seem to make her evil! Maybe if I kill her parents in front of her that would be so traumatic but that won't be enough to put out her light, I also put her in situation like her being harassed, her being tortured, her being...**

 **...**

 **What were we talking about?**

 **Oh, right! So, there's this part of me which wanted more spotlights on Momo Yaoyorozu, but it's also a dilemma because I promised to not bring too many characters on to this story. So I finally came to the decision of killing more characters! Yay! That way I'll be able to keep track of characters and add more characters too!**

 **By the way, did you remember Nakama Shunji? He's here, you guys! Alive and breathing.**

 **Also, I remember that I wrote this fanfic with the main plot of being Izuku having a dangerous Quirk and being a villain/anti hero. But it seemed like the prologue's not ending yet, I have to be sorry for that I don't know why. It seems like the summary of it kinda sums at least about two thirds of the story, but I still haven't came to the part where he 'kills to save'. I should change the front summary a bit, what do you think?**

 **And catching up on the Author's Note above, I did also say that this is a new take on the BNHA universe, right? Well, it kinda is, but I'm pretty disappointed that it didn't go to the conflict that I had plan for in the first place. But you guys seemed to be happy reading this, so I'm having mixed feelings.**

 **But...**

 **but, but, but, but...**

 **No, there's nothing left for me to say but read on!**

 **And review afterwards.**

* * *

About two hours ago or so, Izuku had no choice but to fall asleep on the floor. Tired, confused, and scared, he kept trying to reason with his sanity to not leave his mind just yet. Of course, there's a possibility that he'll just give up on doing it.

How did it end up like this? Since when was he trapped in this white box, alone with nothing but his given necessities to being kept alive? What is happening in the world right now? Why can't he remember anything?

Blurs of black and white but mostly, red. He kept seeing these frames in order inside of his head, it drove him made, and it makes thinking a whole lot worse than a headache.

As his cheek connected with the cold hard marble-like floor, he stared at his hands. It's all bruised and bloody, a result from punching the door too hard. But looking down, down towards his lower arm, he saw his shirt sleeve.

Something feels different…

Something feels out of place…

" _I think this will look good on you—!"_

Izuku's head jerked up with a gasp, his eyes focused on his clothes.

All he's wearing, his shirt, his pants, it's all the same as he remembered from back then at the… at the... the **pub**!

He remembered now, he began to remember what had happen exactly. It started when he had been subdued, by men in black Kevlar. Wait, hold on a second, it started when he fought All Might. No. It started when he met this girl, this girl's name was Toga! No. It started way back, way, way back. Back to the hurricane, back to the day when his mother… oh god… his mother.

The Quirk, the pub, the blood, the mental scar, it all began to wrap around his head. His fingers still numb, either that's from punching the door too much, or from that large syringe which holds some sort of a sleeping drug.

His Quirk should've been healing his knuckles by now, but all he could see and feel while waiting for his powers to work are just bloody hands and severe pain. What's happening? He remembered that he couldn't feel pain, but… why is it hurting so much?

It hurts. It hurts so much.

What did they want with him? Was it about the murders? Was it about that one fight with All Might, the one which he surprisingly did not take regrets in?

 _SWOOOSH!_ Goes the metal door as it slides open.

Izuku had not enough time to react as several man in black circled around him like he was some kind of an ominous threat, all their automatic rifles pointing towards him while the men holding them all stood unflinching.

His body rigid and frozen as if his subconscious knew that there were no escape, there were no sounds of heartbeats anymore, only his panicked one.

They quickly subdued him again, painfully yanking him by the arms. Izuku became very afraid, very afraid indeed.

"NO! LET ME GO!" He screamed continuously, his body tried all he could to break free. His mind kept begging for his Quirk to work, for the first time in his life he actually wanted to hurt somebody.

They had no rights to do this to him. He's angry now, furious; there was no fear anymore, he just wants to _kill_.

They took him to a hallway, just outside the cubic cell. Dim lit and grey was the only thing Izuku can see as his body helplessly struggled, but when he thought he was here alone, there were several metallic doors to his left and right; much like his cell door.

They brought him into a corner, yanked him halfway to another corner, and took him to a bigger opening until he became too tired to fight back. His Quirk won't work anymore, he felt like giving up.

These army men marched beside him like true troops, continuously looking fierce and ready to strike him down at any chance they get.

But who knows, maybe they'll actually let him go.

Izuku found himself facing a dead end hallway with just two doors facing each other, these army men took him to the right door and inside he founds: a cylinder shaped room with a single white chair he recognizes as nothing more than a dental chair with metal straps on its arms.

The army men took him to the chair, fearing for the worst, Izuku kicked anything that he could reach; the chair, the floor, and even one of the army men's shin.

They've locked him up, they've successfully strapped him by the chair with his wrists and feet locked away from invulnerability. Izuku's breathing became raspy, terrified and afraid, he could only whimper and hold back his sobs as he waited for what seemed to be an imminent doom.

He's going to get lethally injected, he's going to get electrocuted, he's going to get punished for all the things he had done. There is a large rectangular black screen in front of him, the screen seemed to be connected to the wall as if it is acting as some kind of a one way mirror.

A roar, it seemed like it's something out of a surround sound speaker.

" _ **Test one… subject 14: Midoriya Izuku, alias: The Red Devil… start injection, now…**_ "

And before Izuku could react, several syringes appeared from underneath the chair arms. Tiny needles embedded to his skin and flesh, a sting of metal to his nerves.

But what comes after is like water running through his veins, clear liquid from the tubes entering his very body. But his mind suddenly exploded, his body seizures, and his head threw up to the single ceiling light above him as he let out a feral scream.

A scream that signals strength, for his knuckle scar's all gone.

.

.

.

.

"H-hungry-y…"

Toga's eyes fluttered one by one, only a glimpse of white from her pupils seemed to be the only thing that can be seen from the darkness of her room. A courtesy of her other self, she let out an unnatural morning yawn, until she realizes that it's already past noon.

But she had a bit of a difficulty of getting out of her dusty bed today, for it seemed like her last night's activities took a toll on her head as a massive headache.

A hungover, it seemed like. But she never recalled drinking… well, _she_ never recalled drinking, her other self on the other hand…

What did she's done now? How could she had possibly ended up drinking a whole lot to get this much of a pain in the head? And now, she chose not to take responsibility on the morning, too!

But Toga knew she couldn't do anything even if she wanted to, frankly, Toga lets her Other Self do whatever she wants once in a while. Because deep down she'd rather choose to not have another bloody hand.

Toga saw herself on the broken piece of mirror she usually keep under her pillow in case if another occupant of the pub decides to take a fight with her, and what she saw was the most horrid thing she's ever seen.

Her, but just without her lightly face. And clothes, too.

Why is she naked? Where were her clothes? Oh, god, what _had_ her Other Self did?

She quickly searches around, not minding the giant massive spike inside of her brain. Then she let out a breath of relief when she saw her sweater, skirt, and underwear scattered just about.

She sat on the edge of her bed with her eyes still weary and weak, her arms seemed to be useless when she realizes that they are still asleep. But without a second thought, or even a consideration to sleep in, Toga began picking up her clothes with wobbly legs.

The pub seemed quiet today, suspicious. Usually she'd hear several villains laughing down at the counter, or best yet, Tomura's whining.

She took several steps down the creaky stairs before thinking that she would greet Kurogiri-san today, and maybe she'd have luck to get closer to Izuku-kun without her Other Self interrupting the both of them.

She stopped at her tracks, remembering what happened that night when Izuku finds her at her most crazed state. That were something she'd rather not remember, and considering that she blacked out last night, there's no telling what her Other Self did to Izuku too.

Maybe it's best to not approach Izuku at all, she did say that her Other Self hated him. Maybe she'd just walk in without greeting anyone, which would be the best thing to do.

She settles it, she's just going to get some food and go out for a few hours if she feels like it.

But what she finds, however, was the whole room downstairs reeking with blood and gore. She might've been skeptical, but she's sure that there's a single lady enjoying her drink while around her were havoc and destruction.

There, at the pub's wall, were several scratch marks, punch marks, bite marks, and some which seemed like that from a heat based Quirk user. The stench of blood is rotting around the place, it's faint but Toga could definitely smell it. And what's more, she caught an unconscious petty thief that resembled an overgrown man lying in the corner with giant blisters around his body.

Chairs and tables are everywhere, she should've heard ruckus the night earlier.

But, knowing that there's no point asking no one, she went over towards the woman who sat alone at the counter of the bar.

The woman was, in fact, either a high scholar or a middle scholar based on the uniform she's wearing. The only question was, what is she doing in a pub like this? The one crawling with villains even.

She doesn't seem to notice Toga walking up to her. "Umm… who are you?"

And with that, the lady glanced around. Toga noticed that one of her eye is covered up by her hair, but the rest is exactly like how she imagined a normal schoolgirl is like. The woman smiled at her, maybe Toga should stop referring her as a woman just because she's taller than her (much to Toga's distaste).

"Toga-chan!" The girl cheered, circling her finger on the mouth of her bourbon. "Come sit beside me, it seems like you're up for some drink?"

"Yeah…" Toga lazily answered before taking a barstool and sat on it. "Where is everyone?"

"Shigaraki-san and Kurogiri-san is out today, so it looks like it'll just be the both of us today!"

Toga couldn't handle all her excitement, really. Her head's spinning like crazy. "So… who are you, again?"

The girl seemed puzzled as she tilted her head. "You don't remember last night?"

"Not from last night, no." Toga grumbled, wait, does that mean that this girl's been here all night? "What happened here, anyway? Why did it look like a second wave hurricane just fucking strike?"

"Well, frankly," the girl lazily replied "you did this, Toga!"

"What?" Toga said in disbelief, when she looked around the storm-hit room there were no memories that returned even after the girl claimed that the mess was all her fault.

"Not entirely, anyway." The girl continued with a snicker. "You were the only one standing, while the others were barely surviving. I remember, of course. There you were, drunk in alcohol, jumping around unconscious bodies of brutes while singing an out of tune song."

Toga could not believe her eyes as the girl seemed to talk about that moment like it was the most wonderful thing she had ever seen. But, she couldn't deny that it's possible, knowing her Other Self she's not sure what to believe anymore.

"Oh… great… what am I supposed to tell All-For-One, now?!" She uttered a curse under her breath, while pinching the bridge of her nose in stress. Should she tell him that the other twin is beginning to spiral out of control, or tell him that she couldn't handle her anymore and wants her eradicated at once?

"You don't have to tell him anything…"

Toga perked up in surprise, she remembered that she's not allowed to talk about her boss so simply.

"Don't worry, I've contacted him last night and told him that you are one hell of a potential." The girl patted Toga on the back, clearly noticed her anxiety. "Ain't that right? Ms. Legacy?"

Legacy? How could she had known about that?! Even Tomura and Kurogiri's not allowed to tell this into anyone unless told to, and that's from All-For-One himself! But as she looked back, way, way back, she remembered something.

This girl, she's seen her before. Somewhere befo—

"You're Hachisuka Quinn… One of Aquila's drug trafficker and villain!" She said in realization, until it hits her. "Did… All-For-One sent you?"

Hachisuka grinned while staring into her bourbon, there were definitely something sinister about this girl. Not only did she look so welcoming and hearty, Toga realizes that it was all just a farce. She knew about this, of course. How could she not have known about someone whose reputation is to primarily create havoc for fun? Wait, was she the one who triggered Toga's Other Self last night?

"What makes you say that?" Hachisuka said with glee.

"You're not the type to show up here, knowing your dealer, I would've thought that you'd rather have your income sources anonymous…" Toga answered.

"You're right, good hypothesis by the way." Hachisuka laughed. But when her face got closer, Toga could've sworn that she heard a buzzing. "But… I'm not joking about the time when you literally tried to murder everyone in the room, though."

"What happened?!" Toga snarled.

" _I_ happened!" Hachisuka's smirk could match Toga's fangs. "I needed the best out of the best for the plan to work, and you fit the position, Ms. Legacy. It wasn't surprising, to be honest, but it was definitely fun to watch!"

"What does Tomura have to say in this? I thought he didn't like guests who ruin his place." Toga drawled.

Hachisuka chortled. "He doesn't have the rights to say anything, now! Who would've thought that a guy with a destructive Quirk like his would fall to the mercy of me?"

This bravado, the only thing that is radiating from her is hostility. Toga's nose perked up, trying to smell something that she had just caught a second earlier. Unless Hachisuka is hiding some sort of drug, Toga wouldn't know where that familiar smell would come from.

Toga decided to keep that quiet. "Why did All-For-One sent you, anyway? It's not like you're just here to replace Shigaraki."

"Of course not, the guy sent me for something else. But how could I miss the chance to be one step closer to the most powerful villain ever? The replacing chief part is just a bonus I added, but I did promise him a show. The main play, though, will be filled mostly by you."

Toga blinked, it became clearer to her. Almost, at least. But now she could see that Hachisuka is just one of All-For-One's villainous addition to the League of Villains. Of course, you'd know when someone's gone too far from being additional to leader. Finally, she went back to the point where Hachisuka claimed that Toga had finished off the rest of the additional villains. Maybe something triggered the change in her last night, Hachisuka did say she wanted the best villains she could find.

"This has something to do with the plan earlier, doesn't it?" Toga said. "What does it have to do with me?"

"Everything."

"What?"

"You are my trump card, Ms. Legacy. The single final piece that'll connect the rest of the plans, not only is your skills and prowess is beyond average, your Quirk is probably the most useful thing that had exists. And the best part of it is, you'll never turn me down!" Hachisuka grinned. "Don't you realize, Toga? With you on my side, there's no way that we'll lose."

"Whatever it is, I'm sure I can turn my back on it-"

"You don't want to disappoint All-For-One, don't you?"

Toga opened her mouth to speak back, but ultimately, she gave up on the mere thought of it. She can't deny it, this girl is good at negotiating. But still, what the hell did she want?

"What's so special about this plan, anyway? It's not like All-For-One needed more people to take down All Might, even if it's just a drug traffic type of crime I can't do you any more good than what you usually can." She came to the conclusion of All Might, she knew that the number one hero was the main source of All-For-One's hatred. She didn't know why, nor did she care, if her Other Self gets the taste of blood and leave her alone for a few moments then she'd do it.

"The plan is simple." Hachisuka said, before finishing her drink. "Get Midoriya Izuku out of Division C, destroy the underground organization, and go home."

A leaped beat, inside of Toga's heart. "Izuku's caught…?"

"Expectedly, you knew that you'd have to get him caught or else this plan won't work." Hachisuka said, before quickly adding "I mean your other Toga, the Toga whom you've kept out of its cage only to lock it in again."

Division C? Izuku-kun is apprehended? What does this mean? "Who are Division Cs?"

"You'll know in time, but _you_... _you_ already know what to do, don't you?"

Toga then felt her headache slowly disappearing, along with the rest of her thoughts and mind. She knew what this means, she knew exactly what this fucking means, _she's_ about to come out. Hachisuka had triggered it at last, and the worst part of it, Toga could not control the insanity deep inside.

Her head bent down, her mind blank. But quickly, another one took place of it.

"Well, of course!" She cooed, heads still down.

But when she perked up it began, the slits on her eyes showed no more of that original self. Sometimes, she'd like to think that this is just a side effect of her Quirk, but the demon revealed to be much, much more.

"I've got the concentrated Trigger drug, right here!" The Other Toga said, eyes boring into Hachisuka's satisfied one. "Both Aquila and All-For-One would be given a show, all right. And they surely won't miss it!"

"I'm glad." Hachisuka replied, smiling. "Then let's see if luck is on our side, hopefully we'll get to see it working well…"

.

.

.

.

"-and that was all that he said."

After Yagi finished with sadness in his tone, he turned to look at the other's reactions. And of course, he expected mixtures of unsure and queasy feelings and he got it. Not only did this meeting with several other heroes are held in a private meeting room supplied by a hero industry they knew, it happened so sudden that even everyone had trouble digesting it all in.

They only invited the pro heroes capable of keeping a ridiculously classified secret as if it depended on their lives and yet, they still can't feel safe from being bugged.

Now, Yagi had finished telling them everything that detective Naomasa had told him that day. And to this date, he couldn't understand why the man was being paranoid of being allowed in on his room.

"So, obviously we've got Naomasa-san knowing something about being bugged. Yagi-san made a good call to have this meeting inside somewhere even a sound based Quirk user can't hear us, but although it is unnecessary for me to say it, maybe Naomasa-san would've known something more?" The little creature named Nedzu said.

Yagi still felt somewhat unfamiliar to the whole privacy thing. Then, pro hero Midnight, aliased Kayama, began to speak. "Principal Nedzu, how long have you been on this case?"

Nedzu's face became dark. "Ever since we've been told about the mark, at the day Naomasa-san became a victim of an attack."

"The boy, Midoriya Izuku, was it?" Said pro hero Endeavour, his fiery blazes scorching hot as always. "It is unclear whether he is responsible for both the hurricane strike and the police station explosion, but it IS clear that he's somewhat of an unstable young man when we saw a footage of him killing his classmates and him trying to kill Yagi."

"No, the police station's all different."Aizawa said. "There were radioactivity oozing along the site after the explosion, and what's more they didn't show it on the news. But it's clear why, the government is terrified of the Underworld, heck, anyone could just burn a mark and that place would be quarantined."

Space Hero 13 raised his hand. "So, what you're saying is, that the mark that day wasn't scorched by the real Underworld?"

"I'm afraid not, Thirteen." Nedzu said. "According to Naomasa's words, the radioactivity, and Midoriya Izuku's claims of being innocent, it seemed like what happened was that someone was sent to kill the boy, quarantine the place with just the mark, and left the place to stink with radioactivity."

"Who could've done that?" Kayama said, there were a hint of nervousness in her voice.

Nedzu took out several documents which were placed on his lap a minute earlier, they all spread around pieces of sheets for each of them to read. And what they found was horrifying, truly disgusting, how could someone be so ugly and be so scary at the same time?

"Yes, I think that's the culprit of the police station attack. This villain nicknamed Meltdown had been responsible for several attacks, and all of them had traces of radioactivity in them. His latest plan was probably to end Izuku's life and make sure that no one could follow his trail ever, the Underworld mark seemed to be him trying to make sure." Nedzu explained. "Not only did he fail to kill those who were present that day, Naomasa also had spilled basically the most important details of what happened. It seemed like the detective was scared of Meltdown to return and try to kill him again, thus explaining his paranoia."

"No…" Yagi said in denial. "He sounded like there were something else to fear, he did ask me why the hospital allowed me in. Could it be the governments in on it too?"

"Tch! What are we even trying to prove, here? Even if we did get the kid proved as not the bastard who destroyed the police station, he's still going to go to the lockers for murders and an attempted murder!" Endeavor said in distaste.

Everyone fell silence, then, Aizawa decided to give his own leads. "Yagi and I also found this… have you all heard about Japan's official secret service?"

All of them nervously nodded, then, Aizawa continued. "It's the same as that, those secret services came to the prison yesterday and took the kid away as if he's a national threat."

"But why, though?" Nedzu said. "If the government officials are in on the game too, then how big is this conspiracy web actually is?"

"But… doesn't that prove another thing too?" Pro hero Snipe said under his helmet. "This Meltdown person tried to kill Midoriya for unknown reasons, and now the government had took him away. Doesn't that mean that Midoriya is someone more powerful than a mere Quirked? Because I never heard anyone surviving a radioactive blast from that close without the need of medical help, plus, he actually, successfully, made All Might bleed."

"You're absolutely right, Snipe-san. But there's something else that still bothers me…" Yagi said, a bit embarrassed as his colors flushed. "Have you seen the viral videos of him raging in his middle school? He also claimed that he is a Quirkless boy, did he not?"

"I think that's just a lie, maybe he has a Quirk but didn't tell anyone because it was so dangerous." Aizawa said.

"Yes… but he did called to a classmate of his to prove his words, and from where I'm seeing, I don't think that we could prove him as a craze serial killer just yet. Even if he is powerful, there might be a reason why he chose to lay low."

"And what makes you say that?"

"We all have this Quirked or Quirkless tests when we were four, right? And not only that, the test results are also sent to the government for basic Quirked average counts. With a power like Midoriya Izuku, shouldn't he be taken from his home a long time ago? Considering his power and prowess, I mean."

"But that doesn't necessarily prove much, Yagi. Some Quirked have their powers manifesting on a late scale, some are even nearly at their twenties when their Quirks are ripe." Aizawa said.

This made Yagi stop to think a bit, and not only did he found himself at the middle of a maze, he seemed to have lost in the darkness as well. All of this… it mattered to him because it caused one of his friend's life, but now that he's much deeper into the depths of the unknown world he finds himself facing the dangers he didn't even know existed.

After the hurricane, after the monster attack, he had trouble keeping up with his train of thoughts. All of it were overwhelming, all of it were too much for him to bear, and finally, he remembered the exact reason why he didn't show up that day when he was needed the most.

He became scared, so scared. Maybe he would've tried to at least help, he could've at least pushed himself to the limit. Why couldn't he had help that day? Maybe it would be so simpler if there wasn't this—

"Yagi?"

"Hmm? Yes? Sorry, I have lost myself inside my thoughts again…" Yagi rubbed the back of his neck in shame.

"We thought about having this meeting someday again, soon. It feels like it's running late, and we still have no exact lead on what Midoriya Izuku actually is." Nedzu offered.

"N-no, I'm fine with that…"

Nedzu nodded at that. "Thank you. And for the rest of you, please, keep this meeting a secret. We don't know who's on the worst part of the city, yet. Just make sure to keep your eye open for any other anomalies you've found, and also try to keep in touch with each other in case something happens. That is all, thank you…"

No, this was not enough. They need to be more careful now, now that they've known almost everything. But to Yagi, he had one more thing to do. He needs to get a few more things out of Naomasa, because he fears that an imminent doom is slowly catching him.

.

.

.

.

Bakugou stood by the edge of the beach, carelessly letting his vision wander off. After still not finding his inner peace, he thought that maybe it's because his legs are too tired from all those running, maybe it's because his lungs are burning painfully, maybe it's because his fists hurts so much from punching all that metal junk everyone threw at the beach.

He did not dare to look at the destruction he made, because he knew that there was no point to test his strength again. He's strong and that's that.

He'll endure it, he'll endure all of it. He won't let his father's death get to him at all, he won't let his… father's… death…

It made him sad, and that made him angry. Just by remembering his funeral he couldn't help but to try and destroy everything in his path, explosions after explosions he'd only give out more.

Trying to tire himself out of crying.

A piece of a car's hood is flown several meters into the air after Bakugou literally round-housed everything around him, not only did he managed to clear up a good number of space at the beach, it seemed like the pain inside his heart is slowly fading away.

He just needed to stop thinking about it, he just needed to stop **thinking**.

Around him are the nature's way of trying to keep him annoyed, the seagulls are cawing, the sea is crashing against sand, while Bagukou himself only felt like that destroyed part of the city far on his right. The place that got hit by the hurricane, now a dead zone.

Clenching his chest after a slight sting that was felt, he cursed under his breath and gritted his teeth. Bending down and watching the sun as he not dare to look up to god right now, he let himself whimper uncontrollably.

"Yo, came to talk to ye…"

That made Bakugou's head snapped up, almost giving himself a whiplash. He found himself staring at a kid his age with a face similar to that of a rat, and a tail to match it too. His face is pale, his body's thin, and it seemed like that wound isn't doing him much good.

The kid grinned at him. "Bakugou, amirite?"

"Ratface…"

Rat boy snorted. "Whatever, look, I got no time for-"

"I thought you were dead, looks like rats have nine lives too." Bakugou mocked with a sharp tongue before turning away. "Get the fuck out of here, I'm busy."

And when he thought he's already several feet away, the rat boy called him. "I got something to tell ye, you fuckin' airhead…"

"What did you just call me-"

"It's about that fucking kid, Deku."

Bakugou's face contorted to a scowl, that's a name he didn't want to hear at the moment for all of eternity. "What…?"

.

.

.

.

Dark lit room is just too much for her, even for her standards this one is just too sinister. When she sat at that chair, to witness the experiment commencing, she had been secretly complaining to herself how very dark Division C's headquarter is.

Sure it is a secret base, and she couldn't afford to have simple electricians found their base on their energy usage chart, but she could do with a little lightening up.

But watching at that kid on the other side of the glass getting tested over and over again, it's pretty lightening to be honest.

She hadn't let her vision away from that boy's screams, her glasses glinting from the dim lights while her fingers intertwining in front of her nose.

"Furuse-sama."

"Please, captain, call me Haruyuki." She said, eyes not averting their gazes.

The captain hesitated, the only thing that's visible in this light is only his face and his black Kevlar clothes. "Ma'am, we've successfully traced the hacker's IP address from yesterday's breach."

"And?"

"It doesn't match any of those in production, in use, and sold, ma'am. We suspect a homemade computing system, but its current location is unknown due to the IP address being destroyed." The captain continued.

Furuse did not answer at once. "Does the signal location come from anywhere?"

"Yes, ma'am, it seemed like the signal came from in Honshu, Tokyo and Yokohama are currently being investigated. But we suspect that it came from Shinjuku…"

Furuse closed her eyes and let herself becoming calm. "Your tone seemed like you've found something else, captain."

The captain, now, seemed surprise. "Yes, not only did the virus successfully bring back the IP address's location, it brought back several instances of the parts the homemade computing used to hack us."

"Have you found out how he did that?"

"It seemed like he tracked one of our computers, ma'am. And it's highly possible that the computer he used to track it had the same computer original data, thus came to the conclusion that both computing systems came from the same manufacturers."

"Hatsume Tech…" Furuse concluded.

The captain seemed to have found himself unsure of what to say. "Yes, ma'am, the same manufacturing data were copied when our virus did a knockback."

"Decrypt the data, find out how the hacker managed to break through our firewall, track every single Hatsume Tech brand products in Shinjuku…" Furuse ordered him.

The captain raised his eyebrow. "Only Shinjuku, ma'am?"

But Furuse did not acknowledge him, she didn't even took the time to answer him back. She just wanted to watch the young boy's progress through all of these tests, she wanted to see what happens when you fully electrocute a being made entirely out of blood.

She ignored the captain's further mutters, for she knew exactly who had breached in their system that day.

"Ma'am… who did you think caused that bre-"

"A child prodigy, a young girl who should be in her middle school years by now, the only daughter of Hatsume Dai and Akiko…" Furuse stood up from where she sat, cleaned her long coat and walked away from the front row seats. "I want you to bring her in for question, immediately…"

"May I ask why-"

" _ **Did I stutter, captain?**_ "

The captain seemed to have flinched a bit, his scars are now visible when Furuse's face is now clearly just a couple of inches from the shorter man. Behind those pair of glasses were eyes of focus and concentration, and the captain dare not to question her again. She's never wrong before, and she won't be wrong now.

"…Yes, ma'am…" The captain yielded.

"And make sure that idiot for a prime minister doesn't know about this…"

And with that, she left the room.

* * *

 **I feel like there's just not enough mysteries, you know? I want to make you all think, I want you to bring out your inner detectives! And alas, I guess I just need to be better at writing stories.**

 **But hey! At least this became my most reviewed, most followed, most favorite-d story. Which is nice.**

 **So see you next time! Hope you like Mei's brief mention!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Next on The Quirk Underworld...**

 **An orphaned girl, whose parents are killed at the hands of the hurricane. But with just her brains and determination, she's planning to tell the world all the secrets and lies their government hides.**

 **Yagi finds himself at the most dangerous of times, with Naomasa's fate unknown will he be able to figure it out on his own? And what is waiting for him once he get his hands on the truth?**

 **Meanwhile Katsuki came to the realization that, maybe some things are better worth avenged. With Shunji on his side, he's starting to follow the trail onto the darkness of the world unknown to public.**

 **Stay tuned here, on ThalioTV! For the next chapter of The Quirk Underworld "Bitter Memories"**

 **.**

 **R &R**


	15. Bitter Memories

**UUUUUUUUGHHH... Is it time already? But it's so _EARLY_! **

**Alright... alright... I'll do the dang note...**

 **.**

 **Hey, readers. It's me, the author. Coming back for another canon at the author's notes for the third time in this fic, but don't worry, you won't see me again for the next four chapters...**

 **What? No! I won't read the dang note!**

 **ARGH!**

 **Fine... fine... I'll read it...**

 **...**

 **Hi. PhantomStranger. I feel like that is a good idea and I would...- no, there's no way I'm saying this... fine, okay...-... I would love to hear more of what you got... I feel like that is the most awesome back story for evil Uraraka I've ever heard... And knowing that a lot of people seemed to be interested in me bringing Uraraka into the big screen, I feel like I'm getting myself... in-te-rested... as... well... -hey! it's not my fault you write like a dummy!-... so as you may have heard from me, I may or may not insert Uraraka inside this fanfic as an antagonist... So... to PhantomStranger... thank you for reading this far... sincerely... the author's conscience...**

 **...**

 **Now, that's aside, time for some real author's note.**

 **I am going to change the front summary for you guys, I feel like this is going to be the best thing to do since I'm obviously going sideways with the plot. See? This is what I get for trying to write at one in the morning... But it's not like I'm going to be stopping anytime soon, but like the conscience's said, you WILL expect a hiatus for a few times...**

 **But before that, I introduce you my new chapter.**

 **Now...**

 **Read on...**

* * *

It has been four days. Four, exhausting and fearful days.

Heart beats fast, fastening uncontrollably each time the thin hand on the clock passes another second. Not only did each fingers that exist in her hand are legitimately shaking madly, her brain seemed to have trouble to work from the sheer panic.

From the blood that's running through her veins, and the adrenaline that pumps with, the utter fear of the unknown arises from the depths of her paranoia.

She just couldn't choose the path of giving up just yet, not now. The tremors in her hands that seemed to be unstoppable, the raspy breathing that brings her out of focus, all of this did not matter when the goal of a lifetime is just beyond reach.

Typing, deleting, typing, deleting, couldn't her panic just rest for a tad bit of time? Every command she typed, every mainframes she hacked and downloaded, all of it was infected.

Stupid, reckless her, how could she have not seen this coming? The government is not someone sloppy, she'd give that. But they are going to pay for what they did, for all the things they hid, and all the things they are going to do.

Just a tad bit more, just a few files left, after that she'd just leave the continent forever. Good plan, great plan.

She'll lay low for a while, for some time, for a month, forever. It doesn't matter, if she gets to get the files to the right person, a newscaster or a journalist, all her hard work would be done. Their deaths must not be in vain, she will avenge them.

She could see it, her name on the news on TV displays, on the giant digital screen on every news program playing on top of buildings, all of it is going to practically scream the name: Hatsume Mei.

Sitting in this cold, hard floor of an abandoned mall deep inside the area of the hurricane. She watches the little scurrying of insects and rats eyes her curiously as if her presence was an alien one, but she needs to focus as the invisible time inside her head kept ticking non-stop.

Dark, dusty, and overall lonely. She had never lived like this, but ironically, she'd usually tend to keep herself occupied with tools, metals, and wires and all of that is things she'd usually find in junkyards.

Good times. Now she lived like a bum with clothes hanging on a thin piece of line under the sun, it had only been a month and look at where she's at.

Almost there, every bug, every virus, all of it is just close of being erased from her precious documents. She can't open them yet, those tiresome hours where she just worked and worked on cleaning the files. It may resulted in getting her tank top furnished with sweat, but that's why she brought spares.

Why? These virus, they are not normal.

In four days she kept working restlessly, impatient to open what she had downloaded. From a scale of one to ten, she only got two hacked. But if she opens them now, she fears that the virus will burn them internally along with her mainframes.

She can't risk that, she can't risk any of that.

The power is at fifty percent, her homemade computer is not going to last any longer with all the re-downloading.

Hungry and tired, she really needs to stop sleeping in the dust. But whatever it takes to get all of it in the public, she'd do it.

Her head snapped up suddenly, almost giving herself a whiplash, but she could've sworn she heard the roaring sounds of cars going louder and louder. With an unsteady hand, she lifted her monitor and put it on the floor before checking a window to investigate.

She looked down at the madness of the hurricane, debris and destroyed buildings that were used to be thrown around and burned mercilessly.

She activated her Quirk, her eye squinted as her vision enhanced to the point she had to push herself through her limit of five kilometers. It's blurry… maybe she couldn't see because she lacked the sleep to begin with.

But if she could make it out, if she could guess, then yes, it's an army.

Not a literal army, just those she needed to avoid. Armies in black vans lining up like ants in the distance, but with her Quirk there was not another thing to say. Trails of dusts were left behind as the black jeeps scurried through the debris and destroyed buildings, the vans followed suite on a cleaner path, and a small black sports car seemed to be guided by them.

It's _her_ , it can only be _her_. She can't let her find the data, Mei had spent all four days trying to decrypt and clean them.

Did they track her using her IP address? But she's not using one that's marketed… how did they even manage to track her? How?! Was it her router, was it her mainframes?

No… it was the virus all along. It's not there to keep the files locked, it's there to make sure the files are _securely_ locked and give off a homing beacon. She can't risk getting herself tracked, and carrying her computer would just be a nuisance on running. So she did the only thing logical thing possible; copy it all to a USB drive and let the computer act as a decoy.

She pulled on the hoodie and the small pink satchel that were hanging right above the dead digital advertising board, with this she can keep herself anonymous.

There should be two beacons by now, right? Does the virus work as a single tracing bacteria that holds on to a file, or does it only give off the location of the router, hard drive, and IP address? She's about to find out.

Running down several stairs, under the metal sliding door that's only a quarter open, jumping past metal bars that acted as railing, she did all of this while still keeping on to the USB drive in her fist.

She left all her belongings in there, there was no use getting them back.

She could hear them now, the mobile ground troops that were here to apprehend her. Keeping distance between her and the computer was the only priority.

She hid behind a large piece of debris the second she heard soft mumblings in the corners of the destruction, there wasn't even any place to hide anymore once they're here. Japan's secret service, the great Division C… let's see how really great they really are.

She made a breakthrough once she heard silence, jumping from pieces of debris to pieces of debris she could outrun them.

A ring, that almost made her heart stop. But it did made her rooted to the ground below her. Her phone, the one she hadn't used in a long time, was suddenly ringing. Is this a trap? Who will she find on the other side?

" _Hello, Mei_." Said a voice of a woman, which brought Mei's blood to instantly boil.

She said nothing, with anxiety and anger she bit her bottom lip.

" _You know the risk of getting that files out to the public, there will be consequences that can't be undone. Think for a second, Mei, think of what your father will do in your situation…_ "

"Don't talk to me like you knew him!" Mei hissed to the phone. "You backstabbed him! You… you're the reason he's dead!"

" _No… I'm the reason that there will be no more deaths once you hand over that file, children like you shouldn't meddle with mature problems…_ "

"I will show you… I will show them how much of a traitor to them you really are!" Mei knew she practically begged to be killed, she killed both her parents and hundreds of others; how much does she actually care about _her_?

" _You have a two days to return the files you've stolen…_ " The woman threatened, as expected. " _Or I'm going to have to be forced to do something drastic_ …"

"MAKE ME!" She'd done it, she had dug her own grave. But it was worth it, it was worth every second she watches herself ending the call by smashing her phone a piece of rock.

She's going to show her, she's going to show them. The conspiracy is a conspiracy no more, now, she's going to tell the truth of how the hurricane actually happened.

.

.

.

.

" **WHAT DO WE WANT?!** "

"REAL HEROES!"

" **I SAY… WHAT DO WE WANT?!** "

"REAL HEROES!"

" **WHEN DO WE WANT IT?!** "

" _NOW! NOW! NOW! NOW!-_ "

Yagi watches as the rally goes from street to street to protest, yellow and blue and red banner to symbolize All Might were carried by every single one of those present. Not only that he felt a little ashamed, several people who are watching also seemed distraught by the rally. Most of them seemed like middle aged men, though, much to Yagi's surprise.

The lady that lead the rally seemed like those you'd find on a common household with at least a forty year old mother, a bit chubby to be specific. She's standing on top of a large wooden crate with a megaphone held closer to her mouth than it should have, which is why he could hear the spit every time she screams.

But to him, this rally really got to the best of him. A seed of anxiety is growing deep inside when he realized that he's the only one there who knew the actual reason why he failed to show up that day, little hint, he's sick. As in, he's going to probably die soon.

But that's not what's important now, now he has to go back to Naomasa's hospital and make sure that he's still hanging on even if it's just a piece of thread.

He had been trying as much for the last four days, and all of them came out unsuccessful.

He had been consulting with the hospital staffs, always trying to get himself allowed in again. But they won't let him since Naomasa's condition may actually going to worsen, and they told him that it'd be best if he left him alone for a few while until he's getting better.

But to Yagi, after all these four day, he finds that an utter load of crap. But he couldn't agree more on the face that he might need some time alone; maybe Yagi's just being paranoid, hence his anxiety.

But he has to get to the hospital again, try and try to get to Naomasa again as if his life is depending on it. He's not planning on giving up empty handed, he _will_ find out who Midoriya Izuku is and why he wants him dead.

How much longer does this road go, in the end, will he ever get the answer?

It never occurred to him lately how the disaster Quirk user is still roaming free in Japan, could the end of his search would lead him to the revelations of everything?

He just needs to lay low from the government, the second he accidentally spills something out then his whole investigation has ended. Now that he's got several heroes on his side, and some of them is trying to investigate as well, maybe he got actually got a shot at this.

Or, maybe, he's going to be just another competitor in the game. Like Nedzu said, and what he saw, the government's in on the game too; which means that they're trying to find out too. What does this mean? He will ask again, how big is this web?

"FIRE!"

Yagi's mind snapped out of his thoughts, his brows furrowing. Looking forward and trying to confirm what he just heard, there was indeed, a black smoke rising in the distance.

The people around him seemed to have heard the scream as well, and of course, they also noticed the black smoke rising. Chatters and mumbles and mutters were heard the second they all saw that smoke, all movements were ceased as their eyes were locked on and curiosity mixed with fear filled their heads.

The inner All Might inside Yagi turned on, and in an instant, Yagi rushed forward to see what had actually happen.

"There was an explosion!"

Yagi heard from the crowd.

"-it came from?"

He looked around to see if there's any villain hazards lurking around, what if it's the same as that one from the police station.

"-hospital's on fire…"

No. No, he had not just heard that.

"The hospital?"

"The hospital's-"

"-hospital."

No… no!

He needs to get there on time, he's just a few distances left before he could hero up. But he can't do it in a crowd like this, he needs to find somewhere private.

Like a river through a rocky stream, he easily ran past several people with the advantage of being smaller and skinner than average. He can't have himself running out of breath just yet, he's only seconds away from seeing the hospital explode again.

He needed to change up, he needs his hero body to save the day, but there were too many people around. Maybe he actually could try to change here, they are not exactly looking at the skeleton man running past them, right? Should he take the risk?

Again, he remembered the day the police station got attacked. Naomasa and several others survived with an injury similar of being close to a nuclear meltdown, and that was in a place with less than people with the count of twelve.

He's positive that no one will see, he'd rather not have a whole hospital be oozing with radioactivity.

"I'm…" He started, lightning seemed to be coming from his very body. " **HEEEEEEEERE!** "

From a flash of light and a puff of smoke, appeared his new body. Ready in a super suit and all. With only the kick of his legs, All Might catapulted himself into the sky. Just from that single jump, wind directions were changed and everyone who were close to where he once stood felt just the tip of his power.

All Might zooms into the sky, where his all mighty vision looks down upon the city. Then he focuses his line of trajectory to the area of that fire, without slowing down he got himself successfully through the streets and the crowds.

He founds it, the burning hospital. Two out of five floors were under heavy fire including the lobby floor, and he has to let that fire out before it hits any fire hazard. Several people seemed to have been pulled out of that hospital by the fire department squad that had just arrive.

He falls to the parking lot of that hospital, a big sized crack appeared under him as his legs supported his weight.

" **FEAR NOT!** " All Might shouted, his fists curling up and creating his trademark fists-on-hip pose. " **FOR I AM HERE!** "

"All Might!" Said one of the fire department squad in happiness, joy seemed to have struck his face. "Please! Help us! We can't but the fire under control… w-we think it's some kind of a fire bomb!"

All Might froze at that, unsure of what to say. Then, he saw the same receptionists he had been seeing every time he goes to the lobby. Burned with black spots on her arms and legs, she managed to open one eye.

"P-p-p-please… t-there's s-still people… I-inside…" She breathed out, exasperatedly.

" **I got that loud and clear, ma'am! ALL RIGHT! IT'S TIME TO SAVE THE DAY!** " And with that, All Might disappeared as he ran ridiculously quickly into the fiery building.

He zoomed pass several fires, he punches through walls and doors and even floors to get the patients out. He finds several doctors held up inside the break room and he got them out safely, he finds several guests and patients which were trapped by burning debris and he got them out safely, the patients will not die, none of them will.

After several times going in and out and in and out he feels his lungs burning, his lung condition is acting up again. If he manages to get them out in the span of three hours he'd be able to hold on to his life, he can't let himself fall to his knees just yet.

Not until he finds Naomasa.

When he carried five of six patients, excluding Naomasa, his sensitive ears picked up a beeping sound in between the loud crackling of fire. The fire department squad alerted him of a bomb, and he instantly realizes what that beeping sound was.

With several long runs through the fire, he got himself out of the burning with five more people out. When he thought he still got time to save Naomasa, he heard the beeping stopped.

" **GET DOWN!** " He shielded the patients with his big arms and his back turned to the fire, just in time to save the civilians from the incoming explosion.

The large fire engulfed his entire body while his eyes are still locked on to the scared patients, heat and flames are oozing from all around him. It felt like decades until the explosions stopped and the air around him felt like rushing backwards, and when he thought that all of it have passed, he was cheered.

Rows of reporters and cameramen were seen behind the line of fire department squad that tried to control the press from getting to All Might, and behind those presses stood hundreds of people with a smile on their faces and cheers coming out of their mouths.

When the fire crew came to aid All Might in retrieving the patients, they found him staring into the fiery depths of the hospital…

Wondering what he can do now.

.

.

.

.

Bakugou Katsuki walked through the empty school halls with a heavy heart, following his father's death he seemed like he's still not over it.

Even he himself can't understand why he felt this way, why he felt like he's being stabbed on the windpipe with a steel knife. He's suffocating on his frustration, his mother said, but he doesn't feel angry. Not entirely, at least.

Maybe he just needs to brush it off for a few days, weeks, months, whatever…

He's already two hours late, which is why the other students are probably in their classrooms. Maybe going back to school is not a good idea, he's having second thoughts to go back home.

But thinking back about his mother, and what she would say if she finds him skipping, he felt like there were no use going back.

He should just suck it up, who cares what these people say. Only a few more months until he gets to UA, his only goal.

His ears picked up muffled sounds from the classrooms, his class seemed to be in the middle of a learning session. From the opaque glass that stood in rows from door to door, he could see grey silhouettes of students and the teacher in front of them.

He stopped in his tracks, hesitating.

When he slid the door open, he came face to face finally with his classroom. His teacher noticed him and his face indicated that he had just been struck by lightning, Katsuki subconsciously tried to keep his eyes away from the students that stared at him in surprise.

"Bakugou!" Said the teacher, fixing his glasses. "Well, it's good to see you finally going back to school. I should guess you're doing well at home?"

Katsuki shrugged. "Somewhat…"

"Well… then… take your seat, we will pick up where we last left." The teacher told him.

Katsuki walked away from his teacher's sight half-heartedly, face looking down but sometimes he got himself seeing the other students clearly trying to pretend they weren't staring at him when he wasn't looking.

Finally, he got himself slouched down on his seat. There was this split second alien feeling when he sat down, it had seemed like he became unfamiliar with the school.

That aside, he just needs to focus on getting good grades and being the top hero of Japan; that simple.

When the teacher seemed to be continuing their math lesson, Katsuki felt someone prod at his shoulder.

When he looked back, he saw a face of a rat grinning. "What are you doing here?!"

"Transferred!" Shunji said. "Took the place of that brat, Deku."

Katsuki still seemed somewhat ticked off. "Whatever! Don't fucking talk to me!" He hissed before looking back at the front.

"Hell no, man!" Shunji tugged at his collar. "You think I'm gonna let Deku and that psycho bitch get away after what they did ta' me?"

What? Wasn't Shunji was one of Deku's victims? "Psycho bitch?! Who the hell are you-"

"Bakugou? Nakama? Is there a problem here?" The teacher called out from the front, making everyone turn their attention to them.

Katsuki was the first to answer, with gritted teeth. "No, sir…"

"Just checkin' if he's fine, sir!" Shunji said with a smile.

When the teacher looked away from them, Katsuki turned his fury on to him. "Don't fucking talk to me, ratface, or you're gonna get it!" He hissed.

"Screw you, man!" Shunji said. "If I were you, I'd at least try to avenge my dead dad!"

Inside Katsuki's head was a switch, well, more like a shift gear which controls how much anger he should let out. But Shunji said something that made him go to first gear, he's going to run him over and use his entrails as a street marker.

"You don't fucking talk about my dad…"

"Face it, man! You know Deku did it, and you still tryin' to blame yourself for it!" Shunji spat back. "I got fucking stabbed by a psycho! And I'm pretty fucking sure that Midoriya is a villain!"

Katsuki furrowed his brows, his palms are sweaty with nitroglycerin. Forget it, he is not going to talk about things like this. He had all the time in the world to just leave this boy's ratty squeaking to himself and continue with class, but somehow he got himself still looking at him.

"The police station, the murders, the monster attacks! Come on, dude! You ain't this stupid!"

Katsuki gritted his teeth before scoffing. "Whatever…"

Shunji watches him staring back into the front, and Katsuki could guess that the boy is probably on his nerves as well. To be honest, Katsuki is just too bored and too occupied to return back his anger hence his early surrender.

From the front, Katsuki heard Shunji muttering something. "Suit yourself, man. At least _I_ got guts to have a go at Midoriya…"

Katsuki did not dare to look back again, it would only grant him trouble. He was left to think for himself, he lets himself drifts into his thoughts.

He came into a thinking, was there a possibility of _him_ being a natural born killer? Was he lying to him when he said that he was Quirkless? He killed those school kids in impulse, did he not? What other motives has he got to do a massacre on both the school yard and the police station?

Shunji doesn't know anything, Katsuki thought. If he's going to find Deku he's going to have to do it himself.

Why? Because Katsuki realized he owed him an explanation.

.

.

.

.

Inside a mansion, one with a traditional western design with several beige paints and dark red bricks. A mansion big enough to hold an entire family, only if they clear out the piano room, the gym room, and the rest of the rooms that were used as things other than sleeping.

This particular household is currently sleeping, except for one man with his heart beating faster than his incomes grew larger.

Maybe it's just midnight paranoia, the morning's just a few clicks of the little finger on the clock away. But he's sure that he's absolutely shaking, unable to close his eyes and drift off to sleep.

He's sure that his wife is too, the beautiful flower of his live is just mere inches away in her nightgown. But when he goes close to her ear to check, brushing off her raven hair, he finds her sleeping almost soundly with tear marks down her porcelain cheek.

The man can't sleep like this, he has to take responsibility. For he is a father and a husband. But what must he do? What CAN he do to make sure that danger is on safe distance from his family?

He lifts the silk blanket off his beds and climbed off the edge while holding on to the pillars, slowly, he manages to walk away from the bed.

He finds himself walking downstairs towards the living room, the night's shadow is still looming over everything and the only light source that seemed to be lighting the environment is the light from that garden lamp outside.

Down the railings he go, with his bedroom slippers muffling his steps and keeping him away from the cold marble floors.

He's going to make a call tonight, the telephone is just next to the sofa. He needs to make sure that the housemaid is sleeping first.

After a few long moment of hesitation, he began dialing before his sleep robes began to be drenched in sweat. He scratches his mustache in impulse to his nervousness, and his hands are still shaking while holding the phone.

One beep.

Two beeps.

Three beeps.

" _Oui?_ "

"Aquila!" The man said in relief. "Thank god, you answered."

" _What is it, Yaoyorozu? I'm busy…_ " Said Aquila from the other line, he doesn't seem very ecstatic today.

"I-I…" How can he say it? He wasn't even sure he could do it. "I-I want to break contact with you! N-no more!"

" _Oh? What is going on here? What's with the sudden change of heart? I thought you liked being dirty once in a while…_ "

"S-shut up! I am not that kind of a man!" Mr. Yaoyorozu said before quickly shutting his mouth, he needs to make sure that nobody hears him.

" _Riiiight! You're doing this all for your daughter, aren't you? How noble… But that doesn't matter to me… What is going on, Yaoyorozu? Talk!_ "

Mr. Yaoyorozu clenched his other fist. "He… he came to me, Aquila. He came to me and threatened me to break my contract with you!"

" _Be specific!_ "

"Mister J!" Mr. Yaoyorozu blurted out, he can't hold himself anymore. "Mister J came to me yesterday and threatened to k-kill my daughter! He threatened me, Aquila! I… urgh… I can't keep doing this for you!"

" _Stop crying, Yaoyorozu. You are still in contract, I am not going to let you off that easy. Now, tell me everything about what you've discussed with Mister J. Eh, monsieur?_ "

"He… he just showed up on our gate, demanding entrance. I let him in, of course… I asked him for his business here first but… he just said that he wanted to talk…" Mr. Yaoyorozu did not want to remember back to the time he met this man, it had been the scariest part of his life. "Well… you know what happens next…"

There were a brief silence from both lines. " _Did you say anything about me?_ "

"No, I did not dare…"

" _I see. Then it's settled!_ " Now, the man sounded more energetic.

Mr. Yaoyorozu was puzzled by his sudden outburst. "Am I… Am I off the contract?"

" _What? Don't be silly, I still need you for one last thing, Yaoyorozu._ " Aquila said. " _I will send you one of mine as a bodyguard, I will have him explain to you your next instruction. Don't worry, I don't plan on risking your money or your family, I just need you for more information…_ "

Yaoyorozu was unsure of what to say, his mouth opened and closed and opened and closed like a fish out of water. "But… Aquila…!"

" _If you leave the contract now then the safety of your family, including your daughter, is not guaranteed. Do you really want that? I offered you protection and funds for your daughter in exchange for my merchandise, if it's not Mister J to step over your dead bodies, then the authorities will put all of you in court._ " Aquila's voice was grim, it made Mr. Yaoyorozu unsure of who's more threatening. " _So, what do you say, mon ami?_ "

Mr. Yaoyorozu bit his bottom lip. "Fine! Only if you get _her_ out of this!"

" _Will do, Yaoyorozu, sir. Will do…_ " And with that, Mr. Yaoyorozu ended the line.

He palmed his face from the forehead down, stress is overwhelming him. Pinching the bridge of his nose, taking a long and deep breath, all of this was an effort to calm his soul down.

He definitely can't tell any of his family members, especially his staffs and the public, if any of them finds out about him shipping illegal things then it's the front page of the news for him. And the worst of all, it's not just some drugs or weapons, no, it just had to be large scale bioweapon of imminent destruction.

After the monster attack Tokyo, he wonders if it was his fault. Aquila had told him that he doesn't need to worry about that, and frankly, he tried to believe it.

Oh, god… what was he thinking when he shook hands with that man?

"Father…?"

Mr. Yaoyorozu snapped out of his thoughts with his heart jumping out of his ribcage, his head swiveled around like a cat hearing a strange noise in the night.

Behind him stood a girl, no, a lady. Her long silver nightgown gleaming from reflecting all the excess light, her long spiky hair running down her back as a clear indication that she was his daughter, and her face is so innocent that it made Mr. Yaoyorozu's heart sting a bit.

"What are you doing here?" The girl asked.

Mr. Yaoyorozu sighed. "Go back to sleep, dear. It's late…"

"I… heard you talking… angrily. Is something the matter?" She asked again.

"No! No… no, everything's alright. Just… go back to sleep, please?" Now, he was practically begging for her to go away.

"Is it about me-?"

"Momo!" Her father accidentally snapped, making his heart weigh more and more with guilt. "Just… go to sleep…"

Momo said nothing, and Mr. Yaoyorozu felt bad for not even trying to look at her again. He heard her footsteps walking away into the distance, while he left himself there with his own uncontrollable sadness.

He's afraid, truly afraid. If only he could just say it.

* * *

 **And also expect some changes in the stories... And also, I'm thinking about getting something like a title on top of the first paragraph on every story.**

 **So, how about that idea? Yeah? Meh? Somewhere in between?**

 **And as a bonus story, Momo's finally canon, so that's something... Oh, and Naomasa's dead too, right...**

 **...**

 **Alright... time to bring the preview...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Next time, on 'The Quirk Underworld'**

 **It has been four days since Izuku fell to the grasp of these unknown men, he feels himself getting to know more about the situation he's in, and that's why he's planning to escape.**

 **Mister J is planning out something else, now, he's an enemy to both the heroes and the villains. What will he do to get himself on top of the villainous food chain?**

 **Mei and her will to live is just on the brink of getting destroyed, but she can't give up on the USB drive just yet. Luckily, she met some people who wants to take down Division C and the government as well.**

 **Unknown bonus ahead! So stay tuned on this channel!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **R &R**


	16. Acquaintances in Shadows

**Hey, I warned you about the hiatus, didn't I? (but can that be called a hiatus? It's too short of a time for a hiatus so idk...)**

 **But since I'm updating again, so WHO CARES?**

 **To PhantomStranger who reviewed on my last chapter... YES! YES! AND A SHITLOAD OF YES! Sorry for the sudden cheer but those ideas are just wonderful and it's really making me feel bad for just taking it for granted, I certainly can't imagine anything like that like I can't imagine a bigger word for thank you. Actually, your ideas should be yours to use, pal. But if I could choose, then I'll definitely be in a dilemma, these are just so cool of a backstory for evil Uraraka! - BUT! - But, if I _were_ to chose, then I'll go with the Victim of Circumstance path because that'll be the most awesome way possible to get Uraraka to be evil and at the same time be powerful.**

 **So thank you so much, sorry for all the thank you's, sorry for saying sorry, and sorry for saying sorry again, and sorry for-**

 **WELL!**

 **Big thanks to 383BooksFictionally for PM-ing me, I'll contact you the second I have the chance, bro.**

 **And, so, goes the author's note.**

 **LET'S NOT WASTE ANYTIME! SHALL WE?**

 **LET'S GET ROOOOOIIIGHT INTO THE NEWS... -fuck! I meant-...** **STORY!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Oh, and I don't own BNHA or whatever (why am I still doing this?)**

 **Please review, for god's sake. Please.**

* * *

He is ready.

The coldness of the damp room which was coming from an air conditioner Izuku has yet to find did not bother him anymore, his focus is now aimed at something even more important than just simple old chill.

Not only did his stiffness from sitting on the smooth white floor had gone due to the not so constant movement he does, his nose had not yet to let the foul smell of his odor get to his sanity. His bedraggled appearance should've been about just enough to get anyone to think of him as a homeless person, he himself did not dare to even think about looking at his reflection.

Sometimes, he wonders, if he could get out of this place at all. Sometimes he contemplates to himself; how much time and effort does it take to kill every person in this building.

He's not going to stay any longer than… all the time he had use to stay in this room. No, he's about to make a breakthrough, he's sure of it.

He had been blinking rarely the moment he hugged his feet closely to his chest, his eyes did not wander anywhere but that smooth metallic door in front of him. There was nothing else that he did, nothing out of compulsion. But he can't be sure that he wouldn't snap.

His train of thoughts seemed to be rolling down an infinite loop as the only thing he heard was the same exact thing over and over again, but sometimes he heard questions, and voices that he did not recognize.

But these voices kept telling him to stop, _begging_ him to stop. What do they want?

He blinked once, there is one very faint sound that he heard in his ear. He wondered if it is just his heartbeat breaking his focus and concentration, but no, he heard something that's coming from outside the room.

Completely out of bounds of the spaces allowed, but a good timing, nonetheless. Now, he's ready to do what he had been waiting to do.

He ignored the voices inside his head and went back to the things he had learned, time to revise his attack plan.

He knows a few things; first, he knew that his blood sonar cannot detect any blood based substances outside his cell. Second, he realizes that he has only a few moments to engage knowing that these people already has the artillery to bring him down. Third, he can never, ever, _ever_ , falter.

The sounds that drummed on his ears faintly are getting louder and louder, making him realize that he was right about the test hours… _his_ test hours.

These people are getting close, and there's no doubt that they are coming from him. He stood up from where he sat, but his eyes kept glowering at that metallic door and his fists clenched tightly.

And expectedly, the metallic door bursts inwards.

The _wooosh!_ That came after the door started to introduce him to the guards nearly startled him, but his unfaltering figure kept standing at the place he stood.

Several sounds of mechanical clicks could be heard from the other side of the door, and the moment the door was opened several army man in black Kevlar rushed inside the cell.

But Izuku was ready, they're not going to get a hold of him that easy.

With a flick of his head, an army man who came inside first came flying across the room as Izuku controlled his blood to move at where he wanted. The man he had thrown sideways had collided painfully with the wall, Izuku scratched him off the nuisance list because he knew that he had exploded this man's heart.

With several more incoming, Izuku used both hands as a conductor of his powers. He grabbed ahold of two living and beating hearts from far away, the two army men seized their movements once he did this and Izuku took the advantage to lift them up in the air. With a flick of his arm, the two man floating were thrown backwards towards the other cavalry that had pointed their guns at him.

With their shot missing him, Izuku executed his next plan.

With just his mind, he grab hold of a downed soldier and ripped him in two; splashes of blood painted the room's white with a stain.

These people are hard to kill, mainly because their Kevlar's are almost strong enough to resist their Izuku-controlled blood. Thus, making dismembering a very hard thing to do.

Izuku's feet seemed to be drawing in nearby blood, the red stream creeped up his legs as his body walked towards the open exit while carelessly walking over dead bodies.

He came to the hallway, finally, but there were two groups that cornered him from both sides of the hallway. All their weapon nozzles are pointed directly towards him, but Izuku is currently too busy wondering why they made such a rookie mistake.

"FIRE STUN GUN!"

Just before he got a hold of what one of them said, they all fired at the same time; resulting in several metallic bullets entering his body with a splash. Instantly, several holes were made on his clothes and the skin below it, and some even got to his face.

There were thin lines that connected these bullets with their shooters, and before he could tug them out of his blood-made flesh, his body seizure.

A painful scream filled the hallway as Izuku's body seemed to be jerking uncontrollably while still standing up, and as the electric current stopped flowing all over his body, hid rigid body fell to the floor with a thud.

His body is still jerking madly, there was a hot scorching pain inside his head, and he could've sworn that he just smelled himself burning a second ago.

He could still feel the bullets inside his skin, the flesh inside of him that surrounds the bullets seemed to have been burned to crisp.

Something akin to hate has overwhelmed him, but some of the things he is thinking about is how much being electrocuted hurts.

"You should be considering yourself lucky, Midoriya." Said a voice that seemed to be coming from the figure whose footsteps are getting closer. "If I had used an E1R1 flamethrower, you won't be able to move for a long time. Or would you prefer being frozen with liquid nitrogen?"

"I'll… kill… you...!" It was the only thing Izuku could think of when under pressure.

"I'm sure you will, son. I'm sure you will." Whatever face he made as he said that, it must've been something similar to eye rolling because that statement sounded sarcastic. "Come on, pull him up. Testing begins in five minutes."

And as Izuku got carried away by the arms, screaming bloody murder, the captain turned look at his cell again.

Just as Furuse had said, the kid is full of potential. He knew this just by looking at the half dismembered corpse that's lying just in front of him, luckily the kid hadn't killed anyone besides four people. It's a good thing that he decided to use stun guns instead of those two other things, it had already been proved that the kid would survive a simple shock like that.

But the liquid nitrogen idea? He wasn't sure if he's ready to face Furuse's rage when she finds out that her valuable specimen died just like Jack Dawson.

By the time the guards' footsteps have disappeared and out of ear shot, the captain heard another one coming from the other direction.

He turned to look at the person who seemed to be walking in high heels, ridiculously high heels.

"Trying to date someone in the middle of the job, doctor?" The captain.

The doctor, a woman with smooth black hair running down her back walked over to him with a smirk on her lips. Her heels were high, but she just thought that the captain had a sense of humor back there.

"No, not right now, at least." She said, a bit sadly. She noticed the bloody massacre but she decided to look away, and her eyes came to the captain's. "S-sir? Your nose…"

The captain noticed this, scarlet liquid was on his thumb after he wiped his lip. "Nosebleed…"

The doctor pursed her lips. "Should I… write this down?"

"No, that won't be necessary." The captain then noticed his watch. "It is almost seven, doctor. Are you sure you don't want to go home?"

"No." The doctor said sternly. "I still have work to do. Anyway, I have some hypothesizes that I want you to see."

The captain noticed the sheets of documents she held, and as she gave it to him the captain took it with gratitude.

He scanned the files from top to bottom, and as he did this, the doctor gave him some pointers. "I believe that I have found some methods to track down Number 3's whereabouts from last month's hurricane, and if you look at the seventh paragraph there was this long transversal based wavelength coming from that epicenter."

"You mean you've found his voice?" So then the hurricane was subject Number 3 confirmed then, the Captain thought.

"Not a voice, captain." The doctor said, tapping at the file. "A laugh."

"And Hart's still won't give us any hints…" The captain cursed before bringing a finger up to his chin. "Have you found any other traces? Other voices that could us to the answers of his breakout?"

"No, not yet. It's pretty hard to differentiate which sounds belongs to the destructive Quirk user, and which sounds belonged to the painful screams of agony of the people around him." The doctor stated.

"Very well, doctor." The captain said, flipping through the pages one more time. "I'll have an undercover team track down his voice, see if it matches the voice of others on the streets."

"There's also this…" The doctor told him as she took the file for a while and opened the page she wanted him to see. "I haven't found any records regarding a Quirk such as Midoriya's, so I came to the conclusion of him being foreign. And up until now, I'm still undergoing some research to prove that the maybe the boy is in fact, one of the villain that All-For-One had given his blessings to."

"All-For-One? My, my, that's a name I haven't heard in a long time. I'm sure that the man's not dead yet, but there's still no way to prove that he had the power before he gave it to someone else." The captain turned to the doctor. "Unless we smoke him out, of course."

The doctor blinked twice. "You'll have Division C capture the number one villain and interrogate him?"

"What else can we do, doctor?" The captain shrugged. "Furuse-san wants the reports by next tomorrow morning, and that is more than enough time to figure it out."

"What will you have me do, captain?"

"I want you to focus on the Number 1 to 12 for now, try to get more info on their mental advancement and Quirk suppression." The captain then gave her the files back, he gave a little cough before continuing. "Have someone to check on Number 11's state for the next few days."

"Right away, sir." The doctor replied, bowing.

And just like that, the both of them scattered to different directions.

.

.

.

.

Mister J sat alone inside his one of a kind home; a pitch-black and expressionless environment slapped with a clandestine feeling all over the place. The lack of lighting present in the house could make an outsider think twice about it being occupied, that and the tall unkempt grass that grew all around that old modern house.

From the outside, it's hard to see him. But you can clearly see one bluish light that lit from one large room inside the house, it indicated that the man is currently occupying. With an enhanced vision, namely that of a cat's, it's easy to spot it.

One figure watches from the distance; sitting on top of a tall cobblestone wall, it watches closely on the environment around that small house on top of the hill.

The snow white cat could be seen under the shadows of the trees, its silhouette is created from the moonlight above. A young female cat, with a black circle around its eyes, sighed.

The cat knew very well that she has to go in there, or else she is going to suffer the consequences… a warning Mister J normally likes to say.

She knew him well, which is why there is no other way around this.

The cat jumped off from where she sat; sitting on a rocky surface is never a problem to her, but somehow tonight she felt a different kind of stiff when sitting so close to the household of Mister J.

With limber legs, she successfully landed on the grassy surface on all fours. She scurried off towards the house while choosing the least grassy path, her tail swishing left and right as she moves.

Maybe it wasn't the best kind of idea to visit him today, a bad news had just broke out today in spite of his current good mood. Despite all of the threatening looks and teeth grinding, even a cat could tell that Mister J was having a good mood.

Not until today at least, the cat knew Mister J should be in the living room drinking alcohol… maybe she could come later.

Even after all her hesitations, she's still going after the front door. But as she sat on the perch, looking at the mahogany door, she wondered if she could just waltz in the front door like that. Would it kill him to install a cat door?

Her ears perked up, she heard a sound in the distance. Her head swiveled towards the direction of the trees, and from there she saw dark figure standing just outside the figure. It wore robes all over, and his face is covered by darkness.

The cat didn't flinch, instead, she felt relief.

Meltdown approached her, his figure is covered completely by white robes. And not only did his head is hung on his head, he seemed to be twiddling his thumbs.

"You… shouldn't be here…" Meltdown told the cat, his face still unseen. "Mister J is in a very bad mood."

"Is it about Predator?"

Meltdown nodded under his hood. "When he knew that Predator shifted work and decided to cooperate with Aquila's company, he refused to digest it all in."

The cat gave a furrowing of her brows, if she had one. "You know I can't just let it slide, he's going to hurt you…"

"He already did…" And with that, he pulled down the cloak that covered his burnt face. And there was a deep gash on his left eye, it was horrific.

The cat gave a small gasp, it was painful for her to see him like this. She could see the fresh blood trickling down his reddish cheek, the gash that's deep enough to even show the flesh beneath, and the expression Meltdown gave was that of a very disappointed and utterly embarrassed man.

The cat can no longer hold herself, she shifts her shape to that of a human.

The woman now stood in front of Meltdown, she caressed his wounded face carefully, as if it was fragile. But Meltdown only turned his face away from her, he's avoiding her.

"Yuuki… I'm sorry…" Meltdown mumbled.

Yuuki, the woman with long silky white hair and a black spot around her eyes, gave a sympathetic smile. "Seiichi, it's alright. I'll… I'll go talk to him. Let's see if we can-"

"He'll kill you!" Meltdown, no, Seiichi, squeezes her hand with a frown on his face.

"Why would he do this to you? He hadn't find out, right?"

"That I purposely did not kill Midoriya? No, not yet." He grimaced. "I guess he just kind of lowered my guard, used his Quirk."

"That's terrible."

"And he will do the same thing to you."

Yuuki furrowed her brows, this is just so utterly wrong. She felt a rising anxiety deep inside her heart, it's so heavy it hurts. She felt scared, unsure of what to do, and how she would do it. But one thing's for sure: if Mister J did not catch her appearances even though he expected her visit, there would be hell on both Yuuki's world and Seiichi's.

She loved him, she can't risk him getting hurt again.

"I'm gonna go in."

"Are you cra—!?"

"Please, Seiichi." Yuuki muttered sadly, her index finger stuck in front of Seiichi's lips. "This is something I have to do, you know that. Maybe I can talk something out, maybe… maybe he'll think about getting you out of the front lines."

The worst thing about this is that, she has to lie… in front of him. Seiichi seemed to be catching up to her falseness, as well.

"You say that all the time, but when will we stop dreaming?" Seiichi's grey eyes glimmered and reflected hers, she could see the pain in him and she knew very well that he could see hers.

Yuuki had nothing left to say, she left to think that maybe he is right. Maybe there is no other way, one way or another Mister J would just hurt them and force them to come back.

"Be careful…" Then, Seiichi began unraveling the rope that tied his waist, opening his robes. His clothes began to slide off his reddish shoulders and finally, showed Yuuki all his glory. He was left with some boxers on, of course. "Here, wear this. It'll keep you from the cold."

It was then that Yuuki realized that she was naked from the point she turned into a cat, but she's glad that she could be human to feel Seiichi's warmth as he put on his robes on her.

With a mumble of a thank you, she turned herself back to a cat while carrying his robes, and left him at the porch as she entered the devil's lair.

It wasn't hard to find the man, everyone who's forced to work for him knew that Mister J would likely be spending his time in the living room if he's at home.

But then she thought twice when she saw the walls, the paintings, and the furniture that decorated the entrance hallway were destroyed. If Mister J's behavior is like this, then there was no way that he wouldn't be down at the cellar trying to relief his anger out with his favorite toys.

She's here to bring in the good news, but is good news enough to satisfy today's rage? It was her that gave her that news about Predator, she saw him that day at the docks.

She tried to be as quiet as possible, better to be a cat than a human at a time like this.

The cat saw some stairs and went up to it, her fangs biting into the robes to prevent it from sliding away from her.

And as she got in through the big door that stood on top of the stairs, she saw that bluish light again. The television was on but there was no sound, only static. The whole room seemed to be only illuminated by just that one broken TV.

There was silhouettes of scattered objects on the floor and the head of the figure that sat on the sofa, blocking the rest of the TV.

When she took one step in, she felt her heart leap. She gasped in shock, it was as if she had just been jumped by something scary. It was Mister J's doing, there was no doubt about it, now she knows that he knows that she's here.

"Yuuki…" Said a deep growl.

The cat gulped before turning herself into a human once again, the paws that shifted into her hands took the robes by the hem of it, and she wore it. It was bigger than she imagined, but it's enough to cover herself at least.

"You called?" Yuuki replied.

"Have you tracked down the remaining officers?" Mister J said, not looking at her.

"I… yes…" She said.

"Good, eliminate the remaining survivors. Two out of seven is dead, don't hesitate to explode the hospital next time."

"But… yeah… okay…"

"Hmm? Got something to say?" Mister J suddenly called, his head turned to look at her.

It was then that Yuuki finally saw that blank and flat face, it was too horrendous to keep staring at.

"N-no… sir…"

"Don't 'sir' me, you filthy cat. What is it did you want to say?!" Mister J spat bitterly.

Yuuki flinched at that… but, this was the time, maybe she could say it. "It's just that… erm… I'm just wondering if… it's time to let me go...?"

Mister J doesn't seem to be doing anything at all, which is more reason why Yuuki is has the rights to be frightened. She can't seem to look at his figure again, the true horrors of what she would find is unimaginable.

Then, Mister J stood up from the sofa with his white shirt still on. It was as if he hadn't change it in the past four days when she told him about Predator.

"I-is something wrong-?"

"Is something wrong?!" Mister J questioned with a hint of disbelief, his figure's getting closer. "IS SOMETHING WRONG?!"

Yuuki made a small whimper when Mister J's blank face were only inches from hers, the man leaned over her with a fearsome attitude that matches his appearance.

"After I told you, Meltdown, and the rest of those ungrateful bastards that turning against me is one hell of a mistake, you decided to just ditch me?!" Mister J shouted with anger, his veins popping out of his neck. "YOU CAME TO ME! I'VE DONE ALL I COULD TO HELP YOU AND THAT BURNT-BASTARD AND THIS IS HOW YOU REPAY ME?!"

"I-I-I'm sorry-!" Now, Yuuki is in the brink of crying. She can't seem to run, even though Mister J is this close to strangling her.

Yuuki could feel his breath on her face, the nonexistent nose seemed to be exhaling very close to her cheek. But, for a full minute, Mister J said nothing.

"You've done well, you've told me about Predator and you've killed for me." Mister J said, leaning over to her again. "But don't let me start on you trying to get Midoriya Izuku out of my grasp."

Yuuki gaped at him, scared, but surprised. "W-what-?"

"Oh, don't you dare think that I don't know, Yuuki." Mister J said with a sneer. "You think I'm going to let you go after that?"

That was it, she is in some deep shit now. Her breath's getting raspy, her heartbeat's fastening, her sweats flowing uncontrollably, and Mister J might not be using his Quirk.

Mister J seemed to be looking down, there was silence between them. "It's because of you and your friend's stupidity that this is happening to the both of you, all you had to do was follow the damn instructions."

Yuuki is frozen to the floor, no amount of robes could help the shiver she felt right now. She is so terrified, utterly shocked, what will he do to her and Seiichi now?

Mister J ran the back of his hand along her jawline, making her scream internally. The man grabbed ahold of her neck, the coldness of his hand made all her movements stop their tracks. His fingers digging millimeters by millimeters on her pale skin, whimpering can't do anything right now.

"Get that fucking thought out of your head, like hell I'm gonna let you go." And with that, he lets go of her with a thug.

She thought she was going to die, the absolute relief that she felt at that moment just can't be put into words. She fell to the floor with a thud, now her legs are basically limp like a dead body and can't support her weight anymore. The shock, the confusion, the fear, in her head's just mixed emotions.

"Kill the rest of the five survivors." Mister J ordered her before walking back towards the sofa. "Maybe then we'll see if I have even the slightest pity to get the contract ripped."

"Yes… Mister J…"

She cried the rest of the night, unsure of what to do other than follow his instructions. He had warned her, she could only pray that a warning is what she'd get the next time he calls.

.

.

.

.

A small figure in the middle of the crowds, the end of the work hours were the time where everyone went back to their homes.

Everyone was wearing more than one layers of clothes due to the drop of the temperature, unlike several days ago, tonight's weather was colder. Even colder when you know that you haven't packed anything since five days ago.

There was a brief sound of a train, the rattling of the rails under its weight, and the gush of wind that followed with. Under the flickering lights of the streetlight above, came the figure of a young girl in what seemed to be a bomber jacket.

Hatsume Mei never realized how very exhausting it was to spend about the rest of her life running in fear, she also surprisingly managed to get some food in her.

Tonight, she has a chapped lip. Probably because all the time she spend her money on sweetened drinks, probably not the best decision. She should've known better though, what happened?

She looked around her, there might be someplace she could use to stay for the night. But the path beside the railroads were empty and lonely, there was nobody there.

She saw a little corner and a light coming from it, the alleyway seemed pretty convincing.

A familiar smell was oozing from it, it made her hungry again. Her nose quickly shot up into the air the second she caught that smell, it smelled strongly of food.

She warily looked around, there might be several of government's official still after her.

She made a brisk run over towards the alleyway opening, the buildings around her were dark and non-living but that light is like a beacon in hard times.

She found an actually large alley, and that light came from the one place that's still open at this hour. A ramen place? It's so promising.

She lifted the banners of her head, her wariness still circling around her. She saw the clean wiped tables neatly placed with right length gaps between one another, the tables also seemed to have been completed with condiments on top of them.

She was greeted with a voice. "Welcome! Come in! Come in!"

Mei's face brightened up, there was hope. She then came face to face with the owner, a man in his thirties or so, his head perked up from the other side of the counter.

She happily went in, looking around she saw the perfect place right on the corner of the shop. From there she could see the box television that's hanged up near the top of the door quite clearly, maybe she could finally kick back.

As she seated herself comfortably, the store owner approached her. "What will you be having, miss?"

She bit her bottom lip, she never thought that she had second thoughts. Does she has enough money to repay this good man? How much did her parents leave her?

"I… I think I'll see the menu first…" Mei sheepishly said, breaking a faulty smile.

"Very well." The owner nodded, and from under his arm he gave her a leathered menu.

She took her time, and the owner left her in peace, he also left her with a brief mention of where he'll be; cleaning some plates in the back. And when Mei finds herself finally in peace, there was this growing weight inside her head, there might be something that's still bothering her. All she could tell herself is that it's not over, not until she gets the USB into cleaning.

Now that she thought about it, she still had no idea what was wrong with the files she hacked. Other than it being government property.

She took the USB out of her pocket and examined it in her hand, not that it will do anything. But knowing that something big is in there, just waiting to be opened, it's very astonishing just to look at it.

She heard a soft sound just from the back of the shop, she wondered how long does it take for someone to clean dishes.

The sir hadn't been coming out to ask her what she wanted to eat, and it had been past fifteen minutes or so.

So she left her seat and approached the counter, she stopped when she heard: "-yes, I told you, my shop is at the corner of Hoemi Street, Kamino Ward… yes, I live alone… quick! She could be listening…"

The owner is talking to the phone, she knows this because she couldn't hear the other talker. But, why did he sound so wary when he mentioned _her_?

She heard her name, but not from the store owner, but from the television. Her head perked up, her eyes straight into the screen, and she saw herself.

Her picture, taken from what seemed to be surveillance cameras from the streets. There were a large font right under her: _**IF YOU FIND HER, CALL THE POLICE IMMEDIATELY**_

She could not find another reason to stay, and it seemed like she couldn't make the store owner to change his mind. She's not going to stay and find out what the newscaster is saying about her, whatever it is it is not good.

And before the store owner knew it, she was already gone.

It is almost an hour later where she finally, _finally_ , finds a place where the police sirens were unheard. The smell of the damp atmosphere, the coldness of near winter, and the creeping fear that she had thought was gone.

She's trying to catch her breath, well, trying and failing would be the better term for it.

With an arm to support her weight as she leaned forward towards a wall, she choked and gasped in air. Her lungs burning and her heart is close to giving up, she can't hold herself anymore… she is going to cry out of misery.

She heard rustling, just beyond from where she stood.

"-week! Just a week, Kurogiri! That's all the time I need!" Said one voice, furious and hasty.

"Calm yourself, Shigaraki. It is not your decision to make now." Said another voice, a deeper and calmer one.

"Hell yeah it is! Who the fuck does she think she is anyways? It has been four… no, FIVE DAYS! And what progress had she done, huh?! Not one single bit!" The voice belonged to Shigaraki said. "I could've done better myself! She is not Sensei's successor! I am!"

Meanwhile, Mei had the thought to make a brisk run to somewhere safe before they called the cops on her. And one of them absolutely did not sounded friendly. But somewhere inside her mind she knew she couldn't resist eavesdropping on their conversation, because there might be something important she might miss… or it's just her typical, overly sized curiosity getting the best of her.

"I must say it is quite surprising for me as well, but you've tried to bargain with Sensei and he already made up his mind. It looks like she's in control now."

"NO!" Shigaraki barked, making Mei flinch a bit. "I refuse to be let down by some… by some… _absurdly Gothic high school girl_! - But don't worry, Kurogiri. Once her so-called brilliant plan to take down Division C's going downhill, she'll come crawling, and she'll come begging _me_ for help!"

She didn't quite catch that, to be honest, she didn't _want_ to catch that. It might be the adrenaline inside of her that's getting her mind fuzzy and making her hear things, but did she just hear them saying the name of _Japan's top secret organization dedicated to serve under the government_?

Now she's sure that she's gone crazy, because nobody would ever speak about them with _that_ kind of attitude.

They're not part of the government, are they? How could they know something like that? Shouldn't that kind of information be classified from the public, and how did they manage to even get themselves thinking about _bringing down the government_?

Now she's interested, what more do they have to say? Maybe if she got closer…

"-and not only that! She just threw away all of our extra villains like they were zits on her nose! – Not that they're not useless in the first place… but it should be _me_ who's throwing them out of the pub!—"

"Shigaraki…"

Mei stopped at her tracks, did they just said _our villains_? She gulped, her conscience is screaming at her to back away. But ultimately, she shushed it up. Then, she continued tip toeing closer and closer, what would the two of them look like up close?

"-should've just fucking disintegrate her with my bare hands! See if that annoying grin of hers still fucking there the moment her throat turns to dust!—"

"Tomura…"

There was a loud crash that sounded similarly of a metal object being hit very, very hard. This Shigaraki man must be letting out his excess anger on the trash cans, that's a sight to see.

"-and I went like 'yeah! You better cry, bitch!' and then she's gonna be like-"

"Tomura…"

Just a little closer, just a little peek on the corner. Mei could do that without getting caught.

"-into the sea! Straight out the docks once she's knee deep in cement! I feel like a quick death for her is not-"

"Tomura! _Someone is spying on us_!"

Mei's heart seemed to stop for a moment, along with Tomura's anger issues and Kurogiri's exasperated voice. They saw her?! Did they saw her?! She didn't even have a chance to see _them_!

She's not going to find out, the panic button inside her head is already pushed. If the sirens of the police cars are long gone, there's another one inside her head that signaled her to run as fast as she can. Boy, she's not going to get captured by two very, _very_ , suspicious strangers right now.

She made a 180 degree turned with her right feet and literally jumped from where she once stood, only for her to crash into something solid. Painfully solid.

"OOF!" She goes as she fell to the hard ground, her head still spinning when she collided cheek first at the unknown object that appeared out of nowhere.

She looked up from where she lay, and there he was, a man made entirely out of black mist.

The girl below gave a low gasp before she tried to crawl away, only to find someone else standing behind her. The other man was towering over her, lanky build, but terrifying as hell with that pale and cracked filled face.

He was scowling at her, and he's doing it with so much hate.

"How much did you hear?" The man said, now she knows that Shigaraki's voice belonged to this scary guy. "HOW MUCH DID YOU HEAR, YOU STUPID GIRL?!"

"AAH!" Mei squealed when she was lifted by the collar by Shigaraki. For a skinny man, he definitely surprised her with his strength.

She squirmed in his grip, both her hands holding his while his hands were holding her jacket. Her breathing is panicked, she's panicking. Struggling doesn't seem to be a very good option in this case.

The mist man, Kurogiri, only stood there, watching, with his two yellow slit like eyes. And Shigaraki… his eyes showed no mercy. The both of them had no trouble seeing her die.

Maybe she could bargain? She knew what they want, and maybe they'll let her go.

"I… want… to help!"

Shigaraki lifted one of his eyebrows. "Say what?"

She tried to finish what she wanted to say, but Shigaraki's grip on her jacket made breathing a hard thing to do. Making her voices only came in gasps and coughs.

"Tomura." The mist man suddenly said. "Let her speak."

Mei's not sure if Tomura would let her go, but surprisingly, he dropped her. Not quite expecting the fall, she landed with a painful thud. Once gaining the rights to breathe, she filled her lungs with all her might before they try to choke her again.

"So?!" Shigaraki, Tomura, whatever his name is, snapped. "Spit it out! What the hell do you want to help us with?!"

"You… want to take down the government… right?"

The both of them seemed surprised. Then, Tomura grabbed locks of her pink hair and shouted into her ear, "WHAT MAKES YOU THINK YOU'RE OF ANY HELP, BRAT?! WE NEVER SAID THOSE THINGS!"

"T-this!" She said in a whimper, showing him the USB. "I… I took it from Divison C a couple of days ago… take it!"

And like that, Tomura snatched the USB right off her fingers. Mei watches both man examine the little device with confusion and shock in their eyes, they exchanged glances before looking back at her.

"How did you get this, girl?" Kurogiri said. "What's your name?"

"Mei… Hatsume Mei…" It feels wrong, to give information like this. But there was the possibility of her finding herself six feet under if she failed to answer. "A-and… I sort of hacked their mainframes, successfully gathered some data. B-but it's only some… not all… b-but… although that's just the tip of the iceberg, I-I think it'll be enough to prove it!"

Tomura scoffed. "Prove what?!"

She gulped before answering, "That the hurricane was an inside job…"

.

.

.

.

In a place unlike any other, mainly because it's located right inside a fancy restaurant; a standard only for those whose clothes are served in black, and watches are manufactured by Rolex.

It's certainly not a place for commoners, or, let's say, two villains in hiding.

Beyond the laughs of the customers in the round table section, right over the soft whispers of couples in the two seated tables, and right next to the long dining table filled with middle aged customers undergoing their high school reunions, there is a booth where the scarlet colored seat is semi round sectional and the candle is floating on a liquid inside a jar.

In this booth, there were two villains. But nobody knows that except each other, and the other villain that's soon to come.

Toga Himiko and Hachisuka Quinn were in the clothes they casually use when they're out there doing some sort of illegal activities, mostly homicides. But then again, nobody knows that.

Toga had had it, twice. She seemed to be getting more and more anxious over the hours. Even her golden locks seemed to be losing colors… then again, she's not sure if that's because of her low blood-meter or she's just depressed. Probably both.

"It has been five days, Quinn…"

"Yes, you've told me." Hachisuka answered simply.

"And we're not close to a solid plan!"

"We've got several of the Eight Precepts of Death backing us, our presentation yesterday was extraordinary!" Hachisuka said, her face beaming up. Then, her gaze darkened when her she looked past her shoulder at Toga. "So shut your mouth, and keep in character…" She hissed.

Toga crossed her arms. "We're wasting time… he's not going to come…"

"Oh, he'll come." Hachisuka said, not a single doubt could be caught in her tone.

"Izuku's live is just on a thread… and we're sitting here waiting for someone whose attitude is known to be a lone wolf!" Toga exclaimed, trying to lower her voice the lowest she could to not let anyone else outside their table getting the wrong idea.

"I'm only going to say this one more time…" Hachisuka scowled. "He's. Going. To. Come… and I'm counting on it because if he's not-"

"OH MY GOD, WHAT IN HEAVEN'S NAME IS THAT?!"

"Theeeeere he is…"

Screams could be heard from outside the restaurant, all the customer's attention were shifted towards the sound of the ruckus.

And the door of the front entrance suddenly exploded inwards when it's supposed to be opened outwards, shards of wood seemed be ricocheting when they're not supposed to be doing that. It's a surprise to all of the people inside the restaurant, even to the two villains.

Everyone scattered, it is chaos. Toga loves the food here, and it's such a shame to see people just dropping it to the carpet and stepping on it in the process of trying to get the hell out.

It was then that the restaurant was almost quiet when softs footsteps followed by clanking metals went to their spot. And then, the figure of a humanoid monster came to view.

He is horrific, he reeked of blood, he has bandage all over his face, and he's everything Toga could dream of in a man. But he is the Hero Killer Stain, and it seemed like he's way above her league.

But there was something wrong with him, his grey eyes were only focused on Hachisuka Quinn.

"Thank god you came…" Hachisuka said with glee. "Another minute and the waiter would ask for a check!"

"You think this is a joke?" Stain growled. "You sent a letter on a raven to me… A _LETTER_ , ON A FUCKING _RAVEN_!"

"I need to keep class!" Hachisuka wiggled her brow. "Why else would I invite you to a fancy place like this?"

"You promised me the truth!" With movements as fast as lightning, Stain's ridiculously long dagger is already pointing towards Hachisuka's neck. "And you shall speak it!"

Hachisuka cocked her brow. "It's urgent, Stain. Didn't you read the letter on the raven? I'll cut to the chase, then… I want your support in this little plan of ours."

"Explain."

"Well, you see-!" Hachisuka then slapped a piece of paper on top of the tablecloth. "You see here? This, is the construction plan on Division C's headquarters."

Stain pulled the sheet of blueprint closer to his side. "I have no idea what to do with this information."

Hachisuka let out a devilish smirk, and Toga could hear the buzzing; it could only conclude that the girl next to her is planning something maniacal.

The buzzing doesn't seem to stop, and that's when tiny little creatures were crawling out of her hair, out her eyepatch.

Little bees swarmed the blueprint in front of her, and they all swarmed up in different sections of the blueprint paper. Several little ones were on the north side of the blueprint, while the rest were on the front entrance of the headquarter plans.

Toga knew what this was, Hachisuka is going to give a presentation. A simulation of what's going to happen.

And just five minutes into it, Toga could see that Stain is impressed. But her attention seemed to be in another place, she's too busy looking at the main goal of their plan. The cell block.

That's where they're keeping Izuku, if she's not mistaken.

And she has this urge to break him out of that imaginary prison.

* * *

 **SO HOW WAS THAT?! YAY?! NAY?! A BIT OF A BOTH?! LET ME KNOW IN THE REVIEWSSSDDHDHSBHDBUDUUWD (red bull intensifies)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Next time! On 'The Quirk Underworld'...**

 **All Might and company is already knee deep in an enigma. In response to Naomasa's death, they began forming a wide search on a man named Meltdown. But something seemed to have made Yagi think twice about not barking up the wrong tree.**

 **In continuation of Toga and Quinn's search for more possible supports, they found a den of mercenaries and bounty hunters ready to serve. But surprisingly, they also found something about Izuku that they never knew.**

 **Under the family crest of Yaoyorozu, there were some who wanted to take it down and burn it to crisp. After seeking help to Aquila, the family received a guest they've never seen before.**

 **Keep in touch with me, Thalio! And I'll see you soon next chapter!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **R &R**


	17. Mercenaries

**Hello!**

 **Yes. Yes. I am not dead. Thank you, thank you so much.**

 **Yes, thank you. Please put you hands down, thank you... you too, buddy. Yeah, thanks...**

 **Now, first thing's first. I apologize for the lack of updates I've been doing, I have been busy for days and please... PLEASE... don't ask me why. I'm really tired but thankfully I've managed to write this chapter.**

 **Big thanks to the people that's been reading my shit to this point. Like... a REAAAALLY big thanks to you guys.**

 **Now, I won't be updating for a short while... Now, now, let me finish... See, it's not because of something outside of FF. I've been meaning to rewrite some chapters, editing it and stuff like that. It'll take a while to edit 16+ chapters too, so, I'm apologizing in advance.**

 **Also, I'm glad that FF's added a new name on the character list! Now, Toga Himiko's on the search bar!**

 **I will cut this short, I have nothing to say except... YOUR WELCOME!**

 **READ ON!**

 **AND REVIEW!**

* * *

Nedzu is a 'person' of dedication. And when it comes to solving a mystery in which it deals with the stake of everyone's life, he's not going to back down when he encounters a dead end.

He seemed to have found himself being a little bit addicted to this particular case, maybe it's the fact that he knew what he would find the second he's got a grasp at the last prize. He couldn't wait for it any longer, he _needs_ to know.

He might just be a high school principal, but he's a high school principal with a cause. And a member of the Heroic Alliance.

Heroic Alliance is a self-made group of government certified pro hero agencies, dedicated to tackle full scale assaults head on. Along with several agency leaders, Nedzu helped handling the group when the hurricane struck and the aftermath of it. With a well-known principal of a critically acclaimed school in the Heroic Alliance, crowd funding is no longer a problem.

But today, today seemed like the day the word 'problem' is redefined.

There were many heroes in this one single room with Nedzu and the Heroic Alliance, all have been summoned by each their agency leaders. Eraserhead, Midnight, and the rest of the UA soon-to-be teachers are also there.

The topic right now is about what's been going on the last few days. He's got all the clues so far, and now, several shocking news are figuratively slapped to his face.

All Might had called several times, he kept saying something about an assassination plan. And several policemen dead. This is not something insignificant, he knew what All Might meant when he mentioned policemen.

At first, Nedzu had suspected something sinister… ' _Them'_ …

But it seemed like the policemen mentioned by All Might were the ones that survived the police department explosion about a week ago, that's when Nedzu realized that the villain named Meltdown is working again.

And he's arranging an all-out search for this one sinister man.

There's this one hero, his nickname was Sir Nighteye. And he seemed to be in quite a pickle.

"Of course I side with your decisions, Principal Nedzu." Sir Nighteye said. He was a tall and lean man with glasses where behind it was a pair of sharp eyes. "But I would be lying if I said I don't have doubts. There's no telling what this Meltdown person would do the next thing he killed off all the policemen he left alive that day, all I can foresight is the future possibilities and not the absolute. If what you said is true, Nedzu, then the possibility is near infinite due to the lack of knowledge we have on the matter at hand."

"That is what I'm trying to earn, Sir Nighteye." Nedzu replied, the mammal seemed to have everything planned. "Right now we won't need your foretelling, not yet. But we might need you and your agency's hero's cooperation, the bigger the search party is, the better."

"And even if we did find him, what do you expect we will find?" Another hero said.

"Answers." Nedzu answered, without hesitations. "I believe that we'll delve deeper into the underworld, which is inevitable. But doing so might give us enlightenment on the future of Japan and its people. There's so much things work that we don't know of, and I think it's best for us to know what actually is going on."

"Another one of my doubts, Nedzu." Sir Nighteye said, intertwining his fingers together and leaning closer towards the center of the round table. "I am a foreteller, and I foretell the possibilities. What makes you so sure that we're not actually delving into a trap?"

Nedzu furrowed his brows together, he seemed to need confirmation on what Sir Nighteye just said.

"What I meant was: you obviously realize the giant web of conspiracies we are standing on, where do you think the spider is? Or, what proves that there's only one spider?" Sir Nighteye continued, his glasses gleaming under the lights. "You want to know what's going on? I can give several possibilities if you like. But I can't guarantee that what we'll find is what you'd prefer. Continuing on my first statement, there are almost infinite things that will happen, my doubts is whether or not we are ready for the worst outcome."

"Our… priority is on Meltdown. And you could foresight from the point we catch him. There are still several policemen still being treated in different hospitals, if we set a trap, maybe we could catch him without any more damages."

"That is suspicious, don't you think?"

"Really? How so?"

"Considering that he works with destruction, you might think that he'll be more careful in killing someone. But the way I see it, these attacks are rash and bold as if he didn't care if he got caught." Sir Nighteye explained. "But, you're right. Setting a trap would be the best decision in the moment, though I am not sure if there 'won't be any more damages'."

The agency heroes muttered at each other, the volume in the room seemed to have risen gradually. They seemed to be thinking about the plan as well, probably because of the effort Nedzu put on explaining the dangers of the man named Meltdown. And right at that moment, the door of the room bursts inwards. The heroes found themselves staring at a muscular, towering man.

" **That won't be a problem anymore, my boy. Not with me here.** " All Might said, making his signature 'fists on hip' pose. But there was tension in his voice. " **It's good to see you all here, we will surely need all of your help.** "

Nedzu smiled. "Glad you could come, All Might."

" **Of course, Principal Nedzu! All I know is that I** _ **HAVE**_ **to come!** " All Might said, walking through the path that splits in between the group of heroes. Then, All Might noticed Sir Nighteye the second he glanced away from Nedzu. " **Well hello, my boy. Glad to see you here!** "

Sir Nighteye straightened his glasses, his stoic expression never changes. "Likewise."

" **Principal, I have found something that might peak your interests.** " All Might said to Nedzu.

"Oh?"

" **I have routinely checked all the place of incidents. It's hard to tell if Meltdown is attacking randomly, but I know that there's a high chance that it's not him that we're dealing with.** " All Might said, making several heads perked up. " **I have found no traces of radioactivity in each places of destruction, I know because I can feel it if it's there. Considering what you said about Meltdown leaving traces of it every time he uses his Quirk, it's suspicious that I've found none of it.** "

Sir Nighteye turned his attention to Nedzu, as if waiting to see what the little mammal would say. Whereas Nedzu has brought his paw up to his furry chin, thinking quietly.

"I think I have to concur with Sir Nighteye on this one, not only did the mystery got even deeper, there's another lead that tells us that we're not dealing with just one villain…" Nedzu had known all along, there was no way that there won't be something else in their way. "What else do we have?"

" **Apart from the government pulling some of the strings, I don't know…** " All Might replied.

This made Sir Nighteye cocked his eyebrow. "The government?"

"Yes, I told you already." Nedzu said. "We're dealing with the country's official as well, we have no idea what they're intention is, though. Whatever it is, it's connected to a lot of things."

"I see." Sir Nighteye, again, straightened his glasses. "You said that the attacks are at random?"

" **Yes** "

"Several possibilities: firstly, there are several other more villains. Knowing that we've found no evidence, not even proof of his existence in every attack, this possibility has the highest percentage of being true. Another possibility tells about the government's part in the web, this possibility is supported by the fact that the officials have taken a boy named Midoriya Izuku, who is coincidentally in the past event where the police station exploded. "

Everyone took the time to contemplate on what Sir Nighteye said. And after a few seconds, he continued.

"I personally chose the first possibility for the second would be lacking in evidence and only in questions; why would the government leave the policemen to be irradiated and then kill them afterwards? Does this mean that Meltdown is on the government's side? What does young Midoriya has to do with this?"

"So, in short, we need more evidence?" Nedzu said.

"Frankly, I'd like to not be in this operation as you call it." Sir Nighteye said. "I'll help as much as I can to gather those evidence, but when we get to point where we realize that we were doing something we're not supposed to do, I'll have to back down."

Nedzu seemed to be a loss at words. "Doing something… we're not supposed to do..?"

"Think about it. How much has the government hide from us? And for what reason?" Sir Nighteye began taking his leave. Much to Nedzu's panic, the hero did not seem to care about the little mammal's uneasiness with his absent. "I prefer not to find myself at the worst possibility, but alas, we won't know until we try, right? Good luck to you, Principal Nedzu."

Several of his agency heroes followed suit, leaving through the door with him. Nedzu, feeling hopeless, told the other heroes to go home. And when there were only him, All Might, and the rest of the company left in the meeting room, a feeling of guilt seemed to have seeped in to Nedzu's heart.

"I'm sorry, I must have look pathetic, it's just that… I'm very confused, you know." Nedzu said, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Well… it's a lot to take in." Midnight, or Kayama, tried to ease him. "Even I'm still not sure why you let me in the case, I might be a hero but I'm just a teacher."

"We will need all the help we can get, Kayama-san." Toshinori Yagi said, transforming back into his usual skinny self.

"Continuing on what you and Sir Nighteye's been talking about…" Eraserhead butted in. "The best thing to do at the moment is to set a trap, right?"

"Yes… yes, that would be the best…" Nedzu said, there were dark circles around his eyes. He then jumped off from the tall seat made just for him, paws holding behind his back. "We'll need to act fast, there's no telling where he would strike next."

"The last few hospitals are about a mile apart from each other, we'll take care of the nearest one."

"Thank you, Aizawa. It's good to know that you're there to help." Nedzu smiled.

"But… something tells me that you're not worried about the police." Aizawa said, making several people gasp. "Not once you question what you can do to help them. It seems like you're only in it for the truth?"

"I…" Nedzu found himself stuttering again. "You're right, Aizawa… I'm just worried about… you know… _them_."

Aizawa furrowed his brows, he completely understands who he's referring to. " _They_ won't show up anytime soon, I have a feeling that _they_ won't. _They_ won't risk their anonymity."

"Maybe you're right, Aizawa. But I'm just worried, that's all." Nedzu said. "Well… we need to focus on catching Meltdown first, maybe we can get some enlightening then."

.

.

.

.

"Toga-"

"-Toga-"

"Toga!"

"TOGA!"

Toga's head went up so fast she almost gave herself a whiplash, and before she knew it: "NYAN-?!"

Hachisuka Quinn angrily gazed at her, as if wondering if this crazy maniac is like anything she heard. But if she did thought about that, then Toga could easily disappoint her. The blonde tilted her head in confusion, she knows that it was her fault for zoning off but at least give a reason why she shouldn't.

They were currently walking on the sidewalk at the untouched part of Musutafu City, there were several cars and motorcycles zooming about and people walking past them like they knew that the hurricane never happened.

Hachisuka sharply sighed. "We're just about there, do you have your cellphone?"

"Er… sure, here…" Toga reached into her sweater and gave her a pink flip phone, decorated with stickers and little charms.

Hachisuka began typing in numbers, little beeps could be heard every time she pushed a button. She brought the phone up to her ear the second there was a buzz from the speaker. One buzz, two buzz, three buzz, a voice.

It was inaudible, but there was obviously someone else answering.

"We're just about there, you got them in place yet?" Hachisuka asked. "I want to see them ready once we get there."

Toga only put both hands inside her sweater pockets, going back into her thoughts.

"Yes… yes, that's good… no, wait until I get there." And that's when Hachisuka ended the line.

The taller girl look past her shoulder, noticing Toga slowly getting further and further away from here. This made the taller a girl a bit ticked off, what could she do to get her following her orders without acting like a whiny teenager?

Hachisuka knew why she acted this way, and she hated herself for knowing. It's because of that Midoriya boy, and God forgive her for saying that she believes Toga actually cared for him. Hachisuka had problems with that, though.

Her goal is to surpass the number one villain All-For-One and take the throne, even if she did only get an apprenticeship, it's still a hard thing to do considering that the big man has already chosen the boy to be his successor. Alas, she did what's necessary; she made a deal with All-For-One. If she has successfully took the hands of the boy to make her his other half, she'll became the second most powerful person in all of Japan.

The problem is that, she also promised him the downfall of the government. It should be easy if she has Midoriya by the tip of her fingers, but now she's stuck with a girl whose lifelong dream is to try and taste as many blood as she could.

Hachisuka is a woman of free will, strong and independent. She likes seeing destruction wherever she goes. And the best way to do that is to gather the world's most powerful Quirk users.

There's a reason Division C exists, and that is to contain threats on a larger scale. Of course, this was All-For-One's plan, which made her a bit disappointed since she rarely follows orders. But hey, she gets to see the world burn and from a throne too, it's a win for her.

She again, look back towards Toga. Making sure she isn't separated too far.

But suddenly, she collided into something in front of her.

With a scowl, she shifts her gaze towards the dumb person who had just casually bumps on people. She's about the give a beating when she realizes that she's staring into the eyes of a middle schooler. The boy seemed as tall as her with blonde spiky hair, and sharp eyes that's ready to tear anyone to pieces.

Hachisuka, ultimately giving up on the thought of torturing him senseless, puts on her ruse face.

" _Ara-ara_! I seemed to have let my clumsiness get the better of me! I'm so sorry for that!" She said with the best innocent tone she could come up with, complete with a fake blush.

The boy, however, seemed to have no interest in what she said. "Tch!" He said sharply before walking past her without another word.

Toga had just coincidentally saw the event and went up to her, only to find Hachisuka angrily muttered under her breath: "Cheeky little brat…"

"Where to now?" Toga asked, changing the topic.

Hachisuka looked around, before she finds a small alleyway opening. "This way."

Toga jogged beside her when she realizes that Hachisuka was picking up speed, the both of them entered the small opening and, due to their small bodies, they easily fit through without making a commotion.

The alleyway was damp, and of course, smelly. It lead to several branches which all of them seemed similar for some reason, Toga wondered how the taller girl knew where to go in this maze.

Rats scurried away from them the second they saw them, the little critters disappeared to God knows where. But to Hachisuka and Toga, these things are not uncommon. They are used to it.

The path they took became wider with every five steps, and Toga could guess that the warehouse in front of them is the place they're heading.

The came to an opening, which is a small patch of land inhabited by tall grass. There was the warehouse, right in the center of the patch of land. Toga noticed the plank fences that's surrounding the area, and no sign of a way out except the alley that they came from.

"Come quick." Hachisuka ordered. And Toga, like the rats before, scurried to her side.

"How many mercenaries that you find?" Toga questioned.

"A lot, but they're disposables. This time we're meeting with several people my contacts told me that are professionals, and I want to see it for myself."

"Is it going to be long?"

"Not if you be a good girl." Hachisuka smirked. "And maybe tomorrow midnight we can execute our plan."

The both of them entered the old warehouse, dusts and graffiti were everywhere. People had been here before and it looks like delinquent teenagers were some of them, considering the cigarettes on the floor, the homemade punching bag hanging in the corner, and scattered rummy cards in one spot.

But, no sign of anything alive other than the two girls.

"Giran!" Hachisuka shouted, it felt more like a bark than a call. "GIRAN!"

"I'm not deaf, you know." Said a voice, a deep one. "Shouting in this place might be a bad idea, sweetheart."

Toga knew this person who was walking towards them, he was one of Shigaraki Tomura's contacts. Giran was tall and a bit hunchbacked, he always wears fashionable outfits and glimmering accessories, his mustache really gave off the feel of being in a room with a mob boss.

Several people were following him, all seemed to have been mutated by their Quirks. Some is big, and some had either a tail or long ears. Toga swore she saw a guy with pitch black skin for a second.

She felt something was off, instinctively, she looked up. And saw a good amount of these mercenaries just watching from above. Her introverted behaviors began acting up.

Hachisuka scanned her surroundings, she doesn't seem too happy about the whole situation.

"Got a ton of 'em just like how you want 'em. All that's left to do is-"

"HACHISUKA QUINN!" Roared a voice around them.

Hachisuka, unflinchingly, took a step back before someone from the roof took a jump towards the floor. And someone did, a man with slick red hair.

"Well, well!" Said the red haired man, behind him stood two big men that seemed to be his bodyguard. "What have I done to be in the presence of you?"

"Who are you?" Hachisuka sneered.

"A mercenary, names are not necessary. But you can call me Dak." For now, Hachisuka's considering calling this person 'Dramatic'.

It's really weird for Hachisuka to be in front of a man squatting on the floor. "Well, Dak, if there's no more interruptions we can get to business quickly."

"Well, of course!" Dak said enthusiastically. "I'm dying to talk about my share of the bargain!"

Hachisuka raised her eyebrow. "Do you even know what you are tasked."

"No." Dak said simply. "But I expect big money, and that's where my hopes at, yo!"

"Really?" Hachisuka smirked. "But I pay you accordingly to your performance, though. Even if you get straight A's, the best you get is one thousand yen!"

"Well that's no fun, is it?" Dak said. "Considering the amount of mercenaries you need to get the job done, this job ain't the easy stuff, right? Doesn't take a genius."

"You're right about that." Hachisuka said. "About the job, that is. But I don't need this many mercenaries, though."

"Oh, I see!" Dak laughed. "It's one of those 'tests', isn't it?"

"You got me, Dak. And the fewer the mercenary I need to pay, the bigger the bounty you'll get. If you pass, that is." Hachisuka seemed to be enjoying this.

Dak, only grinned. He seemed to have taken interest in the deal. "Sounds good and all, but, sorry Queenie, I can't take the deal. AM I RIGHT, BOYS?"

The entire warehouse is filled with shouts of agreements, all the mercenaries seemed to have the same thoughts with Dak.

"You expect me to believe that you only have one thousand yen? You're a goddamn drug dealer! And my professionalism doesn't come cheap!" Dak said with glee.

His gleefulness is sickening for Hachisuka. "Well, what do you want? Maybe we could strike a deal."

But Dak, seemed to have gotten what he wanted. "WELL? YOU HEARD HER! WHAT DO YA'LL WANT?!"

All of them began shouting different things, they were like monkeys. But then one by one, they began chanting words; "THE GIRL! THE GIRL! THE GIRL!"

Hachisuka furrowed her brows and glanced at Toga, who seemed to be quite troubled. Then, the taller girl pointed towards the blonde and she got shouts of agreement. They all seemed to crave for the little bitch.

Toga noticed Hachisuka pointing at her. "WHAT?!"

But Hachisuka seemed to have found her deal. "You want her?"

"Sure, I'll take the girl." Said one of the big fat man, and his twin seemed to be agreeing with him.

"But I don't." Dak said. "I want something else, though. Why don't we go somewhere and my friends make some tea? Then we could arrange our deal, ey?"

Hachisuka looked at Toga then to Dak, she's considering. "All right. Giran, come with me."

"WHAT?! You can't leave me here!" Toga shouted in denial.

"Oh, I pretty much can." Hachisuka glowered before walking away from her. She approached the two fat man and loudly spoke to them. "Don't break her."

Both fat man grinned. "No promises."

Dak also left from where he squatted. After patting both his bodyguard on the fat, he guided Hachisuka and Giran somewhere else.

But Toga, is not having this. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?! QUINN! QUINN!"

"Just ignore her." Hachisuka said when she noticed Giran constantly glancing back.

"It's not her that I'm worried of." Giran said, before putting his hands in his pockets with shrug.

The both of them were lead to a metallic door that's all rusty and old, it seems like Dak is leading them to the heart of the factory. Hachisuka's sure that she doesn't has it in her to look back, she knows what's going to happen.

And as the mercenaries began dropping down and surrounds wary blonde, the other two villains are already through the door.

"NO! YOU GET AWAY FROM ME, YOU HEAR?! HACHISUKA! HACHISUKAAAA!"

The screams are quieted, they were already pretty far away from Toga. Hachisuka would be lying if she said that she's not a little bit worried, she could say the same for Giran too.

Hachisuka's just starting to realize that she is in an abandoned linen factory. There were spinning machines in rows with fabric still attached to its machineries, half of them seemed to have been eaten by moths. Their footsteps were the only thing that's echoing here, everything else was quiet.

Then, Dak suddenly stopped in front of them.

"What the hell are you doing?" Hachisuka snapped. She know both her and Giran are puzzled. "Don't you want to talk about bargain or what?"

"Oh, I want something, alright." Dak said. That's when two blades began emerging from his hand. "I JUST WANT YOU DEAD!"

Hachisuka's senses were going haywire, she realized where she stood in this situation. Target of ambush. She dodged just in time before Dak's blade scraped off her nose, there was a psychotic smile on his face.

Something just dropped from above, she instantly realized that there were other mercenaries above them. They've been planning their ambush from the start!

She glanced at Giran, and two mercenaries have taken ahold of him as he struggled to break free. It was a split second later that she felt a painful chokehold on her neck, both her arms were no longer usable as the mercenaries began grouping up against her.

Hachisuka gritted her teeth as she felt buzzing inside of her. She's about to turn dangerous.

She felt a sharp jab at her shoulder, the sting was unbearable. She then realize that Dak had pierced her flesh and muscles with his wrist blades. Blood squirted from the wound, staining her high school clothes.

"GET HER EYE, FOOS!" Dak commanded as he twisted the blade while it's still in her shoulder.

Hachisuka had enough, she's not even going to let them have that chance.

She lets out a sharp, ear-splitting shriek. It resembled the sound of an insect's wing flaps so much, but the only difference was the high pitched volume.

The mercenaries had it coming. When they took her by surprise, it was already too late. Now, several thousand bees exploded out of her eyepatch. A dark cloud of buzzing began forming on top of them, the mercenaries stood hopeless as the killer bees circled for a downward attack.

"AAAAH! GERROFF ME! GERROFF MEEEEE!" One man's fate is sealed as bees swarmed around him.

"AKH! IT HURTS! *COUGH*COUGH* KHAAA!" Another one wasn't as lucky as the first, Hachisuka had given him a share of the bees to go down his throat and lungs. Killing him from the inside, painfully.

Giran had one of the mercenaries that held him running away trying to slap away the bees, this gave Giran the opportunity to strike the other mercenary with his hidden butterfly knife.

Unknown to Hachisuka, Giran thought of the situation as utterly terrifying. Maybe she couldn't see it (but Giran highly doubts that), but the killer bees were indeed, creatures from hell.

He saw it, a man whose eyes were bleeding red as the bees began eating its way into his brain. The man only crouched down on the floor just to make sure that he did not get his share of the bees, he certainly doesn't want to get stung.

It was loud for several seconds, even the linen machines were ringing due to the thousand beats of a bee's wings. Then, for the other second, everything just went quiet gradually.

The bees were returning back to its owner, Giran would be lying if he didn't think it was creepy to watch thousands of them crawling up a girl's face one by one. Even at this situation, he doesn't feel safe.

"What the hell, Giran?!" Hachisuka shrieked, face red and obviously furious.

"Hey, man. I didn't set this up, these bunches brought this upon themselves." Giran raised his hands defensively.

Hachisuka held her bleeding shoulder while pinching her nose in stress. "This is the last time I'm entrusting you with the job of gathering people."

Giran only shrugged, he knows it's useless to fight back. The both of them noticed something among the bloody bodies, there's still one mercenary alive and trying to crawl away from the scene. He was leaving blood trails as he dragged his injured stomach across the concrete.

Hachisuka did not hesitate one bit to approach him, she felt angry and she needed the reason why they made her like that.

She flipped the man by his side with her foot, the man groaned in heavy pain.

Giran instinctively tried to look away at the sight of Dak, whose now had one of his eye plucked out of one of his sockets. His stomach and clothes were also tainted red in blood, his wound were small but many and it's all over his body. The bees seemed to have taken their time eating his flesh.

Hachisuka kneeled down and lowered her face to his, her nose and his bloody one are merely inches away. But, it seems Hachisuka has not noticed his painful sobs.

"Who told you to do that?" Hachisuka said darkly, straight to the point as well.

It took him several times to choke out his words, he seemed to have given up on trying a few seconds later, though.

Hachisuka curled her lips, she lifted him from the neck up by the collar and held him close to her. Then, something seemed to be crawling under her eyepatch. A bee had been summoned. And she ordered it to… crawl up his empty eye socket.

Giran held back the will to vomit, he needed to be strong if he's going to be stuck with this girl. Dak's choking screams rang around the room, which means that the bee had successfully dug its way into his eye.

"Tell… me!" Hachisuka hissed to his pain contorted face.

"M-M-MISTER J-J! HE… HE—AAAAAH! IT HUUURTS!" Dak howled as his head went literally side to side.

Hachisuka left him on the floor, she seemed to have gotten what she wanted. Then, both Giran and her watch as the man on the floor seizures madly. His screams were now hollow, there was no longer a pained expression on his face. His mouth was gaping and closing like a fish out of water, his only eyeball seemed to have widen to its limit, and his body was shaking like crazy.

He stopped a second later, his body limp and appeared lifeless. And the bee from before had appeared from the empty eye socket, it had crawled its way from Dak's brain. Giran certainly got the idea of why he's dead, and he never want to think about it ever again.

"We're done here." Hachisuka said sharply as she made her way towards the exit door.

Giran had to step over several bodies to follow her to the way out. In his mind, he secretly thinks about the things he saw today that he could tell to his fellow brokers on the black market.

The both of them returned to the loading bay, expecting something disgusting to find. And of course, they did.

They found Toga, all exhausted and worked up. She was standing on top of a pile of bodies, her sweater's all red and stained with blood. Both Hachisuka and Giran knew for sure that those aren't her blood that's spattered on her clothes.

Toga had massacred them, there was even a body with his head on a hinge made out of thin flesh. It's amazing to know that she did this without a weapon.

Toga noticed the two of them, her slit like pupils widening in surprise. And they instantly turn into angered ones.

The blonde walked through a pond of blood, jumped across a fat man's body, and stepped on some guy who seemed to have survived long enough until Toga walked on him.

She reached them finally, her face scowling and she was huffing. But Hachisuka seemed to have lost interest in what she has to say already.

Toga took in a lot of air. "I-"

"Okay, let's go." Hachisuka quickly cuts off. She began walking away from both Giran and Toga.

Toga seemed to be a loss at words, her mouth gaping in disbelief. She was going to shout something until she noticed the wound at Hachisuka's shoulder, Toga wonders if she has it in her to be angry at the taller girl right now.

It is fun to push other people's buttons, but it's not fun to know that the button you push hurts you instead. She already got her broken arm fix, she's not going to risk breaking it again.

"Well? What am I supposed to do?" Giran questioned.

"Just get to All-For-One and send him a message." Hachisuka answered. She noticed that Toga was already beside her. "Tell him that Mister J is one of our problems now."

Giran seemed surprise, but he's not going to let his professionalism go to waste. "Tch! What do I get if I do so?"

"I'll give you all the mercenaries' share, stop being a baby!"

And with that, both Toga and Hachisuka left the warehouse.

Little did they know that there were two pairs of eyes watching them from far away.

.

.

.

.

It's been too long now.

Too long and too much.

Mrs. Yaoyorozu might get paid handsomely for her service at Division C as a doctor, but she knows when something's already crossing the line.

Just today, she realizes why she's not allowed in the archives room and testing area. She used to think that Division C's works just tends to get sadistic, but now she has found out the true reason behind all those experiments.

She's a doctor who works for a secret organization who makes project on dangerous Quirks, yes, she'll admit that. But she'll also admit that she used to think that the government were the good guys.

Years ago, when she was finishing college, she graduated with several . and an offer for a job opening at some government's officials.

She knew what she's risking. Due to the fact that her parents arranged her marriage with a rich boy, she never knew that she'll end up falling in love with him. The government's official had made an exception, all because they 'needed someone with wits like her'. Maybe what they meant was 'we need someone whose smart enough to know they won't tattle us out'.

And she did, of course. For a short while.

Her husband began suspecting her field of work and tried to question her several times. Every time she only gave him the tip of the iceberg, he started to connect the pieces together. Her husband is a smart man, his company's growing higher and higher just by himself, and she knew that he'll eventually find out.

And when she did spilled, she constantly felt paranoid. As if someone's watching her from every corner.

Her husband shared her wariness, and he too became fearful for his family's future. Which is something Mrs. Yaoyorozu's thankful for.

They did the thing where the risk of getting caught by the government's fewer than the others; they made a deal with a villain for protection.

This was because they knew that villains are the last people the government would put their trust on, therefore their connections with the country's officials are thin and sometimes there's rivalry.

But Mrs. Yaoyorozu could not escape her job now, it would be suspicious. The best thing to do now is to lay low and pray that the government doesn't think about getting her put in a cell.

But then, her household was visited by someone she did not expect. Another villain.

She chose to forget that day, because she felt true fear when she made eye contact with him. A man with no face, a dangerous man demanding her family to cut ties with the one who gives them protection in exchange that he doesn't hurt them or their daughter.

She knew what her husband did, she could hear him at the night after they're visited. She could hear him trying to cut ties with the villain they shook hands with, a villain named Aquila.

Mrs. Yaoyorozu felt her husband's dilemma, because she had it too. On one hand he could never even think about hurting his own daughter, but one the other he never wished for his wife to be taken away.

They haven't made a decision yet, not to this day.

Mrs. Yaoyorozu had planned about creating their own government takedown team, but then she realized who she's up against. Maybe she could talk about it more with her husband, at home.

This night, she drove around the boulevard of the richest to get to her home. The streets were empty and the neighbors' mansion lights were off except for the ones in their garden.

She took a few turns and ends up in front of a large, modern driveway gate. She took a small piece of remote out of the dashboard and aimed it towards the locked gate, with a push at the 'open' button, the gate began sliding apart.

Once she gained entrance, she drove towards the garage; which also opens automatically; and parked inside.

She realized that she's late again, and her daughter's probably already in bed.

But once she walked into the living room, she finds her daughter Momo right there at the sofa. Reading a book casually as if she had forgotten her bedtime.

"Momo?" Mrs. Yaoyorozu called. "What are you doing up so late?"

When Momo noticed her, she closed her book instantly while holding the last page with her thumb. She seems embarrassed. "I… I couldn't sleep."

"Well, that's no reason to not being in your bedroom…" Her mother said. She's too tired to make a joke.

"I… well… father's sort of having a conversation right now. And I… kinda couldn't sleep with guests around." Momo's face flushed a bit, she stroked her long spiky hair several times.

But Mrs. Yaoyorozu became rooted on spot. "A guest?!"

"Y-yes…"

"Is it the man from before?!" And without her knowing it, Mrs. Yaoyorozu's already grabbing at Momo's shoulders.

Momo flinched in fear, she pondered about the sudden alert in her mother. "M-mother? W-what's wrong?"

"Ah…" Mrs. Yaoyorozu soon realized that her nails were digging into her daughter's nightgown sleeves, and felt really bad for it. "I… I'm sorry, Momo…"

Momo paused for a moment, wondering if it's alright for her to be saying anything.

"F-father's talking to someone new… it's a different man from before…" Momo said.

Then, Mrs. Yaoyorozu heard it. Their conversations were inaudible but it's certainly coming from her husband's study room. She became terrified, utterly bewildered. Who could be visiting them this late?

"S-stay here, Momo." Mrs. Yaoyorozu told her daughter with the calmest voice she could muster at the moment.

She approached the crack in the door, walking briskly towards it. With just a few taps of her high heels, she reached the right place to peek inside. Her husband's conversations could be heard now, but she couldn't spot the person he's talking to.

"-are you sure Aquila's not demanding anything else?" Her husband's voice said. She could see him looking at another person, but she could only see his back.

"Nah, the boss only wants your cooperation on the shipping agreements. The deal's still on, he said." Said the other person.

"Good… I was wondering if he's going to squeeze me clean…" Mr. Yaoyorozu said in relief.

"I highly doubt that he will, Mr. Yaoyorozu. I mean, his coworker did say that he'll need all the parts he can get." The other person said. "So, he's expecting another shipment on Sunday. And in return, I'll be here until further notice."

"Ah… of course…" Mr. Yaoyorozu said. "And… what should I call you?"

"Well… I… er… I guess I could settle with you calling me Predator. It IS my mercenary codename."

Mrs. Yaoyorozu's still unsure who this man is. He's planning to stay here in exchange that her husband doesn't cut ties with Aquila? Is he some sort of a bodyguard?

Mrs. Yaoyorozu took a deep breath before she settled on getting in the study room. And both males instantly noticed her.

"I… what is going on here?" It was the first thing Mrs. Yaoyorozu could think of saying.

She then noticed the young man's figure. He was indeed tall, his stature's lanky and his eyes seemed dull. His black hair's all over the place and he looks nothing more than a regular nineteen year old.

"I'm sorry ma'am. I should've introduced myself." Predator said with a Cheshire smile. "I am Predator, assassin for hire. And I'll be your protection from now on!"

Whether or not she could trust him is out of the question, if he's willing to put his life in the sake of theirs, she'll agree.

* * *

 **This last author's note is a thank you to GiintokiSakata. If you're reading this, then, know that I'm glad that you added my OC to your story.**

 **On the side notes. There was also a glitch in the reviews. I've been getting review notification's that's already been there a long time ago. I know it's not important or anything, but it keeps popping up. I'll try to not keep telling you guys things like this in the future.**

 **Also, a little heads up, Uraraka's going to be in the story.**

 **Yep, thank you, and good night/day!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Next time! On 'The Quirk Underworld'**

 **Katsuki Bakugou and his partner Nakama Shunji is following the trail of two villains they believe have something to do with Izuku's disappearance. Will their partnership be more than just mere name callings?**

 **Hatsume Mei is taken by Tomura and Kurogiri to the pub in Kamino Ward, to discuss about the USB files further. What will they find once they've cracked the virus?**

 **Izuku felt like he's going mad... everyday he kept hearing voice... but they're not his... who has been calling his name inside his lonely cell?**

 **Find out on the next chapter! THALIO OUT!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **R &R**


	18. Trouble in Alliances

**Hi there! ThalioTP's conscience here!**

 **Welcome to CHAPTER 18! *retarded flute and confetti sprays***

 **.**

 **Now, this is going to be a LONG author's note so I suggest you skip to the story. (Nobody wants to read this shit!)**

 **.**

 **First of all, thank you for reading this far! Now, I am sure that some of you might've been unsatisfied with the recent update, which is actually not that surprising because I've been re-reading the previous chapters and I was like "DAAAMN! This shit's cringe!" And it's not like a good cringe, it's the one that makes you wonder why people even like this stuff.**

 **Which is why I am going to rewrite the story.**

 **I'm not going to go from scratch, per se. But I will edit and add a few things in several previous chapters, probably even straight up deleting a chapter! The reason for this is because someone pointed the flaws of my story-AND I'M GRATEFUL BTW!-and when I re-read all of it, I realize that some of it doesn't make any sense.**

 **The second reason is because I'm a hypocrite *laughs nervously***

 **Look, I know I promised to cut down the power on the OC machine and reduce the production of OCs, but it feels somewhat off to me to use the original characters. Don't get me wrong, Kohei Horikoshi's BNHA characters are fantastic and very unique! But I do not own them. Now, remember, I _will_ reduce the OCs with a method: less screen time. That way, the readers can focus on the important characters of the story. And since I'm not good at making characters, it's a plus side for me too because I have to write about them less! HEYA!**

 **Speaking of OC's, I want to talk about Yuuki... you know... Yuuki? The cat lady?... no?...**

 **She was originally created to be an important part of the story, but I've never had the perfect moment for her spotlight. And not only that, her character traits are just AWFUL!(not physical traits, I meant her personality) So, a bit of a heads up, Yuuki was supposed to be hunt down Izuku and bring him to Mister J, but Yuuki turned against the guy and decided to help Izuku. But her introduction is too cliche, her personality is too cliche, and everything about her screams anime!... wait... what was that?... this is an anime fanfiction?... oh...**

 **Well then!**

 **What I also noticed in my writings is that I have FORGOTTEN a plot! (I know, I'm an idiot. A handsome idiot, though) Now, I won't be telling you what it is because it will be added into a chapter in the future, and I will inform you of a rewritten chapter in next update.**

 **On the side notes, I am going to be quite busy in the future so the author wouldn't be able to write something for weeks!**

 **On the side side notes, I will began updating my old fics! Now, if you haven't read the The Runaway Job I suggest you read the prologue now! And since a lot of people (two people) liked my Mister Wick, I decided to keep writing it!... Which is bad because then I'll get super busy... hmm... expect me to update at an unexpected time! SPANISH INQUISITION!**

 **I have nothing to say now except: read on, and review!**

 **...**

 **... did I forget to disclaim? No? It's already in there? Thank god!...**

* * *

Bakugou Katsuki could be calme

But he didn't want to.

Right now, he's way beyond emotionally troubled. Not only did he managed to keep going to school, considering what he (and everyone else who's still alive) survived from, he also managed to gather enough information he picked up himself to conclude that maybe… just maybe… that son of a bitch Deku, has something to do with everything that's happening.

He felt a craving for vengeance from within, and it thirsts for solace. But, deep inside, he knows that it'll cost something he could not afford.

After the death of his father, he became more and more secluded. But he could say the same to his classmates, though. None of them seemed like they're going to talk to each other for a while.

He couldn't blame them, and that's entirely new for him.

Bakugou heard from the chitter-chatters at school that every day, the government kept finding new bodies of victims of the hurricane. There were a few conversations like these, and all of those are at the middle school cafeteria he goes to at lunch.

But what's really obvious is that they, including Bakugou himself, didn't want to talk about the day when one of their classmates turned on them.

Deku had lied to him? That didn't sound like the useless nobody Bakugou knew from back when they were just children. His power was terrifying, and he demonstrated his potential nicely too. What else is Deku hiding? Why couldn't Bakugou let go of it? Why… why did he feel responsible for his father's death?

"Just fucking let go of it." Nakama Shunji had said. The rat-faced bastard had tried to worm his way into Bakugou's social life ever since he had gone back and continued school. The critter boy was persistent when he said that he wanted revenge over what Deku and his so-called 'lady friend' did to him, without mentioning the other two that died that day.

But Bakugou would be lying if he didn't say that he had tried.

Bakugou hadn't thought much of Nakama Shunji until tonight. After he successfully avoided making fuss with his already troubled mother, considering that he went to bed way past midnight, he went up to his room and instantly went for his bed.

He kept thinking about what had happened today.

What he had seen.

It's not worth telling anybody about the disturbing shit he saw earlier. Up to this moment he still could not quite put his finger on the amount of fucked up shit that's been going on under his nose. And he doubts that he can ever will.

Frustration filled him, mostly because of his annoyance to the lack of things he knew.

But then again… what can he do, otherwise?

His father dead, and he hated the funeral that came after. People are dropping like flies in a microwave, and yet he still believes that he can do something about it. And last but not least: his childhood friend. The boy, who Bakugou believed to be a coward, a weakling, and a good-for-nothing piece of shit who should know his place, turned out to be the one of the country's most wanted murderers.

That incident happening was like being ran over by a speeding truck, nobody knew what had hit them until it did. Bakugou never felt so betrayed, or in his case, deceived. How could a useless Deku like him hide his own true nature when he looks like such a pathetic wimp? Much less, kill eleven people?

Wait… if he was such a cold blooded killer… why did he reached out to Bakugou that day?

Bakugou bit his thumb. He thought deeply.

Deku was no doubt a villain, yes? He killed those two lowlife bullies and injured one, no?

Did he really killed them? No… was he even _willing_ to kill them?

The clench on Bakugou's knuckles tightened, his hand turned white from anger. The blond felt curiosity filled his head, and it felt like he's going to die if he didn't get what he wanted to know. Honestly, he's not even sure he knew what he wanted to know.

For one, he wanted to know where the fuck Deku is right now.

That's why, after running errands with Nakama Shunji, they decided to meet up late at night to figure things out themselves. Well, it's practically Bakugou who had the most will to investigate, he doubts that Nakama Shunji wanted anything else other than revenge.

Bakugou glanced at the digital watch on the edge of the lamp table, which was showing the time 12:15.

It's late. He doubts that rat-faced bastard's going to come any sooner.

And that's when he heard something hitting his window.

Bakugou launched from his bed, his brows furrowing. When he stared at the window, he saw that there were stones that were thrown probably from his garden.

The boy is unsure whether or not he should be mad, or glad. Which is, again, rare for him to do so.

A hissing from outside can be heard, and the only things illegible from what it said was, "…hole! Wake… the fuck… up… you… asshole!"

Bakugou, not feeling like being messed around, stomped from his bed and opened the window.

"Shut the fuck up!" He spat. Yet, he's unsure where Shunji really is considering the lack of lighting on the streets below.

Shunji came out from the shadow. "Come down, will ya!? There's somethin' I need'cha to see!" The rat faced called to him softly.

Bakugou grit his teeth, he's ready to spout some harsh curses at Shunji to legitimately cover his whole insult schedule for the week. But then he turned back towards his bedroom door and remembered that his mother is home tonight.

Doubt ached his heart. Unsureness clouded his head. But he's determined in two things, vengeance and reassurance.

If he's going to do something about his life breaking down, this is it.

No turning back.

Bakugou immediately went away from his bedroom window after locking it shut. He changed his clothes to less conspicuous outfits to match the darkness of the night; a black hoodie jacket and a pair of jeans would suffice.

After checking the hallway for signs of his mother, he finds himself in the clear. But as he walked past his parent's bedroom, he saw the door cracking open a bit. He felt sickness rising from his stomach, and it made him practically running away from the sight he never hoped to see.

Once down, he puts on some shoes and carefully opening the door to get outside. He never thought of it before, but he never seemed to have informed his mother about his departure even when he's going to school. Tonight, he hoped that he can do that. _Hoped_.

He met Shunji after locking the front door with his spare key. "Took you long enough!" The rat boy said.

Bakugou only shot him a glare. "Next time, don't you fucking _dare_ jump on to my fucking front yard!" He jabbed his finger sharply at Shunji's ribcage.

Shunji responded by rubbing the pained part of his chest with a disgusted look on his face.

"Don't fucking say anything else! Let's… just get it the fuck done!" Bakugou snapped, his voice fell when he realized he's not that far from his home. "Follow me." He commanded.

After a moment of walking under the streetlights, Shunji reached for his pocket and pulled out a phone.

Bakugou raised his eyebrow when Shunji began searching for something in what seemed to be a gallery of videos.

But the blond took the hint. "You got it on tape?!"

"Hell yeah I got in on tape!" Shunji said. His phone began playing a video.

The two of them can be seen under a streetlight, near the railroad that's separated from them by a short fence.

The video started after a while, and when it did it showed a view with factory standing in the middle of a grass field. The audio was at half, but the both of them can clearly hear pained screams and loud bangs.

Bakugou remembered every second he was there. He remembered when Shunji ran closer towards the abandoned factory despite the blonde himself was too hesitant to go closer.

The video showed that the camera bounced up and down, indicating that Shunji had ran with it in his hand. The next scene showed that Shunji had sneaked a peek from the front gate, and what came after was the proof that what had happened wasn't just a terrifying nightmare.

There was so much blood back then. Something else came to light and it caught both Shunji's and Bakugou's attention. There was a girl, blonde and short, but in the video she moved so fast that even the smartphone camera could not catch her as anything other than blurs.

There were times when the girl on the video slowed down, but that's only to pull out a knife from a big man's throat. The girl took on several men, more than twenty perhaps, with ease. Her moves were flawless, she knew where to kick and punch and stab without even looking the opponents behind her.

The video ended right in the middle of the fight. Probably because Shunji had thought that he had seen enough.

"I just checked the vid and I know fo sure that _this_ … is the bitch we're lookin' for!" Shunji said. After that he didn't put his phone back to his pocket, instead he searched for another thing but this time he used a search engine. "And also this… this just came out this afternoon!"

Before Bakugou could say anything, he was showed an article that Shunji searched online. A picture popped up right under the big heading: " **A WANTED MURDERER FOUND WASHED UP ON SHORE, DEAD** "

A picture of Deku is under it. _A picture of Deku._

Bakugou snatched Shunji's phone without his consent. Ignoring his angered rants, he began reading from top to bottom.

Unique words came out several times; dead, murderer, juvenile, investigation. It all seemed to be too fake, but nothing that came as close as a reason _why_ can be found on the tip of his tongue. The article wasn't exactly the one he knew well, but when he looked in the results in the same search engine, there were a handful of different articles saying the same thing.

"Midoriya's dead." Shunji remarked, there was a seethe in his voice. "Body found dead cold, appearance match, but hey, at least they haven't done the DNA tests and all that bullshit."

Bakugou said nothing. The grip on Shunji's phone tightened and tightened until small sparks are emitting from his fingers.

"Hey, man. I know. It's not real. But can you not fuckin' break my phone before we can prove it?" Shunji told him, his rat-like face inching closer to his. "Yeah, I believe ya, Midoriya's far from being dead cold. But what'chu gonna do 'bout it?"

"I know what I fucking will do about it!" Bakugou barked.

"May I remind you that Little Miss Blonde here is, if not in our way, one step ahead of us?" Shunji waved his phone tauntingly. "That's a possibility, probs. But then again—"

Bakugou cuts him off with a furious punch on a nearby wall, which was a random garden wall on bordering someone's house. A small explosion erupted, and cracks were seen on where his fist landed.

"Fuuuuuck!" Bakugou cursed. "What the fuck is going on?! I don't know what to fucking do!"

Shunji said nothing, he only watched from a good distance as Bakugou continued his outbursts.

"What the fuck have you been keeping from me?!" Bakugou gritted his teeth like there is no tomorrow. There was a pause, realization filled him. "The girl… you said that she was with Deku?"

Shunji blinked. "Well… yeah… told you a couple of times but—"

"Was Deku in on it?"

"Eh?!" Shunji was clearly taken aback when Bakugou whirled around and took him by the collar.

"I know for one that Deku is the same fucking annoying piece of crap who will never… EVER pick a fight with someone!" Bakugou yelled. "Cut your bullshit and tell me the truth! I know you and your friends fucking went and beat his shit up but I want to hear the full story!"

Shunji, with horror in his eyes, raised both his hands in defense. "A'ight! A'ight! Just put me down you fucking dynamite!"

"Yeah, you better hope I put you down…" Bakugou snarled threateningly.

Shunji gulped, his lips stammered. "L-look! You know how it went down—"

"I want to hear it from your lips!" Bakugou barked demandingly.

"Agh! Stop! The bitch did it! It was that blondie!" Shunji confessed.

Bakugou blinked twice. With a quick throw, he launched the rat boy across the street. With a painful thud, Shunji rolled to his stomach and stopped. He lets out a painful groan and Bakugou stepped forward towards him.

"Woah!" Shunji said instantly, stopping Bakugou before coming even closer. "For the love of the all-loving god, fucking STOP!"

But Bakugou did not listened. "Deku didn't fought back… did he? Why? Why would a 'cold blooded killer' refuse to fight back? To hide his true self? Hah! He should've fucking finished you then!" Bakugou kept on talking to himself for several seconds. His eyeballs were shaking madly, and sweat began to profoundly trickle down his cheek. "Deku wasn't Quirkless… was he?"

"Yeah, ask that to the guy who got his eyeballs popped out…" Shunji muttered under his breath, but enough for Bakugou to catch.

Bakugou began walking around in circles. "Who the fuck was that girl, anyways? Did he strike a deal with this fucking woman, or something?"

"Dude, he's a fuckin' villain! And that's all there fuckin' is!" Shunji picked himself up. His feet were wobbly, but his attitude did not seem to change.

Bakugou shot a glare at him, and slapped him on the back of his head. "Meet me here tomorrow morning."

Shunji, while holding his head in pain, cocked his eyebrow. "What? And why in the fuck would I do that—?"

"We're going to find that bitch and you're going to help me!" Bakugou told him with a snarl.

Shunji's mouth was on a hinge, but there was a glint of interest in his beady eyes. He made no effort to decline him whatsoever. What he did do, however, was open and close his mouth like a fish out of water.

Bakugou left without another word, and that was the end of their brief conversation.

From now on, Bakugou will be straight with his decisions. He's not going to let _emotions_ get in the way of what he wants. If he's going to do it, he'll do it, one way or another.

And he's going to find Deku.

.

.

.

.

"This is a bad idea." Kurogiri chastised, but he doubted that his effort would get somewhere.

Tomura Shigaraki said nothing. He only tapped his fingers impatiently at the sight of a pink haired girl eating out of a food bowl. The smell of cooked, seasoned meat filled the entire bar as steam oozed from the bowl.

Unfortunately for tonight, there wasn't much leftover food for a special newcomer of the bar. But it seemed like Hatsume Mei did not mind even a little bit, if anything, she's seemed heavily in debt.

Kurogiri did not mind his food being chowed down like a fresh meat buffet in front of a pack of wolves. What he did mind, though, was the absolute hesitancy he has to trust a little girl he just met.

Sure, he sacrificed several hours to get her to safety. And sure, maybe the fact that she's a fugitive on a run is too suspicious to not be a mere coincidence. But that doesn't mean that the girl had what she promised. For all he knew, Hatsume Mei could just be bluffing and took advantage of their trusts.

Then again, not everyone knew the existence of Division C in the world. And by the looks of it, she's not planning to run away very soon.

If she was just a homeless girl who turned out to be a petty thief, Kurogiri's pretty sure that Tomura would not take that lightly.

"Oh, for fuck's…" Tomura began. "Just finish your food, already!"

Mei flinched, which made her drop her bowl. "Shawry-!" She said with her cheeks full.

Tomura made a low growl, patience was not his specialty. "There isn't an easier way to do this, is there?"

"I don't know." Kurogiri mumbled while filling his time cleaning mugs. "I'm not the one who's persistent on doing this by ourselves…"

Tomura lowered the contempt in voice. "Sensei knew better than to betray us like this—"

"You mean, betray you?"

"Don't patronize me!" Tomura snapped. "We can't risk this important information—which I'm _sure_ that she has it—fall into that _Bumble_ -bitch!"

Kurogiri knew what he meant, and frankly, he understood him. His Sensei had been a very caring man towards Tomura, and he knew that Sensei had been there ever since Tomura was a helpless child (not that he's any different, now).

"May I propose that we do not create conflict and distrust between us and Hachisuka Quinn? Considering Hachisuka's role as Sensei's new ringleader, I am much convinced that he and, many of our underlings, have rooted for her." Kurogiri reminded him, careful to not let Hatsume listen. He plans on giving the best thing Tomura needs right now: a right path to his success.

Kurogiri might not seemed the type to support someone who seemed to be much, much less professional than him, but giving up the life of being a villain is not an option for him. He needed to at least suggest the best ideas for Tomura to use whenever Sensei is not present to order the kid around. To be short, he's an advisor; consigliere if you must.

"I know what you're planning to do. You're trying to earn Sensei's trust back, aren't you?" Kurogiri asked.

Tomura said nothing, he only made a sour look under his grey bangs. "There's not much to earn, idiot… Sensei had replaced us, and to a _girl_ no less!" Tomura paused for a while. "No, I am not trying to earn his cheap trust. I am going to make him see that it was a mistake trusting another person. His trust doesn't mean shit when you can just slap a handful of reality on his face! We don't need him, nor do we need Hachisuka's half assed army! I am going to show him… I am going to show him that I, not her, will succeed in taking down Division C!"

Honestly, Kurogiri wanted to laugh at how Tomura sounded like a jealous ex. He then leaned closer to Tomura's ear and whispered, "Not that I'm questioning your determination. But, don't you think that a classified information belonging to Japan's number one infamous secret service is now at the hands of a teenage girl is somewhat one inch away from being a total fraud?"

Tomura shifted his gaze. Then, he turned towards the girl whose sitting several table away from the counter.

"You! Girl!" Tomura called harshly. "Come here." He ordered.

Hatsume seemed hesitant for a second, but she did approached the bar counter not long after.

Now, face to face, Tomura scanned her up and down. "So?"

Hatsume gulped. She kept trying to get her eye contact somewhere else. "Well… I-I am very thankful… for… y-you know… the food. It tasted really good, even though I know that it's leftover… but I won't judge if your current expenses are—"

"Speak when you're spoken to." Tomura cuts her off. He then lend out a hand. "The information you promised?"

Hatsume blinked. Suddenly, she stammered madly as she searched every pockets in the clothing she wore. Her eyes widened when she seemed to have found something in her skirt pocket. She took out a small object with her thumb and index finger, and placed it in Tomura's palm.

Tomura seemed to be at loss at words. "What the hell is this?"

"It's a Universal Serial Bus flash drive. But people mostly call it USB for short. It's mainly used for transporting files and external documents to… computers..." Hatsume's voice drifted away once she made eye contact with Tomura's hateful glare. She began mumbling, "Right… speak when spoken too…"

Tomura cleared his throat. "How do I know that this isn't a piece of crap flash drive without anything worth more than twat in it?" Tomura asked. He quickly added, "You have ten seconds before I take a limb."

"Uhh…" Hatsume began to stutter. "I stole it from Division C's data banks. I didn't really have much time so I only hacked what I can get my hands on!"

After ten seconds of no limb taking, Hatsume took in deep breaths. "But… I think they're corrupted and we can't open it unless we find some way to clean the files…"

"Excuse me?" Tomura said nonchalantly. But there was a glint of murderous intent in his eyes. "Are you saying that this thing is as useful as crap?"

Hatsume subconsciously took a step back. "Yes… B-but if I have some more time I can think of a way to—"

"We've been scammed, Kurogiri." Tomura said to his accomplish, who said nothing the entire time. "I wonder if I should send the police the entire package or just her head."

"B-b-but I can prove it to you that there's something in there!" Hatsume quickly piped up, panic filled her voice. "If you'd just give me a computing system… any kind! And it will only warn your computer of an invading virus!"

Tomura stood up from his barstool, USB still in his hand. "I'm tired of games… if you're no use to me at this moment, then there's no hurt in disposing your corpse. I suggest you think of something before you get disintegrated, scum!"

Hatsume gasped and accidentally tripped herself backwards as Tomura took several strides towards her. His ominous presence is enough to make someone horribly terrified.

"Stop! Please! I-I-I-I just need a computing system! Anything!" Hatsume begged helplessly.

Tomura scowled at the pathetic pose the girl in front of him was showing. Kurogiri knew that there's nothing he can do to at least calm the villain down, probably because he wouldn't bother doing so since he himself felt a rather strong distrust towards the teenage girl.

Kurogiri also noticed how the girl chose to stand to her statement even in the face of death. Yes, when facing an angered Tomura Shigaraki is enough to be called an 'imminent perish'.

"I knew I shouldn't've trusted everything you said. No wonder you tried to trick me with a stupid USB that doesn't even do crap!" Tomura shouted in contempt. "You disgust me…"

"Tomura, be sensible. We should probably check her USB first and see if she's telling the truth, her position is cornered and she could not fight back even if she wanted to. Keeping her prisoner would be the most logical thing to do." Kurogiri suggested. Even when knowing how short-tempered Tomura can be, Kurogiri needed to do something to at least lead him to a more logical solution.

Which is a hard thing to do already considering how he had been the past couple days.

Hatsume has forced herself a smile. "B-b-but… we're on the same page here—!"

"You're an idiot for believing that…" Tomura glowered at her, disgust spattered across his face. Then he lifted the USB and was going to do what everyone else knew he was going to do.

Hatsume's face fell deeper than the Mariana Trench. "No… w-what are you doing with my USB?"

"I'm sick of games. And I'm sick of being played. If you believe that I'm going to give you just a shred of hope, you're dead fucking wrong!"

"N-no! Stop! DON'T DESTROY IT—!" Hatsume jumped forward, but it was too late.

Tomura gripped the USB in his knuckles, causing all five fingers to touch the USB at once. Dust fell from his hand, glittering sand that was once a small flash drive.

Something unexpected happened. As the dust is completely shaken off from Tomura's palm, Hatsume suddenly dropped to her knees. The girl slowly crawled towards Tomura's feet, and made a choking sound with her mouth.

"N-no…" She sobbed, real tears seemed to be running down her cheek. "M-my… m-m-my evidence… it's gone…"

If Kurogiri had a visible mouth, it would be agape with incredulity. He turned to Tomura and said, "You should've at least prove if there wasn't anything on that drive—"

"You stay out of this! I am done taking orders from you!" Tomura barked suddenly.

Kurogiri returned his scowl. "I am not ordering you. You are uttering nonsense, Tomura."

"I'm uttering nonsense?!" Tomura repeated in incredulity. "You never fucking listen to whatever the fuck I say! Look where it fucking got us, in case you haven't noticed!"

"That is only because my job is to make sure that you lead this group to a victory!" Kurogiri fought back, his body leaning on the bar counter. "In case _you_ haven't noticed, we're on the losing side, here."

"MY SUPERIORITY IS NOT TO BE QUESTIONED!" Tomura shouted, jabbing a thumb at his chest. Realization seemed to have hit him, "You're just like him… YOU'RE JUST LIKE EVERYONE! You think that I'm not capable?! You think I'm just a discount villain?!"

Kurogiri never felt so right it his life. "No, you're the worst example of a villain there is…"

"You're going to take that back!" Tomura spat. "You! Hachisuka! And Sensei! You're all going to _wish_ you have never doubted me in the first place!"

Kurogiri felt his blood boil. Hatsume kept hopelessly trying to scoop out the remaining dust off the ground. And Tomura scoffed at the sight of the two occupants of the pub.

Kurogiri knew his position amongst the Villain Alliance. When he first got to work under Sensei, he knew the risk and the responsibilities he has to face as a common underling. But he was young that day, and he was like all the villain there is: stupid confident.

There's something he realized, however, after many countless raids and massacre he did while working under Tomura Shigaraki. Nothing will change. It's all going to end up the same. He grew tired of Tomura's constant whining, and although Sensei is probably more sensible, he's not helping as well. If it wasn't for an alliance with both Aquila and Mister J, both Tomura and Kurogiri would keep ending up in dead ends when it comes to destroying All Might.

Up to this moment, Kurogiri still wonders; how can anyone be so blinded with hate and anger?

Tomura is an example. He never seemed to change, and honestly, Kurogiri was somewhat _glad_ that Sensei decided to shift his trust to someone like Hachisuka Quinn, who had several years of experience working under Aquila if he remembered correctly.

But Tomura is like a child Sensei was trying so hard to grow. However, it ended up with Tomura not learning from his past mistakes. Sure, Kurogiri could say that Tomura grew to a deadlier, and more effective villain. But the temper this man has, is the reason Kurogiri defended Toga and Izuku's stay.

He wanted Tomura to at least learn. He blamed himself for getting too attached to the alliance, but the rest his life also depends on it.

Kurogiri felt something was off, terrible off.

 _KER-KA—BOOOOOOOM!_ Goes the interior of the pub. The entrance door reduced to shrapnel as a sudden explosion occurred.

All three of them felt the sudden shockwave the explosion caused. Luckily for the three of the occupants, the shrapnel only seemed to have scarred tiny portions of their skin.

Smoke filled the air, and from it came green light beams that was similar to an assault rifle's laser pointers. Not long after, one of these beams found Kurogiri's chest.

Kurogiri, acting on instinct, practically jumped towards to where both Tomura and Hatsume is. He activated his Quirk quickly, and made the trace of the three of them disappear.

By the time bullets began firing, the three of them had already warped out of sight.

A lone figure stood on of the destruction that was once a brick wall, his black Kevlar absorbed all the dim lights the pub has. He held an assault rifle, but his is bigger than the rest of his squad. He was also not wearing a gas mask, where the rest of his team had sickly green as their eyes.

The Captain strides towards the place in the middle of the pub, his foot stepping on the USB dust accidentally.

"Track them." The Captain commanded, his face now shown to be filled with scars and gnashes. "Kill the two if you must, but the girl goes back to HQ alive."

The rest said nothing as they all quickly followed his order, without saying anything else too.

The Captain noticed a dirty bowl on the ground. "What have you gotten yourself into, Hatsume Mei?"

.

.

.

.

How long has it been? Four days were too short, so it can't be it.

Izuku lay spread eagled on his back on the cold marble floor, whether or not he's still alive is really certainly hard to make sure when seen from the outside. One reason is because Izuku cannot feel his heart any longer, not one pulse nor beat can be felt when he checked his neck and wrist and chest. It must have something to do with his Quirk, which was keeping him conscious.

Izuku tried thinking, but only blank thoughts can come out. He tried to speak several times, but he's not sure of what to say.

He had forgotten a lot of things, and the worst thing is that it made Izuku practically mad to try and remember back.

Izuku began rolling on the floor, covering most of the floor with sweat from his drenched clothes. With his head bowed down, began grabbing locks of his hair madly. He tightened the clenches on his grip, his teeth also grinded against one another.

This always happens, Izuku is not sure how but this headache seemed to be happening more constantly than he imagined. And when remembering his amnesia, he's beginning to be sure that his pain happens more often than he realized.

"AAAAARGH!" He hissed in pain, his nails began digging to the skin of his head.

The voice came, it was static. "Wake up…!"

"N-noo!"

The voice rang painfully in his head. "Can you hear me?"

"Stop it!" Izuku begged.

"Hey, can you hear me?!"

"STOP IT! STOP IT!" Izuku's body shot upwards, both his ears covered by his hands. His face contorted as if he's undergoing torture, but to him, it's certainly was.

The ringing in his head went louder and louder, static can be heard faintly until it gradually got louder. The voice can't be heard anymore, only the painful scratches of fork on plate.

Izuku gasped as his body went limp. His head was hung down and he's back on his kneeling position. The sound stopped, but the voice returned.

"Someone woke… s-s-someone woke… woke up... on the wrong side of the bedbedbedbbbbed!"

The voice has always been like this. Static, loud, and sounded like a broken record. Izuku was bothered by the fact that at one point he could hear a voice of a little girl, until it gradually got terrifyingly deeper and louder or high pitched shrieks that could blow Izuku's head off.

"You… you… you… name?" The voice asked, it's in the form of a little girl.

Izuku said nothing, he only sweats madly with his mouth open.

"Ah! I… I see… I see!" The little girl's voice said, it sounded giddy. "Izuku…. Iiiiiiiiizuuuuuukuuuuuuu…."

Izuku was still speechless, this is the first time the voice engaged him in a conversation. If he could remember correctly, all he could hear from this voice was only static and illegible words.

Something was wrong, horribly wrong. Everything around him went dark, the walls and the floors alike. His hands felt like it's going to melt off as an unknown heat began enveloping his body. Not only did the room disappeared out of sight, his visions are only that of grey, black, and flashes of light.

"Izuku!" The voice repeated. "IzukuIzukuIzukuIzukuuuuu!" It's terrifying to listen.

He kept his ears tightly shut, he kept trying to make himself ignore it. He cannot fall to the voice so easily, he knew the risks and what would happen if he gave in. No matter what happens, he kept telling himself to not listen.

The voice paused. Izuku felt a brief moment of confusing silence. Then, a loud noise exploded out of nowhere. It wasn't the sound of an explosion, it's more like a shrill shriek that should never be listened by anyone. The volume was too loud, Izuku cannot handle the pain his ears are receiving.

"LISTEN TO ME IZUKUUUU!" Boomed the voice, so loud that it echoed inside Izuku's head. "IZUKU! DON'T IGNORE ME IZUKU! IZUKU! IZUKU! IZUKU! IZUKUUUUUUUU!"

Izuku still said nothing, he only groaned and hissed and sobbed in pain as the high pitched sound kept its volume. In his head, he begged for it to stop. He begged and begged but nobody answered, except for…

"STOP?" The voice said aloud with echoes following with. Right before Izuku knew it, laughter began surrounding him. These laughter are high pitched, horrible deep, and very loud. It's maddening. "HAHAHAHAHAAAAA! STOP! STOP! STOP! STOP! AAAAHAHAHAHAA—!"

"PLEASE—!" Izuku screamed beg. With all his might he tried to fight back, but only sobs came out. "S-stop it… please!"

Izuku heard ringing again, an unbearable sting filled his head afterwards. Instantly, Izuku screamed in agony, trying to match the ringing. But sadly, his screams are enveloped by the ringing. Everything is pitch black.

And right when he thought he was going to die, his eyes shot open, and bright light came to view.

He was breathing so heavily, in fear that air is going to be stolen from his lungs. His sweating is more profound, and all parts of his body seemed to be tremoring nonstop.

He realized something: he was tied on both his ankles and hands with a metal piece. Izuku instantly remembered where he was when a new voice came in.

" _ **Testing complete… clearance of experiment room immediately…**_ " Said the radio, which Izuku grew quite used to by now. He could only guess that whoever it was behind that large one way black mirror is the owner of the radio voice.

His eyes caught something else. Four people in full body white hazmat suits began walking into the room from a rectangular whole in the wall, two went over towards where Izuku was tied to, while the other two approached a different person.

A girl, not older than seven, was also locked to the metal chair. Her hair is strikingly black, her skin and face pale, her frail and thin body covered with a white dress, but what's most curious about her is presence. Why was she here? She looks so young, she couldn't have been here with the same reason Izuku was.

But then again, what does he know?

The two men that stood beside him took out a small box from wherever it is they were keeping it. A syringe was pulled out from the box, along with a small bottle.

Izuku had no power to move his muscles, he was all worn out.

When the metal entered his neck, he's already at the verge of falling unconscious.

.

.

.

.

The chill air of the night filled Japan and its lands. But tonight, the air is going to be the chilliest.

Snow would be falling any minute now since it's been days since the start of winter. One could wish for a faster winter, because getting things done is easier when it's warm.

But for Hachisuka Quinn, she wished for the winter to go faster only for the sole reason to keep her bees alive. Without them, she's just isn't Quinn.

Fortunately for her, she can be a different queen. A queen that leads the savages, the bloodthirsty, and the dangerous, to her victory.

From on top of a hill, she looks down upon a boulevard. Her skirt and winter clothes blown by the cold air, but it did nothing to freeze the malicious smirk she has on her face.

Hachisuka lends out a hand to her side, causing footsteps to approach her from behind. A middle aged man in a black trench coat and black fedora hat handed her a binocular.

"Mmm… yes… there it is…" Hachisuka said to herself. From her view, the binocular was aimed at a certain house in the middle of the boulevard. "That's Yaoyorozu residence, alright."

Another footsteps approached her. "You think this is a good idea?" Toga asked her. "Mr. Yaoyorozu is one ties with Aquila in the black market. The Bird-beak wouldn't take it lightly if we raid his biggest supplier, All-For-One would be seen as a betrayer."

"Keep your knickers on, toots." Hachisuka told her, the smirk still not leaving her lips. "When we're done with all this, All-For-One wouldn't need Aquila anymore!"

"How many more of the battalion will come?" Said a new voice, a deep and raspy one. Hachisuka turned her gaze to the Hero Killer Stain, who added, "You dragged about ten random people here, not counting me and blondie, of course."

"It's just us." Hachisuka told him. "The rest is just people who does odd jobs. Since we're raiding one of the richest family in Japan, convincing the best of the best is not that hard! Isn't that right, Crowe?"

The black trench coat man, now named Crowe, only made a gruff reply. "I was assured to be paid dearly."

"American?" Stain said in a puzzled way. "Great, more mediocre people…"

Crowe made no reply, his expressions hidden by his hat.

Hachisuka whirled around and faced the rest of the crew she collected. She strides towards them with her chin in the air, again, a smirk is the only thing filling on her face.

She walked past the black fire man Dabi, the gas Quirked Mustard, the mad Moonfish, the lizard man Spinner, the cloner Twice, and magician clothed Mr. Compress. And along with them is four extra villains; a short haired punk girl in full leather, a sabretooth headed man with white fur, a large and bulky man with a muzzle on his face, and Crowe.

"We came this far." Hachisuka began as she reached the middle of the villainous group. "You're all here for a good cause, I tell you that. But I won't blame you if you want to turn back like a coward… well, what I meant to say was, I won't blame you if you find yourself six feet under a pile of my bees. Because retreating from making history is just unforgivable." Hachisuka paused before continuing. "All-For-One expects a victory, and we will give it to him. I suggest you ready all your asses, because there will be turning back."

"Are you finished?" Dabi piped in. "Good, let's just get this over with."

"Hold on there, Leroy Jenkins." The short haired girl said, there was a cigarette hanging in her mouth. "Before we rush in to battle, I suggest we come up with a plan. You have that, don't you Quinn?"

Hachisuka shot a look at her. "Phobia, was it? Yes, I do have a plan. And Toga here would be happy to lead the way."

Toga perked up. She glanced from Hachisuka, and then to Phobia. "Yeah, I'll lead the way, no problem."

Deep laughter was heard from the sabretooth man. "This little girl? You're joking! She looks like she couldn't even take the cookie jar without mommy's permission." His voice was gruff and very deep, even from the tone when he spoke there was ego showing.

"I have heard of Toga Himiko." Said the man in a muzzle and combed back hair. He crossed his beefy arms over his clean white suit. "Do not mistake the little girl as fragile, Fangtooth. Her reputation is beyond her, if I remember correctly." His voice was muffled from his muzzle, which was more like a mask rather than a muzzle.

"I don't believe even the slightest of that bullshit, Misteye." Fangtooth responded with a sneer. "Just look at that little bitch, eyeing eyes with her cat eyes."

Before Toga could do any damage, Crowe walked in. "It's almost time, ready yourselves."

Phobia's smile widened, she spits her cigarette and stretched. "Aww, yeah! I've been waiting for this all night long!"

Hachisuka smiled maliciously at her underlings. "Crowe, scout the area."

Crowe nodded. And from the shadow under his hat came the body of a bird, from there, Crowe's body was engulfed in black flying mass of squawking black crows. The black trench coat and black fedora disappeared when the crows flew off into the sky. From down below, Crowe looked like a speeding black cloud, ready to swoop down at any unsuspecting victims.

Once the crows were out of sight, the villains all stood by the edge of the cliff.

"Wait for my signal…" Hachisuka said, her eyes gleaming with impatience.

The Yaoyorozu's will never know what hit them.

* * *

 **Finished reading? Good! Because I have a special announcement!**

 ***Drum rolls!***

 **ONCE IN A LIFETIME SYOC!**

 **With only six place open, ThalioTP will be answering PM's and reviews of those who are interested! The theme is... Mary Sue and Gary Stu!**

 **Are you interested in putting your character in the watchlist of Division C? Are you interested to see the world fear your character for their powers? Are you interested in taking those leftover six places today?! Then, don't be shy and come on up! Your characters will be written in the story as prisoners of Division C... all are too powerful to be kept free... but will the time come when they break out and wreak havoc? SUBMIT NOW!**

 **(This SYOC is an experiment. For those interested, please PM ThalioTP and he will give you an OC form! (Several rules apply) (Side effects may include severe headaches, PTSD, and dementia.))**

 **Reviews are honored and cherished!**

 **Peace!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **On the next chapter of "The Quirk Underworld"...**

 **Stakes are high as Tomura and Kurogiri settle their positions and try to get away far enough from Divison C as possible. With the USB gone, how will Hatsume Mei finds a solution?**

 **Raid on Yaoyorozu mansion. Hachisuka Quinn and Toga Himiko have prepared their all, but never did they realize the guardian the family had hired!**

 **Secret bonus up next!**

 **Tune in here! And stay awesome!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **R &R**


	19. Announcement and apology

**Boy, am I going to get a lot of backlash from this, HAH!**

 **Hey guys it's me, the same ol' Thalio-fucking-TP. It's been a year since Quirk Underworld has been last updated and guess what, I haven't learnt anything since then.**

 **But I do know that I want to update this story, despite the fact that I was an immature little shit a year ago for not being able to handle criticism very well.**

 **Yeah, Tsun, ya hear that? You were right! I was a little cock-eating shitface.**

 **I have no shame.**

 **I was too over my head and then the second one bullet hits me it's bye-bye. Too scared to update, to scared to say anything to the reviewers. Looking back, even myself in the future hated the guy that was me in the past.**

 **But even then, even if I've been very unprofessional, there's still those who chose to follow this story. I don't know about you, but they mean a lot.**

 **I couldn't remember why I started this fic, but I know what kept me going.**

 **And I shouldn't let my greatest asset become my greatest curse.**

 **I apologize for everything I said and done in the past year.**

 **For those who choose to review to this announcement, give me feedback, criticism, or just plain hate, I thank you; I thank you all.**

 **Well, now that we're done with the sappy drama: who here wants me to update this?**

 **Oh, you've got a better idea, huh?**

 **If you want me to reboot this shit fic from scratch just say the word.**

 **Either that or updating.**

 **Because, man; don't I love this shitty fic from deep within the darkness abyss that is my heart. I will remove the SYOC I planned last chapter, since I realize that it was a bad idea, anyway.**

 **That is all, see you around my dudes.**


	20. TO EVERYONE WHO HAS FOLLOWED THIS STORY

**Ayy, readers!**

 **A message for everyone who has followed/read this story...**

 **Sorry this is not an update. But quick last question, do you want to see this story:**

 **a. REBOOTED?!**

 **-A fresh new take on the Quirk Underworld, with new plot, new storytelling, and overall a different version from the original with hopefully better aspects?**

 **or**

 **b. CONTINUED?!**

 **-A recontinuation of the original story, tying up loose ends along the way, no changed contents (perhaps some grammar changes and minor detail added), with the same feel to reading the story as a whole?**

Oh, and while you're doing that, please grant my wish and tell me what you've thought of this story so far.

 **Review as quick as possible and I'll announce the polls later on. I have no intention to not work on this, my dudes.**


End file.
